Stand by me
by Ninizz
Summary: En esta historia Santana Lopéz es una cantante muy conocida y con fama de ser rompecorazones hasta que conoce en una fiesta, a una joven arquitecta llamada Quinn Fabray, lo que comienza como una aventura con estas 2 chicas se vuelve algo mas... en esta historia me senti inspirada por una de el/la autor AppleI, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 1

Santana gime y entierra la cabeza más en la almohada cuando escucha algo parecido explosión. A veces los vecinos de Quinn pueden ser muy ruidosos.

S: ¿Qué Rayos es ese maldito ruido? . (Santana dice cuando escucha que todavia sigue el ruido)

Q: Cuida tu lenguaje Tana (Dice poniéndose una bata para ir a ver por que es el ruido)

S: Creo que esa es tu puerta. (Santana mira como Quinn se pone sus zapatos casi durmiendo y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta ) Babe son las siete de la mañana. ¿Quién carajo está golpeando tu puerta a las siete de la mañana ? (Santana sonríe mientras Quinn le da una mirada asesina antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio.)

Q: Cállate y ponte una camiseta o algo así. (Caminando hasta la puerta principal)

Quinn se sorprendió cuando ella pregunta quién es y por la voz de su hermana es la que la saluda.

Q: Kitty? (Quinn abre la boca cuando su hermana menor entra en el apartamento.) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

K: No fuiste a la cena de anoche ( Kitty pone su bolso sobre la mesa de café antes de encontrar una posición cómoda en el sofá) Papá estaba deprimido y mamá seguía haciéndome preguntas como si supiera lo que está pasando en tu vida."

Q: Lo siento. (dice sintiendose culpable cuando escucha las razones que tiene su hermana para venir tan temprano sin siquiera una llamada telefónica.) He estado ocupada.

K: Oh, no te preocupes. ( Kitty dice mirando a los ojos a su hermana mayor.) Les dije que estas tan ocupada que ni siquiera yo veo, a pesar de que vivimos en la misma ciudad.

Q: Kitt.. (hace silencio cuando oye un ruido sordo seguido de algunas palabras no tan agradables.) Grrr ... discúlpeme un minuto. (Rachel se va corriendo a su habitación para ver lo que Santana estaba maldiciendo en ese momento. Cuando Quinn entra en el dormitorio, se asegura de cerrar y bloquear la puerta de su dormitorio. Lo último que necesita es que su hermana la siguiera a la habitación donde Santana está medio desnuda ... Quinn no sabe como qué etiquetar a Santana. Esa es otra razón por la que no está tan emocionada de que Kitty conozca a Santana. No por el momento.)

S: Maldito zapato (Dice buscándolo)

Q: Hey, cálmate. ( rodando los ojos) Afuera esta mi hermana.

S: Tu hermana? ( recogiendo el otro zapato que le faltaba, tenia unos tenis Converse rojos)

Q: Sí ... (dándole a la otra chica su camiseta ) la otra chica que está en las fotos de todo el apartamento. La semana pasada hiciste un comentario acerca de que sus senos se ven más grandes que los míos. Recuerdas ? (frunciendo un poco el ceño)

S: Está bien ya si , lo recuerdo ( se ríe y se acerca a Quinn abrazándola por la cintura) ¿Por qué está aquí tan temprano?

Q: (se encoge de hombros y abraza a Santana por el cuello acercándose hasta que no haya más espacio entre ellas.) Ella quiere saber por qué he estado tan ocupado últimamente. (mordiéndose el labio inferior.) Creo que mis padres estaban molestos porque no fuí a cenar con ellos anoche.

S: (Frunce el ceño) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste ?

Q: Quería verte anoche.

S: Mierda! Q (suspira.)

Quinn no había planeado originalmente decirle a la otra chica sobre cómo canceló la cena con su familia para estar con ella. Han estado durmiendo juntas por unos meses, pero eso es todo. Quinn puede contar con una mano el número de veces que han socializado fuera de la habitación.

La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando la estrella de Brodway Rachel Berry, la mejor amiga de Santana y madre de su hija ( Si, Santana tiene un pene) cumplió 24 años, Lea (la hija de ambas ) estaba con los padres de Rachel esa noche asi que se fueron a un bar a emborracharse. Santana era una reconocida cantante, tenia una banda y era la vocalista, tiene 25 años y ya era como un sex-simbol, casi siempre estaba de fiesta en fiesta por las calles de NYC y también era conocida porque se ligaba a todas las chicas habidas y por haber, pero esa noche Santana se la dedicó a Rachel, llevando a su mejor amiga a bailar, fue esa noche en que Santana había chocado borracha con Quinn Quien con solo 23 años es ya es una joven arquitecta, famosa porque ha diseñado casas y partes de las casas de algunos artistas. No intercambiaron nada mas que una disculpa torpe y ya había empezado a coquetear con la rubia inmediatamente.

La segunda vez que se vieron, Santana estaba tocando en una disco y Quinn estaba con unos amigos, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Quinn, supo que debía tenerla. Quinn no puso mucha resistencia y esa noche se fueron a intercambiar fluidos corporales.

Eso fue hace más de dos meses, desde ese dia su aventura de una noche se convirtió en algo habitual. Quinn iba a los clubes donde Santana estaba tocando y lo siguiente que pasaría es que iban a estar desnudas en una misma cama. O Santana llamaba a Quinn en medio de la noche y le preguntaba si quería cruzar por su casa.

Pero las cosas han empezado a cambiar desde hace poco Quinn cuando está trabajando se pone a pensar en Santana. No sólo sobre su cuerpo o lo que puede hacer con la lengua, sino en que estaba haciendo y si la podría llegar a extrañar. En algunas de las muchas noches en las que Santana se quedaba en la casa de Quinn, le hacia algo de comer lo que siempre sorprendía a la rubia de que la otra chica sabía cocinar muchas cosas. Pero aveces Quinn no sabe cómo se siente Santana porque en realidad nunca llegan a hablar siempre una de las 2 se tiene que ir a trabajar o algo así.

Quinn pensó que podría pasar la mañana hablando de lo que está pasando con ellas, pero ese plan se fue cuesta abajo cuando su hermana se presentó en su puerta. No se van a ver hasta la próxima semana debido a que Santana va a estar viajando a los ángeles durante el próximo par de días, se va mañana y hoy Santana le va a dedicar su día a su hija Lea y a su mejor amiga Rachel que también es madre de Lea. Lo único que la mantiene tranquila es el hecho de que llegaron a un acuerdos hace unas noches, de no dormir con otras personas.

Q: Yo ... yo solo (deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar a explicarse. ) Vas a estar ausente por una semana y ... Sólo quería verte. (le dice honestamente.)

Santana sólo mira hacia abajo a sus zapatos, ella nunca quiso que las cosas sean tan complicadas para ellas. Santana estaba cansada de tener que conseguir chicas al azar en los clubes cada vez que estaba caliente y tener que explicar por qué no quería estar en una relación en este momento,ha tenido su parte justa de las relaciones fallidas y no tiene ganas de otra mas.

Quinn trata de entender eso, se supone que debe ser divertido, una relación sin sentimientos, nunca tuvieron la intención de ir tan lejos. Pero para Quinn, Santana tiene algo que la mantiene regresando por más.

Santana sabe que Quinn está empezando a querer algo más con ella, han estado pasando más tiempo juntas sí, ellas no van a lugares públicos juntos, pero que han estado sentados en la sala de estar y han tenido conversaciones reales, la semana pasada, Quinn pasó la noche en la casa de San y no hicieron otra cosa que hablar y dormir, nada de sexo y así Santana supo que las cosas con ella y Quinn iban en una dirección diferente. Pero ella no está lista para conocer a la familia de Quinn, ellas ni siquiera saben lo que está pasando entre ellas así que todavia no pueden conocer a la familia.

S: Podrías haberme llamado. (otra de las cosas que han estado haciendo es hablar por teléfono, Santana debió haber visto venir esto) ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ( mira alrededor de la habitación buscando su bolso, tan pronto como ella encuentre su bolso que se puede ir.

Q: Está en la sala de estar, vamos te voy a acompañar hasta afuera. (Caminando a la puerta de la habitación)

S: Hey espera (le agarra la mano antes de que toque el pomo de la puerta) Tu hermana todavía esta aquí (afirma con los ojos muy abiertos.) Yo no voy a salir de aqui.

Q: ¿Qué? ( se voltea para mirar a la otra chica.) No seas ridícula Santana.

S: (hace caso omiso y le dice) Voy a esperar hasta que se vaya.

Q: Eso puede ser hora y tienes que ir a ver a Lea ( intenta hacer que Santana vea lo ridícula que está siendo.) Ademas ya te ha escuchado maldiciendo tus zapatos, solo di hola, coges tu bolso y te vas.

S: Está bien. ( entra en razón después de un segundo de pensar en ello.)

Cuando llegan a la sala de estar, Kitty sigue descansando en el sofá, pero ahora tiene una taza de café en la mano.

K: Ya era hora pensé que te habias olvidado que estaba aquí. (Q gira los ojos.)

Q: Santana es mi hermana Kitty , Kitty ella es mi amiga Santana. ( Santana le dice hola a Kitty y sonríe Kitty hace lo mismo)

K: Oh hermana, ella es caliente. (sonriendo)

S: Buenoo ... ( ve a su cartera en el sofá y se apresura a agarrarla, después de una rápida verificación, asegurándose de que tenía las llaves de su casa y los teléfonos, Santana camina hasta la puerta ) Te llamo más tarde Q, Kitty fue un placer conocerte y sonríe, antes de que Quinn le pueda decir algo más, ya estaba fuera de la puerta.)

K: (se encoge de hombros y levanta su taza.) café?

Santana se sintió como un idiota, tan pronto como la puerta de Quinn se cerró detrás de ella, siente como que no manejó la situación demaciado bien, pero es demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás,Quinn estaba en lo cierto al decir que Santana tenía que ir a ver a Lea.

000000

Kitty ha estado siguiendo Quinn todo el día preguntando por la chica caliente que estaba escondido en el apartamento.

K: Vas a llamar a mamá y papá? (le cuando estaban desayunando) Tienes que decirles algo no has ido a cenar como en dos meses.

Q: Cállate (rodando los ojos.) Sólo ha pasado un mes. (a su hermana le gusta exagerar.) Los voy a llamar más tarde, ahora no tengo ganas de escucharlos quejarse de lo que tengo que buscar una pareja y todo eso, Estoy bien como estoy. (Tomando un poco de jugo) yo no necesito sus comentarios negativos en mi vida.

K: No están tan mal.(Kitty trata de defender a sus padres.) Ellos sólo se preocupan, es porque les importas. ( piensa en sus palabras.) Bueno, aunque aveces pueden ser un poco intensos.

Q: Exactamente ( Sonríen ) Espero que no pienses quedarte mucho tiempo aquí en mí casa. ( alza una ceja)

K: ¿Por qué? (levanta una ceja.) Tu morena sexy dormirá aquí?

Q: Kitty (le dice dice a modo de advertencia.)

K: Oh, vamos, Q tienes que decirme algo sobre la chica por la que me estás abandonando.

Q: No te voy a decir.

K: Cuéntame que sientes por ella. ( Le dice Kitty quien sabe cuando Quinn está intentando dura para mostrar los sentimientos) Pensé que era tu mejor amiga, y sin embargo me has estado escondiendo tu nueva novia.

Q: ( deja de escribir lo que es ya el sexto mensaje de texto que le ha enviado a Santana y mira a su hermana.) No,Kitty sabes que eres mi bestie, Santana no es mi novia.

K: ¿En serio? (rodando los ojos) te quedaste mirando la puerta durante cinco minutos después de que ella se fue, así que esta no es la primera vez que montas a la morena Sexy( le guiña un ojo y Quinn abre los ojos como platos al oír las palabras de su hermana.)

Q: Ew ... No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual contigo.

K: Bueno, no lo hagas, háblame de Santana. (Quinn toma un minuto para pensar en lo que hace y no quiere decirle a su hermana.)

Al tener solo dos años de diferencia y ser las únicas hijas de sus padres, Quinn y Kitty siempre han sido muy unidas y sus padres siempre han sido tipo Padres super protectores. En los primeros dieciocho años de vida de Quinn fue muy protegida hasta que se graduó de la escuela, las cosas se pusieron un poco mal cuando Quinn decidió ir contra su padre que quería que ella estudiara derecho y ella quería estudiar fotografía, así que decidido salir de las alas de sus padres y se mudó sola. Kitty todavía tenía que vivir con sus padres sin poder mostrarle su apoyo que ella quería a Quinn. Así, en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, Kitty le decía a su hermana que estaba muy orgullosa de ella por tratar de hacer lo que la hace feliz. A veces Kitty se siente mal por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a su mamá y papá.

Quinn y Kitty siempre se dicen todo así que Quinn sabia que Kitty estaba tratando de que se sienta un poco culpable. Ella ha estado guardando para ella todo lo que está pasando con Santana, quiere decirle a su hermana pero no sabe si decirle ni ella misma sabe que tipo de relación es la que tiene con Santana. Pero entonces se acuerda que la principal razón para no decirle a su hermana de Santana es que sigue siendo intimidada por sus padres para obtener información de la joven y ella no quiere que sus padres se estén involucrando en sus relaciones.

Q: Si te digo acerca de Santana tienes que prometerme que no le dirá nada a mamá y papá. ( Kitty abre la boca para responder, pero Quinn la interrumpe.) Y quiero decir nada ni siquiera su nombre.

K: Está bien, está bien ... no lo haré.

Q: Realmente me gusta.

K: Si me lo imaginé. (dice, tratando de apurar su hermana )Dime algo que yo no sé.

Q: Ella es cantante (sonríe cuando dice eso.) Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Cállate! ( golpea la pierna de Kitty antes de que la chica, incluso puede decir nada.) Ella es diferente, es dulce ... inteligente ... obviamente hermosa ... y me gusta.

K: Y ustedes no están saliendo? (niega con la cabeza.)

Q: No. (suspira.) Es complicado.

K: Está bien.

Q: Está bien? ( levanta una ceja por lo general, ella tiene que dar más detalles acerca de alguien que está viendo antes de que su hermana se calle.)

K: Ten cuidado, Q. (agarra la mano de su hermana.) No quiero que te hagan daño.

Q: Sí (sonríe con tristeza a sus manos unidas.) Yo tampoco. ( comenzaron a hablar de otros temas)

Una hora después Quinn tenia que irse a trabajar, así que dejó a Kitty en la casa de sus padres y se fue al trabajo, todavia tenia que atravesar la ciudad, ya que tiene que ir a su oficina y luego a donde está trabajando en la actualidad.

Una hora más tarde, estába ocupada mirando el modelo de la nueva cocina que acaba de diseñar, cuando su mejor amiga detuvo su coche detrás de su camioneta.

Q: Llegas tarde, Pierce. (Quinn ni siquiera le levantó la mirada a Brittany y agarró todas sus herramientas y se fueron en dirección a la casa en la que iban a pasar las próximos ocho horas.

B: Lo siento. ( caminando rapido para alcanzarla)

Q: Olvídalo ( no deja Brittany termine y toca el timbre de la puerta, Un hombre de mediana edad que se abre la puerta Quinn pasa cinco minutos enseñándole los planos a su cliente mientras Britt se dirige a la cocina para ver con que es que se va a trabajar) Llamé a Finn y a Sam para que nos ayuden con esto, estoy tratando de hacer este trabajo en menos de tres semanas."

B: Tres semanas? básicamente estamos construyendo una cocina nueva, eso va a tardar más de tres semanas Q.

Q: Tres semanas, Brittany ( es lo único que dice antes de empezar a trabajar.)

00000000

R: Está bien ... ¿cuál es el problema? (pregunta Rachel después de ver Santana suspiro en su teléfono antes de empujarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo, las dos estaban en un café, la gente las observaba y les tiraban fotos disimuladamente, osea las 2 eran figuras publicas y verlas juntas emocionaba a la gente y mas sabiendo que tienen una hija en común.) Has sido una perra todo el día.

S: Sólo estoy cansada. (se excusa) No tuve la mejor mañana tampoco.

R: San te pedí perdón por no traer a Lea (Santana rueda sus ojos.) Pero mis padres la querían llevar de compras, ademas ya en un rato la van a llevar a la casa y tenemos toda la tarde para estar con ella así que tenemos tiempo.

S: Si lo se Rach, pero no es solo eso. (tomandose un café) Dormí donde Quinn y ...

R: Y ...?

S: Es que ... las cosas se están complicadas con eso. (Santana le ha dicho a Rachel sobre sus crecientes sentimientos por Quinn. ) Hace unos días decidimos dormir sólo entre nosotras osea, si no estoy con ella no puedo estar con nadie, lo puedes creer Rach? Yo?

R: Están saliendo ? ( Ojos de Rachel se abrieron, ella mas que nadie sabe que Santana estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de compromiso.)

S: No. (Rachel frunce el ceño ante la palabra.) Sólo tenemos sexo.

R: Estoy confundida, cual es la diferencia a lo que estas haciendo? Quinn ha sido la única que te ha mantenido en su cálida cama durante meses, después de mi claro (se ríe).

S: Cállate. ( frunce el ceño en sus propias palabras,eso es algo que Quinn diría ella ama decirle a la gente que se calle ) Es que ... su hermana apareció esta mañana y me asusté, no estoy dispuesta a conocer a su familia o amigos.

R: Es demasiado rápido. (sabía que eso era lo que su amiga quería decir)

S: Sí. (Siempre se puede contar con Rachel es la única que la entiende) me voy mañana para Los Ángeles y me siento como una idiota porque me quiero ir.

R: (Se rie de su amiga) Eres una playgirl eso es malo, solo te digo ya tenemos una hija así que protejete, si no quieres tener otro mini lopez. (se ríen)

S: No quiero lo digo por eso.( le intenta explicar.) Estoy deseando para tener espacio,me da tiempo para pensar las cosas.

R: Entiendo. (Rachel saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y ve que tiene un mensaje texto de su papá). Mi papá me escribió ya están en la casa con Lea, vamos?

S: Claro que si. (Sonrie, después de pasar horas con su hija y con Rachel, Santana estaba con Lea durmiendo en su pecho y comienza a hablar con Rachel ) He estado haciendo caso omiso a sus mensajes de texto todo el día, creo que debo pasar por su casa.

Rachel la mira incrédula, no la entendía estaba emocionada de tener un tiempo lejos de su amiga con beneficios pero ahora, ella planea en ir a verla esta noche. Y, por cierto Santana está sonriendo.

R: Bueno ... Tu eres la que sabes (Alza los hombros )

S: (se pone de pie y lleva a Lea en su cama, le da un beso en la frente) Buenas noches princesa (y luego cuando está en la puerta le da un beso a Rachel.) Buenas noches mi Reina (sonríe)

R: Cuidate San (le devuelve la sonrisa).

_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado, dejen reviws y diganme si lo sigo o lo dejo hasta ahí_

_Besosssss los quiero.._

_Nini_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 2

Había pasado una semana desde que Santana se había ido a Los Ángeles y había llegado hoy, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a ver a su hija, luego de pasar a verla a ella, se fue a la casa de Quinn, allá había llegado hace casi 2 horas. Al principio se habían citado en un café para hablar de lo que les estaba sucediendo, pero no duraron mucho porque Quinn le dijo que mejor hablaran en la casa de ella y cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia las cosas se complicaron, porque una vez que entraron a la casa, Santana comenzó a distraerla dándole besos, y tocándola, así que Quinn cedió al ver que Santana o iba a tener sexo hoy con ella o se iba a ir a su casa, y Quinn quería estar con ella hoy porque mañana la que se tenia que ir era ella pero a San Francisco a una conferencia de arquitectos.

Q: Ugh ... necesito un descanso. (se ríe cuando Santana gruñe y le muerde el lóbulo de su oreja. Santana hace caso omiso de la rubia agotada y se desliza más abajo en el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn).

S: (Mordiéndole el pezón derecho) Eres tan caliente. (pasa su lengua por el pezón de Quinn antes de lamer un camino hacia el otro seno.) Me dejas tenerte una vez más esta noche? (le dice cuando hace gemir a la rubia, después de que le da al seno izquierdo la misma atención que mostró al derecho.)

Q: Está bien. (Gime)

Santana comienza a penetrarla y rápidamente Quinn Grita "Oh ... oh dios." cuando Santana se empuja suavemente hasta ella.

S: Así me gusta (gime en el cuello de Quinn antes de comenzar a morderle el cuello.) que estés tan mojada para mí. (empieza a moverse rápido mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia, y luego la sigue besando hasta sus llegar a sus labios.)

Q: (gime en el beso y aprieta sus uñas en la espalda de Santana.) Estoy cerca ... ( Santana sonríe y la mira a los ojos)

S: Yo también (le dice con la voz un poco cansada, comienza a pensar que le encanta estar dentro de Quinn, _No pienses eso Santana, no sentimiento, no sentimientos. _Se reprocha mentalmente.) Vas a acabar para mí ?

Q: (asiente tan fuerte que Santana cree que va a doler el cuello.) Tócalo. (Quinn exige y la morena ni siquiera pregunta, ya sabe lo que Quinn quiere decir. Rápidamente baja su mano derecha y comienza a tocar el clítoris de la rubia.) Uh ... baby ... casi.. ( Con un pequeño golpecito que San le dio a su clítoris, Quinn grita de placer.)

Santana sonríe cuando llega al climax al mismo tiempo que Quinn, y le da un beso en los labios antes de deslizarse fuera de la Raubia

Q: Wow. (sonríe.) Creo que no puedo cerrar mis piernas.

S: Eso está bien para mí. ( sonríe y Quinn le dice que se calle)

Q: Yo debería estar durmiendo. (dice mirando al reloj en su mesita de noche.) Tengo que despertarme como a las 7, mi vuelo sale a las 10, voy a estar muy cansada.

S: (se da la vuelta coloca su codo sobre la cama y usa su mano para sostener su cabeza.) Yo diría que lo siento, pero ... ( se encoge de hombros una disculpa es lo que esta más alejado de su mente ahora mismo, parece que no puede mantener sus manos fuera de Quinn, quiere pelear con la voz en su cabeza que se mantiene diciéndole que es porque Quinn va a estar ausente por una semana y que la va a echar de menos se niega a escuchar esa voz.) Además ... vas a estar en el avión te puedes dormir, ahí.

Q: No me gusta dormir en los aviones. (rodando lentamente para hacer frente a Santana.)

S: Oh. (asiente y luego llega hasta el extremo de la cama para arroparse)

Q: ¿Podemos dormir ahora? (se acerca, lanzando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la Latina.)

S: Si tenemos que hacerlo. (suspira.)

Q: Debemos hacerlo. ( murmura en el hombro de la morena, donde está enterrada su cabeza.) Hey Tana? ( Santana cierra los ojos cuando Quinn utiliza el apodo que sólo algunos le dicen)

S: ¿Qué?

Q: ¿Puedes hacerme el desayuno en la mañana?

S: No puedo. (dice que tan pronto como la pregunta sale de la boca de Quinn.) Tengo que estar en el estudio temprano, así que creo que ni siquiera me voy a quedar esta noche.

Es una mentira, Santana no tiene que estar en el estudio tan temprano, es al mediodía,podría quedarse,hacerle el desayuno y hasta llevarla al aeropuerto, pero ella no lo hará. Ya se ha quedado, y no tiene problema con eso, es mas hasta le gusta quedarse aveces, pero el desayuno? hacer el desayuno en este nivel de su relación podría solo confundir más las cosas. Y sí, lo había preparado antes, pero era diferente. En ese momento ella todavía estaba coqueteando con otras chicas y besando a otras chicas,así que estaba bien porque no tenían ningún compromiso pero ya no, ahora solo esta con Quinn y eso es suficiente para Santana en estos vez no significaría mucho para Quinn, pero para Santana significa mucho. Así que no hay desayuno para Quinn. Al menos, no de las manos de Santana Lopez.

Q: Ok (sonríe aunque sabe que es una mentira de Santana, pero una vez más decide dejarlo pasar.) Sólo asegúrate de recordar a agarrar el bolso, o no creo que puedas entrar si te olvidas algo. (después de decir eso se duerme)

00000000

S: Princesa ( dice mientras persigue a una mini copia de ella de tres años, alrededor de la mesa del comedor de Rachel) Lea dale a mami las llaves!

L: ¡No! (dice Lea corriendo hasta la sala de estar.) Ven conmigo mami.

S: Por el amor de ... ( dice en voz baja antes de seguir a su pequeña morena, cuando esta con ella en el sofá comienza a hacerle cosquillas para cojer las llaves de su auto ya que su hija las tiene en su poder.) Dámelas enana. (Santana quitandole las llaves de las pequeñas manos y se sienta en el sofá.) Ayúdame a limpiar este desastre antes de que tu madre llegue a la casa.

Quinn ha estado ausente tres días y han hablado por teléfono una vez, el primer día cuando ella se fue, hablaron por teléfono durante unos tres minutos antes de las dos comenzaran a sentirse incómodas y terminaran la llamada telefónica. Desde entonces han mandado mensajes entre sí un par de veces. Santana ha estado trabajando mucho para mantener fuera de sus pensamientos, la situación entre ella y Quinn, pensamientos como qué si quiere seguir las cosas con Quinn o en caso de que si tienen romper con ella antes de que se complique todo o qué?

Así que para mantener esos pensamientos que aparecen de forma constante, Santana ha estado trabajando en canciones y pasando más tiempo con Lea y Rachel. Como ahora mismo,ella está cuidando a Lea mientras Rachel esta en un ensayo para una obra.

L: ¿Podemos ir al parque mami? (Santana salio de sus pensamientos cuando Lea tira de su camisa, habían puesto todo en su lugar y Santana está terminando de lavar algunos platos son casi las nueve de la noche y Rachel tiene que estar llegando.

S: Esta noche no, princesa, ya es tarde y tu mamá debe estar en casa dentro de poco. ( Le sonrie). Te llevaré mañana.

L: Me lo prometes? (hace pucheros, Santana no podía decirle que no a esa cara.)

S: Claro que si mi amor lo prometo. (le da un beso en la cabeza)

Treinta minutos más tarde, una cansada Rachel llega a la casa y encuentra a Santana y a Lea sentadas en el sofá viendo Bob Esponja, Lea se quedaba mirando a Santana y reía a carcajadas cada vez que Santana se reía.

Rachel las mira con devoción a las dos y niega con la cabeza y se acerca a ellas "¡Mamá!" Lea corre hasta donde Rachel tan pronto como ve a su mamá.

Mientras Rachel está ocupada colocando besos por toda la cara de su hija, Santana se sienta en el sofá y le responde a Quinn un texto donde le preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, Santana le informa que esta pasando tiempo con sus dos morenas favoritas.

0000000

Quinn se sienta en la barra de un club esa noche salio con sus compañeros a disfrutar un poco. Le esta mandando mensajes de texto a Santana hace unos diez minutos. Rachel le cuenta sobre la conferencia de hoy, y que ahora están en un Club pasando el rato.

**Oh Club de noche? Suena divertido -S**

**Por que lo dices en ese tono? -Q**

**No lo dije en ningun tono, solo dije que suena divertido, y dime hay mucha gente? -S**

Quinn lee el texto antes de decirle a un chico que no quería bailar con el.

**Está bien, y si hay mucha, más gente de lo que pensaba -Q**

**Interesante -S**

Quinn sonríe cuando lee la palabra, a Santana le encanta decir eso.

**Y hay chicas sexys o bonitas? -S**

La sonrisa de Quinn se convierte en una mueca cuando el mensaje aparece en la pantalla, hasta el momento han logrado mantener sus pequeñas conversaciones de texto sobre temas ligeros, Quinn no ha mencionado lo mucho que echa de menos la sonrisa de Santana o como le gusta que este dentro de ella. Y Santana no le había dicho cómo extraña a Quinn diciéndole que se callara cuando Santana hace un comentario crudo o cómo Quinn pone mala cara cuando Santana se niega a quitarse el reloj mientras tienen Sexo.

Así que, básicamente, se las han arreglado para permanecer lejos de cualquier cosa que les recuerde que están a kilómetros de distancia. Pero ahora ... bueno ahora Santana ha abierto esa puerta.

**Nadie tan sexy como tu, ni cerca. -Q**

Q decide coquetear un poco. Pero ella entra en pánico cuando pasan cinco minutos y Santana aún no ha respondido.

Q: Me puedes dar otro de estos? ( le dice al camarero, el hombre de mediana edad reemplaza el vaso vacío por uno lleno y se va hasta otro lado de la barra para ayudar a alguien más.)

Quinn da un salto cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar en la barra del bar. Cuando coge el teléfono ve que tiene una llamada de su hermana.

Q: Hey (dice en voz baja.)

K: Creo que me voy a morir. ( ni siquiera saluda a su hermana antes de empezar a divagar.) "Tengo un gran examen mañana de la civilización occidental y no puedo encontrar mis notas!

Quinn suspira, Kitty se asusta en cada examen, incluso si ya se conoce el material. "Kitty cálmate"

K: ¡No puedo! ( Quinn escucha un ruido y se imagina que Kitty está poniendo su cuarto al revés en busca de sus notas.) Mierdaa! no se (Otra gran ruido.) dónde están las notas!

Q: ¿Puedo llamarte luego? (no está realmente en el estado de ánimo para escuchar a su hermana quejándose de algunas notas de historia.)

K: ¿Qué? No. ( detiene la búsqueda y se concentra en la voz de su hermana.) ¿Qué pasa?

Q: Nada. ( suspira.) Mira ... tienes que buscar sus notas y yo tengo que encontrarme con los chicos, estamos a punto de irnos. (dice mirando a su reloj)

K: ¿Se trata de Santana?

Q: ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ( Frunce el ceño)

K: (suspira por el teléfono.) Bueno ... quiero decir ... vamos, Q. Es evidente que hay algo que te molesta. (Kitty si que la conoce) Y Santana es el único tema que te niegas a hablar conmigo.

Q: Yo te hablé de ella! (intentando defenderse.)

K: Me dijiste lo que te gusta de ella y esa fue la única vez que hablamos de ella.

Q: Kitty no compliques esto en más de lo que está( intenta terminar la conversación.) Te voy a llamar más tarde me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

K: Yo también te quiero. (se da por vencida.)

Quinn se da cuenta que tiene un mensaje de Santana.

**Ok -S**

Quinn se enoja, San dura 10 minutos, para contestarle un maldito mensaje y lo que pone es una palabra y eso es ok ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Con una última mirada en el mensaje, Quinn guarda su teléfono y se dirige a donde estaban sus amigos.

000000000

S: No puedo creer que envié eso, quiero decir mierda ...soné como una imbécil y aparte celosa. (Rachel golpea a Santana en el muslo.) ¿Qué pasó?

R: (rueda los ojos cuando Santana se frota la pierna donde ella la golpeo.) hay niños alrededor, puedes controlar tu boca por unos diez minutos más?

Santana y Rachel están sentadas en el parque no tan lejos de donde Lea está jugando con otros niños. Según lo prometido, Santana recogió sus morenas favoritas para llevarlas al parque. Santana pasó la primera media hora corriendo por el parque con Lea y haciendo lo que la niña quería, después de cansarse se sentó con Rachel en un banco a descansar y a hablar con su amiga,( mientras las personas las observaban y los paparazzi se daban vida tomando fotos, pues estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra muy juntas.) Ella no llegó a decirle a Rachel sobre su conversación con Quinn anoche porque estaba en el estudio todo el día y Rachel estaba en sus ensayos y Santana no quería que su amiga se distraiga así que ahora se lo estaba contando.

R: A mí me parece que ella estaba coqueteando no tratando de que te pongas celosa.. ( intenta calmar a su amiga .)

S: No estoy celosa maldi... (Una mirada de Rachel hace que la morena interrumpa la frase.) Yo no le estaba escribiendo para obtener información.

R: Acabas de decirte a tí misma imbécil celoso. ( se rie)

S: Nooooo. (dice frustrada) dije que sonaba como un imbécil celoso.

R: (simplemente niega con la cabeza.) Es lo mismo.

S: No.

R: Cambiando de tema ... (Rachel mira como Lea juega con los niños) Qué te dijo cuando ustedes hablaron hoy ?

S: Nosotros no hemos hablado ( responde vacilante.) Ella me envió un mensaje de buenos días, pero no le respondí. (Ella ya sabe lo que Rachel va a decir antes de que las palabras salen de la boca de la morena.

R: Bien, ahora estas siento una idiota.

S: ¿Qué? (se encoge de hombros.) Ella no es mi novia,no tengo que hablar con ella todo el maldito tiempo.

R: De acuerdo. lo que tu digas. (ni siquiera intentó discutir con su mejor amiga.)

S: No te enojes Rach (le agarra la mano)

R: Eres grande y sabes lo que haces. (se para y va hasta donde Lea, dejando a Santana Frustrada sin saber que hacer.

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*SkyBlue: Sabia que mi prometida no me iba a abandonar :$, así como sabía que me ibas a querer matar por poner a Rachel como la madre de la hija de San ajaajjjjjajaajaaj, la confusión entre fotografía y arquitecta fue que se me cruzaron los cables, porque la idea era una de las 2 y se me olvido cual elegí gracias por advertirme xD, pero que bueno que te haya gustado :D, en este no voy a tener día en especifico para actualizar solo cuando la idea me llegue a la mente :p. _**

**_dejen reviews y diganme si lo sigo o lo dejo hasta ahí _**

**_Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 3

Mientras Quinn estaba en San Francisco, Santana se estaba portando de lo mas bien,no había salido de disco en disco, ni a buscar chicas, se la estaba pasando en el estudio de grabación y a estado entusiasmada con el futuro de su banda ,al parecer iban a hacer un tour durante estos meses, la banda ha ganado más fans de los que tenían, y ademas el manager de la banda de Santana esta tratando de convencer al manager de Rachel, para que estas dos hagan una colaboración musical, esto es ya casi un hecho debido a la relación que tienen las dos.

El viaje de Quinn fue genial, pero ahora está emocionada de regresar a NYC y y dejar de pensar en conferencia y todo eso. Ella ama su trabajo, pero había tiempos en los que lo ultimo que quería pensar era en trabajo.

Por otro lado Santana y la banda habían terminado de una reunión importante que tenían con sus representantes, habían firmado un contrato con SonyMusic y los integrantes querían celebrar.

P: Es hora de fiesta! (Dice un emocionado Puck cargandola, compañero y guitarrista de la banda y uno de sus amigos mas cercanos)

S: Bájame idiota (dice riéndose, mientras Puck se sienta el sofá de la oficina de San, donde el resto de los miembros de la banda se han reunido para celebrar el éxito del contrato). Está bien ... ( dice tratando de de llamar la atención de todos los chicos, cuando todos los ojos están puestos en ella,comienza a hablar) Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran hoy, se pueden ir a emborrachar, fumar drogas o lo que sea, están libres de celebrar, yo no voy a ir, me voy a quedar aquí, los que se quieran quedar son bienvenidos (sonríe)

Ry: Pero San. ( Ryder, el baterista de la banda.) Por que no vienes? te has vuelto una aburrida (hace pucheros)

J: Cállate, perdedor. (Jake, toca el piano, se une a la conversación.) Blaine y yo estamos de acuerdo con San, tampoco vamos a ir a emborracharnos, yo me voy a celebrar con Marley (sonríe) es mejor celebrar en casa.

P: Está bien, Ryder y yo nos vamos a celebrar, ustedes quédense aburridos.

Santana rueda los ojos, pero de todos modos asiente y sienta al lado de Blaine, este toca la guitarra y también es vocalista masculino en las canciones que Puck no canta. Santana lo conoció hace unos años en un bar de karaoke, eso fue cuando Santana y Puck tocaban solo ellas dos, después de que San observó a Blaine cantar y luego vio a Jake el hermano menor de Puck cantando en la casa de este y fue después de eso que decidió formar una banda, y desde entonces son amigos y tres años después aquí están.

Santana, y Blaine siempre se han tratado como hermanos. A Puck y Ryder le gusta emborracharse y encontrar chicas para dormir con ellas, Jake es el mas tranquilo de todos siempre le gusta estar con su computadora en su propio mundo, mientras que Blaine y Santana, salían y se emborrachaban pero siempre que uno veía al otro pasado de tragos, se cuidaban entre si, ademas eran el escuadrón gay de la banda, aunque los Lezbro de Santana eran Puck y Jake, estos se conocían desde la escuela primaria, la suerte de todo esto es que esta banda era como una familia, todos se cuidaban entre todos y estaban en la buenas y en las malas.

Santana se estaba tomando su tercera copa cuando suena su teléfono. Blaine levanta una ceja cuando San sólo ve la pantalla, frunce el ceño y luego vuelve a guardar su teléfono.

BL: ¿Qué pasó? ( se ríe cuando San bufa y se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo)

S: No quiero hablar de eso. ( camina hasta el mini bar y se sirve otro trago)

BL: Está bien. (asiente y toma un sorbo de su bebida preferida. Por lo general, cuando Santana le dice que no va a hablar de algo ... lo hace sólo hay que darle unos minutos y ella va a hablar.)

S: Me equivoqué ayer por la noche, Blaine. (suspira.) Llamé a Quinn anoche.

Blaine recuerda haber llevado con ayuda de Rachel a Santana borracha a la cama. Habían salido y todos tenía un par de copas de mas anoche, Santana y el resto de la banda se emborracharon mucho menos el, Kurt (su novio) y Rachel.

BL: ¿Te fue tan mal? Qué le has dicho? ( hace una pausa.) Qué te dijo? (Blaine sabe todo acerca de la situación de Santana con Quinn.)

Después de que Quinn y Santana compartieron esa conversación de texto torpe, Santana necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, no se lo pudo contar a Rachel porque estaba trabajando y no la iba a distraer, y como ese día tenían reunión de la banda, aprovechó y se lo contó a el, Blaine ha sido un amigo increíble desde que se conocieron, también es un gran oyente, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, Puck, que no lo es.

S: Le dije que la echo de menos y no podía esperar a verla. (San recuerda su conversación telefónica con Quinn anoche.)

BL: (frunce el ceño) Y es eso algo malo?

S: Estaba borracha, Blaine, Quién sabe qué más, le dije. (suspira.) Yo podría haber complicado las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Blaine deja su trago a un lado y se acerca a Santana. Durante los tres años que ha conoce, nunca la ha visto tan entregada a una chica. La mayor parte del tiempo Santana controla sus emociones,pero este personaje Quinn ... esta chica tiene a Santana vuelta loca.

BL: Tranquila. (le da un abrazo) Vamos a ver qué pasa cuando regrese.

00000000000

L: Mamá, Mami no quiere jugar conmigo! (Santana suspira al escuchar la voz rota de Lea. Su hija simplemente le preguntó si podía jugar a las muñecas con ella hasta la hora de dormir, pero Santana tuvo que declinar. Quinn llegó a la ciudad y tiene casi el día entero y Santana todavía no la ha llamado, o enviado un mensaje de texto o a ido a verla, así que decidió que iba a pasar por el pequeño apartamento de la rubia antes de ir a su casa.)

R: Bebe (se agacha junto a su hija haciendo pucheros.) Tu mami esta cansada, ella jugó contigo todo el día, necesita descansar y luego ir a hacer algunas cosas de grandes, yo voy a jugar a las muñecas contigo (sonríe)

Los ojos de Lea se iluminan cuando su madre le dice que va a jugar con ella. Rachel se ha pasado la mayor parte del día fuera y ahora que estaba allá no iba a perder la oportunidad de jugar con su hija. A Santana le alegraba cuidar a Lea, porque amaba pasar tiempo con su bebé y porque la ayudaba a distraerla de pensar en Quinn, cosa que estaba haciendo ya que la arquitecta no la había llamado ni enviado mensajes de texto, y eso preocupaba a Santana aunque no lo diga.

L: Está bien. ¿Podemos jugar ahora? (Agarrándose de la camisa de su madre)

R: (se ríe y se para de nuevo con Lea en sus brazos) Claro pero después de que acompañemos a tu mami a su coche ok?.

L: Cargame mami (Empujándose del pecho de su otra madre y estira sus brazos hacia fuera para que Santana la saque de los brazos de Rachel.) Vienes jugar mañana? ( una vez que está en brazos de Santana.)

S: Claro que si princesa. (le sonríe)

Una vez que están fuera, Rachel y Lea se turnan para besar la mejilla de Santana y le dan un gran abrazo antes de entrar en su camioneta.

S: Buenas noches mi Reina (le da un beso en la frente a Rachel) buenas noches princesa (le da un beso a Lea). Entren (les dices sonriendo y no se va hasta las morenas están de vuelta en su casa.)

Santana se encuentra fuera de la puerta del apartamento de Quinn durante casi cinco minutos y después de calmar sus nervios toca la puerta.

Sólo se tarda unos pocos segundos para que Quinn abra la puerta. "Santana?" Quinn se ve realmente sorprendida al verla.

S: Um ... hey. (Sonrie)

Q: Santana Umm... (no sabe qué decir, sólo se apoya en el marco de la puerta.) Que haces aq ... (Antes terminar la frase, Santana oye una voz femenina llamando a Quinn, preguntándole que quién estaba en la puerta.)

S: Tienes compañia? (Santana da un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido)

Q: Mi hermana (se apresura a decir antes de que Santana se enoje). Kitty está aquí.

S: Oh ok ( empujando todos sus pensamientos de celos a la parte posterior de su cabeza.)

Q: ¿Quieres entrar? (abriendo mas la puerta)

S: No quiero interrumpir.

La verdad es que a pesar de que ya conoce a Kitty, todavía no está lista para sentarse y tener una conversación con alguien de la familia o los amigos de Quinn.

Q: Está bien. ( le da una sonrisa triste cuando ella declina la oferta de entrar)

K: Quinn (empujadola y poniéndose donde estaba Quinn). Oh ... hey! (le sonríe a Santana.) ¿Por qué están en el pasillo?

S: Sólo vine a saludar a tu hermana. (Santana sonrie.)

K: Ven entra estábamos a punto de ver una película. ( Kitty sonrie). te gusta el cine ¿no? o te gusta mas Brodway? ( Santana la mira sorprendida) lo digo por lo que dicen en la prensa y eso. ( Quinn la interrumpe)

Q: Kitty ( al ver la mirada incómoda en la cara de Santana.) Ella no puede quedarse, ve a hacer palomitas y voy a estar contigo en breve. ( le sonríe a su hermana más joven y ve como Kitty le sonríe a Santana antes de entrar de nuevo en el apartamento.)

Cuando Kitty se mueve fuera del camino, Quinn sale hacia el pasillo y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. No quiere que Kitty escuche su conversación.

Q: Lo siento, ella cree todo lo de las revistas, pero ya le explique que tu y Rachel solo son amigas. ( se recuesta contra la pared a la izquierda de la puerta del apartamento.)

S: Está bien, no me importa lo que pongan ya en esas revistas. (se encoge de hombros.) No estoy aquí para eso, mira (comienza a hablar stá cansada de lo incomodas que se sentían hablando) Sé que no quieres ... ( hace otra pausa.) Quiero decir lo que te dije cuando te llamé, sí que estaba borracho cuando lo dije, pero realmente lo decía en serio, así que no voy a pedir disculpas porque te sientes incómoda con lo que te dije.

Q: ¿Quién dijo que me hace sentir incómoda? (pregunta Quinn)

S: Um ... no sé, tal vez sea porque no me has enviado mensajes de texto o que porque no quiero pasar tiempo contigo y tu hermana.

Q: No te pedí que lo hagas, solo te dije si querías pasar ( dice cortante)

S: Mira Kitty es agradable, pero ...

Q: Todavia no estas lista. (asiente.) Lo entiendo.

S: ¿En serio? Santana da un paso adelante. ( Quinn asiente)

Q: Te extrañe (dice mirando el suelo y suspira.) Sé que no quieres una relación, pero ... no puedo fingir mis sentimientos Santana.

S: Lo sé. (se quedan en silencio durante un par de minutos más, antes de que Santana de algunos pasos hacia adelante y comienza a abrazarla.) Yo también te extrañé.

0000000000000

Q: Creo que deberíamos diseñarlos de esta forma. (empuja los planos en el centro de la mesa los para que sus colegas lo vean.) O este. (poniendo otro plano)

Quinn suspira, el trabajo hoy a consistido en discutir sobre sobre lo que tienen que hacer, para un edificio nuevo que están construyendo. Quinn es generalmente la que idea todo lo que tiene que ver con las habitaciones y eso , pero hoy ha tenido la mente en otro lado, para ella lo planos están increíbles no importa los que elijan , su mente hoy está en otra parte.

Quinn y Santana se dijeron buenas noches después de que Santana le dio un abrazo y le dijo a Quinn que la echaba de menos también. No hablaron por el resto de la noche, pero cuando se despertó esta mañana siguiente, tenía un texto de Santana pidiéndole que la llamara cuando no esté ocupada para ver si podían pasar el rato. Y hasta ahora, Quinn ha estado ocupada todo el día.

Su día comenzó con la visita a sus padres, pasaron toda la mañana preguntándole acerca del trabajo y su vida personal. Y luego almorzó con Kitty antes de dirigirse al trabajo, donde esta todavia.

Q: Chicos pueden elegir cualquiera sólo déjenme saber y voy a estar bien con lo que ustedes elijan. (coge su bolso y se va)

Al principio todos los chicos se sorprendieron y ni se movieron, ni dijeron nada. Quinn nunca se ha ido sin dar su opinión antes de la decisión final cuando se trata de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, ella siempre tiene que defender su punto de vista o conocer todos los detalles antes.

F: Um ... ¿estás bien?

B: Cierra la boca y deja que se vaya, amigo. ( Britt sonríe y le dice adiós a Quinn)

Q: Adiós muchachos.

Quinn marca el número Santana una vez que ya está en un taxi para ir de regreso a su apartamento.

S: Que haces. ( así es como Santana la saluda).

Q: Estoy en camino a mi casa y realmente me gustaría un poco de compañía.

Quinn puede escuchar a una niña en el fondo preguntándole a Santana que con quién está hablando por teléfono. Santana le dice que con una amiga y luego Quinn la oye reír.

S: Hey ... um puedo llamarte luego?, Rachel fue a la tienda y estoy con Lea en estos momentos y no le gusta cuando ella no tiene toda mi atención. ( Quinn suspira, a ella tampoco le gusta, pero Santana parece no entenderlo.)

Q: Um ... Ok (dice un poco defraudada, ella realmente pensaba que Santana podría superar lo que está pasando e iba a ir a pasar un rato con ella,incluso si es sólo sexo.

S: No estés tan triste. (Santana se ríe.) Voy a cruzar en un rato.

Q: Está bien. (dice con esperanza )

Santana aparece una hora más tarde y no pierden el tiempo en desvestirse mutuamente. No es hasta casi la una de la mañana, cuando Santana se comienza a poner los jeans que Quinn se da cuenta de que en realidad no han hablado, y ellas realmente necesitan hablar.

Q: ¿Te vas? (le pregunta mientras mira Santana se abotona sus pantalones.

S: Tengo que ir al estudio mañana temprano. (dice sin mirarla.)

Q: ¿Es esta la última vez que voy a verte? (dice con miedo de la respuesta. La forma en que Santana la estaba besando y tocando hoy la hizo sentir como si era la ultima vez, Santana ni siquiera hizo una de esas bromas estúpidas que ella suele hacer cuando están teniendo sexo, y ahora ni siquiera la mira.

S: No seas tonta. (Santana rueda sus ojos.) Pásame mi camisa.(Santana extiende una mano para agarrar la camisa, pero Quinn la tira lejos de ella.) En serio? (recogiendo la camisa del suelo.) No comienzes a ponerte sentimental.

Q: Estás tratando de hacerme llorar? ( Quinn no sabe lo que le pasa, ella no se ha sentido asi desde su novia de la escuela secundaria, Amanda. Quinn había pensado que Amanda iba a ser la persona con la que ella iba a pasar el resto de su vida,ninguna otra chica podía poner de manifiesto sus emociones como Amanda lo hacía, Quinn ni siquiera dejaba que la vieran llorar, hasta ahora, Santana es la única que puede sacar todas las emociones de ella.)

Lo curioso es que esta no sería la primera vez que Quinn ha llorado frente a Santana. Hace unos meses que estaban discutiendo sobre algo estúpido, pero Santana dijo algo que la molestó y Quinn comenzó a llorar, ella debería haber sabido entonces que ella tenía sentimientos más profundos por Santana.

S: (se sienta a los pies de la cama.) Irías a cenar conmigo? (la mira por encima del hombro)

Q: ¿Qué?

S: No quiero dejar de verte, yo no estoy lista para hacer nada oficial, pero no quiero terminar las cosas ok?.

Q: Estás bien? (dice confundida).

S: Sólo ... solo... vamos a empezar con la cena ok?. (le sonríe)

Q: Está bien. ( dice contenta y le da un beso)

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_Perdón_****_ por las faltas y algunas confusiones, es que soy disléxica y aveces cuando estoy corrigiendo, las palabras se me cruzan x.x. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y los que no respondí en el cap anterior sorry pero es que ahora es que me estan llegando x.x pero las tengo pendientes. _**

**_No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 4

Quinn ama a sus padres,realmente los ama pero...

Russel y Judy Fabray pueden ser cabeza dura si no saben cada cosa sobre la vida de sus hijas, y luego sienten que están fallando como padres.

Y Quinn lo comprende. Pero ...

Sólo hay algunos temas que uno no debe hablar con sus padres como por ejemplo los detalles sobre su vida sexual, ese es uno de ellos.

Pero aquí están Russel y Judy Fabray preguntándole a Quinn sobre el chupón que se olvidó de tapar antes de venir la casa de sus padres para el desayuno. Están sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mientras que se turnan para interrogarla acerca de su vida,su estado civil en su mayoría.

JF: ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir acerca de tu nueva novia? Sólo queremos asegurarnos que estés bien.

Q: (gira los ojos y dice por décima vez) Yo no tengo novia y yo estoy bien, mamá, estoy realmente bien.

RF: ¿Estás durmiendo otra vez con esa chica Abril? ( exige saber.)

Q: ¿Qué? ¡No! (abre los ojos como platos. Abril fue un poco mas allá que aventura Quinn estaba con ella unos pocos meses antes de conocer a Santana.)

La única razón por la que sus padres saben de abril, se debe a que la chica había contestado el teléfono de Quinn mientras ella estaba en la ducha una mañana, Russel la había llamado para invitarla a comer, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que el comenzara a cuestionar a abril acerca de cuánto tiempo había estado viendo a su mañana fue la última vez que vio a abril.

RF: No importa si estas con ella, sé que tienes necesidades ... ( Quinn siente como que va a vomitar en cualquier momento por el comentario de su padre.)

Q: Déjame papá. (intenta que su papa deje de divagar pero el sigue hablando. en eso ella mira su teléfono y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto de Santana.

**Puedo estar en tu casa en 1 hora -S**

Quinn mira a sus padres y luego al teléfono, le escribe rápidamente un mensaje a Santana diciéndole que ella estará ahí. Después de enviar el mensaje, Quinn se pone de pie.

Q: Me tengo que ir.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde su cita. Hace cinco días, desde que Santana la llevó a un pequeño restaurante, donde habían comido una buena comida e intercambiaron una conversación ligera. Y después volvieron a la casa de Quinn para ver una película, pero a mitad de camino, terminaron desnudas en el piso de la sala de Quinn.

Al día siguiente, Santana tuvo una actuación en este caso, la banda estaba tocando en una fiesta, y Quinn apareció en la fiesta. Quinn no cuenta como una cita, ya que apenas llegaron a hablar Santana se fue antes de que Quinn pudiera presentarse correctamente con los miembros de la banda.

Y estos dos últimos días Santana no está disponible porque está terminando de darle los últimos toques a su nueva canción y tiene que poner toda su energía en eso.

Así que Quinn no va a perder su oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Santana.

Sus padres locos pueden esperar.

JF: Yo no lo creo señorita. (bloqueando la puerta trasera de la casa antes de que Quinn se de cuenta) Si quieres que dejemos la conversación sobre la persona misteriosa que estás viendo, entonces está bien podemos hacer eso. Pero te quedarás y pasaras tiempo con tu padre y conmigo.

Q: Te prometo estar en la cena de mañana. (se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hasta la puerta principal.)

JF: Quinn ...

Q: (se da la vuelta, cortando a su madre antes de que ella empiece a hablar.) He estado aquí toda la mañana, mamá. Toda la mañana y ustedes no han dicho nada mas que no sea hablar mal sobre mi trabajo, y preguntar por un estúpido chupón que no es de tu incumbencia. (le deja mostrar irritación.) Lo siento, pero ya es suficiente, nos vemos mañana.( Y con eso ella está caminando fuera de su casa de la infancia y dejando atrás a sus padres aturdidos.)

Mientras camina por el camino de entrada, piensa en cómo mañana tiene que estar en la cena con ellos y que va a ser lo mismo que ahora.

Q: Mierda. (dice frustrada)

00000000000

S: Estúpida! ( Quinn sonríe al escuchar a la latina que está gritándole a la película que están viendo.)

Así como ella lo prometió, Santana llego a su casa a la hora que le dijo y hablaron durante diez minutos antes de que Quinn saltara encima de Santana y la ropa comenzara a volar por los aires.

Después de pasar unas horas agradables, Quinn le comentó a Santana sobre el proyecto del edifico, en el que ha estado trabajando y Santana le contó todo acerca de la nueva canción de la banda y entonces decidieron ver una película.

Es una película de terror y, por supuesto, los personajes están haciendo cosas estúpidas para que los maten y Santana ha pasado la mayor parte de la película gritándoles a ellos como si pudieran oírla.

S: La película mas estúpida que vi en mi vida. (gira los ojos cuando los créditos suben en el final de la película.) Nunca voy a ver esa mierda otra vez. ( Santana esta acostada en el extremo de la cama hablando de lo mala que fue la película.)

Q: Cállate. ( Poniéndole el pie a Santana en el muslo desnudo.) Deja de decir malas palabras. ( Quinn piensa de nuevo a todas las malas palabras que ella dice, palabras que en realidad sólo utiliza cuando está molesta, pero ahora parece que las usa más desde que conoció a Santana.)

S: Hey! (Santana se mueve para tomar el pie de Quinn.) tienes los pies fríos. (Santana le agarra el pie y comienza a arrastrarla hasta donde ella)

Q: Qué estás haciendo? (se ríe como Santana se sienta arriba comienza cosquillas la parte inferior del pie.) Paraaaaaa!.

S: Pagame por hacerme ver esa película estúpida. (Santana mueve sus dedos por las piernas de Rachel hasta que ella comienza a hacerle cosquillas a lados de las costillas.)

Juegan alrededor de unos pocos minutos más antes de Santana se cansa y se acuesta al lado de Quinn.

Q: Eres muy infantil. (sonríe y vuelve a mirar a Santana.)

S: Sabes que eso es lo que te gusta, nena.

Quinn no dice nada después de que Santana dice eso.

Ellas todavía tienen que definir su relación. Sí, han tenido una citas y eso y, obviamente, siguen teniendo Sexo entre sí, pero no han hablado de qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo.

Quinn sabe lo que quiere, pero ella no tiene ni idea cuando se trata de saber lo que quiere Santana.

Así que cuando ella hace comentarios como ese, Quinn simplemente lo deja pasar porque no quiere asumir que tienen un significado más profundo, así que solo asintió a lo que Santana dijo.

0000000000000000000000

Ry: Hey Lopéz! (Santana está a medio camino en el estacionamiento cuando oye voz de Ryder. Santana, los de la banda y Rachel estaban en el estudio grabando sus partes de la canción. Santana le había prometido a Quinn que iba a recogerla a su oficina y ella lleva como diez minutos tarde. Así que está tratando de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

S: ¿Qué pasa bro? (no detiene sus pasos y sigue caminando en el estacionamiento. Ryder no puede alcanzarla hasta que llegan a su camioneta, y ella guarda la guitarra en el asiento de atrás.)

Ry: Los chicos y yo vamos a salir a tomar unas cervezas en una hora. ¿Quieres participar? Incluso Rach va a salir esta noche. (Ryder sigue detrás de Santana cuando ella se mueve para subir a su camioneta.)

S: Sí, ella me lo dijo. (Santana cierra la puerta y enciende el motor.) pero ya tengo planes para esta noche.

P: Amigo, déjala (Puck aparece detrás de Ryder.) Ella no puede salir con nosotros, ella ahora tiene una novia. (Puck dice con voz burlona.)

S: Cállate y aléjate de mi coche. (hace un movimiento para arrancar). Me tengo que ir.

P: Sí (golpea el costado de la camioneta.) Ve a ver a tu chica.

R: Déjenla tranquila (Rachel se acerca y se despide de ella.) Adiós San. ( Rachel empieza a charlar con los chicos.)

Quinn está pacientemente de pie fuera de la oficina cuando Santana se detiene en la acera.

S: Siento llegar tarde. (dice cuando Quinn se desliza en el asiento del pasajero).

Q: Está bien. (le dice en voz baja.)

Han estado conduciendo durante cinco minutos y Quinn ha permanecido inusualmente tranquila. Santana no sabe si es por que llegó tarde o cuál es el problema.

S: Como te fue hoy? (le dice con la esperanza de comenzar una conversación o al menos saber lo que está mal con Quinn.)

Q: Todo bien. (se encoge de hombros y mira a su teléfono.) mañana tenemos ya el proyecto final.

S: Eso es bueno. (siguen en silencio todo el camino hasta la casa de Santana.)Espera (se acerca y toca a Quinn en el hombro antes de la chica puede salir de la camioneta.) Estás bien?

Q: Sí (le da una pequeña sonrisa.)

S: (Los ojos de Santana busca en la frente de la otra chica cualquier pista que está fingiendo.) Te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres.

Q: Estoy bien. (se desliza hacia afuera de la camioneta.) Vamos. Me prometiste la cena.

Quinn comienza a volver a su estado normal después de la cena y se sientan en el sofá a ver una comedia romántica.

S: Por favor, dime otra vez ... ¿por qué te dejo elegir las películas? (girando los ojos ante la escena descarada que está sucediendo en el televisor.)

Q: Cállate. ( le golpea el muslo y se abraza más a Santana.)

S: (se aburre de la película y decide que ella ya han tenido suficiente de la mala película.) Quieres ir a mi habitación y perder el tiempo? (haciendo hincapié en sus palabras y moviendo su mano encima de la camisa de Quinn.)

Q: Está a punto de terminarse. ( pone los ojos.) Puedes ser una buena chica durante veinte minutos más?.

S: (se ríe y vuelve a ver la película.) Vuelvo enseguida? ( le dice a Quinn cuando suena su teléfono.)

S: Que pasó? (responde a la llamada.)

R: Hey, siento interrumpir pero Lea quería llamarte antes de dormirse. ( Rachel le informa.) Ten Lea.

S: Hola princesa (Santana saluda a la pequeña.)

L: Mamiii! (se ríe, le encanta que su mami le diga así). No viniste a jugar conmigo hoy.(Santana puede oír el puchero en la voz de su hija)

S: Lo sé,pero pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto ayer, iré a jugar contigo mañana.

L: Pero ( la voz de Lea comienza a protestar pero la voz de Rachel se oye diciéndole a la niña a no se queje). Mamá dice ¡Tengo que colgar el teléfono. Jugamos mañana, Mamii!

S: Sí lo haremos, Princesa. (Santana se ríe cuando oye a Rachel luchando para quitarle el teléfono a la niña.) Se buena con tu mamá princesa, ahora dale de nuevo en el teléfono. Te amo.

L: También te amo Mami.

Rachel regresa por teléfono y hablan durante un par de minutos antes de decir buenas noches. Cuando Santana regresa a la sala, Quinn está apagando el reproductor de DVD y TV.

S: Lista para ir a la cama? ( sonríe y se acerca a Quinn, esta sonríe y pone el control remoto hacia abajo sobre la base del televisor y caminan a la habitación de San.)

Q: Ella es linda. ( sentada en la cama de San y viendo una imagen de ella y Lea que está en la mesita )

S: Sí (Santana se mueve detrás de Quinn y pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.) Pero no nos engañemos,ella es un pequeño Monstruo. (comienza a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de un lado de la cara de Quinn.) Tengo una cita para jugar con ella mañana, Rachel va a un ensayo y la tengo que cuidar.

Q: Hmmm seguro se parece a su mamí que también es un monstruo... (se inclina hacia atrás y San se rie.)

S: Sí (voltea la cabeza de Quinn y captura sus labios por primera vez esta noche.) Pero ahora quiero jugar contigo.( Santana sólo hace el intento de tomar la camisa de Quinn y ya la rubia le impide seguir adelante.) ¿Qué pasa?

Q: (simplemente suspira y se sienta.) ¿Podemos hablar? ( Santana frunce el ceño y se mueve de la cama para quitarse sus pantalones.)

S: Um ... en este momento? (desabrocha sus pantalones vaqueros) No podemos tener sexo y luego hablar? (Santana dice en serio.)

Se han visto en un par de días, pero no han tenido sexo en casi una semana, y eso esta volviendo loca a Santana.

Q: Puedo ... (Comienza y luego se detiene ) ¿Puedo ir contigo para cuidar a Lea?

S: ¿Qué? (se pone delante de Quinn con sus pantalones abajo alrededor de sus pies.) Yo um ... (intenta aclarar sus pensamientos.)

Q: Es que ... ella es importante para usted y ... es tu hija y quiero conocerla.

S: Espera. ( se para de la cama pasándose la mano derecha por la frente y el cabello mira a Quinn y frunce el ceño.) ¿Qué demonios quieres decir Quinn?

Q: ¿Qué? (se levanta de la cama también, ella esta medio desnuda de cintura para arriba, pero no le importa, Santana a veisto mas de ahí.) Quiero conocer a tus amigos y ... a tu hija

S: No. (niega con la cabeza.) Te dije que no estaba lista para reuniones con amigos y familiares y esa mierda.

Q: Uh, sí (frunce el ceño) Recuerdo que eso fue antes de que empezáramos a salir, hace unos meses.

S: Sólo hemos estado saliendo por dos meses. (Santana rueda sus ojos cuando escucha que Quinn haceo que suene como si hubiera sido más tiempo.)

Q: Lo que sea,el punto es ... Yo no te he pedido que vallas a cenar con mi familia o a encuentro con mis amigos, te pregunté si podía pasar tiempo contigo y con algunas de las personas que significan mucho para ti. (suspira.) El hecho de que tu no estés lista para conocer a mi gente no quiere decir que yo no estoy dispuesta a conocer la tuya.

Santana le ha dicho a Quinn que sus padres y su familia viven en todo el país y no son la familia mas cercana que digamos. Rachel,Lea y los chicos de la banda son la familia mas cercana que tiene. Lea es su princesa ella haría cualquier cosa para esa niña. Rachel y Lea son su única familia.

S: Quinn (Santana simplemente dice su nombre y se queda mirándola.)

Q: ¿Vas a pedirme que sea tu novia? (se acerca a Santana.) Porque si no

S: Si no Qué? (permitiendo que Quinn la besara.)

Q: Entonces (pasa sus manos por los brazos de Santana antes de agarrar sus manos.) Voy a tener que pedírtelo yo y si somos oficiales.

S: Vas a querer conocer a mis personas especiales.

Q: Sí. (Sonríe) Me encantaría conocer a tus personas especiales.

Santana suspira y mira fijamente a Quinn.

Ella no puede negar sus sentimientos hacia la otra chica, han estado saliendo desde hace dos meses y Santana, incluso ha dejado de juntarse con sus amigos para pasar tiempo con Quinn. Ella está enamorada aunque lo niegue, es adicta a ella y no ve esto como una relación a corto plazo .

S: No puedes conocer a Lea todavía. ( Quinn hace pucheros.) Pero ... puedes conocer a Rachel.

Q: Eso es patético, ya conozco a Rachel. (la conoció la misma noche en que conoció a Santana, no tuvo una larga conversación con la chica, pero se presentaron antes de que Santana se la llevó para tener un poco de sexo caliente. Y Quinn ha visto a Rachel y la saluda cuando aveces ella trae a Santana.

S: En realidad no la conoces. (besó el puchero que hacía Quinn .) Vamos a almorzar con ella, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Q: Hmmm ( se golpea la barbilla pensando.) No lo sé. voy al almuerzo como tu novia o como tu compañera de sexo?

Santana se ríe y niega con la cabeza a Quinn, riendose del lio en que ella misma se ha metido

S: Creo que puede ser como mi novia. (alza los hombros)

Q: Así que crees eh? ( apretándole el pene con fuerza)

S: Auch, auch, si,si, iras como mi novia ( casi llorando) suéltame, te voy a acusar de maltrato conyugal.

Q: Por supuesto. (dice con una sonrisa radiante.) Ahora ... (se lanza sobre Santana.) Vamos a jugar.

**_Hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_Waoooooo, me sorprende que les este gustando la historia, pero me sorprende mas que todas quieren que Quinn se busque a alguien que le haga abrir los ojos a San pero que pasa si Quinn solo tiene ojos para San xD, aunque sea una sin sentimientos xD, créanme San es buena y la quiere, solo esta un poco asustada xD._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 5

Santana salió de la casa de su mamá cuando tenía 18 años y recién había salido de la escuela secundaria. Los padres de Santana se divorciaron cuando ella tenía sólo siete años de edad. Mientras que su padre aún se comunica con ella y su hermano, nunca estuvo físicamente con ellos después del divorcio,Marco Lopéz nunca llegó a alguno de los espectáculos de talento de Santana, juegos de baloncesto Carlos, o ni siquiera de graduación de Santana.

Y Maria López.

Maria no era una mala madre, ella se aseguraba de que las comida de sus hijos esté en la mesa, la ropa que llevaban puesta y un techo sobre la cabeza de sus hijos. Pero también tenía creencias era una mujer religiosa.

Así que cuando Santana salió, ella se apegó a sus creencias, aunque Santana tiene un miembro extra su madre no aceptaba que sea lesbiana. Pero en lugar de sacar a Santana fuera de su vida ,Maria sólo ignoraba la vida personal de su hija, ella no quería decirle nada al respecto. Así que Santana, no fue capaz de hablar con su familia acerca de sus relaciones o cualquier cosa que involucre a su gusto por el mismo sexo y esa mierda de no poder expresar lo que eres la estaba cansando.

Así que cuando Santana se gradúo, hizo las maletas y se trasladó a través del condado tan pronto como pudo, con su acompañante, su mejor amigo y casi hermano Noah Puckerman, quien dijo que no iba a dejar que se valla sola a NYC.

Tenía que ser libre, fue en su primer año universitario que conoció a Rachel Berry, cuando Santana entró a estudiar música en NYADA, han sido los mejores amigos desde ese entonces.

Rachel es la persona a la que va a cuando ella está muy feliz o enojada, o triste.

Parte de su Familia es Rachel.

Santana no ha tenido que muchas relaciones serias , pero las que ella ha tenido, Rachel ha estado allí para presenciarlas. Rachel la conoce mejor que nadie y es muy buena en darse cuenta cuando una chica que está saliendo con Santana no va a durar mucho tiempo.

S: Ella por lo general no llega tarde. (su rodilla rebota, esta sentada al otro lado de Rachel en una pequeña cafetería, mientras esperan a que Quinn se presente a su cita para almorzar.) Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. (ve a la puerta de la cafetería y suspira cuando no aparece su novia.)

R: Relax San. (sonríe y toma un sorbo de agua.) No la estoy juzgando.

Santana rueda los ojos y abre la boca para decir algo, cuando Quinn entra corriendo hacia su mesa.

Q: Lo siento, Lo siento mucho. (está agarrando dos carpetas y su bolso contra su pecho respira cansada.)

R: Está bien, Quinn. (se levanta y extiende la mano). Sé que nos hemos visto antes, pero ...(se encoge de hombros.) Soy Rachel

Q: (sonríe y pone sus carpetas y el bolso sobre la mesa, antes de agarrar la mano de Rachel) Quinn,encantada de conocerte. (sonríe y Quinn mira a Santana que está observando en silencio el saludo). Hey.

S: Hola. (Santana le da una pequeña sonrisa y acaricia la silla a su lado.)

R: Siéntate Quinn (vuelve a sentarse y recoger su Menú.) Vamos a pedir y luego me puedes decir sobre tus proyectos. (Rachel y Quinn se dan una sonrisa la una a la otra antes de que Santana le haga señas a de una camareras.)

Santana apenas habla durante todo el almuerzo. Cómo puede hablar ella cuando Rachel y Quinn están teniendo una conversación sobre historias divertidas sobre sus puestos de trabajo, y sobre Lea, hasta ahora ella piensa que a Rachel le cae bien Quinn.

Después de comer y charlar, Santana pago la comida, le tocaba a ella porque estaba complaciendo a sus mujeres favoritas y luego acompaña a Quinn para conseguirle un taxi antes de entrar para recoger sus cosas, así ella y Rachel se pueden ir a recoger a Lea a su clase de Ballet.

S: Y? (le pregunta mientras caminan hasta el auto)

R: Esta bien (se encoge de hombros)

S: (golpea el capó del coche antes de entrar.) Racheeeel (Rachel sonríe porque sabe que Santana se muere por su aprobación.)

Desde que conoció a Santana, Rachel nunca la ha visto tan enamorada, después de ella, ellas dos duraron en una relación estable por cuatro largos años. Por lo general, si Santana encuentra algo raro acerca de de cualquiera de las chicas que han estado con ella, va y se queja con Rachel,y Rach le aconseja si dejarlas o no y si Rachel le dice que las deje ella se aleja, es como si fuera una orden.

Pero ese no es el caso de Quinn, Quinn Fabray es diferente.

Santana ha sido muy reservada sobre la arquitecta. Santana no se ha quejado de nada, incluso se sonroja cuando se habla de Quinn.

Santana Lopez sonrojarse? eso si que es un milagro ...Quinn Fabray si que ha enamorado a esa chica.

Esta es la única vez que Rachel siente como que su opinión, realmente no cuenta. Podía decir que no le gustaba Quinn y Santana simplemente se encogería de hombros e iba a seguir saliendo con ella. Con otras chicas Santana siempre escucha los consejos de Rachel, pero no con Quinn.

Y eso no le gusta del todo, pero está bien para porque cree que Quinn Fabray es buena para Santana Lopez, la ve feliz y le encanta ver a Santana feliz.

R: Me gusta. (Sonríe) Ella es divertida, sabe lo que quiere, tiene confianza y te tiene lamiendo el piso por donde camina y ni siquiera lo sabe.

S: Si, lo que sea. (intenta actuar como si no estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando oír lo que pensaba Rachel.)

R: No te vuelvas loca, Ella está bien, ya puedes respirar (se ríe)

S: Gracias (el sonrie y le besa la mano)

00000000000000

Q: Fue horrible. (Camina por toda la casa) Esa chica es su mejor amiga, la madre de su hijaaa Kitty, Santana probablemente va a terminar conmigo si Rachel hace un comentario malo acerca de mí.

K: Quinn tranqu-

Q: (ni siquiera hace una pausa para darle a Kitty la oportunidad de expresar su opinión.) Y eso sería un asco, eso sería muy malo. (se había obsesionado con su reunión con Rachel desde que ocurrió hace tres horas. Ella incluso llamo a su hermana y le dijo que valla a su casa para poder desahogarse. Santana no la ha llamado o enviado mensajes de texto desde hace tres horas desde la última vez que se vieron y Quinn está convencida de que Santana va a terminar con ella.) Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Kitty se da por vencida en tratar de hablar y escuchar sólo a su hermana, la nunca ha visto así por nadie. Sí, Quinn ha salido con otras mujeres, pero ella nunca ha estado tan involucrada, nunca ha habido una chica que podría hacer que Quinn se valla de su trabajo sin tener todo lo que necesita antes de irse. Pero Santana López lo hizo.

Santana Lopez convierte a Quinn en sensible, tartamuda y la hace olvidarse de todo. Santana hace su hermana feliz. Así que, sin ni siquiera tener una conversación con Santana, a Kitty le gusta.

Q: No lo se (se encoge de hombros.) Ella me hace feliz, Kitty

K: Eso está muy bien Q. (sonríe, caminando a través de la isla de la cocina)

Q: (iba a decir algo pero deja de hablar al escuchar el tono de Santana.) ¿Hola? (se apresura a contestar.)

S: Hey. ¿Qué estás haciendo? (la voz de Santana flota a través del teléfono.)

Quinn pone la mano sobre el teléfono, le susurra a Kitty que estará de regreso y luego se dirige a su habitación.

Q: Hey, Kitty está aquí, creo que vamos a cenar y luego vamos ver una película. ( le informe a la otra chica.)

S: (se ríe antes de decir) Así que cena y una película con tu hermana, eh ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? (bromea)

Q: Jaja ... muy graciosa.( girando los ojos y se mueve para sentarse en su cama, una sonrisa se arrastra a través de su cara cuando ella descubre el reloj favorito de Santana en su mesita de noche. Santana odia quitárselo, así que el hecho de que está al lado de la cama de Quinn es una gran cosa.) Así que ... ¿qué piensa Rachel mí? ¿Me aprobó?

S: le caes bien. (dice sin mucha importancia, la forma en que lo dice que lo hace parecer como que Rachel, realmente no le agradó como que a Rachel realmente no le importa.)

Quinn sabe que no es así, que Santana solo está tratando de molestarla.

Q: Um ... ok. (simplemente trata de ignorar la voz en su mente que está diciéndole que le pida más información.) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

S: En camino a casa de Rachel, estoy tan cansada, Lea nos hizo llevarla al parque después de el ballet y tuve que jugar con ella y todo eso. (acompaña sus palabras con un bostezo.)

Q: Hmmm ... ¿quieres dormir aquí esta noche?

S: Kitty está allá. (Es la manera de decir que no de Santana.)

Q: ¿Y qué? Ella no va a estar aquí toda la noche. (coje el reloj de la mesita de noche.) Me encantaría que vinieras.

S: Tal vez más tarde, envíame un texto cuando se valla tu hermana.

Q: Por supuesto. (está demasiado distraída poniendose el reloj en su muñeca.) Será mejor que vengas.

S: Lo haré. (Y luego cuelga.)

Quinn admira cómo el reloj se ve en su muñeca antes de decidir no correr el riesgo de romperlo o perderlo, así que se lo quita y lo pone de nuevo en la mesa de noche.

Q: Kitty, te que vas a quedar a cenar. (regresa a la cocina y saca una botella de vino.) Y a ver una película.

K: Um bien. (sólo mira a su hermana verter a ambos una copa de vino.) Por favor, dime que ha terminado contigo por teléfono, porque eso es de muy mal gusto. (Frunce el ceño)

Q: Cállate.

000000000000

S: Mierda (sisea luego de golpearse su dedo del pie en la pared justo fuera de la habitación de Quinn.) ¿Por qué no se enciendes la maldita luz?

Q: Silencio. (entrando a su habitación y cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella.) No. (apagando la luz que Santana acaba de encender).

S: Tu hermana está todavía aquí. (Santana afirma conscientemente No hay otra razón por la que Quinn se negaría a encender las luces.)

Q: Tomamos vino con la cena. (levantando sus manos como rindiéndose) Tomó mas de la cuenta y yo no podía dejar que se vaya a casa de esa manera. (Santana sólo asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en la cama y empieza a quitarse los zapatos.) ¿Estás molesta porque ella todavía está aquí? Tiene que ir a la universidad temprano, ella se irá antes de que te tengas que ir.

S: Está bien. (terminando de quitarse los zapatos)

Q: Santana. (suspira una vez que Santana mira hacia arriba.) Eres muy frustrante a veces. (quitándose sus pantalones antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama.) Sólo vete si no quieres estar aquí...

S: Quieres callarte?. (Santana le dice alzando un poco la voz, y asustando a Quinn cuando no la deja continuar, la rubia arquitecta gira los ojos y se sube en la cama y se arropa.) Yo no hubiese venido si no quisiera volver a verte. (Santana hace una pausa para quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta antes de meterse en la cama al lado de Quinn en nada más que el sujetador y la ropa interior.) Por el amor de Dios Quinn, estaba durmiendo con mi niña y me levanté a casi a las dos de la mañana para estar aquí contigo.

Q: (sonríe cuando Santana pone los brazos alrededor de su cintura y siente el calor de la cantante en su espalda.) Te extrañé. (Quinn se relaja de nuevo en el abrazo cuando Santana comienza a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello.)

S: Yo tambien presiosa (Santana se ríe y se mueve para besar a Quinn en el oído.) Le caes muy bien a Rachel. (Santana susurra al oído de su novia.)

Q: Oh, realmente le caigo bien ahora? Pensé que me habías dicho que estaba bien. (se burla.)

S: No dejes que se te suba el ego a la cabeza. (Santana la acerca mas a ella y se inclina para darle un beso de buenas noches antes de que ambas duerman.)

00000000000000000000

Q: Sí ... por favor ... más duro. (Quinn grita cuando Santana esta dentro de ella. Han estado así todo el día. Quimm tiene el día libre y Santana no tiene práctica de la banda debido a unas vacaciones de Ryder con su familia. Santana se apareció en su apartamento con desayuno alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Han estado teniendo sexo en todo el apartamento, y ya eran las diez y media.)

En este momento, Quinn está apoyada contra la pared abrazando a la latina con sus piernas mientras, Santana esta de pie entre sus piernas,las dos están desnudas y sudorosas. Santana dentro de Quinn mientras su lengua succiona el pezón izquierdo de la rubia. Santana pasa al otro pezón y utiliza su mano libre para agacharse y jugar con el clítoris de Quinn.

Q: Oh mierda. (grita Santana ejerce presión sobre el clítoris y comienza a moverse mas rápido. Quinn grita el nombre de Santana cuando ella llega.)

S: Buena chica. (sonríe y besa el cuello de Quinn)

Q: No lo hagas. (abrazándola cuando la latina trata de salir de ella.) Necesito un minuto.

S: (Asiente y presiona sus labios contra los de ella) Dime cuándo.

Después de unos minutos Quinn le da a Santana el permiso para salir de ella. Quinn gime al sentir la falta y Santana simplemente se ríe antes de decirle a Quinn que se agarre antes de llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

Q: (Una vez que llegan a la cama, sus labios se juntan rápidamente de nuevo.) Creo que estás tratando de herirme. (gime en el beso cuando siente Santana dedo corriendo a través de sus pliegues.) San ... (la empuja por el hombro cuando Santana mete un dedo en ella.) No puedo ... (Santana elimina rápidamente el dedo. Ella nunca la ha obligado a nada. Santana sabe que ella ha estado dentro de Quinn toda la mañana y la rubia podría estar recibiendo dolor.)

S: Lo siento. (dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de deslizarse fuera de ella.)

Q: (sonríe y se sienta.) Yo no. (se muerde el labio inferior y ve el cuerpo desnudo de Santana acostada a su lado.)

S: ¿Qué haces, cariño? (Santana se ríe mientras Quinn se sienta sobre ella)

Q: Voy a terminar (sonríe)

S: Oh mierdaaa! (Santana se queja cuando Quinn comienza a saltar en ella, Santana agarra el trasero de Quinn y ella sigue saltando encima de ella.) Oh ... mierda te sientes tan bien. (Quinn gime y Santana empuja con fuerza. La sensación de estar dontro de Quinn la está volviendo loca.) Así es ... mierda babe. (Santana se muerde los labios y mira la cara de Quinn mientras ella cabalga en ella.) Dámelo. (Santana aprieta y juega con los pechos de Quinn.)

Q: Oh mierda ... ven conmigo San. (Quinn llora cuando Santana mueve sus caderas más rápido.)

Santana empuja un par de veces mas y las dos llegan a su límite.

S: Dam Q. (Santana se ríe y acerca a Quinn para darle un beso.)Ugh ... ¿podemos dormir.? (Quinn asiente y comienza a hacerle mimos hasta que Santana se queda dormida.)

Cuando Quinn despierta de nuevo son casi las 6 de la tarde y ella está sola en su cama. Después de ponerse en una camiseta, ella va en busca de su novia.

Q: Hey. (se apoya en la puerta de la cocina y ve Santana de pie frente a la estufa, al parecer esta haciendo hamburguesas con queso.)

S: Hambre? (sonríe sobre su hombro.) Yo pensé que ibas tener mucha, estoy segura de que ibas morir de hambre después de todos los impuestos especiales que te hice pasar hoy. (Santana le da un plato con una hamburguesas y papas fritas.)

Q: Eres increíble. (golpea el trasero ahora vestido de Santana, y camina hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos. Se mueven hasta la sala para comer y ver las noticias). Estoy muy emocionada por conocer a Lea mañana! (Quinn acaba de regresar a la sala después de lavar los platos.)

Ellas han estado juntas ya un poco más de cinco meses, y Quinn todavia no acaba de conocer a Lea. Santana a estado con los amigos del trabajo de Quinn y con Kitty un par de veces en el último mes. incluso Quinn ha estado con La banda y con Rachel, pero Santana se ha rehusado dejar que Quinn conozca a Lea.

Santana ha estado en la vida de Lea desde el primer día, meses después de que Rachel y ella terminen su relación, Rachel le dijo que estaba embarazada, Santana fue a clases para padres y todo con Rachel, es su todo desde que lo supo.

La relación de Santana y Rachel fue muy fuerte,fue como a primera vista, desde que se conocieron se enamoraron o eso pensaron,su relación fue muy bonita, para muchos la mejor, cuando terminaron todo el mundo se sorprendió, no terminaron por celos, ni pero traición, ni porque se dejaron de querer, fue porque sentian que eran mejores como amigas, algunas veces volvían a tener sexo, pero vamos es Santana quien le dice que no?, los amigo de las 2 dicen que ellas van a volver a estar juntas, incluso tienen apuestas. Luego de eso la mayor parte de las mujeres con las que Santana ha estado han encontrado a Rachel como una amenaza, Santana siempre tenia que decirle a la mujer con la que estaba saliendo que no se acostaba con Rachel y esas cosas. Ellas se enojaban porque Santana podía soltar cualquier que este haciendo, si Rachel la llama. Algunas de sus relaciones terminaron porque Santana odiaba tener que calmar sus celos cada vez que ella se iba. San siempre va a estar ahí para su hija y su mamá. Rachel siempre ha estado ahí para ella,son los mejores amigos y Santana no permitirá que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellas. Santana ha cancelado citas con Quinn un par de veces para ir a recoger a Lea a la escuela o cuidar de ella en el último minuto. Quinn nunca se ha quejado ni ha mostrado ningún tipo de celos, por lo que nunca han hablado de cómo es la relación de Santana con Rachel. Quinn no sabe si solo fue una noche de copas, o una relacion estable, siempre le ha querido preguntar a Santana pero por miedo a su reacción no le pregunta.

El hecho de que Quinn siempre está preguntando por Lea y el ser comprensiva cuando Santana tiene que cancelar sus planes para la cena, hace que Santana la ame mas como mujer. Todos los días Santana se encuentra otra cosa que le gusta de Quinn, eso le da un poco de miedo.

La única razón por la que no dejaba que Quinn conozca a Lea antes era porque quería asegurarse de que su relación iba para alguna parte. Lea es joven e impresionable. Ni a Rachel, ni a Santana le gusta llevar gente a la vida de Lea, si la persona no va a estar con ellas mucho tiempo, Lea se apega a la gente fácilmente. Si Lea hubiese conocido a Quinn, y Santana y Quinn se separaban después de un par de meses, a Lea le partiría el corazón. Santana sabe lo que es tener a alguien en su vida y que luego se vallan. Ella se niega a hacerle a Lea lo que Marco le hizo.

S: Hey (golpea ligeramente el muslo de Quinn para llamar su atención.) ¿Cómo te hace sentir ser una madrastra? digo es mi hija y si estamos juntas la hace un poco tuya también. ¿Segura que estás bien con eso.?

Q: Tengo entendido que vienes con el paquete incluido.

S: Rachel también,quiero decir (Santana toma una respiración profunda.) Sabes que Rachel es mi mejor amiga. Ella es de la familia. y también es ...

Q: Lo sé. (dice en voz baja sin dejarla terminar.) Creo que tu relación con Lea es muy grande Y me alegra que también tengas a Rachel en tu vida. Nunca voy tratar de romper eso. (quiere decirle a Santana que la ama, pero piensa que sería demasiado para Santana manejar en estos momentos.)

Santana es muy frágil cuando se trata de sentimientos.

S: Bueno. (Santana corre sus manos en el muslo de Quinn). Dame un beso. (Santana sonríe en el beso. Nunca ha sido tan feliz en una relación anterior después de Rachel claro, algún día tiene que darle las gracias a Quinn Fabray por hacer que se sienta así.)

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*Luz: Como lo pediste ya San va cambiando su actitud poco a poco, y lo que pediste la explicacion porque pezberry terminó ahí está,gracias por la review :D_**

**_*Sky Blue: Mi prometida que se informa de todo x), te digo que ya puedes cantar victoria, aunque se que en siguiente cap me vas a odiar y quizás rompas nuestro compromiso xD pero espero de ante mano que me perdones, espero te haya gustado el cap._**

**_*Danielle02: Estoy de acuerdo contigo nadie se iguala a San y créeme no le buscare a nadie a Quinn, pero si a Rach a ver que opina San de esto xD, espero te haya gustado el cap. _**

**_*Taetae: siempre pidiendo mas xD._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben discúlpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 6

Viernes por la tarde

Santana fue a buscar a Lea, hoy era que Quinn la iba a conocer así que estaba un poco asustada, no sabia como lo tomaría su hija, pero allá iba ella en busca de su princesa. Toca la puerta y ve que Rachel esta cambiada y con maquillaje, lo que la sorprende un poco, cierra la puerta y camina detrás de Rachel .

S: A dónde vas? ( cerrando la puerta detrás de ella)

R: Voy a salir( caminando hasta su habitación)

S: A salir? con quien y para donde? ( le dice mientras Rachel esta mirándose en el espejo)

R: Santana, soy una mujer adulta, no te debo ninguna explicación y yo no tengo que responder a tus preguntas. (caminando hasta su armario)

S: Claro que debes responderme todas las preguntas que te hago, no crees que debo saber para donde rayos vas y con quien diablos andas, por si te pasa algo? ( dice alterada)

R: Debes calmarte ok? Lea esta durmiendo su siesta, ademas no es la gran cosa solo voy a salir con un amigo del teatro. (dice calmada)

S: Ok y quien diablos es ese maldito amigo eh? y a donde vas? ( ahora si enojada)

R: Santana no me vuelvas a hablar así, o te voy a echar ( ya se estaba incomodando por la escena, parecía como una novia celosa, ella nunca le dijo nada acerca de Quinn, así que ella debe respetarla) Tu no lo conoces y solo vamos a cenar.

S: Así que es una cita eh? tienes una cita y no me dices ok ( le da una sonrisa molesta)

R: No es una cita, solo voy a ir a cenar ( poniendo dos vestidos en la cama)

S: Cómo se llama y hace cuanto tiempo que lo conoces? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

R: (se ríe frustrada) Por que el interrogatorio? no soy tu novia Santana, por cierto ella te tiene que estar esperando, para conocer a NUESTRA hija, ademas sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para esto, Lea esta en su habitación, ve búscala.

S: Responde a mis preguntas Rachel (un poco mas calmada)

R: Ok, su nombre es Omar, comenzamos a hablar la semana pasada y ya no me preguntes mas, no te responderé ( Santana asiente y sale de la habitación molesta)

Como diablos Rachel tiene una cita con un tipo que conoció la semana pasada y ella no lo sabía, no sabe por que pero se esta llenando de celos por ese idiota que ni conoce, respira profundo antes de entrar a la habitación de su hija a Quien ve buscando algo.

S: Te ayudo en lo que buscas? ( su hija alza la vista y se emociona cuando ve a su mami)

L: Mamiiii! ( salta a los brazos de ella) Siiiiiiiii vinistee! (alegre) eres la mejor mami ( besa a su mami y ella luego le pone el zapato a su hija) Mama va a salir? (la niña habia escuchado cuando su mami le pregunto si iba a salir, solo eso porque después se fue corriendo a buscar sus zapatos)

S: Si, pero no importa, tu y yo nos divertiremos y vas a conocer a alguien a quien quiero mucho y espero tu también la quieras. ( le sonríe pero se ve triste)

L: Estas bien mami?

S: Si Preciosa (sonríe)

L: Pero te vez triste ( poniéndole la mano en la mejilla a su mami.)

S: Vamos, dile adiós a tu mamá, se nos hace tarde ( Lea se despide de Rachel y le pregunta que donde va y ella le responde, luego le da un beso y Rachel se queda mirando a Santana, Lea y San se van.)

0000000000

L: ¿Por qué eres rubia? (sonríe)

Quinn mira a la niña que se sienta a su lado en el sofá de Santana. Q: Creo que es por mis genes. Mi mami es rubia también. (dice con una sonrisa.)

L: Así que por eso tengo el pelo negro? Mami tiene el pelo negro y Mamá también? (curiosa)

Q: Si (con una sonrisa)

L: Y también voy a ser pequeña? Mama es pequeña así que voy a ser pequeña ( confusa)

S: Sí, muy pequeña.(la besa en mejilla con una sonrisa cariñosa.) pero un día ya no serás mi pequeña más. Serás mi niña grande.

L: (pone mala cara en eso.) Pero me gusta ser tu pequeña, mami!

S: Oh Princesa (le comienza a hacer cosquillas y Lea se ríe con alegría.) No seas tonta, Siempre serás mi pequeña.

Quinn le sonríe a las dos. A Lea le cayo bien Quinn de inmediato, ella corre y juega en el suelo con ella al igual que su mamá y Santana se la pasaron jugando toda la tarde y noche.

Quinn nunca ha estado cerca de los niños tanto tiempo. Sólo interactua con ellos cuando visitaba a la hermana menor de su mamá que tiene dos pequeños. A pesar de ello, Quinn parecia feliz de porder conocer a la hija de su novia.

S: Ahora ve a ponerte en sus zapatos, te tengo que llevar donde tu madre. (Santana pone Lea abajo y la niña va corriendo a la otra habitación para conseguir sus zapatos.)

Cuando llega a la casa de Rachel, Santana llevaba a Lea en sus brazos, estaba dormida, la llevó a la cama y cuando se iba Rachel la estaba esperando en el sofá.

S: Como te fue en tu cita? ( casi abriendo la puerta para irse)

R: Bien y a ti como te fue con Quinn ? (poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, no le gustaba estar enojada con su amiga)

S: Bien, creo que lo disfrutaron. (distante)

R: Si te sirve de algo, mi mente no estaba en la cena ( le sonríe)

S: Bueno yo me voy, cualquier cosa necesites me llamas ok?

R: San no seas así, ( respira) no te puedes comportar así por una simple cena con un amigo, San, ya no soy tu novia, no tienes por que celarme así, tienes una novia que te quiere mucho. ( le pone las manos en el rostro)

S: Sabes que no tolero que veas a alguien, aunque sea un amigo ok? (mirándola a los ojos ) lo sabes, y al parecer lo haces para que me enoje.

R: San necesito encontrar a alguien y ser feliz no crees? , tu lo eres así que déjame serlo a mi también, ( con los ojos aguados)

S: Eras feliz conmigo (le dice mirando el suelo, mientra Rachel cierra los ojos al escuchar eso)

R: ( abre los ojos y se lame los labios) Si pero ahora tu decidiste ser feliz, déjame serlo, por favor.

S: Yo no fui la que termino la relación Rachel, fuiste tu, sabes que siempre te he amado.

R:(respira profundo) San estas confundida, tu amas a Quinn, esos celos volvieron porque tienes miedo de que yo me aleje de ti, eso nunca va a pasar ok? ,( San la mira con los ojos un poco llorosos y asiente) vete a tu casa ella te esta esperando, te amo. ( le da un beso en la mejilla y Santana se va).

0000000000

El viernes una semana después, Quinn se acercó a la casa de Santana después de un largo día de trabajo para que ver a su novia estaba en medio de una tarde de té con su hija. Santana invitó a Quinn a reunirse con ellas hasta que Rachel llegue a recoger a su hija.

Rachel aparece Quince minutos y recoge a su hija. Santana le promete a Lea ir mañana a llevarle unos juguetes que le prometió. Quinn observa como Santana abraza tanto a Rachel como a Lea antes de tomar el asiento a su lado en el sofá.

S: Maldición estoy cansada. (bosteza y se estira en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Quinn.) Te quedas esta noche?

Q: (girando los ojos.) Son solo las ocho y ya estás hablando de ir a la cama? Eres una vieja.

S: Bueno, no todos podemos ser una joven de veintitrés como tú. (Santana sonríe.)

Q: Eres sólo dos años mayor.

S: Sig... (los labios de Quinn no dejan que ella termine.)

Q: Sí (susurra en el beso.) Me quedaré contigo anciana esta noche.

Era sábado en la mañana Santana se despierta en la cama sola y luego entra en la sala para encontrar a Quinn sentada en la esquina del sofá con una manta envuelta alrededor de ella.

Q: Hey! (le envía una sonrisa radiante.) Quieres un poco de café?

Santana se ríe mientras Quinn ni siquiera espera una respuesta antes de tirar la manta y salir corriendo a la cocina.

S:(está sentada en el lugar que abandono Quinn cuando la rubia regresa.) Gracias cariño. (Santana toma el café de las manos de Quinn y se inclina por un beso, pero la mano en su hombro no deja que sus labios se acerquen.) ¿Qué?

Q: Dientes? (Levanta una ceja.)

S: Cepillados (se ríe.)

Q: Mmm okay. (cierra la distancia entre ellas.)

Después de que se besan por unos cinco minutos, Quinn y Santana se acurrucan juntas bajo la manta. Pasan una hora viendo la televisión antes de que Santana tenga que empezar a prepararse para irse a comprarle a Lea los juegos que le prometió y Quinn para irse al trabajo.

Santana está sentada en el centro de la cama y mira hacia abajo buscando su otro zapato cuando Quinn entra en la habitación.

S: ¿Has visto mi otro zapato? (tiene el otro en la mano unos Chuck Taylors negro con rojo.)

Q: En el armario de la habitación de invitados. (dice sin pensar, Quinn recuerda haber visto el zapato ayer cuando fue a guardar su abrigo, Santana siempre pone sus zapatos en todos los lugares.)

S: Gracias. (Santana corre fuera de la habitación. Quinn le golpea el trasero cuando cruza por su lado.) ¿Vas a venir al show de esta noche?

Q: (gira sus ojos Quinn va a todos los espectáculos, si no tiene que trabajar,así que Santana ya debe saber la respuesta a esta pregunta.) Por supuesto.

S: Bien. Porque escribí una canción para ti.

Q: ¿En serio? (sonríe)

S: Claro (dice con un pequeño rubor.) Ven aquí. ( terminando de ponerse su zapato, atándolo y de pie de nuevo con los brazos abiertos. Quinn camina alegremente hasta ella.) Maldición (Santana se queja en la boca de Quinn.) Me gustaría no tener que irme y quedarme así contigo.

Q: No te preocupes. (le da besitos en labios un par de veces.) Tenemos esta noche para eso. (Santana sonríe y capta los labios de Quinn otra vez.) detente (se ríe cuando Santana se empieza a mover los besos de su boca a su cuello.) tengo que ir trabajar. (intenta empujar a Santana)

S: Hey (se pone seria y agarra las manos de Quinn para que no se aleje.)

Q: ¿Qué? (le sonríe)

S: Nada. (sigue mirándola, le encanta esa sonrisa.)

Q: Santana. ( aprieta sus manos cuando ve que Santana no se mueve.) tengo que trabajar.

S: (Quinn intenta salir del agarre pero Santana no la deja.) Te amo.

Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que ella se de cuenta. Es la primera vez que una de ellas se han pronunciado esas palabras. Santana está realmente sorprendida de que ella sea la primera en decirlo, por lo general, ella no está tan abierta a expresar sus estaba con Rachel pasó un año antes de que ella le diga que la amaba. Pero Quinn, todo sobre su relación con Quinn es diferente.

Q: Tú ... me amas ? (sonríe.)

S: Claro que si (se ríe y la besa)

Q: Yo también te quiero. (Comparten algunos besos mas antes de que Santana la empuje.)

S: Ahora vete a trabajar.

0000000000

Por otro lado en la casa de Rachel

R: Lea (baja corriendo por las escaleras cuando escucha a su madre)

L: Dime ma (la mira)

R: Vamos a la cocina, el almuerzo está listo. ( las dos caminan a la cocina y Rachel la sienta en la mesa y comienza a darla su comida y le da un beso en la frente.) Tu mamí viene pronto para traerte unos regalos. (Lea sonríe y se pone alegre)

L: ¿Ella se va a quedar? (Rachel se encoje de hombros)

R: Hay que preguntarle a ella. ( Lea asiente y luego suena el timbre.) Omar? (él le sonríe, con un ramo de flores en la mano)

O: Me extrañaste? (Él dice y picotea los labios de Rachel y la abraza. Ella esta un poco en shock por lo que no responde y solo piensa Qué diablos está haciendo el ahí? )

R: Qué estás haciendo aquí? (un poco asustada porque sabe que Santana llegara pronto)

O: Estaba cerca y sólo se me ocurrió venir y visitarte, te molesta?

R: No, eh lo siento, pero no te esperaba aquí ...

O: Puedo pasar? (Ella asiente y luego cierra la puerta)

R: Um ... Lea el es Omar. (cuando se da cuenta de que Lea los esta mirando)

O: Hola. (Él dice con una sonrisa y extiende la mano hacia ella, pero ella sólo lo mira)

L: Yo no quiero tocarte.

R: Lea se agradable, el es mi amigo.

L: Entonces, ¿por qué tiene flores? Tio Puck, tio jake, tio Blaine y tio Ryder nunca traen flores y cuando veo que en la televisión es sólo con los novios y las novias. ¿Es tu novio? (Ella le pregunta mientras lo miraba fijamente todo el tiempo)

R: No, el es un amigo Lea.

L: No me gusta (dice en español y se va a la cocina a comer y a esperar a su mami, dejando un poco preocupada a Rachel)

R: Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde. (entran en la sala de estar y se sientan en el sofá.) Realmente lo siento por eso, ella aprendió eso de Santana. (él sonríe y pone su mano sobre la rodilla de ella)

O: Está bien, los niños son niños.

R: Omar,No quiero que parezca como si yo no quiero que estés aquí, pero puede ser una mala idea, Santana no tardará en llegar con unos regalos para Lea y no le gustará verte aquí. (Dice y él asiente)

O: Todavía estas con ella? (pregunta curioso)

R: No pero si somos muy unidas (frunce el ceño) Te molesta?

O: No, y no te preocupes , no quiero otra ... no tan cálida bienvenida. (Dice con una sonrisa juguetona y se pone de pie)

R: Realmente lo siento por eso.

O: Está bien bueno, esto es para ti. (Él dice y le da las flores.)

R: Gracias. ( le da un beso en la mejilla)

S: Interrumpimos? ( se oye la voz de Santana, Rachel se pone nerviosa y Omar ríe nerviosamente, ambos la ven en el comedor, dándole de comer a Lea.)

R: Como entraste?

S: Tengo mi llave recuerdas? (frunce el ceño)

O: Wao Santana Lopez. ( dice con una sonrisa de fan)

S: Si, si que diablos estás haciendo aquí?

R: Santana, eso es asunto tuyo, no le hables así. (dice calmada)

S: No estoy hablando contigo Rachel. (dice en un tono frío, luego le dice a Lea que la espere en la habitación que le iba a llevar sus juguetes, la niña sale corriendo a su habitación) Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

O: He venido a ver a Rachel. (Él dice y ella asiente con la cabeza)

S: Así que visitas de la nada a todas las chicas con las que sales?

O: Fue una sorpresa.(dice un poco apenado)

S: Oh sí! Definitivamente una sorpresa. Mira, yo no te conozco y no quiero hacerlo, solo te diré dos cosas . 1 Yo no te quiero cerca de mi hija, y 2 ok puedes salir con Rachel,y lo que quieras, pero le haces daño y te juro que no te voy a golpear, no me va a dar tiempo a golpearte porque, yo te mato si la veo derramar una lagrima por ti ok ? (el solo asiente)

R: Santana ocúpate de tus asuntos, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. (acompañando a Omar a la puerta)

S: Es mi maldito asunto, eres mi amiga, mi única familia, ademas estás exponiendo a mi hija. ( un poco alterada) Lo haces mucho eh ? Lea conoce a todas las personas con las que tienes sexo? eh? ( cuando Rachel regresa y están en la sala)

R: Santana no te voy a hacer caso en este momento, pero no vuelvas nunca más en tu vida a decirme como ser una madre! Yo nunca expongo a mi hija y tu mas que nadie sabe eso. Ahora te sugiero que hagas lo que viniste a hacer aquí y te vallas . (dice en serio)

S: Por qué diablos estaba aquí Rachel? ( mas calmada)

R: No te importa Santana, Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo exponer a mi hija a cualquier persona que conozca.

S: Así que estas en serio con él? porque solo así lo dejarías conocerla.

R: Él apareció, yo no sabia que iba a venir, y no podía dejarlo en la puerta ( dice mas tranquila)

S: Vas a ayudarme a llevar esto o qué? (suspira y se pasa la mano en la cara)

R: Está bien. (se pone unos zapatos y un abrigo y se va fuera. Después de que terminan de poner todo adentro Rachel camina a a la sala y ella la sigue.)

S: Te pido disculpas por lo que dije. (apenada)

R: Está bien Santana, no importa. (sin mirarla)

S: Claro que importa ( le agarra la cara) no tengo el derecho de tratarte así, ni tampoco comportarme como loca, tengo que entender que necesitas buscar a alguien y quiero que seas feliz , pero es que me cuesta verte con alguien mas. (baja la vista)

R: (se ríe frustrada) Y a mi no me duele? crees que no me duele ver que ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes?, no crees que me dolió ir a almorzar esa vez con tu NOVIA? (alterándose un poco) crees que no me duele cuando ella viene y juega contigo y mi hija? Pues si, me duele, porque me siento desplazada, me duele, porque no creí que te ibas a enamorar de alguien mas, que siempre ibas a tener ojos para mi, me duele porque todavia te amo, y me duele porque me siento una egoísta por seguir queriéndote, mientras está esa rubia tan buena que me cae tan bien, que daría todo por ti y te hace feliz, pero también estoy feliz porque tu lo eres y si eres feliz, no pido mas nada. (se seca una lagrima y Santana se acerca a ella, le seca las lagrimas y la besa, el beso fue tierno, sin prisa y con mucho amor)

S: Yo también te amo Rach (terminando el beso)

R: Si pero ahora tu tienes tu novia demasiado buena, y óyeme bien, la vas a cuidar con todo tu ser ok? (Santana asiente y ella sonríe) yo mientras voy a seguir buscando a ver si encuentro a ese alguien especial.

S: Y que pasa con el idiota ese? ( frunce el ceño)

R: Psss, a Lea no le gustó (Santana se ríe) no te rías, esa niña es una reencarnación tuya, si la hubieses visto, le dijo NO ME GUSTA en el mismo tono tuyo, no sabia si reír o que, ademas como se aparece en mi casa sin invitarlo? y por ultimo, al parecer a mi mejor amiga no le gustó así que No. (sonríen las dos y Rachel prende la tv y Santana se acerca y le da otro beso, este dura un poco mas cuando se separaron, Rachel sonríe y se pone de pie )

S: Siempre me han encantado tus besos (se ríe)

R: Santana sabes que ese fue el ultimo verdad? (alza una ceja)

S: Y dime, vas a ir a verme hoy? (ignorando lo que dijo Rachel y poniendo Bob Esponja en lo que Rachel se puso de pie para buscar a Lea)

R: Claro que si, nunca me lo he perdido

Rachel sonríe y se sienta y Lea se pone en medio de las dos, abrazando a su mami y haciendo que Rach también se acerque a las dos para que San también la abrace, se quedaron así parte de la tarde, hasta que los padres de Rachel fueron a buscar a Lea para llevársela, sabían que hoy Santana tocaba, así que Rachel iba a salir. Esa noche el Club estaba lleno mas que nunca, Rachel y Quinn se sentaron juntas, y estaban hablando.

Cuando iban a mitad de el show, Santana decidió que era tiempo de cantar la canción que le escribió a Quinn.

S: Esta canción es para una persona muy especial para mi ( todos comienzan a aplaudir)para la persona que llegó a enderezar mi vida (mira hasta donde están Quinn y Rachel, Rach levanta los pulgares en señal de apoyo) esta es para mi novia Quinn Fabray ( el publico se volvió loco al escuchar que mencionó a su novia y Quinn se puso roja) le puse por titulo Drowning (Santana comienza a cantar, los Backstreet Boys)

00000000000

Viernes por la noche

Cenar con los padres de Quinn es siempre un reto. Quinn siempre tiene que calmarse para no salirse de la cena o decir algo que le haga daño a sus padres. Russel y Judy Fabray pueden ser muy buenos, por separado... pero juntos son insoportables.

Quinn ha pasado las últimas cuatro horas desafiándose a sí misma para no perder la cabeza. Ella vino a cenar para celebrar la graduación de su hermana. Kitty se graduará de la universidad en menos de dos semanas y Quinn esta orgullosa de ella, a pesar de que Kitty tomó un año más para averiguar en que quería especializarse, a sido una de las mejores estudiantes y se graduará como la mejor de su clase.

La cena transcurrió bien principalmente, porque todo el mundo estaba dejandole saber a Kitty lo orgullosos que estaban de ella y también lanzaban indirectas sobre cómo Quinn tenia que haber sido abogada. Russel encontró múltiples formas de insultar el trabajo de Quinn. Incluso fue tan lejos como diciendo que no era un trabajo real y, finalmente, que Quinn iba a tener que crecer.

Pero todo ese tiempo ...

Durante todo ese tiempo Quinn se mordió la lengua. No dejó que sus padres echaran a perder su estado de ánimo.

Pero hace unos treinta minutos su madre comenzó interrogando acerca de su vida amorosa. Quinn aún no ha dejado que sus padres se reúnan con Santana. No porque se avergüenza ni nada, es que a pesar de que han estado juntos durante casi 5 meses, la relación todavía se siente nueva y emocionante para ella. Quinn simplemente no quiere echarla a Padres de Quinn tienen la tendencia a criticar a sus relaciones pasadas, al igual que la relación de Quinn con Amanda.

Amanda era su primera, la primera persona con la que salió Quinn, la primera con la que se acostó y le encantó. Amanda también fue la primera chica en romper el corazón de la rubia. Incluso con todo ese dolor, a Quinn le costó soltar a Amanda, o tal vez fue porque de todas esas cosas Amanda significaba para ella mas de lo que ella creía. En fin ... los padres de Quinn son entrometidos y lo más probable es que mencionen ex-novias y cosas que Quinn aún no ha compartido con Santana todavía.

Incluso Quinn ha pensado que ella y Santana han estado juntos durante meses, y todavia no han hablado de las relaciones pasadas. Y si van a hablar sobre las relaciones pasadas, Quinn simplemente prefiere que sea ella la que le cuente a Santana y no sus padres.

Así que en lugar de aunque sea darle a sus padres el nombre de la chica que sale con ella, mejor prefiere cambiar de tema solo le dijo que la ama , que ella es cantante y que iba a hacer un Tour.

JF: Tour? (repite como si lo que está diciendo no puede ser cierto cierto.) estas saliendo con una cantante y ella se va a una gira de verano.?

Q: ¡Sí!.

Eso es correcto, hace unas noches, un administrador con el nombre de Richard Evans, salió a ver a la banda de Santana en un club nocturno que frecuentan. Al parecer, Richard ha estado siguiendo el trabajo de la banda durante el mes pasado y le gusta lo que ve y oye, hasta les ofreció un acuerdo para abrir este verano los conciertos de Paramore, los chicos hablaron con sus representantes y ellos aceptaron.

K: Eso está muy bien ella y su banda.( dice emocionada, Quinn ni sabia que Kitty estaba escuchando) Oh, Dios mío! Vamos a ser famosas, tengo que llamar a mi cuñada para que me cuente todo! (abrazando a Quinn)

JF: Russel!( Quinn voltea a ver a su madre con el ceño fruncido.) Ven aquí Russel. (Cuando aparece Russel, Judy le informa todo sobre las noticias de la novia de Quinn.)

Q: Es una gran oportunidad, es su sueño.( dice acostándose en su vieja cama) Estoy tan entusiasmada como ella y la voy a apoyar.

JF: Es que ... Quinn. (suspira.) La industria de la música es muy ... puede ser muy decepcionante, es un mundo diferente al que vives, no quiero que te hagan daño, seria vivir con la prensa detrás tuyo y todo eso.

Quinn suspira. Sus padres no pueden simplemente estar emocionados por ella, no se fijan en que le dijo que la quiere, no solo se fijaron en que es cantante y sus padres son muy estrictos cuando se trata de su música. Judy siempre tiene que usar su fracaso en el mundo de la música cuando era joven, para hablar mal sobre ese mundoy a Russel no le gusta nada que no requiere un título universitario. El hombre es abogado y piensa que los músicos, solo son unos alcohólicos, infieles y drogadictos.

Q: No me van a hacer daño, yo no soy la figura. ( dice enojada)

RF: Cual es su trabajo? (se mete en la conversación.) no puedes estar con una persona que tenga solo ese trabajo. (Su padre, pone sus manos en alto.) No lo voy a aceptar, mi hija no va a salir con una drogadicta.

Q: Tu ni la conoces, ella no es drogadicta, ni siquiera fuma, no le quiere dar mal ejemplo a su hija. (dice enfadada)

RF: Y tiene una hija? tienes 23 años, eres una niña no puedes salir con una persona que tenga hijos de por dios.

Q: Puedes callarte? (dice enojada) no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni tu aprobación, y ahora salgan, quiero estar sola.

RF: Jovencita, esto- (Kitty lo interrumpe)

K: Papá

Russel mira a su hija más joven y luego mira a su hija mayor, Quinn se sentó de nuevo, volviendo la cara lejos de sus padres.

JF: Vamos a darle un poco de espacio.

Quinn no apartaba los ojos de la pared hasta que sus padres no se fueron de su dormitorio.

K: Ellos simplemente no entienden Q. ( pone una mano en el hombro de su hermana.) No saben lo bien que ustedes se llevan, ni lo lindas que son.

Q: Gracias. (secándose las lágrimas perdidas que ha bajando a su rostro, ni siquiera recuerda cuando ella empezó a llorar. ) me puedes dejar un minuto a solas?

Kitty sonríe tristemente más a Quinn antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación.

S: Qué pasa, mi amor ? (escucha la voz de Santana a través del teléfono.)

Santana es la primera persona en la que Quinn pensó cuando su noche empezó a ir cuesta abajo. La única persona, además de Kitty con la que ella querría hablar mientras ella está tan frustrada y dolida.

Mientras Santana puede ser frustrante, también puede ser muy calmante para Quinn. Es algo como que Santana sólo trata de que ella se sienta bien, y eso es exactamente lo que necesita en este momento.

Q: Lo siento. (susurra en el teléfono.) Sé que estás con Lea y ...

S: Hey ¿Qué te pa... ¿estás bien? (la voz de Santana se escucha preocupada en cuestión de segundos).

Q: Yo ... yo no quiero ser la novia, pegajosa, que te necesita en todo momento.

S: Novia pegajosa? (dice confundida con lo que Quinn está diciendo.) ¿De qué estás hablando?

Q: No quiero interrumpir tu tiempo con Lea. Puedo volver a llamarte luego. (Suspira, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que está hablando sus emociones están por todo el lugar.)

S: No cuelgues.

Q: Pero acabo de hablar contigo hace una hora. Yo no quiero ser pegajosa.( se pone el teléfono entre el hombro y la cara, y vuelve a acostarse.) Las novias pegajosas son malas.

S: ¿Estás borracha? (preguntó.)

Q: (niega con la cabeza como si Santana la esta mirando) No. (se sacude los mocos xD.) Estoy molesta.

S: Por qué?

Q: Mis padres son un asco. (Es lo único que deja salir de sus labios.)

S: Lo siento. ( no sabe qué más decir.) necesitas que te valla a buscar?

Quinn sonríe ante esa pregunta, los padres de ella viven en las afueras de la ciudad y Santana también, pero es en el otro lado de la ciudad. Pero aquí está, ofreciéndose a dejar de pasar su noche con Lea,con el fin de ir a buscar a su pegajosa novia que está en el otro lado de la ciudad.

Q: No, está bien. (se ríe en el teléfono.) Yo sólo quería escuchar tu voz, se me pasará esto en un minuto, aveces odio a mis padres, son unos insensibles.

S: No deberían ser así.

Q: Pero lo son, estoy feliz de que te tengo a ti. (sonrie) Te amo

S: Yo también te amo.

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*Luz: Viste? a Lea si le cayó bien Quinn y a mi tambien me encanta la relacion de Rachel y San xD mi mente esta tratando de buscar algo bueno para esa relacion. :D Gracias por la review :D_**

**_*Sky Blue: Mi prometida no anulara nuestro compromiso, ameeeeeeeen :D sii los meses pasaron rapido, lo que pasa es que el tiempo aqui va a pasar rapido, no va a ser tan larga, ademas mi hermosa mente esta creando mas historias asi que imaginate tu :p. Sobre tu duda respecto a que Quinn esta conciente de la relación de Rach y San, no se si en un futuro pueda afectar la relacion Quinntana, en verdad mi mente no me ha informado xD cuando lo sepa te aviso y viste que a Lea le gusto mucho Quinn :D _**

**_*Danielle02: Me encanta lo que tienes en mente con Rachel, Quinn y Santana xD pero San confundir a Rachel con Quinn? no lo creo, creo que despues de este cap puedes ver que no las va a confundir hahahhah._**

**_*EstefyPGLopez: Me encanta tu idea de poner a Emily como pareja de Rach, creeme lo tendre pendiente y si creo que San se pondra celosa xD. _**

**_La parte de que San conosca los padres de Quinn se esta acercando y vamos a ver que pasará :D _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 7

K: Estoy tan emocionada! (Santana se ríe del grito emocionado que lanza su cuñada antes de seguir comiendo).

Santana decidió llevar a la joven a desayunar como regalo de graduación. Este desayuno es la primera vez que las dos habían salido solas. Por lo general, Quinn o uno de sus amigos está al con ellas.

Pero Santana no le importa estar a solas con Kitty ellas se llevan realmente bien. Kitty tiene una actitud super cool que la hace llevarse bien con todos. Y por alguna razón Kitty cree que Santana es buena para su hermana, Kitty siempre habla de lo bien que Quinn y Santana se ven cuando están juntas, así que no había manera de que Santana no pudiera hacer algo por esta chica que siempre la a tratado bien en cuanto a su relación con Quinn, incluso cuando ella estaba siendo un idiota.

Así que aquí están desayunando.

K: Tu lloraste en tu graduación de la universidad? (dice después de haber acabado con sus galleticas.) Se que es una pregunta tonta. (Kitty interrumpe a Santana antes de que ella pudiera responder.) No contestes si no quieres.

S: (se ríe.) De hecho, si lo hice. (Santana se ríe aún más cuando los ojos de Kitty se agrandan). Lo sé, suena raro pero es cierto.

K: En serio?

S: (se encoge de hombros.) La escuela secundaria ... no fue el mejor momento de mi vida, pero la universidad fue increíble, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y ... No sé, me encantaban mis clases e hice muy buenos amigos. (Santana sonríe al recordar la primera vez que vio a Rachel.) Aunque yo estaba triste porque estaba por terminar, también estaba contenta de pasar a cosas nuevas.

K: Sí, (Kitty estaba distraída.) Eso es algo parecido a lo que siento. (Sus ojos se encuentran con Santana de nuevo.) Tal vez pueda encontrar un trabajo y salir de la casa de mis padres lo más pronto posible.

S: Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer. (le asegura sonriendo.)

K: Lo dice la chica que todavia no ha conocido a mis padres. (Kitty se ríe.) Son una locura.

Santana se ríe.

00000000

Después del desayuno, Santana se dirigió a su apartamento, en la puerta estaba su novia esperándola para que le abra la puerta.

Q: Hey! (dice cuando entra a la casa y luego cierra la puerta detrás de ella.) Cómo estuvo el desayuno? (le pregunta después de darle a Santana un rápido beso.)

S: Bien ella va a ser una gran profesional. (le dice con un guiño.) Así que ... ¿qué pasó? (se aleja de la entrada y empieza a caminar a su habitación, mientras Quinn la sigue) Pensé que tenías que trabajar.

Quinn no tenía intenciones de visitar a Santana. La razón por la que no desayunó con Kitty y Santana se debía a que su horario estaba bastante lleno, se supone que debe estar en una reunión con su equipo y repasando los nuevos contratos y debería estar en la oficina tratando de hacer diseños.

Q: Si lo sé. (se encoge de hombros.) Pero llamé a Britt cuando venia de camino hacia aquí, ella va a tomar la iniciativa en el próximo proyecto, ella puede manejar la oficina hoy.

S: Estás bien? ( la mira desde su armario, lanzando una camisa por el aire que luego aterriza sobre la cama, ahí es cuando Quinn se da cuenta del desastre que tiene la habitación de Santana.)

Q: Estoy bien. (rechaza su preocupación.) ¿Qué estás haciendo? (se sienta en el borde de la cama y recoge algunas de las cosas que Santana tiene en la cama.)

S: No te ves muy bien. (vuelve a revolver las cosas.) Estoy haciendo las maletas, ya casi comienza la gira y no quiero dejarlo todo para ultimo.

Q: De acuerdo. (se recuesta en la cama y mira a su novia quien sigue destruyendo la habitación.) Creo que me voy a ir. (se sienta.)

La única razón por la que Santana estaba buscando ropa era porque ella estaba pensando en su pasado y quería quitar eso de su mente. Hablar con Kitty en la mañana acerca de la universidad y el entusiasmo de la joven, la hizo ponerse emocional, por alguna razón. Quinn sabe que ella solo comienza a buscar ropas y a hacer desorden cuando esta molesta o pensando en algo, ademas la ha notado un poco extraña desde hace como una semana, pero mejor evita poner esos temas.

S: Por qué? (se da la vuelta para ver a Quinn poniéndose sus zapatos.) Pensé que podíamos almorzar juntas.

Q: Sí ... um (intenta pensar en una excusa para irse, y obviamente, no puede usar el trabajo pero decide preguntarle que le pasa.) Que te pasa?

Santana suspira, con ese suspiro Quinn sabe que santana no quiere decirle que es lo que le está molestando, Santana es Santana y no va a hablar de eso hasta que esté lista.

S: Estás segura de que tienes que irte? (trata de evadir el tema y se mueve hacia la cama.) Podríamos hacer otra cosa, no tenemos que salir a comer, tu puedes cocinarme algo. (le sonríe sentándose a su lado.)

Q: Yo cocinar algo? por que no mejor tu? (Le sonríe y le guiña un ojo, Santana se ríe, de que calló en su propia trampa Quinn se sienta a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Santana.) Qué te pasa?

Es en este punto Santana podría mentirle y decirle que no es nada, y Quinn iba a dejarlo pasar pero hoy es diferente.

Los ojos de Santana ven como Quinn observa su cara, y siente el tacto de los dedos de Quinn jugando con el pelo de su nuca, y lo único que puede pensar es en cómo ella ama a esta chica. Cómo Quinn siempre es tan paciente con ella,Cómo de alguna manera ha logrado hacer que Santana Lopéz estuviera enamorada otra vez.

S: Supongo (suspira y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Quinn.) No sé ... algunas cosas que tu hermana dijo en el desayuno me hicieron pensar en algunas cosas.

Q: Como que? (Santana siente como Quinn esta tratando de apartarse para poder ver su rostro, pero Santana se niega a moverse.)

S: La escuela secundaria, mi familia ... y toda esa mierda.

Q: (le golpea el brazo.) Cuida tu Lenguaje Lopéz. (Santana sólo se ríe.) lo quieres compartir?

S: En realidad no.

Q: Qué pasa si las dos compartimos? (Santana se inclina hacia atrás para mirar a Quinn ahora y esta toma eso como su señal para seguir explicando.) Yo te digo algo de mi pasado y me dices algo del tuyo, quiero decir, es algo que debimos haber hablado hace mucho¿no?. (Santana sonríe y le dice que esta bien) Tu primero (sonríe)

S: Bueno ... um ... me rompí el dedo gordo del pie cuando tenía diez años.

Quinn se ríe y le pregunta cómo lo hizo. Santana explica que le tenia miedo de los perros y entonces un día ella y su hermano estaban jugando en el patio cuando llego un perro y los comenzó a perseguir y se rompió el dedo del pie por tratar de escapar.

Q: Hice trampa en un examen de matemáticas cuando estaba en noveno grado. (admite.) Me sentí tan culpable después de eso que nunca hice trampa en algo de nuevo y me aseguré de hacer un esfuerzo extra para hacerlo bien en matemáticas.

S: Hmmm tiene eso que ver con que te conviertas en arquitecto? (Quinn asiente.)

Pasan los treinta minutos admitiendo cosas estúpidas que hicieron cuando niños, compartiendo los buenos y malos recuerdos de cuando eran niñas. La conversación se mantiene tranquila hasta que Santana comparte con Quinn acerca de cómo su padre abandonó a su familia y lo enfadada que estaba con él, se preguntada si en algún momento ella iba a dejar de estar enojada con el, la verdad quería perdonarlo porque así podría hablar con alguno de sus padres.

Q: Lo siento, babe. (Quinn le besa la frente y abraza con más fuerza.) Amanda. (Quinn le susurra al oído, Santana abre la boca para preguntar quién demonios es Amanda, pero Quinn continúa.) Amanda fue mi primera vez.

S: Tu primera vez en qué? (le pregunta en voz baja, por alguna razón, ella puede sentir que esto es algo grande para Quinn)

Q: (se encoge de hombros.) Todo, la vi hoy. (dice con un tono derrotado.)

S: Estás bien? (Quinn no dice nada) Creo que deberíamos guardar esta charla para otro día. (Quinn le da una sonrisa débil y trata de moverse fuera del regazo de Santana, pero ella la mantiene en el mismo lugar y la mira a los ojos.) Debo estar preocupada por esta chica Amanda?.

Q: Dios, no.(se rie co un poco de miedo)

S: (la mira a los ojos antes de soltarle las caderas.) Ok

00000000

S: Babe ... por favor deja de llorar. (estaban abrazadas en las afueras del edificio donde se acababa de celebrar la ceremonia de graduación de Kitty, Finn esta de pie a un lado de ellas, buscando con la mirada a Kitty y los padres de Quinn.

Quinn estaba preocupada por sus padres, no quería que estuvieran diciendo algo estúpido y arruinen su estado de ánimo,así que ella se aseguró de que ella, Finn y Santana llegaran después de sus padres, de esta manera podían sentarse lejos de ellos, pero ahora no pueden escapar.

Q: Estoy tan orgullosa de ella! (secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos ... No puede evitarlo, ella siempre ha sido emocional con todo lo que tiene que ver con su hermana.)

F: Hey! ¡Aquí! (escucha a Finn llamando a alguien.) aquí esta mi chica graduada! (tira a Kitty en un abrazo.)

Finn es como un hermano para ellas, sus padres viven sólo un par de cuadras de los padres de Quinn, crecieron juntos, así que no hay duda de que estaría aquí por esta maravillosa ocasión.

JF: No tan fuerte Finn. (dice la mama de Quinn a pasos de ella.) Hey Quinnie!

Q: Mamá. ( dejando que le de un abrazo, su padre simplemente asiente con la cabeza en forma de saludo.) Hermana! (Kitty salta sobre su hermana, inmediatamente Finn la suelta)

S: Felicitaciones Kitty! (Le sonríe y la saluda)

JF: ¡Hola! (Quinn y Kitty se quedan mirando como su madre esta agarrando la mano de Santana). Mi nombre Judy, soy la madre de Quinn y Kitty, fuiste a la escuela con Kitty? Kitty es esta tu amiga?

Quinn gira los ojos cuando Kitty se ríe y le dice a sus padres que Santana si es su amiga.

Q: Mamá (se mueve de nuevo hacia el lado de Santana.) Papá ... esta es Santana, mi novia.

RF: Novia? (se acerca mas al grupo.) Así que tú eres la que esta ocupando todo el tiempo de mi hija?. (Quinn se sonroja) Encantado de conocerte Santana.

S: (asiente.) igualmente (Quinn se puede dar cuanta que Santana está empezando ponerse incómoda, Santana comenzó a jugar con el pie y no está sosteniendo el contacto visual con nadie.

Q: Bueno ... creo que nosotras nos vamos. (agarra la mano de Santana.) Felicidades otra vez hermanita, nos vemos en la cena. (dice sobre su hombro mientras va caminando con Santana.)

JF: Bueno, ella definitivamente no tiene un tipo, le encanta dormir con cualquier mujer. (Quinn escucha la conversación de sus padres cuando ella y Santana se detienen a pocos metros a esperar a Finn, no pueden irse ya que el las llevó.)

RF: Judy. (Russel se ríe de la broma de su esposa.)

JF: Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo que no es tímida en cuanto a la diversidad, ella no se parece en nada a Amanda. (Judy comienza refiriéndose a Santana.) Amanda era una chica pálida y Santana es que? ... Latina?

RF: Oh, sí, y esa chica Abril sonaba como que era negra, ¿Era negra Kitty?

K: Papá. (niega con la cabeza ante lo ridículo que son sus padres.)

JF: No importa, ella también salió con Jessica y Mandy,hay mujeres negras encantadoras, Hmmm ... ¿qué pasó con Jessica? a mi me encantaba ella.

Q: En serio? Todavía estamos aquí. (Dice un poco enojada, ademas estaba viendo la cara que estaba poniendo Santana al escuchar toda esa información)

JF: Oh Q, no es nada malo. (acercándose a su hija.) Estoy segura de que Santana es una maravilla. (dice sonriendole a Santana.)

RF: Sí, ella ha logrado estar contigo en una gran cantidad de tiempo, ella tiene que ser algo especial. (Russel dice secamente, la mano de Quinn aprieta la de Santana.) Tal vez vendrás a cenar con nosotros mañana en la noche? (Esta vez Russel tiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras, mira a Santana.)

S: Um ... ( ve a Quinn para saber lo que debía hacer y Quinn se encoge de hombros.) Yo um ... ya tengo planes,tal vez otra noche.

Q: Finn! (golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amigo.) Vamonos.

Quinn ni siquiera mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el la está siguiendo. Ella esta molesta y avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus padres, pero también esta molesta un poco por como Santana dijo que tenia algo que hacer, ella sabia que no tenia que cuidar a Lea hoy porque su abuela se la había llevado de Fin de semana, pero Santana es Santana, ademas no le dice nada porque sabe que su padres la incomodaron un poco.

000000000000

Rachel observa como Santana se dirige al bar para otro Long Island. Después de que Finn las dejara, Quinn le dijo a Santana que tenia que salir con unas amigas hoy en la noche, Santana le pregunto si podía ir, pero ella le dijo que no, se enojo un poco, pero no le dio a entender a Quinn eso, así que dejo a Quinn cambiándose para que se valla a lo que ella tenia que hacer, se fue a casa de Rachel,a pasar un rato con su hija, hasta que Shleby la valla a buscar. Alrededor de las siete las dos morenas salieron a cenar algo, Rachel tenía toda la intención de simplemente ir a su casa y e irse a la cama, pero Santana seguía molestando a ir a tomar una copa con ella y los chicos.

Así que aquí están, sentados en la cabina con Ryder y Puck, Santana lleva su tercera copa, además de que hizo un par de Shoots con Puck cuando llegaron, Rachel no está preocupada por el alcohol, Santana sabe cómo llevar al margen el alcohol.

Santana ha estado en silencio desde que llego a la casa de ella, en realidad, no a tenido mucha conversación con ella sólo ha hecho pequeños comentarios y preguntas aquí y allá. Rachel esta un poco preocupada por eso.

R: Que te pasa San? (mirándola preocupada)

S: Podemos salir de aquí? (Rachel asiente, cuando están fuera) Conocí a los padres de Quinn.

R: Oh que bueno y que tal ? (ve como San cambia la mirada)

S: Sucedió a lo que le tenia miedo, creo que no le caigo bien a sus padres.

R: Por que dices eso?

S: Lo note por el modo en el que hablaban, Rach estaban hablando de las ex-novias de ella al lado de mi, como si yo estuviera pintada. (se ríe frustrada) nunca les caigo bien a los padres de mis novias, eso tiene que ver con mi carrera musical y todas las mierdas que dicen.

R: Eso no es cierto, tienes que haberte confundido, seguro les caíste bien y lo estas mal interpretando, pero dime hay algo mas que te pasa, estas tomando mucho.

S: Quinn dijo que iba a salir. (mirando el suelo)

R: San ella puede salir no es tu propiedad.

S: No dije eso Rachel, (un poco enojada) no terminé de hablar y ya comienzas a opinar.

R: Perdón no pregunto mas (alejándose de ella, un poco molesta también)

S: Perdóname Rach, (le agarra la mano) lo que te iba a decir es que ayer me dijo que vio a su ex, y no se por que pero presiento que va a salir con ella.

R: Eso no tiene que ver, tu estas aquí conmigo y yo soy tu ex.

S: Si lo se ( se ríe) pero es que no se tengo un presentimiento. (cara preocupada)

R: Ya deja de pensar en eso y ven vamos a entrar, y ayúdame a buscar pareja (le dice bromeando Santana la mira mal) es broma San (se ríe)

S: Eres muy chistosa eh?. (Rachel le lanza un beso) Sabes que si no estuviéramos aquí afuera me tuvieras que dar ese beso verdad? ( Rachel se ríe y vuelven a entrar al bar.)

Se pasaron la noche, bailando tomando y bromeando, a mitad de la noche se unieron a ellos Jake y su novia Marley que era prima de Rachel y luego llegaron Blaine y Kurt, aunque era viernes no se quedaron hasta tarde, todos se despidieron y Santana fue a llevar a Rachel a su casa.

S: Gracias por acompañarme Rach (le sonríe)

R: No hay de que San, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre (da un abrazo)

S: A que hora Shelby traerá a Lea?

R: Seguro en la mañana, sabe que no tengo ensayos, así que la traerá en la mañana, porque?

S: Es solo para venir y pasar un rato con ella y luego llevarla a pasear (sonríe)

R: Ok cuando llegue te aviso (le sonríe)

S: Ok (le da un beso en la mejilla) duerme bien mi reina (le sonríe)

R: Conduce con cuidado , y me escribes cuando llegues.

S: Si señora. (Rachel sale del auto y ella se va cuando Rachel entra a su casa)

Santana no se quería ir a su casa así que se fue a un bar a pensar y a seguir tomando, Santana estaba tomándose su copa numero.. ya ni se acordaba ya llevaba muchas, cuando voltea la mirada y ve a lo lejos a Quinn y a otra chica que le esta frotando la mano a su novia, Santana cree que ya los tragos le están jugando una broma y se estruja los ojos, pero vuelve y ve como Quinn se ríe alegremente de lo que dice la otra chica, esa chica se le hacia conocida y siente una punzada en el corazón y recuerda cuando los padres de Quinn estaban diciendo "Amanda era una chica pálida y Santana es que? ... Latina?" y cuando Quinn le dijo"Amanda fue mi primera vez", " La vi hoy" " Tengo que tener miedo de esa chica Amanda?", " Por dios noo! ", "Tengo que salir con unas amigas hoy en la noche", " Puedo ir?" " No, no las conoces"... y ahí Santana calló en cuenta de que esa chica era Amanada, lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse amargamente y tomar su celular y enviarle un mensaje a su "novia" y eso iba a ser un problema porque ya estaba borracha y podía decir cosas.

**Espero que la estes pasando muy bien con tus amigas, digo con tu amiga, o mejor dicho con Amanda :)... aaaaa por cierto te queda muy lindo ese vestido cuidate -S**

Quinn leyó el mensaje y comenzó a mirar a todo los lados hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Santana y esta levanto la copa y le dio una sonrisa triste como brindando por ella. Quinn inmediatamente se puso de pie y le dijo a Amanda ( si porque era Amanda , Santana no se equivoco, Amanda luego de encontrarse con Quinn, vio una revista en donde salia ella paparaziada con Santana en la portada, esto hizo que ella quiera entrar al juego, no lo hacia por Quinn sino por Santana, Amanda también era actriz de Broadway y siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel pero ella nunca le hizo caso porque siempre estaba esa chica Santana Lopez, y al ver que Santana estaba feliz y por coincidencia del destino es con su ex-novia, dijo que quería ver a Santana infeliz, así que trato de hacer lo posible para encontrarse con Quinn , los padres de Quinn por coincidencia la encontraron y la invitaron a la cena de hoy y ella fue y cenó con ella y luego la invito a tomarse unos tragos, esto lo hizo para tantear el terreno, pero al parecer el destino estaba de su lado y mandó a Santana a ese bar y cuando ella se dio cuenta comenzó a acariciar a Quinn esperando que Santana se de cuenta y al parecer lo hizo) Quinn le dijo a Amanda que le diera un segundo y fue hasta donde estaba Santana, quien ya estaba pagando para irse.

Q: San espérame (caminando detrás de ella)

S: Que quieres Quinn ( sin mirarla) déjame tranquila por favor.

Q: San no es lo que crees.

S: Entonces que diablos es? (cuando estaban fuera del bar, ya mirándola, se le veía el dolor en la mirada, aparte de que estaba borracha) es por eso que me dijiste que no podía salir contigo? (se ríe)

Q: San ella es mi amiga solamente.

S: Las amigas no se acarician, (le grito y se pasa la mano en la cara) ya veo por que ella le cae bien a tus padres y yo no, ella si fue a cenar con ellos hoy o me equivoco?

Q: Santana no digas eso, estas borracha y no sabes lo que estas diciendo. (le agarra la mano y Santana la suelta)

S: Me equivoco o no Quinn? ella fue a cenar contigo y tus padres y me dijiste que ibas a salir con tus amigas.

Q: Si pero yo no sabia que ella iba a estar ahí, ademas como sabes eso? me estas espiando? (un poco molesta)

S: (Se ríe y se muerde el labio) No tengo por que espiarte, te conozco y ademas pongo atención a lo que me dicen y antes de ayer dijiste que el día de la graduación de Kitty ibas a cenar con ellos (le guiña un ojo) y solo estaba adivinando a ver si era verdad mi conclusión, vez me merezco un premio (dice sarcástica y Quinn cierra los ojos)

Q: San perdón (la intenta agarrar)

S: No tienes que pedirme perdón, solo fui una idiota, que creyó que por fin el amor había tocado de nuevo mi puerta y no me equivoque, porque si estoy enamorada de ti pero me acordé porque ya no creo en el amor. (se va acercando a su auto)

Q: No te vas a ir manejando (trata de quitarle las llaves) tu y yo mañana hablaremos ok? ahora estas borracha y se que no me vas a creer, no te montes en ese auto (viéndola como lo abría)

S: Cállate la boca, no tienes que opinar en lo que hago (le grita) y ya vete tu novia te esta esperando, se merecen la una a la otra (en ese momento recuerda de donde conoce a Amanda) y dile que por fin me pudo ganar, aunque nunca pudo tener a Rachel (se ríe y se monta en el auto)

Q: Si enciendes ese auto llamaré a la policía. (le dice seriamente)

S: Eso es lo que quieres no? pues llámala ( se va dejando a Quinn preocupada)

Cuando iba de camino, iba pensando en lo idiota que ha sido y en que debió dejar que Quinn le explique, mientras tanto Quinn la había llamado como 20 veces, Santana llegó a su destino y era el frente de la casa de Rachel, cuando estaba ahí la llama para que le abra, inmediatamente Rachel le abrió.

00000000000000000

R: Estás borracha? Por favor, no me digas que manejaste hasta aquí, Santana? (enojada cuando ya Santana estaba dentro de su casa.)

S: Encontré a Quinn en el bar, (Sonríe de forma triste y le sale una lagrima) estaba con su ex, esa chica Amanda que trabaja contigo.

R: Queeeee! la acosadora ? (Sorprendida) pero como que las encontraste? no me dijiste que habías llegado a tu casa? (un poco furiosa)

S: Te mentí (apenada) perdón

R: Ok cuéntame todo (Santana comenzó a explicarle) Si pero San no las viste haciendo nada,así que mira ven date un baño y luego nos vamos a dormir, mañana mas serena vas a hablar con ella ok? y ahora le vas a decir que estas aquí porque no queremos que se preocupe verdad? (San asiente como una niña y comienza a escribir el mensaje)

**Perdón, soy una idiota, estoy en la casa de Rach, te llamo mañana te amo -S**

Quinn leyó el mensaje y se quedo mas tranquila ya se había ido a su casa, le había dicho a Amanda lo que Santana le mandó a decir y ella le explico todo y le pidió perdón a Quinn por utilizarla para dañar a San, Quinn solo le dijo que no la quería volver a ver mas nunca en su vida y se dirigió a su casa a esperar una llamada o un mensaje de Santana.

Santana va y se da un baño, y luego comienza a hablar con Rachel.

S: Así que está vas a dejarme a mi casa, o ...

R: O? te quedas a pasar la noche? Pensé que era el plan. (se muerde el labio inferior y espera una respuesta que nunca llega y se ríe cuando Santana se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla a lo largo de la cara y por el cuello.) Veo que alguien esta caliente, pero ya deja de hacer eso, soy humana y ademas estas borracha y enojada porque encontraste a tu novia con su ex, así que no vamos a hacer algo de lo que mañana nos vamos a arrepentir (sonríe)

S: Porque eres tan buena? (mirándola tiernamente) en verdad espero que Lea aprenda a ser como tu y no como yo. (baja la cabeza)

R: San eres una persona maravillosa, y excelente madre, solo tienes que cambiar la parte de ser mujeriega y eres perfecta. (se ríen las dos y comienza a caminar hacia la cama)

S: Enserio eres la mejor, recuerdame por que terminamos. (acostándose al lado de ella)

R: Porque como novias eramos excelentes amigas (se ríe mirándola)

S: Ven(la acerca a ella y la abraza acercándola a ella ) Te amo Rachel Barbra Berry eres la mejor amiga del mundo ( le da un beso en la frente sonríe y cierra los ojos)

R: Yo también te amo Santana Lopez, y tu también eres la mejor amiga del mundo. ( sonríe, la mira, y recuesta la cabeza en el pecho de la latina)

S: (abre los ojos) Podrías darme un beso? (le dice coqueta) pero que me dure hasta el lunes (le sonríe y Rachel se acerca y le da un beso, duran varios minutos besándose y cuando terminan Santana suspira) es que, enserio puedo estar casada y tu, puedo amar con locura a Quinn, pero es que tus besos, Dios Rach quien te enseñó a besar así? (se ríe)

R: La practica hace al maestro (se comienzan a reír y ahora si se duermen)

_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_

_Ustedes cada día me sorprenden mas xD por lo que veo la mayoría tiene su Guilty Pleasure con Pezberry xD, tratare de ver si las puedo complacer._

_*GleekStorm: Me alegra que te gusten mis dos Fic :p, y sabes que a mi me pasa algo similar xD me encanta la relación Quinntana, enserio la amo, pero como que el Pezberry tiene algo que me atrae y no puedo dejarlo fuera xD trato pero no puedo, ellas me ganan, no se todavia que opina Lea sobre la relación de sus mamis, pero si creo que le gustaría que estén juntas aunque ya sabemos que Quinn le cae muy bien, vamos a ver que podemos hacer en cuanto a eso. _

_*Luz: Hola Luuuuuuz :D, sabias que e pensado escribir Pezberry, pero aveces no se, me da cosita xD, en fin créeme no vas a ver a Quinn sufrir no me gusta que ella sufra ya ha sufrido mucho en la serie como para hacerla sufrir también en el Fic, Lea es una ternurita con el mismo carácter de su mami xD quien no la va a amar?. En fin gracias por el comentario, besos te cuidas._

_*Sky Blue: 1 me dejaste impactada con lo de tus papis xD, eso no es algo que le deseo a nadie encontrar a sus padres en pleno momento pasional? Noooo, solo puedo decir que noo xD. Realmente me sorprendiste nunca pensé que apoyarías mi brillante idea de San y Rach aunque se que lo quieres para probar cuanto se aman pero Ja, ya viste que San no es la única confundida aquí U.U viste como trataron los padres de tu rubia a mi pobre San? enserio no me caen bien xD. Cuídate mucho mi querida prometida besos. _

_*Danis: Danis, Danis, Danis, como no sabias que tenia otro fic? eso no tiene perdón de Dios, jajjajaj i'm Kidding "Voz de Kitty". Puedes aportar todas las ideas que tengas, solo dime y yo veo a ver que puedo hacer, tienes derecho a opinar :p. Cuídate mucho._

_*Danielle02: hahhaha enserio me vas a hacer que ponga a San a cometer una confusión xD a nadie le gusta Omar xD veré que puedo hacer con tu deseo de otro hijo pezberry xD._

_*Taetae: Se dio cuenta de el subtexto, porque ella pone atención pero no San no ha dicho que quiere volver con ella, solo que todavia la ama :p y no fue ella que termino la relación, que no es lo mismo que volver._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben discúlpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._

_Nini_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 8

El sabado por la mañana

Eran la 9 a.m , Rachel se había despertado un poco mas temprano para ir a correr y sabia que su madre iba a llevar a Lea, y que se iba a pasar el día con ellas, así que trató de hacer todo temprano, mientras Santana seguía durmiendo y se le pasaba la resaca. Como a las 10, Rachel escucha su celular sonar y era el numero de la rubia, novia de la madre de su hija, quien estaba llamando, al ver el numero sonríe un poco.

R: Bueno? (contesta)

Q: Rachel como estas? disculpa la hora (un poco apenada)

R: No importa Quinn ya estaba despierta, como estas?

Q: Bien Rach y tu?

R: Muy bien gracias (sonríe)

Q: Rach te llame para saber si San esta por ahí, es que la llamo a su cel y no contesta. (en un tono preocupado)

R: Si lo que pasa es que se descargo su cel, ella esta durmiendo, tiene resaca.

Q: Me imagino (recordando lo de la noche anterior)

R: Quinn ustedes dos tienen que hablar, anoche San llego aquí muy mal, me contó lo que pasó pero le dije que ustedes debían hablar y arreglar las cosas, dime que fue un mal entendido por favor.

Q: Claro que si Rachel, como crees que voy a estar engañando a San? todos sabemos que soy una afortunada por durar todo este tiempo con ella, crees que lo voy a arruinar por una tonta como esa? (Rachel se ríe)

R: Se que no lo harás, no creo que seas tan estúpida (las dos se ríen)

Q: Rach por favor dile cuando se despierte que necesito hablar con ella (se escucha triste)

R: Claro que se lo diré y no te preocupes Q, eso se le va a pasar la voy a obligar a que te llame (se ríen)

Q: Gracias Rachel, te tengo que dejar, porque debo seguir con un trabajo ok?

R: Claro no te preocupes, cuídate. (cuelga el teléfono)

Luego de colgar, Rachel había estado pensando en su relación con Santana, y recordó muy bien que ellas, aunque se querían mucho cuando eran pareja, no era que solo se querían, ellas se amaban, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya estaban acostumbradas la una a la otra, y eran ya mas que novias eran amigas. Si, todavia amaba a Santana incluso se lo dijo, pero las dos saben que se aman como amigas no como pareja, se aman y siempre se van a amar y el destino las unió para siempre, dándole una hija en común. Recordó cuando terminaron, ellas duraron solo un mes sin hablarse, no pudieron estar separadas la una de la otra, San siempre la protegía y ella cuidaba el corazón sensible de la latina, las dos se complementaban, por eso todos sus amigos decían que ellas algún día iban a volver, luego Rachel se enteró que estaba embarazada y a partir de ahí se unieron mas, como lo son hasta ahora, muchos pueden pensar que quieren volver a estar juntas, o que sienten celos, y si ellas sienten celos la una de la otra, eso Rachel no lo va a negar, pero esos celos son por el lazo que ellas tienen, y el miedo a que un día una se separe de la otra porque cualquier pareja que tengan no le guste la relación, (Rach se ríe al pensar todo eso) y los besos, ese es un caso aparte, los besos entre ellas, son solo eso, besos, Rachel sabe que no van a llagar a mas de ahí, y sabe que si un día Santana intenta (cosa que no va a hacer porque la respeta mucho) si ella lo intenta, Rachel le va a poner un alto, pero los besos, eso es normal para ellas, eso hasta Quinn lo sabe, un día Quinn iba llegando a la casa de Santana y encuentra a Santana y a Rachel sentadas en el sofá besándose, al principio se volvió loca y quería matarlas a las dos,literalmente iba a matar a Santana, Quinn comenzó a golpearla y luego a estrangularla pero luego le explicaron todo, luego de ese beso aveces Quinn no dejaba que Santana fuera sola a la casa de Rachel, por miedo a los besos y a que llegaran a los extremos, pero después un día la rubia les pregunto que por que lo hacían y si eso no afectaba a Lea y ellas le respondieron que 1 sus besos eran para aliviar el estrés de ellas, 2 no lo hacían muy seguido la mas importante, nunca, pero nunca se habían dado un beso al frente de la niña, saben que eso la podría confundir y que se haga ilusiones de querer a sus madres juntas y por eso no lo hacían al frente de ella, siempre procuraban que si se daban un beso la niña este fuera de casa y esas cosas.

El toque del timbre hizo que Rachel saliera de su mundo y se levantara a ver quien tocaba, cuando abrió eran su madre y su hija.

L: Mamaa! (corre hasta donde ella y salta a sus brazos)

R: Mi Reina hermosa como estas (dándole un beso a su hija) como la pasaste con tu abuelita ? (Shleby mira con cara de orgullo a su hija y a su nieta) hola mamá (le sonríe a su madre)

L: Ma, la abuelita me llevó al parque, y jugamos muuuuuuuchooooooo! (Rachel sonríe) y me compro helado y fuimos al cine, fue supeeeer ! (dice emocionada) ma, puedes llamar a mami para contarle? ( dice mirando al suelo con vergüenza)

R: Nooo (Lea hace pucheros) pero te tengo una sorpresa en mi habitación, quieres ir a buscarla? (le dice sonriendo y ella asiente y corre a la habitación)

L: Mamiiiiiii! (grita feliz y saltando sobre una Santana Dormida, que solo pudo reírse ante el acto de su hija)

S: Princesa (dice abrazándola) como estas?

L: Bien mami! tengo que contarte lo que hice con mi abuelita (desde la puerta escondidas Rachel y Shelby veían la interacion madre e hija y se morían de ternura)mi abuelita es lo máximo (le dice cuando termino de contarle todo con lujos y detalles)

S: Hey yo creía que lo máximo era yo (hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos y Lea se rie)

L: Ma tu también eres lo máximo (la abraza) mami por que dormiste aquí? (un poco curiosa)

S: Es que ayer era muy tarde y tu mamá no me dejo irme (alza los hombros) no puedo dormir aquí? (entrecerrando los ojos)

L: Ok claro que puedes (se ríe) , ma que vamos a hacer hoy? (dice alegre)

S: Lo que mi princesa me pida (dándole un beso en la frente )

L: Siiiii (comienza a saltar en la cama)

S: Princesa no saltes en la cama ( le dice mirándola seriamente y deja de hacerlo inmediatamente) Que tal si le haces un desayuno a tu mami en lo que ella se da una baño ? (haciéndole cosquillas)

L: jajjajajjajaj ya mami suéltame, jajjajajja (san la suelta) que quieres que te haga?

S: Lo que tu quieras princesa (sonríe, esa niña la tenia boba, hacia todo lo que ella quería )

L: Ya se que te voy a hacer (se pone de pie y sale corriendo hasta la cocina) Abuelita! ayudameee tengo que hacerle desayuno a mi mami (rachel comienza a caminar hasta la cocina acompañada de Shleby)

SH: Y dime que le vas a hacer a tu mami de desayuno? (sonriendole y poniéndole el delantal a su nieta)

L: Panqueques (dice alegre y se ponen a hacerlo en lo que Santana estaba bañando)

Luego de darse el baño Santana se estaba cambiando, en la habitación de Rachel y en eso entra ella.

R: Ay! perdón San (dice sin mirarla) no sabia que te estabas cambiando.

S: No te preocupes Rach, ya estoy terminando (terminando de subirse el pantalón)

R: Dormiste bien? (ahora si mirándola)

S: Si gracias por todo (le sonríe)

R: Venia a decirte que Quinn llamó temprano en la mañana y quiere que la llames (Santana frunce el ceño)

S: No (comienza a buscar un t-shirt en la ropa que tiene donde Rachel)

R: No te estoy preguntando, la vas a llamar y van a hablar hoy. (dice seriamente)

S: Lo siento pero hoy no será, tengo una cita con mi hija el día de hoy ( amarrándose los cordones de los converse)

R: Santana pareces una niña, la vas a llamar ahora, ya te dije (pasandole el teléfono) y no me muevo de aquí hasta que no la llames.

S: Agg Rachel que intensa eres. (girando los ojos y tomando el cel para llamarla, le marca no suena ni dos veces y ya había contestado)

Q: San gracias a dios llamaste (dice alegre)

S: Si, como estas? (un poco distante)

Q: Mmmm bien supongo (dice un poco triste )

S: Como que supones? ( Rachel la mira y sale de la habitación y se va donde su madre y su hija)

Q: Claro, no estoy bien mi novia ni me quiere hablar (Santana se ríe en voz baja) y estoy trabajando un sábado y aun así tengo que estar bien asi que por eso supongo.

S: Eso es un asco trabajar un sábado (se ríe) y tu novia esta hablando contigo así que no digas que no te habla.

Q: (se ríe) San tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer.

S: No te preocupes Q, malinterprete todo, perdóname tu a mi, estaba demasiado borracha, ni recuerdo como llegué aquí. (se ríen) pero perdón, se que debemos hablar, pero no hablaremos eso por teléfono ok?

Q: Ok San lo que digas (sonríe) que tal si nos juntamos mas tarde?

S: Hoy no voy a poder, me toca día con Lea, perdón preciosa, (dice un poco triste)

Q: Con decirme preciosa ya te lo perdono (Santana se ríe) no te preocupes mi amor, hablamos luego cuando estés libre entonces ok?

S: Ok, te amo.

Q: Yo mas (le lanza un beso y cuelga)

Cuando cuelga Santana se queda mirando el celular con una sonrisa de idiota y sale de la habitación y se encuentra a Rachel y Shelby comenzando a cantar, ella se cruza de brazos y comienza a mirar como cantan "Next to me" a Santana le pareció la mejor versión de esa canción que a escuchado en su vida cuando terminaron de cantar Santana comenzó a aplaudirles.

S: Esa fue la versión mas sexy que e escuchado de esa canción (dice sonriendo y alzando las cejas mirando a Shelby)

Sh: Hola a ti también Santana (se ríe de la forma en que Santana la ve ) deja de mirarme así, soy la abuela de tu hija.

S: La abuela mas sexy que e visto en mi vida. (sin dejar de mirarla, Shelby se ríe, sabia que era por molestar, le había tomado un aprecio muy grande a Santana tanto así que aveces San le dice Ma, Rachel estaba roja, no le gustaban esos jueguitos entre ellas) no me vas a abrazar o algo así (moviendo las cejas)

Sh: Ven aquí (Santana se acerca casi corriendo y la abraza por la cintura Shelby solo se ríe.)

S: Wao esos abrazos, no se por que me fije en la hija si la madre es mas sexy (dice con los ojos cerrados y Rachel le lanza una manzana de plástico) Auch, maaa viste ella me agredió (frunce el ceño y hace pucheros Lea solo se rie)

Sh: Rachel no seas celosa (se ríe)

R: Entonces por que estuviste conmigo? (molesta)

S: Cuantas veces te voy a decir que si la hubiese visto primero ni te miro (se ríe cuando Rachel le lanza otra cosa) enserio si no hubieses sido la abuela de mi hija, serias la madre de mis otros hijos (mirando a a Shleby)

R: Enserio Santana respeta a mi madre y a tu hija. (le lanza ahora una piña y Santana le lanza la manzana que ella le habia arrojado)

SH: Ya chicas (riéndose)

L: y aquí vamos otra vez (girando los ojos al estilo de Santana)

R: Oh por Dios Lea no saco nada de mi (se cruza de brazos) hasta girando los ojos se parece a esta. (frunce el ceño)

S: Esta tiene nombre y lo sabes muy bien (alza una ceja) pero no voy a entrar en detalles porque mi hija y tu madre están presentes (Rachel se pone roja de vergüenza) Ok ya cambiando el tema, donde esta el desayuno que me hizo mi princesa (acercándose a Lea)

L: Aqui esta ma (poniendole el plato en la mesa unos panqueques con una carita feliz hecha con cirop) te gusta? lo hice yo.

S: Wao, princesa está hermoso (sentandola en sus piernas) gracias preciosa (le da un beso) Quieres comer con mami?

L: Si! (dice contenta, las otras mujeres se sentaron en la mesa también, ahí comenzaron a hablar diferentes temas, hasta que San terminó, luego de eso Rachel fue a cambiar a Lea para que se valla con Santana a su día de madre e hija.)

R: Santana si le das algo de azúcar, te juro que te mato Santana. (Santana solo sonríe)

S: Si señora (sonrie) Lea despidete de tu abuelita y de tu mamá.

L: Adiós ma (le da un beso) adiós abuelita (le da un abrazo)

0000000000000000000000000

Santana y Lea se habían pasado el día jugando, primero fueron al parque, luego alimentaron los patos, después Santana la llevó al estudio y allí se encontraron con Puck y su hijo Luca (Si, Puck tenia un hijo, en una de sus andanzas embarazo a una chica y aquí esta Luca, el primo favorito de Lea y el sobrino favorito de Santana, tenia la misma edad de Lea, el lleva 3 meses, Puck no vivía con el pero todos los fines de semana lo buscaba) Puck decidió irse con ellas, a el le encantaba estar con Lea y Lea amaba estar con su primo. Fueron a unos de los lugares favoritos de Lea, era Mc Donals, ahí había como una selva para los niños de 5 años hacia abajo, a Lea le encantaba jugar ahí, desde que llegaron Lea se fue hasta los juegos y Puck y Santana se quedaron mirando a sus hijos hacer amigos, esa parte la había heredado de Rachel, porque Santana era de muy pocos amigos. Luego de jugar y todo eso se fueron al cine a ver los pitufos 2, Lea la tenia vuelta loca con ver esa película, quien veía a Santana y a Puck con sus hijos decía que estaba soñando porque los dos son muy cascarrabias, pero con sus niños son un amor, cuando iban de camino al cine en el auto de Santana, Lea dijo algo que hizo que se sorprendiera muchísimo.

L: Ma (esto con mas vergüenza)

S: Si mi amor dime (dice sonriendo y mirándola por el retrovisor)

L: Podemos buscar a Quinie? (Santana abre los ojos) es que tengo mucho que no la veo y quiero verla.

S: Bueno mi amor, es que no se si ella esta disponible ahora (trata de excusarse)

L: Llámala y pregúntale (hace pucheros)

S: Esta bien (sonríe y saca el teléfono y comienza a llamarla)

Q: Bueno? (cuando toma el teléfono)

S: Si me podrías comunicar con mi novia? ( Lea se ríe)

Q: Mi amooor (dice alegre) pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.

S: Que estas haciendo?

Q: Nada viendo televisión aburrida (se escucha triste)

S: Te doy 10 minutos para que te cambies, vamos a ir al cine y hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo (le pasa el celular a Lea)

L: Quinie, vamos a ver a los pitufos, cámbiate vamos a tu casa. (le dice la niña y Quinn se derrite)

Q: Ok princesa dejame cambiarme, dile a tu mami que no tarde mucho (Lea se rie)

Fueron a buscar a Quinn, luego se fueron a ver la película, cuando salieron Lea estaba en los brazos de Quinn hablando con ella de la película, mientras Santana veía la interacción de su novia y su hija, eso la emocionaba muchísimo, luego se fueron a comer un helado, Lea se quedo mirando a su mami y a Quinn, quienes casi no hablaban, Lea al ser hija de Rachel y Santana era muy inteligente y observadora aunque tenga 3 casi 4 años, y rompió el silencio que había.

L: Ma, quiero tener un hermanito. (sonríe)

S: Como que quieres tener un hermanito mi amor? (curiosa y mira a Quinn)

L: Si todos mis amigos tienen hermanitos, se que Luca es mi primo, pero quiero tener un hermanito. (frunce el ceño)

S: Esta bien bebe vamos a ver si te puedo dar un hermanito (la niña comienza a saltar en el asiento)

L: Si tengo un hermanito se va a parecer a ti Quinie? (sorprendiendo a la rubia )

Q: No lo se preciosa (dice con un poco de miedo)

L: Claro que si , porque tu vas a ser su mami y los hijos se parecen a su mami, yo me parezco a mi mami y a mamá, así que mi hermanito se va a parecer a mami y a ti (dice emocionada Santana solo se queda mirando anonadada a su hija y Quinn también)

S: Wao mira la hora ya es tarde, Lea y tu mama esta apunto de llamar no crees que tenemos que irnos?

L: Maaaaaaaa! (hace pucheros ) Quinnie nos va a acompañar?

S: (Mira a Quinn y sonrie) Si ella quiere (le sonríe)

Q: No, no te preocupes, yo me voy sola (santana frunce el ceño)

S: Claro que no, yo te voy a llevar a tu casa, y no te estoy preguntando. (eso provoca una risita en Lea)

Cuando llegan a la casa de Quinn, Quinn se despide de Santana, y de Lea y le prometió salir de nuevo con ellas, Santana le dijo que la llamaría cuando llegara a su casa, Quinn solo asintió, pero luego se fue con una sonrisa cuando Santana se desmonto a abrirle la puerta y luego le dio un beso en la entrada de su casa. Cuando Santana llego donde Rachel se tubo que quedar un rato hasta que Lea se durmiera, porque quería que su mami la durmiera, luego de luchar mucho para que se duerma al fin lo logro, Santana le contó a Rachel que estaban con Quinn, esto la emociono mucho y le dijo a Santana que era el tiempo de que ellas dos arreglen todo, al principio Santana no quería porque se sentía avergonzada, pero luego dijo que si que la iba a llamar y que iría a su casa. Santana hizo lo que le prometió a Quinn, que era llamarla.

S: ¿Hola? (dice un poco nerviosa)

Q: Hey (emocionada porque si la llamó)

S: Lo siento por no llamarte mas temprano, Lea no se quería dormir, siempre pasa eso cuando le doy azúcar (se ríen las dos)

Q: Jajaja no te preocupes San, no pasa nada ( se reprocha mentalmente por pensar que Santana no la iba a llamar)

S: Y dime que estas haciendo (dice caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de Quinn)

Q: Solo viendo que me voy a poner para el trabajo mañana, San espera hay alguien tocando.

S: Ok, tomate tu tiempo (se ríe y Quinn abre la puerta) hola (dice sonriendo)

Q: San (sonrie)

S: Solo vine a desearte buenas noches (le da una sonrisa sexy)

Q: Gracias, pero me podías decir por teléfono (se ríen)

S: Si pero por teléfono no puedo hacer esto (se acerca y la besa) te amo Q, y quiero que me perdones, por lo de ayer en la noche, fui una imbécil, una tonta (Quinn le agarra la mano) quiero borrar todo lo de ayer y seguir como si nada pasó esta bien?

Q: Claro San pero yo tambi... (santana la interrumpe con un beso)

S: Quiero borrar todo lo de ayer esta bien así? (vuelve y pregunta)

Q: (se ríe) Si

S: Bueno yo me voy (sonríe) duerme bien preciosa (le da un beso)

Q: No, no te vallas quédate (le suplica y ella respira)

S: No mi amor, tengo que despertar temprano y quedarme aquí implica, desvelarme (se rie)

Q: Te prometo que solo dormiremos(le pone cara del gato de Sherk )

S: No me mires así ( Quinn se ríe) ok , pero solo vamos a dormir.

Q: Lo que tu digas bebé (abrazándola por el cuello y entrandola a la casa)

S: Q, por favor (le dice suplicándole ya que ella la comienza a besar por el cuello)

Q: Ya, ya vamos a la cama (Sonríe, subieron a la habitación y se acostaron) te extrañé (acostándose en el pecho de Santana)

S: Yo también (dice con los ojos cerrados mientras le acaricia el brazo)

Q: Te amo (le da un beso)

S: Yo te amo mas (sonriendo ante el beso)

**_Hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_En mi tiempo libre en la Uni dije, ok si tengo el cap escrito hace mucho porque no subirlo? así que por eso me decidí denle gracias a mi tiempo de vaga. _**

**_*Luz: Me alegro que te haya gustado :p, los padre de Quinn no me caen bien -.-' y eso qu son mis personajes xD, no todas ven que Rachel es buena, ella no le quiere quitar a Santana a Quin xD quiero que entiendan eso jajajjaja, seguimos con lo de hacer un pezberry xD en verdad quiero pero no se no me sale todavia espero que cuando me salga hacerlo, ahora hago pausa -.- si lees el otro por que no comentas? xD deberia ponerlas de castigo y no actualizar ninguno hasta que comenten u.u jum. en fin gracias por comentar :3 cuídate un beso a ti también._**

**_*Sky Blue: Enserio dime la verdad dejaste una cámara en mi casa? porque ya tenia el cap escrito y puse que Rachel y Santana tratan de no perjudicar la mente de Lea y Puffff vienes tu y dices que los besos de Rachel y Santana pueden perjudicar su pobre cabecita, y otra cosa cuando dije que queria hacer un pezberry iba a poner que no lo hago, porque perdería a mi mas fiel lectora y puff vienes y dices eso que no lo leeras, definitivo eres mi alma gemela (se seca una lagrima de emoción Sky de mi vida, de mi corazón dijiste que una vez intentaste leer pero no pudiste, pero eso fue en el pasado ademas no fui yo que lo escribí u.u xD en fin créeme no voy a terminar nuestro compromiso por tonterías u.u no todos los días encuentras a tu alma gemela xD, te iba a decir otra cosa mas, aaaa si que no tires la lap por la ventana después no me puedes comentar, xD y que mi mente como ya sabes ella se inspira hasta de ver un vídeo xD, mi mente me informa que quiere hacer una serie de one-shots pero no se todavia no me decido xD. En fin cuidate mucho prometida, besos y buenas vibras._**

**_*Danielle02: Danielle, te juro que quise hacer algo por ti y tus deseos, pero mi mente no quiere que Quinn sufra, y si embarazo a Rachel de San mi pobre Quinn, sufriría mucho, pero voy a ver si trato de unirlas de otra forma si?. cuídate mucho aaaaaa y otra cosa pusiste que me mandarías un beso, pero seria inapropiado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta asi Jaaaa un beso para ti también. xD _**

**_*Taetae: Quinn solo tiene ojos para una morena y es para San, asi que dudo mucho que tenga con alguien la relacion que tienen San y Rachel x.x _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben discúlpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 9

A Quinn no le sorprende cuando se despierte sola, Santana es una madrugadora, además sabia que ella iba a salir temprano en la mañana, se lo dijo anoche cuando ella la hizo quedarse a dormir.

Quinn estaba consciente de que Santana se había ido, pero se sorprende al ver que Santana la saluda desde la cocina, está de pie frente a la estufa en nada más que una camiseta y un par de boxers de Bob Esponja , rompiendo huevos en una sartén.

Q: Qué estás haciendo? ( intenta reprimir una sonrisa cuando Santana salta por el sonido de su voz.)

S: Así es como saludas a alguien que te da el mejor sexo de tu vida y es lo suficientemente buena como para levantarse para hacerte el desayuno.?

Q:( se ríe y comienza a cerrar la distancia entre ellas.) Desayuno has dicho?

S: Y sexo. (repite cuando Quinn presiona su frente contra su espalda.) El mejor que has tenido.

Q: (sólo asiente con la cabeza y besa el cuello de Santana.) ¿No tenias que ir a trabajar? ( ignorando el comentario de Santana, Quinn le dice a Santana todo el tiempo cómo ella es la mejor en la cama. No hay necesidad de alimentar el gran ego de Santana ya esta mañana.)

S: Sí, pero no me pude despertar a tiempo, porque anoche alguien me distrajo y no pude dormir y por eso tengo que ir a la una. (saliendo de los brazos de Quinn para poder poner los huevos en los platos que están en el mostrador).

Q: Me puedes dar un aventón a mi oficina después del desayuno? (Santana sólo asiente y pone el plato en la mesa lleno de tocino, huevos y galletas.) Ve a sentarte, yo termino (le saca la lengua, te traeré un vaso de jugo de naranja en un minuto.

Cinco minutos más tarde se sientan a comer y Quinn comienza a levantarse para prepararse para irse.

S: Hey. (Santana le da una nalgada a Quinn mientras camina para ir a la cocina.)

Q: dime (se detiene, volviéndose para mirar a Santana.)

S: El jugo estaba bueno. (Comienza Santana.) ¿Puedo tener un beso?

S: (Quinn gira los ojos, pero camina de regreso a donde Santana de todos modos.) Está todo bien? (Santana dice una vez que rompen el beso.)

Sólo pregunta porque Quinn es la que suele hacer el desayuno, pero cada vez que Santana esta en la casa de Quinn hace el desayuno,para despertar a su novia, pero hoy Quinn no la dejo terminar y es un poco extraño para ella.

Q: Sí. (sonríe y besa la mejilla izquierda de Santana.) Es sólo quería hacer el desayuno pero te adelantaste (Santana la mira sin entender) Pero no importa, estaba muy rico.

Santana sólo abrazó y besó a Quinn una vez más antes de dejar que la rubia se levante para agarrar sus cosas.

Q: Me voy a casa de mis padres después del trabajo, quieres venir? (le dice en el auto en las afueras de su oficina.)

S: (se ríe con un movimiento de cabeza.) Voy a tratar.

Q: Por qué no?, así terminas con eso de una vez. Vas a tener que sentarte y disfrutar de una comida con mis padres algún día.

Santana sabía que esto iba a suceder, Quinn quería hablar sobre lo que pasó en la graduación y lo que paso esa noche, pero Santana fue capaz de distraerla con el sexo y Santana realmente se sorprendió cuando Quinn no tocó el tema durante el desayuno.

S: Está bien pero no esta noche. (Santana gira los ojos cuando Quinn resopla y pone la mano en la manija de la puerta.)

Q: Está bien. (Murmura y se inclina sobre los labios de picotear Santana.) Te llamaré más tarde.

S: En la hora del almuerzo?

Q: Tal vez. (se encoge de hombros.) Cuando tenga la oportunidad.

S: Estás seriamente enojada conmigo? (no respondió,en lugar de eso se sale del coche, dando un portazo.) Hey! ( Santana sale del coche y es capaz de agarrar el codo de Quinn antes de que entre al edificio.) Deja de ser tan sentimental. (Santana dice eso sólo porque sabe que Quinn odia cuando dice eso, Santana utiliza esa línea en cualquier momento que están teniendo un desacuerdo.)

Q: Justo después de que tu lo hagas. (Santana suspira cuando Quinn se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.)

S: Eres tan molesta.

Q: Y tu frustrante. ( le responde de nuevo.)

S: Ok (Santana se encoge de hombros.) Pero todavía no pienso ir a cenar contigo.

Ells simplemente están allí en frente del edificio de la oficina de Quinn, mirándose la una a la otra antes de que Quinn niega con la cabeza. "Te llamaré más tarde."

00000000

R: Y le dijiste que no?

Santana se fue a la casa de Rachel desde que dejo a Quinn en la oficina. Ella decidió ir allí y jugar con Lea, en su mayor parte le ha ayudado a mantener su mente fuera de su discusión con Quinn.

Pero entonces llegó el momento de Lea tomar un baño y meterse en la cama y ella se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, porque Rachel había ido a comprar algo. Rachel ya esta de vuelta y Santana se encuentra diciéndole a su mejor amiga todo lo que pasó esta mañana con su novia.

S: Sí. (Santana asiente.) Sus padres están locos y yo ...

R: ¿Qué? (mirándola, sabia que había algo que Santana no está diciendo.)

S: Yo ... me ponen nerviosa. (Santana admitió en voz baja.)

Si le dices a Santana hace casi un año, que iba a conocer a una mujer al azar en un club nocturno, y que de alguna manera se iba a enamorar de dicha mujer, Santana te habría abofeteado.

Debido a que Santana Lopez desde hace mucho no se enamora, por lo menos no lo hizo nunca por segunda vez.

Todas sus relaciones pasadas nunca llegaron a la etapa de amor, aparte de Rachel. Hubo un momento en que ella estaba en lo profundo con una chica la quería mucho, pero no se movió más allá de esa etapa era como algo que no le permitía a Santana enamorarse de nadie después de Rachel y creia que era porque todavia la quería, pero tal vez era que ella no había conocido a la persona indicada o tenia miedo de volver a sentirse vulnerable en el amor.

¿Quién sabe?

Todo lo que Santana sabe es que Quinn Fabray le tenia algún tipo de hechizo.

Y la idea de sentarse a cenar con los padres de Quinn era aterradora. Santana nunca había conocido a los padres de ninguna chica con la que salia en una relación, siempre pensó que el conocer a los padres era un gran problema. Solo conoció a los padres de Rachel y fue porque la situación fue diferente, con la única chica que comenzó siendo amiga fue con ella y por eso los conoció y todavia mantiene contacto con ellos. Pero ella no le gustaba conocer a los padres porque la mayoría de ellos sabían cuando la relación no iba a llegar lejos. Pero ese no es el caso de Quinn.

Santana quiere que su relación con Quinn llegue muy lejos y aunque Quinn no tiene la mejor relación con sus padres, sabe que todavía tienen una gran influencia en su vida. Santana no quiere esta cena cambie su relación con Quinn.

R: San ... (Rachel sabe que esto es un gran problema para Santana, ella nunca ha visto a su mejor amiga involucrarse con tanto con alguien y dar este paso es un gran problema para ella.) No tienes nada de qué preocuparte,eres increíble, tienes una gran carrera, eres inteligente, y tratas a su hija como que ella es tu todo. (Rachel sonríe.) Quinn te ama y no creo que una cena cambie eso.

S: ¿Sí?

R: (gira los ojos y ligeramente golpea Santana rodilla.) Además ... Quinn estaba probablemente nerviosa cuando me iba a conocer, así como tu lo estas, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Ella lo hizo por ti.

S: Eres la mejor (sonríe) y dime de ti ( Rachel se ruboriza) y eso? (mirándola como lee un mensaje) con quien hablas (alzando una ceja)

R: Con alguien (sonrió)

S: Y se puede saber quien es ese alguien? (un poco molesta)

R: Oh por dios, no de nuevo ( se aleja de Santana)

S: Que? dime estoy esperando tu respuesta (dice de brazos cruzados)

R: Es una chica que conocí el día que salimos. (mirándola retadoramente)

S: Entonces el das tu teléfono a cualquier extraña que conoces una noche (dice alterada)

R: Puedes bajar la voz? (cansada de la misma pelea) Santana otra vez lo mismo que con Omar?

S: No es eso, es que como puedes darle tu numero a una desconocida?

R: Santana eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso, te acostaste con Quinn cuando la conociste. (alza una ceja)

S: No es lo mismo (vuelve a alterarse)

R: Si es lo mismo y ya deja la discusión estúpida, (ahora la alterada es ella) no puedes apoyarme por una vez en tu vida? te he apoyado con todas las que has salido, pero yo te digo que conozco a alguien y se arma la de trolla, aveces creo que quieres que me quede sola. (se pone de pie y se va a su habitación )

S: (camina detrás de ella) Rachel, no he dicho eso, es solo que no se (le agarra la mano) me pongo ciega cuando me dices esas cosas.

R: Tienes que aprender a lidiar con eso, hace mucho que tu y yo no estamos juntas debes aprender a superar tus celos, o es que todavia sientes algo por mi? (mirándola a los ojos)

S: (se queda embelesada mirándola) Me crees si te digo que no?

R: No (mirándola fijamente) pero tu y yo no podemos hacer esto (señalándose a las dos, que estaban muy cerca) tenemos una hija y eso la puede confundir, porque esto es un capricho que tenemos las dos, yo porque te veo con Quinn y me hace falta ese amor que me dabas y tu porque no asimilas que este con alguien (separándose de ella) creo que debemos durar un tiempo sin vernos San para ver que es lo que sentimos.

S: Dime que no estas hablando en serio Rachel.

R: Aunque me duela tenemos que hacerlo, aunque sea una semana (dice con los ojos llorosos)

S: No Rach, no me puedes sacar de tu vida ni una semana, si quieres te prometo que no voy a ser celosa, es mas dile que voy a comer con ustedes (Rachel se ríe) es enserio, ya tu lo hiciste una vez por mi, ahora yo lo hago por ti, así la conozco y si me cae bien o mal te lo digo, pero no me alejes de ti (la mira a los ojos)

R: San no te vuelvas loca, era solo una semana (se ríe)

S: Rachel, no puedo estar sin ti un día, y eso lo sabes ( la abraza) tu eres mi todo, mi hermana, mi esposa, según la prensa eres mi amante (se ríen ) eres mi familia Rach sin ti no puedo y lo sabes (dice llorando, Santana era vulnerable a Rachel, ese era su punto débil junto con Lea)

R: Ya ya San, no llores me vas a hacer llorar (le seca las lagrimas) olvida lo que te dije si (sonríe y le da un beso)

S: Te quiero Rach, eres la mejor amiga del universo.

R: No esa eres tu (sonríe y la abraza) San eso es un paquete de dulces? (sintiendo algo duro y Santana solo se ríe y mira hacia abajo sonrojada) Oh por dios Santnaaaaaaaaaaa! (grita riéndose) vete al baño.

S: No me puedes ayudar? (le sonríe sexy)

R: No, no te voy a ayudar, tu lo creaste sólita así que tu misma resuelves (dice saliendo de la habitación)

00000000

El teléfono de Quinn empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo, mientras que ella está escuchando a su padre y hermana, discutiendo sobre algún artículo que estaba en el periódico hace unos días. Al principio ella lo ignoró porque ella pensó que era algo que podía esperar hasta después del desayuno, no era Santana porque su novia suele estar de camino al estudio a esta hora.

Q: Discúlpenme. ( dice parándose de la mesa cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar por tercera vez. Ella se acerca rápidamente a la sala de estar, sacando su teléfono en el camino,frunce el ceño al ver el número Santana.)Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? (dice tan pronto como Santana responde a su llamada.)

S: Nada. (Quinn cierra los ojos y libera un soplo de alivio.) Um ... me preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para unirme a desayunar con ustedes, quiero decir, he comprado donas.

Q: Qué? ( piensa que está escuchando cosas.)

Quinn estaba segura de que estaba oyendo cosas, no hay otra explicación para que Santana sólo le diga que si puede unirse a desayunar a la casa de sus padres. Ayer Santana se negó incluso a hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con los padres de Quinn y ahora les está comprando donuts.

S: Estoy a pocas cuadras de distancia, pero puedo dar la vuelta si quieres.

Q: No. (sale corriendo.) Te veré allá afuera

Quinn cuelga y rápidamente vuelve a entrar en el comedor.

Q: Santana está aquí. (dice y todos la miran tratando de ver si la morena está detrás de ella.) Bueno ... no está aquí todavía, pero ... ella debe estar llegando ¿Está bien si ella se une a nosotros para el desayuno?

JF: Por supuesto, pondré un plato para ella. (Quinn sonríe mientras su madre se levanta de la mesa, ella mira a su papá que se encoge de hombros.)

Q: Por favor compórtense. (les dice antes de ir a esperar a Santana.)

S: (está a medio camino de la puerta de entrada cuando Quinn abre la puerta.) Buenos días cariño. (Santana sonríe cuando ella está de pie delante de Quinn.)

Quinn se queda mirando a Santana, Hasta hace diez minutos, Quinn estaba tan enojada con la mujer que estaba frente a ella, desde que han estado juntas Quinn nunca ha estado tan enojada y decepcionada de Santana.

Por lo general, ella consigue que Santana haga lo que ella le pide, como llevar a Kitty a comer y desayunar, o dejarla conocer a Rachel y a Lea, pero maldita sea, ese miedo de hablar con sus padres todavia no ha logrado que ella lo deje. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que intercambian las palabras 'Te amo' al menos mas de tres veces al día, Quinn no entiende por qué Santana tiene miedo de que si habla con sus padres la relación terminara. Obviamente, Quinn ve por los ojos de ella y quiere que esta relación se mantenga como va, pero no esta es cien por ciento segura de que Santana se siente igual.

S: Q? (dice moviendo una mano delante de la cara de Quinn.) Estás bien?

Q: Sí. (asiente lentamente y alcanza Santana. Ella agarra la camisa de la cantante, tirando de ella hacia delante y acercándola a ella.) Qué estás haciendo aquí? (le pregunta antes de darle a Santana un beso rápido en los labios.)

S: Vine a pedir disculpas. (Santana comienza dando un paso atrás.) Yo fui una verdadera imbécil ayer y lo siento. (Quinn puede ver que Santana está nerviosa y un poco insegura de sí misma, y su amor creció al ver que lo estaba intentando.)

Q: Baby ... (suspira.) No quiero presionarte, no tienes que ...

S: Callate. (le dice con actitud.) Vamos a entrar

Todo el mundo está en silencio los primeros minutos después de los padres de Quinn saludaron a Santana y luego esta saluda a su cuñada. Judy le da las gracias a Santana por traer donas y todos se sientan a desayunar.

K: Hey, Q? (Santana y Quinn miran a Kitty.) Cómo va la casa del señor Turner? escuche que tu y Finn van a trabajar en el baño.

Dios Quinn y Santana aman a esa chica. Kitty sabe que Santana se pone nerviosa cuando están los padres de Quinn, porque sabe que a ellos no le gustan los músicos, así que puso el tema de conversación con Quinn para que Santana se relaje y sabiendo que Quinn no tiene ningún problema en hablar de su trabajo.

RF : Oh, tu eres cantante, ¿verdad?"

S: Sí, señor.( Santana asiente.) Voy a iniciar un gran contrato en estos momentos, teníamos que empezar un par de semanas atrás, pero estamos resolviendo unos papeleos. (Santana le informa a Russel y este la mira con cierto desprecio )

Q: (le responde a Kitty para salir del momento incomodo) Sí, a mi no me gusta mucho el baño que tenia, así que decidimos hacerle uno mas moderno y mas bonito.

S: Estoy segura de que tu y tu equipo lo van a hacer bien. (Santana le sonríe a Quinn)Ustedes siempre hacen un trabajo increíble.

RF: A qué universidad asististe Santana? ( Santana comienza a hablarles de la universidad a la que iba y cómo ella le encantó.) No sabia que para ser cantante se tenia que estudiar. (dice indiferente, eso molesto un poco a Santana)

S: No solo soy cantante, ahí aprendí a tocar varios instrumento, aprendí a leer música y todos sus derivados, no estudie solo para cantar, si hubiese querido eso solo canto y ya. También soy productora musical. (dijo dejando sin habla a Judy)

Q: Mamá. (Quinn suspira porque sabe que esta conversación va a ser larga y que sus padres iban a seguir abundando el tema y Santana no se iba a quedar callada. En este momento desearía no estar aquí.)

RF: Y tu Quinn qué piensas acerca de la banda de Santana? (estirándose hacia atrás.)

Q: Te lo he dicho papa la banda de Santana es increíble, suenan muy bien y Santana y los chicos escriben muy buenas canciones. (Quinn mira a Santana y se alegra de ver a su novia sonriendo de nuevo.)

JF: Hmmm ... ¿Ustedes se conocieron en un bar, verdad? (Quinn frunce el ceño mirando a su padre, porque ella nunca le dijo a sus padres sobre cómo conoció a Santana y mira a través de la mesa, pero Kitty se apresura a negar con la cabeza en sentido negativo. Quinn esta sorprendida de que la chica se se guardo esa información, por lo general, Kitty es terrible guardando secretos.)

Q: Cómo sabes eso? (cortando cualquier respuesta que Santana tuviera.)

JF: Todas las chicas con las que has salido, además de Amanda, las has conocido en algún club nocturno.

RF: Sí, ademas los cantantes suelen ligarse todas las chicas de los bares a los que van. ( el padre de la rubia dice).

K: Ma no es cierto. (Kitty se une a la conversación.) Q, Conoció a Ashley en una tienda de comestibles.

Q: Um (mira a su hermana con una mirada de muerte antes de mirar a su novia incómoda.) Está bien. (desliza su mano por debajo de la mesa y le da unas palmaditas a Santana.) Papá ¿puedes parar? Santana vino aquí, así para que se puedan conocer unos a otros, no a hacerla sentir incómoda.

RF: ( suspira.) Lo siento Santana, al parecer eres buena y salir contigo era la única opción que ella tenia. ( Santana se muerde la lengua por respeto a los padres de su novia)

Q: Papá. (dice al mismo tiempo en que su madre dice el nombre de su padre.)

RF: Qué? (las mira confundido como si él no supiera el peso de sus palabras.) al parecer la chica es buena pero no se por qué pierde su tiempo con esa mierda de la música.

La mesa se quedo en silencio mientras Quinn y su padre tienen un concurso de miradas.

S: Yo me voy (se pone de pie) Gracias por todo señora Fabray, Kitty cualquier cosa que necesites para lo que me dijiste ayer me llamas ok? (ella asiente y Santana comienza a caminar con Quinn detrás de ella, Kitty le había pedido a Santana a ver si le podia conseguir un lugar donde vivir, cerca de la casa de ella, ya que estaba cerca de donde iba a comenzar a trabajar y ya no quería vivir bajo la sombra de sus padres)

JF: Santana cariño ... (Su suegra las sigue hacia la sala de estar, Kitty estaba a unos metros detrás de ella.) No le hagas caso, solo se preocupa por Quinnie.

Q: No mientas por él mamá. (poniéndose su chaqueta.) No te mientas a ti misma, ustedes aprovechan todas las oportunidades que puedan para decirme lo mucho que odian mi relación con Santana y todo porque es cantante.

JF: Quinn (niega con la cabeza.) Eres mucho mejor que eso. (Santana abre los ojos como plato y se ríe pero no dice nada)

RF: Con o sin un título universitario, estoy seguro de que hay algo más que puedas hacer en tu vida, no tienes que salir con una cantante, que seguro te engaña con todas, la vi en la portada de una revista muy cerca de otra morena, esa que dicen que es la madre de su hija, quien te dice que no te engaña con ella?

S: No tengo por que hacerlo, amo a Quinn y no lo niego he tenido varias oportunidades de estar no con una chica, he podido estar con muchas a la misma vez, pero por amor y por respeto a su hija no lo hago. (dice caminando hasta la puerta) Quinn hazle caso a tus padres, no te merezco, no vale la pena discutir con tus padres por mi. (casi estaba saliendo de la casa, pero Quinn le agarra el brazo y mira a sus padres)

Q: ( Aprieta la mano de Santana, no le importa si la juzgan, si con esto va a perder a sus padres ,todo lo que sabe es que ella ama a Santana y ella odia que su novia esté a punto de llorar por la culpa de sus padres.) Santana no estaba cantando esa noche que nos conocimos,ella era una chica hermosa que me encontré una noche en un club nocturno, esa noche no se pudo hacer nada y entonces, otra noche después tuve la suerte de que ella accedió a que yo pase tiempo con ella .( Quinn no no cree que es importante para ellos saber que ese tiempo lo pasaron juntas en la cama. Eso sería difícil de comentarle a tus padres, ¿verdad? ) Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella ... ella se fue convirtiendo en algo más que una hermosa chica que conocí en un club nocturno, me enteré de que no sólo es hermosa, también de que es divertida, inteligente, cariñosa ... apasionada, protectora, buena madre y excelente compañera sentimental. La primera vez que la vi tocar con su banda ... (Quinn suspira y sonríe) Santana es increíble, Y mantiene su pasión, no importa lo que pase. ( Mira a sus padres que las están mirando algo apenados.) Yo sé lo que hago.

Santana siente que su corazón se va a salir de su pecho, con esto acababa de confirmar que amaba a esa mujer.

S: Baby (Aprieta la mano de Quinn después de unos minutos de silencio.) Vamos. (abriendo la puerta)

K: Adiós San. (kitty mueve a sus padres y pasa al frente) Llámame más tarde Q.

Q: Está bien. ( ve sobre el hombro de Kitty a sus padres. Russel está mirando hacia abajo, pero Judy está buscando la mirada de Quinn.)

JF: Te llamaré más tarde. (dice con una débil sonrisa )

0000000000

Q: Oh mierda. ( grita cuando Santana empuja mas profundo su lengua dentro de ella)

S: Eres tan jodidamente sexy. ( dice luego cepilla su lengua sobre el clítoris hinchado de Quinn.) Tus palabras ... (volviendo a hacer su trabajo con la lengua)

Q: Maldita sea San ...

Santana atacó a Quinn tan pronto como llegaron a su casa. Santana la llevó al dormitorio y le quito toda la ropa y Quinn le dio el poder de hacerle todo lo que quisiera.

S: Sabes tan bien. ( murmura mientras se quita los dedos del estrecho agujero de Quinn y reemplaza a los dedos con la lengua.)

Q: Mierda San ... bebé Estoy tan cerca ... ( agarrando un puñado de pelo de Santana, arqueando la espalda en la cama cada vez que la lengua de San se mueve dentro y fuera de su centro mojado.)

S: Hazlo bebé. (la anima.) Ven a mi, solo para mí.

Q: Mierda,mierda, mierda ... (grita en la habitación, mientras Santana sonríe y lame los jugos que salen de su novia.)Primera fase terminada (y Santana sonríe malignamente y Quinn se arrastra sobre el cuerpo de Santana y comienza a besarla.) Dios San tu lengua haces maravillas (dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados)

S: Te quiero.( murmura contra los labios de Quinn.) Estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti Quinn Fabray.

Q: (se rie y le pasa la mano por la cara) Yo también te amo.

S: (comienza a acariciarle los senos ) Y amo tu senos también.

Quinn gira los ojos y comienza a trabajar en el cuello de Santana y la muerde y le lame el cuello.

S: Mmmmm ... mierda bebe.( Santana se queja cuando la boca de Quinn se mueve hacia abajo para llegar sobre el pecho, tirando de un pezón en la boca. Santana le agarra el pelo con fuerza a Quinn , mientras que la rubia agarra el miembro de la latina y se monta en el y comienza a saltar sobre Santana. Quinn sabia que Santana amaba cuando hacia eso, porque ama los pequeños ruidos que Quinn hace y la cara que pone, que parece como si fuera una estrella pornográfica y eso excitaba a la latina.

A Santana le gusta mas hacer el trabajo sucio, sólo permite que Quinn tome el control de vez en cuando,solo porque ama como actúa Quinn cuando esta encima de ella, eso la volvia loca, como en estos momentos, si Quinn le pidiera cualquier cosa se lo daría, en este momento esta en las nubes y solo Quinn la llevaba allá.

S: Enserio Q debiste ser estrella porno (dice mirándola a los ojos)

Q: Prométeme que vas parar con esos chistes.(dejando de moverse y frunciendo el ceño)

S: ( se sienta y se agarra las manos de Quinn.) lo Prometo pero Ven aquí. (abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a ella, haciendo que Quinn gimiera ya que Santana estaba completamente dentro de ella) Podemos seguir en lo que estábamos? (se brula).

Q: Por supuesto, vamos a seguir, sabes estaba pensando en el deso de Lea. (sonrie)

S: (Frunce el ceño.) es mejor que sea una broma y que no estés hablando de eso en este momento.

Q: Sabes que yo sólo estoy bromeando. (se ríe)

S: Ahora cállate y no hables más. (Santana sonríe y se recuesta de nuevo en la cama con Quinn encima de ella) Uh ... mierda. (se queja cuando Quinn comienza a saltar otra vez) Mmmm ... No puedo esperar. (se sienta de nuevo y ahora recuesta a Quinn en la cama, se pone de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Quinn. ) Bebe ... estas tan mojada.

Q: Ooooh ... oh ... ( Quinn agarra a uno de los hombros de Santana, mientras que la otra mano la tiene agarrando con fuerza la sabana) Uh ... mas fuerte. (Santana obedece y comienza a moverse mas rápido dentro y fuera de Quinn, el rostro de Santana se ve completamente excitado.) Soy Toda tuya. (Susurra acerca a Santana a ella para darle un beso. Santana se encuentra entre las piernas abiertas de Quinn agarrándole el trasero con las dos manos.)

Santana entierra su rostro en el cuello de Quinn y comienza a morderla, a San le encanta la forma en que Quinn está gimiendo, tan alto que los vecinos la podrían escuchar.

S: Te gusta eh? (se ríe.)

Q: Cállate. ( tiene los ojos cerrados y las piernas se cerraron alrededor de Santana.)Baby ... (Quinn se queja cuando Santana empuja mas fuerte.) Fuck San! (grita después de un duro empuje.)Estoy cerca. (grita Quinn y Santana duplica sus esfuerzos y las dos están gimiendo de placer.)

S: Mierda. (Empuja un par de veces más y casi se desmaya cuando llegan al éxtasis y ve los jugos que salen de Quinn cuando ella sale de ella.)

Q: Maldición San, creo que no voy a poder caminar. (se ríe)

S: Lo siento. (dice dándole besos en el cuello y luego en sus labios.) Creo que estamos haciendo bien la tarea que nos dejó Lea.

Quinn no hace otra cosa que reír.

Q: Eres una payasa (la besa) pero así te amo.

S: Yo te amo mas. (con los ojos cerrados cuando Quinn la besa en el cuello)

Q: (dejando de besarla y frunciendo el ceño) Enserio Santana? no te cansas? (cuando siente que Santana esta teniendo otra erección)

S: Tu eres la culpable (se comienza a reír y Quinn la golpea con una almohada) te voy a acusar de abuso marital (riendo)

Q: Estúpida (se ríe)

S: Pero soy tuuuu estúpida (sonríen ) ahora atiéndeme estoy necesitada (señalando su miembro y se ríe cuando Quinn gira los ojos y va bajando hasta llegar a su destino) Oh dios Q, ohhhhhhhh (cierra los ojos) mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado**_

_***Luz: Viste que linda familia la de Rach :p son lo máximo al contrario que la de Quinn -.- .l. los odio, Rachel es tierna y muy buena amiga xD, sabes te iba a perdonar que no dejas Reviews solo por la universidad y eso, pero como ya veo que estas dejando te perdone hace mucho :p, seguimos con nuestro pezberry xD, me estas tentando xD creeme un día voy a hacer uno aunque sea one-shot solo para hacerte feliz :p aunque eso implique que mi prometida la chica de alla abajo no lo lea xD. me alegra mucho en verdad que te gusten mis historias me inspiras :3 , cuidatee mucho y Besos :*.**_

_***Sky Blue: Jaaaaaaaaaa! lo sabia sentía como si alguien me miraba xD, vez San es toda una Puckerman version mujer xD, hasta a la abuela de la hija enamora xD y Lea es un genio, esa niña y sus deseos tan especificos, viste lo de los padres de Quinn en este cap? -.-' . bueno alma gemela espero te haya gustado este cap, Cuidate mucho, besos.**_

_***Danielle02: hahhaha esa mentecita tuya y tus ideas xD creo que no te vas a rendir hasta que no te cumpla ese sueño eh? xD Cuidate mucho y como siempre te digo voy a ver que hago por ti xD. Besos **_

_***GleekTanna: Que bueno que te gusta la historia :D, but you can tell me anything you want in English, lo entiendo perfectamente :p **_

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 10

Era viernes temprano por la noche y Santana estaba acostada en la cama de Quinn,viendo televisión junto a una Quinn que se había dormido desde que comenzó la película que estaban viendo, Santana se queda mirando como duerme su novia, y sonríe. Pero hay algo que la estaba inquietando y era que quería saber quien es esa chica con la cual esta hablando hace unos días, eso la tiene muy inquieta porque Rachel no le cuenta nada sobre ella y siente que la relación entre Quinn y Rachel esta cambiando un poco, desde que la semana pasada cuando el padre de Quinn le enseño una imagen de Santana y Rachel en una revista donde se veian hablando muy felices, luego fueron a casa de Rachel a buscar a Lea y ahí vio como Santana abrazaba a Rachel mientras esta estaba en la cocina preparándole algo a Lea y desde ese entonces esta sintiendo celos y peleando con Santana por esas cosas, por ejemplo antes de ayer Santana estaba hablando con Quinn sobre algo de Rachel y Quinn se molesto con ella sin razón tanto así que se fue a su casa, luego ayer Santana estaba a punto de llamar a Rachel y Quinn le hizo colgar el teléfono. Santana esta pensando todo esto decide llamar a Rachel ya que no había hablado con ella desde ayer, para evitar problemas con Quinn, pero ya extraña hablar con su diva, así que sale de la habitación para hablar con ella.

R: Bueno? (haciéndose como que no conocía el teléfono)

S: Como esta mi reina? (coquetamente y se ríe)

R: Hola san como estas? me tienes abandonada eh? (un poco triste)

S: No digas eso Rach, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada (le miente pues no le quiere contar del cambio de Quinn)

R: Ja a mi no me engañas, con eso de que estas ocupada, ayer Puck vino por aquí y le pregunte por ti y me dijo que estabas en tu casa (santana se ríe) así que dime que te pasa?

S: No me pasa nada Rach enserio, y dime como esta mi princesa? (cambiándole el tema)

R: Bueno tu hija se fue con mi madre hoy, la va a traer mañana y esta molesta porque no ha hablado contigo hace dos días, así que resuelve eso (santana se ríe)

S: Oh dios en eso si salio a ti, ya veo que voy a tener que rogarle que me perdone (se ríen las dos)

R: Ya ahora si dime que te pasa ?

S: Enserio Rach no me pasa nada (apenada)

R: Ok Santana Lopez ganaste no te pasa nada (le habla distante) bueno si eso era lo que querías hablar, podemos hablar luego (dice molesta)

S: Rach no te pongas así por favor ( le dice dulcemente) ya ok te voy a decir que me pasa ganaste (dice fastidiada)

R: Soy toda oídos.

S: Lo que pasa es que hace algunos días Quinn ha estado cambiada, no se siente celos como de ti, no puedo ni mencionar tu nombre porque se molesta y no se que hacer.

R: Y por eso has dejado de llamarme? (dice triste)

S: No, no pequeña no es eso (apenada)

R: Claro que si es eso, no quieres tener problemas con tu novia así que por eso no me llamas, te entiendo (dice triste)

S: No es lo que quise decir Rach, agg soy una imbécil.

R: No, no lo eres ( la interrumpe) Santana tengo que hacer algo (Santana escucha que esta triste y se siente una completa imbécil) hablamos luego.

S: Rachel no cortes tengo que (no pudo terminar porque Rachel ya había colgado)

Santana regreso a su habitación y vio que Quinn seguía dormida, así que se puso unos zapatos y salio de la casa, no se iba a quedar con la incertidumbre de no poder explicarle a Rachel lo que paso, así que se fue a la casa de ella. Lo que Santana no sabe es que Quinn había escuchado parte de la conversación, porque se despertó para tomar un poco de agua, y cuando iba de camino escuchó la parte donde Santana le decía a Rachel que ella estaba actuando raro, y se sintió un poco mal, porque en verdad estaba exagerando, pero todo es culpa de su padre que le lleno la cabeza a ella de eso, cuando sintió que Santana volvía se acostó y fingió que estaba dormida, ahora esta acostada, y sintiéndose mal porque por su culpa, su novia y su mejor amiga discutieron.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Santana llega donde Rachel, la ve con los ojos llorosos, al parecer estaba llorando desde el momento en que colgó, y eso a Santana le partió el alma. En este momento Rachel la estaba mirando y escuchando la explicación.

S: Rachel, enserio te digo solo lo hice para que ella se tranquilice y no me molestara mas, no fue con la intención de no volverte a hablar.

R: Dijiste que pase lo que pase, nunca ninguna de nuestras relaciones nos iban a separar y mira (secándose las lagrimas) por eso no se pueden creer en promesas.

S: Rachel, no digas eso, tu sabes que ninguna chica me va a hacer alejarme de ti, eso lo sabes muy bien. (se acerca a ella) eres y siempre seras la mujer que me controla, ( se miran a los ojos) eso no lo cambiará nadie. (sonríe ) tu me dominas, aunque no estemos juntas, y por eso todas las chicas te ven como amenaza, creía que Quinn no te veía así pero me doy cuenta que no. (Rachel se ríe)

R: Ella es la que debería dominarte no yo (alzando una ceja)

S: Ella me domina a su manera, pero tu poder es mas, y sabes que eso no va a cambiar. (Las dos se estaban acercando para besarse y suena el cel de Rachel)

R: Es el mio ( dice tomando su celular mientras Santana se recuesta en el mueble y enciende la tv) Hola como estas (dice sonriendo y Santana rueda los ojos)

?: Hola preciosa como estas (Rachel se sonroja)

R: Bien Hermosa y tu ? (dice coqueta y Santana la mira como WTF! )

?: Bien (se ríe) quiero saber que vas a hacer mas tarde?

R: No lo se (mira a Santana quien tiene una cara de perros) ahora estoy con una amiga aquí en casa, así que no se.

? : Bueno pues te invito a ti a esa amiga a un bar esta noche, tendrán Karaoke abierto y me gustaría que vengas (dice un poco tímida) digo solo si quieres.

R: Deja y le pregunto a mi amiga. (pone la mano en el teléfono) San nos están invitando un bar esta noche, es la chica que te dije (Santana se pone roja) quieres venir? puedes invitar a Quinn si quieres, (Santana solo asiente y Rach vuelve a hablar por el tel) A que hora nos vemos?

? : Como a las 9:30 esta bien para ti? te mando la dirección por mensaje.

R: Claro nos vemos, allá entonces. (cuelga y mira a Santana ) Crees que Quinn quiera ir?

S: Si ya le avise y me dijo que si, mandale la direccion para que ella nos encuentre alla. (dice sin mirarla y poniendose de pie)

R: (frunce el ceño) Enserio Santana te vas a enojar? dijiste que querías conocerla, se te da y te pones así?

S: No he dicho nada Rachel, solo me puse de pie para ir a buscar otra blusa, no voy a irme así, aunque me puedo quedar con estos Jeans y estos zapatos verdad? (fingiendo no estar molesta, aunque se esta muriendo de celos)

R: Si estas bien asi, ademas es un bar karaoke no tienes que ir formal, déjame que me cambie yo. (caminando a su habitación)

S: Ok te espero en la sala, en lo que llamo a Quinn. (camina a la sala y la llama) Hey Q estas lista?

Q: Si mi amor, que hago me voy al lugar y las espero allá o voy a casa de Rachel?

S: No mi amor, si quieres solo ve al lugar, esta cerca de allá de la casa, y ya nosotras casi vamos (le dice con amor) guardamos asientos (se ríen)

Cuando Rachel sale de la habitación, Santana la ve y se queda embelesada y Rachel le sonríe, sabiendo que tiene ese efecto en Santana, en el fondo le gustaba saber que todavia podía causar esas cosas en Santana, pero se hacia la desentendida.

S: Waoooo

R: Nos vamos? (dice sonriendo)

S: Si, vamos (mirando como Rachel camina delante de ella con un vestido corto, y Santana solo mueve la cabeza como sacando los malos pensamientos de la mente)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Las chicas habían llegado al bar y estaban hablado, solo faltaba la cita de Rachel, quien estaba entrando en ese mismo momento, Santana nota como Rachel se queda mirando hacia la puerta y voltea a ver quien viene, cuando mira se da cuenta de que es una chica morena y con cierto parecido a ella, Quinn también se da cuenta de el parecido y por la mirada de Rachel se da cuenta de que esa es su cita, pero nadie se da cuenta de la mirada que tiene Santana y la media sonrisa que tiene en la cara la chica al ver a Santana. La chica se acerca a ellas y se queda mirando a Santana y Santana a ella, la chica sonríe y se acerca a Santana y la abraza, Quinn y Rachel se quedan mirando raro sin entender nada.

S: Cuanto tiempo sin verte señorita Emely Fields (le sonríe coquetamente y Rachel y Quinn se molestan)

E: Lo mismo digo Santana Lopez, me tenias abandonada (le sonríe) déjame ver desde cuando no te veo? a si, desde hace cuatro años (frunce el ceño) eres la peor amiga del universo.

S: Eres una exagerada Em (se ríe) te he llamado no lo puedes negar, solo que nunca tienes tiempo para mi. (se ríen)

R: (finge una tos)

E: Hola preciosa (le sonríe y le besa la mejilla) hola (sonríe hacia donde Quinn)

S: Q, esta es mi amiga de la escuela Emily, Em esta es mi novia Quinn Fabray.

E: Un gusto conocerte (dice con una sonrisa coqueta)

Q: El placer es mio (sonríe y ve como Santana y Rachel se están mirando raro)

S: Asi que a ti era que tenia que conocer, eh? (alza una ceja )

E: Jajajjaaj, si, Rachel me comento que debía conocer a su guarda espaldas, digo a su mejor amiga (sonríe y Santana mira a Rachel ) así que como me conoces vas a obviar esa conversación de la mejor amiga verdad? (todas se ríen )

S: Ni lo creas pequeña, nadie te salvara de eso (alza una ceja, todas se dan cuenta de que ella habla enserio)

Después de eso todas se la han pasado hablando y disfrutando, aveces Santana y Rachel se robaban miradas, se sentían raras pero no podían evitar mirarse, desde que en la casa de Rachel casi se besan. Quinn se la ha pasado muy bien hablando con Emily, en este momento Quinn estaba en el baño y Emely buscando algunas bebidas y Rachel y Santana estaban solas.

R: Santana puedes dejar de mirarme así? (le reprocha)

S: Mirarte como? (sin entender)

R: Con esa mirada que me estas dando desde que llegamos, tu novia esta aquí y Emily también así que contrólate (dice mirando por todos lados)

S: No puedo controlarme con ese vestido que tienes Rachel, ademas te advierto algo, no confíes en Emily es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero la conozco bien y ella es una mujeriega, así que ya sabes.

R: Estas celosa por eso dices eso (se ríe)

S: Oh no (alza una ceja)

R: Oh Si ( la mira sexy)

S: No me mires así (sonríe)

R: Por que? (de manera coqueta)

S: Soy débil y mi novia y tu cita están aquí (mirando para otro lado) y si me ves así te voy a dar el beso que no te di en tu casa.

R: Y que esperas? (en ese momento llega Quinn, Rachel se molesta un poco pero lo disimula )

Q: Hey chicas al parecer se dieron cuenta de que están aquí (se ríe)

S: Por que lo dices?

Q: Porque el presentador esta mirando para acá y sonriendo (dice riéndose)

Presentador: Chicos tengo que anunciarles que me acabo de dar cuenta que allí detrás están sentadas dos figuras muy reconocidas y queridas por todos nosotros (Santana y Rachel se miran y sienten como todos las miran) Les gustaría que las chicas cantaran algo? (todos comienzan a gritar) y ustedes chicas que dicen? pueden cantarnos algo si no es molestia?

S: (mira a Rachel) lo que tu digas (le sonríe)

R: Vamos (se pone de pie y Santana le da la mano, Emily y Quinn solo las miran y aplauden)

Las chicas suben al escenario y se sientan en un taburete cada una y a Santana le pasan una guitarra, esta sonríe y les agradece, luego mira a Rachel y le pregunta que van a cantar y esta le dice algo al oído y Santana solo asiente.

R: Esta canción siempre nos ha gustado y es muy significativa, espero les guste. (todos aplauden)

**More than words **

Santana comienza a tocar la guitarra y todos le aplauden, ella lanza una mirada hasta donde esta Quinn, esta le sonríe y luego San mira a Rachel quien esta sentada al lado de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa, el publico ve como ellas se miran un poco cómplices y Quinn y Emily también ven eso.

**Santana:**

**Saying I love you **

**Is not the words I want to hear from you **

**It's not that I want you **

**Not to say, but if you only knew **

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel.**

Rachel mira a Santana con una sonrisa y la acompaña a cantar, luego San se queda mirando embelesada a Quinn.

**Ambas:**

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**'Cause I'd already know.**

Santana en esta parte miró a Quinn y esta sintió que santana le decía algo y le sonrió

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?**

**More than words to show you feel **

**That your love for me is real.**

En esta parte San se queda mirando a Rachel, de una forma tierna, mientras en la mesa Quinn , veía las miradas y sentía algo de celos.

**What would you say if I took those words away **

**Then you couldn't make things new **

**Just by saying I love you**

**More than words.**

Cuando Rachel comenzó a cantar, volteo la mirada para ver bien a santana, el publico estaba emocionado grabando todo, gracias a las luces apagadas Em no se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba llorando, al escuchar esta canción y ver como las dos cantan siente como si todavia tuvieran una conexión.

**Rachel(con San):**

**Now that I've tried to (talk to you and make you understand )**

**All you have to do is (close your eyes) **

Las dos sonríen, y sin querer al mismo tiempo las dos recuerdan cuando estaban juntas, y desvían la mirada porque sintieron que iban a hacer algo inapropiado si se miraban otra vez, San miró donde Quinn y vio que Emily la estaba abrazando y eso la hizo molestarse un poco, pero Em la abrazo porque se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

**Ambas:**

**And just reach out your hands and touch me, **

**Hold me close don't ever let me go **

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me **

**'Cause I'd already know.**

Santana vuelve a concentrarse en la canción y ahora mejor mira al publico y les sonríe, Rachel quien vio la escena de Quinn y Em también hace lo mismo.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **

**More than words to show you feel **

**That your love for me is real **

**What would you say if I took those words away **

**Then you couldn't make things new **

**Just by saying I love you.**

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos aplaudieron y Rachel y Santana dieron las gracias y se iban a sus asientos, cuando llegaron se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas, Después de eso duraron un rato mas hablando y luego se fueron a sus casa, Santana le había prestado su auto a Rachel para que no se valla en taxi a esa hora de la noche, y ella se fue con Quinn, cuando estaban en la casa de ella, Santana estaba tomándose un vaso de agua y ve a Quinn muy pensativa.

S: Mi amor que te pasa? (se le acerca)

Q: San, si sintieras algo por una persona me lo dirías? (Santana la mira raro)

S: A que viene ese tema Quinn?

Q: Solo dime, me lo dirías o no? si te besaras con alguien me lo dirías?

S: Claro que si para eso esta la confianza, por que me dices esto? (un poco asustada)

Q: Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no vas a dejar de lado todo lo que hemos vivido juntas.

S: Quinn dime lo que me vas a decir (un poco molesta , no le esta gustando a donde va este tema)

Q: San prometerlo.

S: No puedo prometer nada, si no se de lo que estas hablando (alterada)

Q: Emily y yo nos besamos.

Cuando Quinn fue al baño y Emily supuestamente fue a buscar las bebidas, esta también fue al baño, ahí comenzó a hablar con Quinn y como la rubia estaba un poco molesta por la relación Rachel y Santana, esta decidió hacerle caso a Emily y se besaron, pero luego cuando ella escucho a Santana cantar esa canción y como la miraba de vez en cuando, eso la hizo sentir muy mal tanto así, que decidió decirle a Santana. Santana en ese momento no ha dicho nada, solo esta de pie mirando el suelo y como tratando de entender lo que Quinn le acaba de decir.

S: Me estas diciendo que te besaste con mi amiga? en el mismo lugar donde yo estaba? mi amiga la que estaba en una cita con Rachel? (dice tranquila)

Q: San no significo nada créeme, solo estaba molesta.

S: Molesta por que? (ahora si mirándola)

Q: Sabes que estos días estoy un poco molesta, no me gusta tu relación con Rachel, me molesta ver lo bien que ustedes se llevan, siento que me cambiaras por ella.

S: Cuando tu llegaste a mi vida la encontraste a ella, nosotras nunca vamos a romper el vinculo porque tenemos una hija en común, por ti he hecho lo que nunca hice, y fue dejarle de hablar y llamarla diario , solo para que mi novia no se moleste y se sienta bien y entonces viene una estúpida que supuestamente era mi amiga y la conoces y la besas y entonces vienes y me lo dices y quieres que no me enoje?

Q: Yo te encontré besándote aquí en tu casa con Rachel y te perdone, (San la interrumpe)

S: Maldición, esos besos no eran por despecho, no es porque te estoy engañando con ella, eran por la maldita costumbre, crees que no veo mujeres en las giras y no se me lanzan? claro que si, pero por respeto a ti no dejo que me besen. (le grita)

Q: Perdón Santana (llorando)

S: (lanza con fuerza a la pared el vaso que tenia) Soy una maldita imbécil (grita) yo era de la relación la que no sabia lo que quería, la que no quería conocer a tus padres, la que según tu padre iba a ser la infiel pero mira lo que me mando el destino. (tumbando un florero)

Q: San tranquilízate, golpeame si quieres, pero perdóname.

S: Óyeme Quinn, no me crié con mi papa, no crecí con el pero cuando hable con el y le dije mis preferencias sexuales, solo me dijo dos cosas, y fueron a una mujer nunca se golpea, aunque tu seas una, y también me dijo por mas enojada que estés, por mas dolida que estés nunca golpees a tu pareja. Y sabes que eso es una de las pocas cosas que agradezco de el. ( dice con su cara enojada pero con lagrimas en los ojos)

Q: San perdóname, eso fue un desliz. (llorando)

S: Yo tengo que salir a tomar aire. (cuando ella dijo eso Quinn se enojo)

Q: Si un maldito aire que se llama Rachel verdad? (le grita, Santana la mira y sigue caminando y sale de la casa )

Santana comenzó a caminar sin lugar en especifico, e iba pensando, en lo que le había dicho Quinn, a ella no le enojaba tanto lo del beso, sino que fuera con Emily, ademas estaba confundida, no sabia que era lo que quería. Nunca pensó que Quinn se iba a besar con otra persona, Santana no es una persona muy confiada y entonces ahora al saber esto, la hace mas desconfiada. Sin pensarlo Santana había llegado a la casa de Rachel, ella misma no sabia como había llegado allá, solo sabe que llego y estaba tocando la puerta, Rachel le abrió y se quedo un poco sorprendida y vio la cara que tenia San y era de una persona que había llorado y de una persona confundida.

Cuando entraron Santana no le dio tiempo a Rachel de hablar porque se le lanzo a los labios y Rachel le respondió inmediatamente, ese beso lo había esperado desde esta tarde. Besándose siguieron hasta la habitación de Rachel, Santana la había cargado mientras ella la abrazaba con sus piernas y Santana le abrazaba la cintura, cuando llegaron a la habitación Santana la recostó de la puerta para poder abrir la puerta, cuando entraron las dos se miraron y ahora fue Rachel la que la beso, la ropa de las dos comenzó a volar por los aires, Santana tomó su cara entre sus manos besando cada parte de ella,su cuello dando pequeños besos y succionando parte por parte, bajó a su pecho dando besos alrededor de sus senos, tomó uno entre sus manos y el otro con su boca, sentía como arqueaba su espalda y se aferraba a ella, alzo la mirada y su cara expresaba el grado de excitación, eso la hizo entender que ya estaba preparada, luego comenzó a penetrarla haciendo que esta soltara un audible gemido y le enterrar sus uñas en la espalda, sentía dolor, un dolor tan sadomasoquista que la excitaba mas y mas, hacia movimientos rápidos, haciendo que le pidiera mas, y se movía tan rápido como podía, Rachel gemía y le pedía que no parara, soltó un grito con el nombre de San, dando paso a un orgasmo extremo, y sin darse cuenta Rachel tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un rápido beso, Santana seguía moviéndose y sentía que estaba llegando a ese punto exacto, mordió su labio inferior antes de atinar ese gemido junto a ese placentero orgasmo, Santan sentía como que era un dejavu, las dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se acostaron, Rachel tenia la cara en el pecho de San y Santana la abrazaba y la acariciaba el hombro.

R: Sabes que esto fue un error verdad? (Santana sonríe y asiente) Que paso? (le dice mientras acariciaba el abdomen de San)

S: Se besaron cuando nos dejaron solas. (dijo mirando el techo y siguiendo acariciando a Rachel) te lo dije Emily no es de confiar.

R: Ya veo (sonríe triste)

S: Voy a terminar con ella.

R: Que? (la mira)

S: No puedo confiar en ella (dice secándose una lagrima y mirando el techo) quien me dice que no se ha besado con otras mas?

R: San eso fue un desliz, no pienses enojada, puedes equivocarte.

S: No se, tengo que pensarlo. (le da un beso en la frente)

000000000000000000000000000000

Por otro lado Quinn estaba saliendo del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

Q: Tienes que irte, esto fue un error (dice apenada)

E: Un error fue el beso, esto no es error, esto es despecho, se que me utilizaste pero no importa lo disfrute (se ríe poniéndose de pie y cambiándose) Sabes no te mereces a Santana.

Q: Disculpa? lo dice la amiga que se acostó conmigo? (un poco enojada)

E: Ya no soy su amiga, tenia 4 años sin verla, pero créeme si fuera novia de ella no le hiciera eso, por gente como tu es que ella es desconfiada.

Q: Que quieres decir?

E: Quinn fuiste muy débil, estaba enojada por su amistad con Rachel, vine yo y te bese y no te opusiste a eso, (se ríe) después cuando viniste para acá a tu casa me llamaste y lo hicimos en la cama que lo haces con ella, donde ella duerme la mayoría de las noches, no eres buena.

Q: Ella se besa con Rachel. (enojada)

E: Un beso no importa, estoy segura que son insignificantes, pero tu te acostaste con la primera que te endulzo el oído, te lo repito no te mereces a Santana.

Q: vete de mi casa (le grita)

E: Ella nunca te haría eso, Santana puede ser mujeriega y todo pero cuando esta con alguien es solo son esa persona.

Q: Que te vallas (le lanza un libro)

E: Adiós Quinn. (sale de la caza y toma su teléfono ) Hola?, si todo salio como lo planeo, si, ya mi parte esta cumplida (sonríe) ahora solo tiene que pagarme y desaparezco para siempre.

_Hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado_

*Danielle02: Tres cosas 1, que te pareció xD ? 2 se acerco a tu deseo? 3 puedes estar feliz mente malvada xD? Gracias por los reviews besos.

*SkyBlue: Viste ya a la chica de los mensajes, se que en este cap me vas a matar xD lo se, pero recuerda que te quiero xD y mira por tu culpa la pobre luz tiene miedo, no quiere que el pezberry arruine nuestro compromiso x). Cuídate mucho y estudia mucho, besos.

*Luz: Luz la bipolar xD créeme nunca me cansare de ver que me dices que te encantas las historias :$, que te pareció el cap? creo que te gusto porque hubo un poco de Pezberry xD, bueno cuídate mucho y besos.

_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben discúlpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._

_Nini_


	11. Chapter 11

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 11

Habían pasado 3 dias desde lo que paso entre Santana y Quinn, y estas no se habían hablado, ni hecho el intento de llamar a la otra, aunque sabían que debían hablar.

Santana se siente super mal, porque traiciono a Quinn con Rachel y por eso no la ha querido llamar, porque le da vergüenza mirarla a los ojos. Lo mismo pasa con Quinn, quien todavia tiene las palabras de Emily en la mente, pero hoy en la mañana, Santana había citado a Quinn en un café, para hablar como adultas sobre lo que estaba pasando. Santana llego unos minutos antes y ahora mismo esta revisando el celular y esperando a Quinn. Cuando Quinn llega las dos se saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

S: Como estas? (le sonríe)

Q: Mas o menos y tu? (sonríe triste)

S: Sobreviviendo (se ríe)

Q: San, (no la deja terminar)

S: Q, mira no te he llamado en estos días, es porque me siento muy mal y en verdad siento vergüenza, no me siento bien hablando contigo, no quiero lastimarte créeme no es mi intención pero si no me expreso va a empeorar la situación.

Q: Por que dices eso San? la que fallo fui yo (dice triste)

S: No Quinn yo también falle (Quinn la mira sin entender) el día que peleamos, me fui a la casa de Rachel ( Quinn sonríe porque se había imaginado eso) y tuve sexo con ella . (Santana se pasa la mano por la cara)

Q: Wao, eso no me lo esperaba (dice un poco descolocada) ufff (suspira)

S: Se que falle, no debí hacer eso por mas enojada que este contigo, lo tuyo fue un simple beso y yo tuve sexo con mi ex, me siento terriblemente mal. (dice con los ojos aguados) se que no merezco tu perdón, pero me voy de gira pasado mañana y no quería irme sin decirte la verdad.

Q: Eso es muy chocante Santana para mi, tu me dijiste, o mejor dicho ustedes me dijeron que nunca iban a llegar a tener sexo y mira el primer descuido y pufff, me imagino que la otra vez, que dormiste allá cuando conociste a mis padres también tuvieron sexo.(dice enojada)

S: No, Q te juro que no, fue solo esta vez y fue un error, ella misma lo sabe, nos sentimos muy mal de hacerte esto, en verdad Q, créeme fue solo esta vez.

Q: No te creo Santana, no confió quien me asegura que ustedes no están juntas hace mucho y tu solo me utilizaste? eh? (llorando)

S: Yo te lo aseguro, confía en mi palabra, sabes que soy sincera, mira donde estoy aquí diciéndote la verdad, arriesgando todo, créeme solo fue esta vez. (mirándola a los ojos)

Q: Ya no confió en ti Santana (santana solo asiente tristemente) no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez ya hicieron muchas veces mas.

S: No te voy a obligar a creerme, pero estoy segura de mi misma y se que no lo hice, pero ya esta a tu elección créeme o no, pero gracias por escucharme, solo quería ser sincera.

Q: Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, no se para pensar.

S: Quinn por favor esto no es anatomía, no hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, tu y yo somos dos personas adultas y debemos saber tomar decisiones, y la decisión esta en tus manos, tu decide si perdonarme por dormir con Rachel, o si terminamos. (la mira a los ojos)

Q: San yo te amo, enserio te amo, pero ahora mismo no puedo confiar en ti. ( Santana la mira y se le salen algunas lagrimas, y le sonríe y asiente)

S: Gracias por darme por lo menos la oportunidad de expresarme.

Q: San, esto no es para siempre, solo que necesito pensar. (San asiente)

S: Si, lo se y te entiendo, en verdad eres muy madura porque yo no se si actuaria igual si me dices eso, y bueno cuídate ok ? (se pone de pie y sonríe) me saludas a Kitty.

Q: (viendo como Santana se va) San! (le grita y ella da la vuelta y Quinn se acerca) Cuídate en la gira ok? (Santana solo asiente, ella tenia la esperanza de que Quinn se arrepienta pero eso no sucedió)

00000000000000000

Quinn se fue a su casa y comenzó a llorar, y a pensar en Santana y en lo sinica y cobarde que fue ella, al decirle a Santana que no podía confiar en ella, cuando ella también hizo lo mismo, pero por lo menos Santana fue sincera.

Por su parte Santana había llegado a su casa y se puso a arreglar su ropa, y a pensar en lo sucedido, se sentía mal, pero trato de ser fuerte, y decidió salir en la noche a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, se fue sola, pero el dueño del bar donde ella estaba era amigo de ella y de Rachel, así que cuando vio que Santana estaba borracha llamo a Puck y a Rachel estos sabían todo lo que estaba pasando pero no sabían que habían terminado. Los chicos decidieron ir a la disco donde estaba San , y la encontraron en la barra tomándose su séptimo shoot de tequila. Cuando Santana los alcanza a ver les sonríe y levanta un shoot en señal de brindis.

R: San, ya deja de tomar y vamonos. (No le gustaba verla ebria y menos un lunes en la noche)

S: No Rach, déjame celebrar antes de irme, y ven dame un abrazo (abrazándola)

P: San, es mejor que nos vallamos y hablemos fuera de aquí ok? (le habla con carácter)

S: Ok, ya, ya pero déjenme tomarme este ultimo ok? (riéndose y tomándose otro shoot)

R: Dame la cuenta por favor (le dice al camarero, pagan y se van a la casa de Rachel, porque Santana no quería estar en su casa, esta le acuerda a Quinn)

P: Ok ahora si cuéntanos (sentándose en el sofá, mientras Rachel le da un te a Santana)

S: Se termino (dice mirando el suelo)

R: Queeeeeee!?

S: Que se acabo, Rachel soy una estúpida, le dije lo tuyo y lo mio y dice que no puede confiar en mi, que no sabe si tu y yo lo hicimos mas de una vez.

P: Woooooooo esperen, explíquenme como es eso de lo de ustedes? tuvieron sexo? (frunce el ceño)

S: Si

R: Pero fue un error.

P: Ustedes son idiotas o que? como le hacen eso a Quinn? (las dos miran el suelo)

S: Fue un error ya te dijimos, ademas tu eres el que menos puede juzgar, así que silencio y ya dejemos de hablar de eso. ( poniéndose de pie y yendo a la habitación de Lea )

P: Se hace la fuerte pero esta destrozada (dice un poco triste)

R: Tienes que cuidarla en la gira ok? (Puck asiente) a que hora salen?

P: A las 10 de la mañana.

Por otro lado Santana se acostó con Lea abrazándola y dándole besos a su hija, la gira iba a durar cinco meses y solo pensar en que no iba a ver a su hija todo ese tiempo ya le daba tristeza. Cuando ya Santana estaba durmiéndose, le llego un mensaje cuando lo leyó se puso de pie y fue a la sala y se encontró con Rachel viendo tv, ya Puck se había ido a su casa.

R: Hey, creí que estabas durmiendo (ve a Santana descolocada) San que te pasa?, (santana le pasa el celular a Rachel y ella lee el mensaje) **" Sabias que cuando te fuiste de tu casa cuando peleaste con Quinn, ella llamo a otra para ir a su casa a saciar sus penas? ...de los cuernos y la muerte nadie se salva...- Desconocido" **( Rachel mira a Santana quien esta roja) San eso es alguien molestándote, seguro la misma Emily molestándote.

S: Si y la foto que me enviaron de Emily saliendo de la casa de Quinn también es mentira? (se pasa la mano en la cara) Quinn me tiene que explicar esto (camina hasta la puerta)

R: San, quedate aqui tranquila, no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, deja eso asi San.(pero esta no la escuchó y se fue)

00000000000000000000000000000

En otra parte de la ciudad, estaba Quinn con su hermana en su casa, Quinn le había contado todo y aunque Kitty amaba a su hermana no la apoyaba.

K: Quinn tenias que haberle dicho a santana, ella fue sincera, y Dios maldición Quinn como pudiste hacer eso? (estaba enojada)

Q: Solo lo hice por rabia, por despecho, sabia que ella se iba a ir para donde Rachel y no se me dio rabia. (llorando)

K: Quinn, cuando comenzaste la relación con San, sabias sobre Rachel, no entiendo por que ahora de la nada te salen esos celos después de casi un año.

Q: No lo se (llora) papa me entro cosas en la mente y al parecer mi mente le creyó a el.

K: Eso es lo que el quería, créeme Quinn papa no quiere a nadie junto a ti, todo se lo encuentra mal es un maldito egoísta y tu le haces caso en todo (poniéndose de pie)

Q: Estoy tan arrepentida, y ahora mira yo termine con ella, supuestamente porque no confió en ella, pero no es así, termine porque no puedo verle la cara después de lo que le hice y aproveche la ocasión de su confesión, soy horrible.

K: Eso no esta bien Quinn, si San se entera por otra persona sera peor, tenias que decirle.

Q: No creo que ella se entere, Emily no seria capaz. (un poco asustada)

K: Quinn no conoces a esa tipa, si fue capaz de tirarse a la novia de su amiga, es capaz de todo. (en eso tocan la puerta) estas esperando a alguien?

Q: No que yo sepa (limpiándose la cara y poniéndose de pie) Quien? (abriendo la puerta)

S: Por eso terminaste conmigo? (entrando sin permiso y muy molesta) porque te estas acostando con esa imbécil?

Q: De que estas hablando Santana? (asustada)

S: No te hagas la estúpida, te acostaste con Emily verdad?

Q: De donde sacas eso?

S: Te acostaste con ella si o no? (Kitty miraba la escena)

Q: Si (dice triste y mirando al suelo esperando la reacción de Santana)

S: Eso era lo que quería escuchar, por eso me dejaste? y yo culpándome de todo , soy una imbécil, tu lo sabias verdad? (mirando a Kitty, estas se habían vuelto muy amigas)

K: No, me entere hace un rato (Santana solo asiente)

Q: San perdón, no fue mi intención, fue solo rabia.

S: Si como el beso que le diste, te entiendo y sabes que te perdono (dice tranquila sorprendiendo a las rubias) pero no te me acerques, no preguntes por mi , no te quiero ver nunca mas ok ( le dice llorando) creí que eras diferente (la mira a los ojos) para que me preguntaste si te amaba ? (Quinn iba a responder) a ya se para burlarte, el amor no era como yo pensaba, querías verme como loca y lo lograste (se ríe llorando)

Q: San yo te amo, no jugaría contigo, eres lo mejor que paso en mi vida.

S: Sabes lo que me duele no es que estuviste con ella, eso es una tontería, lo que me molesta es que yo confié en ti, arriesgándome y diciéndote lo que hice, fui sincera y tu solo me dijiste que no querías estar conmigo y no confías en mi, eso es lo que me duele.

Q: San te amo (se acerca a ella y le agarra la cara y la besa, pero Santana no responde y se queda como estatua)

S: Me quedo entendido que no vuelvo confiar en nadie (sonríe triste) Cuídate mucho Quinn, Kitty cuídala (abrazando a Kitty) te quiero (saliendo de la casa)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Santana se monto en su auto comenzó a llorar, a recordar los momentos, pero luego se seco las lagrimas y decidió hacer otra cosa, esta averiguo donde estaba Emily y gracias al señor esta no se había ido, luego de que le pagaran por hacer su trabajo, y Santana la encontró entrando a un restaurante de comida rápida, cuando Emily vio a Santana se quedo congelada y Santana le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo, luego comenzó a patearla, había mucha gente y algunos paparazzi la reconocieron y tomaron fotos de lo sucedido, luego de Santana patearla otras veces mas, se fue , cuando iba de camino a su casa Rachel la llamo.

R: Donde estas? (enojada)

S: De camino a mi casa (distante)

R: Ven para acá

S: No Rach, quiero estar sola. (comienza a llorar)

R: San , por favor, ven te prometo que te dejo sola, pero ven. (un poco preocupada)

Santana le hizo caso a Rache y se fue a la casa de ella, luego de cruzar por su casa a buscar su maleta. Cuando llego donde Rachel se sentó en el sofá y Rachel se fue a su habitación y cumplió su promesa, pero luego de unos minutos Santana entro a la habitación de Rachel como una niña asustada y se acostó al lado de su mejor amiga y comenzó a llorar como una niña, Rachel solo la abrazaba y le decía que este tranquila, cuando San se tranquilizo, se quedo dormida.

Al otro dia en la mañana Santana se despertó temprano, gracias a su hija quien se le lanzo encima para despertarla, las chicas estaban desayunando a las 8, el vuelo de Santana salia a las 10 con destino a Los Angeles, todo estaba listo, Rachel y Lea la iban a llevar al aeropuerto, iban a durar cinco meses sin ver a la latina y estaban tristes, ya estaban en el aeropuerto y Santana estaba sentada al lado de Rachel y con Lea en sus piernas, la niña estaba llorando y eso le partía el alma.

S: Te prometo princesita volveré, por favor no llores(Lea asiente) cuida a tu mami mucho, yo te voy a llamar todos los días, y te voy a ver por la compu ok ?

L: Si mami (secándose las lagrimitas)

S: Cuando me extrañes dile a tu mami que te ponga una canción mía (sonríe)

L: Cualquier canción? (sonriendo un poco)

S: Todas (se ríe)

L: Mami si vas a un programa me saludaras?

S: Claro bebe, en todos los que valla (le da un beso en la frente) Baby girl, tu sabes que eres mi Boo (Lea sonrie y Rachel se seca algunas lagrimas) te prometo que en mi mente estarás tu (se pone de pie con su hija en brazos) ahora dame un abrazo fuerte, fuerte, fuerte (Lea hace lo que le dice su mami) ahora ve dale uno a tus tíos (la niña corre donde los chicos y Santana se queda con Rachel)

R: Te voy a extrañar (abrazándola fuerte)

S: Yo también Rach (le da un beso en la frente) Mi cielo, no me voy para siempre no llores, con tu mirada y tu tristeza voy a llorar (le dice abrazándola y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Rachel ) Cuídate preciosa, cuídate mucho y cuida a Lea ok? (Rachel asiente llorando) te quiero mucho Rach (le sonríe)

R: Yo también te quiero ( secándose las lagrimas y mirando a San) tu también cuídate, y protégete, no andes regando bebes en el mundo (se rien) me llamas cuando llegues

S: Si mami (se ríen) ahora si adiós (la abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza) adiós preciosa (abrazando a Lea)

L: Te amo muchísimo mami. (besa a su mami)

S: Yo te amo muchísimo mas, mi niña (dándole un beso y poniéndola en brazos de Rachel)

Santana comenzó a caminar, y sintió que alguien la miraba y volteo la mirada, al ver quien era se devolvió, y esta persona la abrazo pero solo eso.

Q: Cuídate mucho (sonríe)

S: Tu también (le da media sonrisa y vuelve y camina)

Quinn se quedo un rato mirando por donde se iba Santana y se secaba las lagrimas, odiaba que santana la trate así, pero sabia que en parte era culpable, luego de eso ve a Rachel mirándola y se siente mal, Rachel solo la mira y le da una sonrisa triste y le dice adiós, ella solo asiente en forma de saludo y cada una se va a sus respectivos destinos, mientras Santana se va a sentar en su asiento, sin darse cuenta de que al lado de ella se estaba sentando una estrella del pop.

? : Me puedo sentar ? (le sonríe)

S: (la mira y sonríe) Waooo, eres Demi Lovato, claro que te puedes sentar a mi lado (Demi se ríe)

DL: Y tu eres Santana lopez (le guiña un ojo) gracias por dejarme sentar, es un honor (le sonríe)

S: El honor es todo mio (la mira coquetamente y piensa " Oh si este sera un viaje muy entretenido")

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*Danielle02: Concuerdo en todo contigo , Quinn se dejo llevar por la duda, y eso es lo peor de todo, de tus alternativas me gusta una,pro no te diré cual xD, así que sigue tratando de convencerme, casi lo logras xD. Cuidate mucho y besos._**

**_*Julianny: Tienes toda la razón se podía besar eso no es problema quizás San la perdonaba, pero no creo que ya a esta altura San la perdone no. Gracias por el review, besos._**

**_*Luz: Que bueno que te gusto el cap, y el pezberry, sabes que ? se que no quieres ver sufrir a Quinn pero creo que merece un poco de angustia por no ser sincera u.u, de todos modos gracias por tu Review, besos. Pd: Creo que por complacerte con pezberry, mi compromiso se rompio :l, la deje en shock :( , dile que me perdone /3._**

**_*Quinntan01: Gracias por comenzar a leerlo, no te preocupes Quinntana es fuerte, pero como todas las parejas tienen sus altas y bajas, vamos a ver como salen de esta. grcias por el Review besos._**

**_*SkyBlue: Mi panquesito, mi llorona, mi hermosa prometida, no me gusta verte opinando tan poco, se rompe mi corazon :( , te prometo que Quinntana saldra de esta (no se cuando porque Cruela se esta apoderando de mi mente en estos dias) pero prometo que saldran de esta. Cuidate mucho y muchos besos._**

**_Zlm: Tan obvio es que quien le pago a Em, es el papa de Quinn ? xD, viste San no fue que la dejo :). Gracias por el Review, besos. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Aqui estoy otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! agradescanle al tiempo de vaga _

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 12

DL: Mucho tiempo sin verte, eh señorita Lopez? (sonríe)

S: Un poco Lovato, me extrañaste? (alza una ceja)

DL : Para nada, no sabes que feliz, estaba de no saber de ti, pero mira el destino te sienta a mi lado. (las dos se ríen)

Santana y Demi se conocían hace tiempo, Demi era una de las mejores amigas de el hermano de Santana y por ende era como parte de la familia de San, Demi y ella aunque la diferencia de era un poco obvia ya que Santana le lleva 4 años, no importa porque siempre han sido amigas, estas se mantienen siempre en contacto, ya sea por mensajes de textos o en twitter y esas cosas, incluso Demi conoce a Lea y le dice tía y toda la cosa. Cuando Santana se fue a NYC y se alejo de su familia, pero no de Demi, su amistad siguió normal, San siempre ha sido como un ejemplo para Demi, porque a pesar de lo que ella haga con su vida en la calle, Santana era una persona diferente a puertas cerradas, y mas con ella, esta fue de gran apoyo, cuando Demi estaba en sus peores momentos y por eso Santana para ella será siempre alguien especial en su vida.

S: Por favor Demetria admítelo, me has extrañado (moviendo las cejas)

DL: Nunca vas a dejar tu ego al lado ? ( cruzándose de brazos)

S: Sonriele a la vida, no seas amargada (se cruza de brazos)

DL: Ya, ya,ya ven aquí dame un abrazo ( abrazando a Santana) sabes que estoy jugando contigo. (se ríe) y dime que vas a hacer en Los Angeles?

S: (Sonríe) La banda comienza una gira y el primer lugar al que vamos a ir es allá, nos presentaremos en algunos programas y luego seguiremos la gira por todo el país.

DL: Que emoción San, (la abraza fuerte) me alegra mucho que les este yendo también.

S: Y tu dime, como te esta yendo? (Demi le comienza a hablar de todos los proyectos y Santana escucha atenta)

D: Y dime como esta mi hermosa Lea? (sonriendo)

S: Esta hermosa, e inteligente. (dice con una sonrisa)

D: Me imagino, salio a su madre en lo inteligente.

S: Si lo se (sonrisa orgullosa)

D: No hablaba de ti (alzando una ceja,Santana la mira mal) ya, perdón, y como esta Rachel? (se sonroja) todavia esta soltera?

S: (se ríe, ella sabe que Demi desde que conoció a Rachel tiene un Crush con ella) Si todavia esta soltera, te quieres apuntar en la lista?

D: San, no estaba hablando de eso, solo pregunte por preguntar (mira a otro lado)

S: Y yo solo conteste tu pregunta (se ríe) pero enserio apúntate en la lista, ella esta solicitando (Demi le da un golpe) nadie sabe si se vuelve un amor Made in USA (vuelve y se ríe)

D: Eres una payasa. (gira los ojos) y tu como esta tu corazón?

S: Mi corazón? que es eso? (dice con algo de tristeza)

D: Que paso con esa chica con la que salias? se acabo todo? (un poco preocupada)

S: Si (dice triste)

D: Y como estas con eso? (tomándole la mano)

S: Sobreviviendo, pero bien, ahora mismo solo tengo en mente la gira y eso. (le sonríe tratando de no preocupar a su amiga)

Demi al ver que Santana se puso algo triste, decidió ponerle otro tema, y siguieron hablando de otras cosas, durmieron un rato hasta que llegaron a su destino. Cuando arribaron en el aeropuerto, los paparazi estaban como cazadores, ya que estaban esperando la llegada de Demi, pero también la llegada de la banda de Santana, y al verlas llegar juntas fue mejor para ellos, les tomaron fotos, las grabaron y le hicieron preguntas de las cuales ellas se negaron a contestar. Las dos se despidieron, para entrar a sus respectivos autos, y Demi hizo que Santana y los chicos quedarse en su casa por el tiempo que iban a durar en Los Ángeles, alegando que no iba a dejar que su hermana mayor (se los dijo cono esas palabras) se quede en un hotel. Los chicos aceptaron sin ninguna objeción.

Cuando Santana y los chicos llegaron a la casa de Demi, Santana llamo inmediatamente a Rachel, para decirle que habían llegado, contarle todo y hablar con Lea.

Por otra parte en NY, una muy triste Quinn, estaba viendo tv y se soprendio al ver la imagen de Santana y Demi llegando a Los Angeles juntas, esto le dio una especie de celos que quería entrar a la televisión y golpear a Demi por estar tan cerca de su latina. Kitty estaba con ella mirando la Tv y solo se rió al ver la reacción de Quinn, esta sabia que Santana y Demi eran amigas porque un día que fueron a desayunar Kitty le dijo a su ex-cuñada que le encantaba la música de Demi y la latina le comento de su amistad, pero Kitty no se lo va a contar a Quinn, ya que la quiere ver un poco molesta.

Q: No puedo creer que terminamos hace cuanto? dos días? y ya me cambio. (mirando que en la televisión habían puesto la imagen de las dos caminando juntas y abajo decía " **Sera que Santana Lopez tiene un nuevo amor?, Que paso con la otra rubia? **"

K: Por favor Q, no creas todo lo que dicen, sabes que a San le inventan novias de la nada. (sin mirar a su paranoica hermana)

00000000000000000000

Dos días después Santana se estaba preparando para ir a uno de los mejores Shows de Hollywood, el show de Ellen.

S: Chicos estoy nerviosa (le dice a Demi arreglándose el cabello)

D: San, no te pongas nerviosa, Ellen es super cool, solo ten cuidado que aveces suele hacer bromas (se ríe, mirando a San desde su cama, los chicos estaban también con ella mirando a San)

P: San, hazle caso a Dem, si ella lo dice es porque es asi, solo se natural y representamos. (sonríe)

BL: Ya es hora de irte, mantente serena, y tranquila (le da un beso a San, empujándola hasta la puerta)

J: Buena suerte San ( alza los pulgares)

S: Gracias chicos (sonríe y se va)

Cuando esta en el auto recibe la llamada de sus dos morenas favoritas.

L: Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (dice Lea emocionada)

S: Princesa como estas?

L: Bien mami y tu?

S: Bien preciosa extrañándote (dice un poco triste)

L: Yo también te extraño mucho mami (oye la tristeza de su hija)

S: Como te estas portando? estas cuidando a tu mama? (dice con una sonrisa, ya estaba llegando al estudio)

L: Si, ma, ella quiere hablar contigo, te la pongo.

S: Ok princesa cuídate mucho, te amo.

L: Yo te amo mas mami. (Santana se derrite cada vez que su niña le dice eso)

R: Hola Saaaaaan. (dice emocionada)

S: Como estas mi reina (dice contenta )

R: Bien y tu?

S: Bien llegando al estudio de Ellen (dice emocionada)

R: Oh por dios San, estoy tan emocionada, solo te llame para desearte suerte, mantente tranquila y no te pongas nerviosa ok?

S: Si señora (se ríe) te llamo luego, te quiero.

R: Yo tambien (cuelga )

Santana camina hasta donde la van a maquillar, y se encuentra con Elllen quien va y la saluda, y comienza a hablarle para entrar en confianza, el Show iba a comenzar y Ellen se había despedido. Mientras Santana estaba esperando a que le toque entrar para la entrevista estaba pensando en su vida y en lo que había cambiado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Quinn estaba en su oficina, mirando un poco de Tv y comienza a cambiar los canales cuando se encuentra con que iban a presentar a Santana y obviamente lo dejo para ver que le preguntaban, le dijo a su asistente que no la molesten.

_En el Show _

_Ellen: Bueno nuestra siguiente invitada, es una joven cantante, conocida por ser una de las chicas mas sexys que hay, según la revista maxim, también es conocida por ser una como dicen los paparazis "una womanizer", con nosotros unos de los mejores talentos que tenemos en el mundo musical, la inigualable y sexy Santana Lopeeez. (a Quinn le sale una sonrisa cuando ve a Santana entrando ) _

_S: Waoo gracias, no sabia que tenia tanto publico que me conocía (se ríen) _

_E: Como estas Santana, me entere que tu y la banda van a comenzar una gira eh? _

_S: Si, es cierto, esta semana la tenemos aquí para cumplir con algunas entrevistas y algunas promociones pero la semana que viene comienza lo fuerte, es una gira por todo el país._

_E: Y como cuanto tiempo durara esa gira? ( A Quinn le interesaba mucho esa pregunta ya que ella solo sabia que se iba de gira, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo) _

_S: La gira durara, cinco o seis meses maximo. (sonríe) _

_E: Wao excelente, te deseo mucho éxito a ti y a los chicos, pero ahora vamos a lo que vinimos (Santana se ríe) dime como esta tu corazón en este momento? _

_S: (sonríe) Bueno por este momento creo que esta latiendo(se pone la mano en el pecho ) si esta latiendo (la audiencia se ríe) _

_E: Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero al parecer quieres que te pregunten (todos gritan cuando ven le imagen de Santana y Demi en el aeropuerto) explícame esa foto, tu y Demi tienen algo? _

_S: Queee? (se ríe y se pone roja) noo, Demi y yo somos amigas desde hace muchos años. _

_E: Si amigas, amigas o amigas como eres con Rachel Berry? ups (ponen una de Santana y Rachel sentadas en un banco riéndose de algo) _

_S: Rachel también es mi amiga (se ríe ) _

_E: Si entonces eres solo amiga de Demi, por que te pusiste roja? ( Al Quinn escuchar esa pregunta se pone inquieta esperando la respuesta) _

_S: Ellen, es que haces unas preguntas que son enga__ñosas. (__el publico se ríe) no mira, yo quiero muchísimo a Demi, pero como amiga, ella es muy especial para mi (todos aplauden) _

_E: Tengo una duda, es cierto que te estas quedando en su casa? (aparece una foto de santana entrando a la casa de Demi) _

_S: OMG! ( se ríe) Ellen, eres toda una stalker (Ellen se ríe) _

**En la oficina de Quinn**

K: Sabia que lo ibas a estar viendo por eso vine, que me perdí? (sentándose al lado de su hermana)

Q: Shhhh, Ellen le pregunto si es cierto que se esta quedando en casa de Demi. (dice enojada)

K: Wao esto es interesante .

_En el Show _

_Ellen: No me cambies el tema y dime si es verdad o no? _

_S: Si es cierto (el publico se emociona) Pero, es porque ella se ofreció a que nos quedemos allá todos. _

_E: Osea que también invito a los amigos de la novia a quedarse con ella? que buena táctica la de Lovato (todos se ríen) _

_S: Ellen que no, ella no es mi novia (dice riéndose) _

_E: A ok verdad se me había olvidado, pero cambiando el tema, me entere que has escrito algunos temas para algunos cantantes eh? eso no lo sabíamos. _

_S: (se sonroja) Si he escrito para algunos amigos (se ríe) _

_E: Como por ejemplo dime dos canciones._

_S: EEEE hay una un poco vieja pero conocida, la canta Demi (todos gritan y santana solo se ríe) _

_E: Y luego no son nada _

_S: (se ríe) Se llama Catch me _

_E: Tuviste una musa para esa canción? _

_S: Si, pero antes de que digas algo, mi musa era mi novia de ese entonces (todos aplauden) y le escribí una no hace mucho a Fifth Harmony, no digo el nombre porque todavia no ha salido (cuando menciono a Fifth Harmony, todos se volvieron locos)_

_E: Esas chicas son lo máximo. _

_S: Si, son unas fieras (sonríe) _

_E: ahora que las mencionas harías una canción con ellas? _

_S: Claro que si, esas chicas son hermosas y cantan hermoso todas._

_E: Cuidado Santana son menores de edad (todos se ríen) _

_S: Elleeeeeeeen (riéndose) _

_E: Que? solo digo, ya conocemos tu fama (se ríe) _

_S: No todo lo que dicen de mi es cierto. _

_E: Ok, es verdad pero dime si es cierto esto._

_S: Que? _

_E: Que tienes una hermosa hija que es tu adoración , que por cierto también es de Rachel, pero eso lo hablamos luego (santana se ríe y ponen una foto de Santana con Lea en brazos y riendo las dos) háblame de Lea Lopez Berry._

_S: Lea es mi razón de ser, mi todo (dice con una sonrisa en el rostro) lo que mas amo en este mundo, por cierto ahora debe estar mirando el Show, me llamo hace un rato (sonríe, cuando Quinn escucha eso, se le derrite el corazón, ella mas que nadie sabe que es verdad.) _

_E: Se te nota que eres una gran madre, eso es un muy bueno, eres joven pero estas centrada en lo que quieres. Se que me he pasado la entrevista molestándote con lo de Demi (Santana se ríe pero es solo, porque me encanta que los paparazi siempre se inventan todo, hablando de eso como manejan tu y Rachel eso de los paparazi con Lea? _

_S: (se ríe Si, en verdad, yo ya no le hago caso a lo que ponen, con Lea lo manejamos normal porque ella todavia es chiquita va a cumplir 4, pero no la tenemos pendiente a ese mundo, un ejemplo si con las parejas que tenemos tratamos de cuidarla, porque uno nunca sabe si solo se quieren acercar a ti para dar información a los medios y esas cosas, por eso mejor la mantenemos lejos de esas cosas. _

_E: Y ahora que hablas de parejas, como hacen ustedes para mantenerse normal, osea quiero decir no aparecen celos entre ustedes? porque aunque digan que son amigas, ustedes fueron mas que eso, y todos fuimos testigos, yo se todo acerca de ti Santana Lopez, se que esa canción que mencionaste que canta Demi tu musa fue Rachel Berry, cuando eso comenzaste a salir con ella. (Quinn al escuchar eso se pone roja) _

_S: (se ríe) Ellen eres un caso, no nosotras somos amigas, Rachel es una de las personas mas especiales que he conocido en esta vida, es mi familia, mi mejor amiga. _

_E: Y ella no tiene problemas con tus conquistas? _

_S: Jaajajjajajjajjjajajaj, Wao esta entrevista es muy fuerte (Ellen se ríe) _

_E: Responde_

_S: Si supieras que Rachel no se mete en esas cosas, al contrario me aconseja mucho, son ellas las que sienten que tienen competencia. _

_E: Vamos a seguir hablando de tus conquistas después de la pausa, ya regresamos._

Q: Vez y así, ella no quería que yo me enoje.

K: Quinn, te repito, sabes muy bien que ellas solo tenían una amistad, al final cometió un error pero tu hiciste lo mismo, así que no te puedes enojar.

Q: Quiero ver que mas le preguntan, viste lo bella que esta? (con los ojos brillosos)

K: Secate la baba (se rie)

Q: Estúpida, aunque todavia estoy un poco dudosa de eso de Demi y ella.

K: Bueno Q, lamento decirte, pero si es verdad no tienes por que enojarte.

Q: Si ya, ya silencio comenzó.

_En el Show_

_E: En que nos quedamos? a si en tus conquistas, teníamos entendido que estabas en una relación con la arquitecta Quinn Fabray, es eso cierto? _

_S: (sonríe) Si, es cierto._

_E: Pero, todavia estas con ella o ya se acabo? _

_S: Ahora estoy como la canción con un heart break (sonríe) _

_E: Ven que no soy yo, ella pone ejemplos de las canciones de Demi y luego dicen que no (Santana se ríe) pero dinos, cuanto tiempo duraron tu y Quinn? _

_S: (se aclara la garganta) Eh, pasado mañana íbamos a cumplir un año (dice un poco triste pero sonríe por su parte Quinn se queda mirando la tv como tonta, pensando en que San se acordaba de la fecha) _

_E: Pero si iban a cumplir un año que paso? por que se acabo? _

_S: Todas, las parejas tienen diferencias, y aveces uno toma decisiones erradas, aunque se equivoque, pero eso es parte de la vida (sonrie y todos le aplauden, Quinn comienza a llorar) _

_E: Quedaron en malos términos? sientes rencor o algún dolor hacia ella? _

_S: No, yo no siento rencor por nadie, simplemente cada cosa tiene su final, todo en la vida es por etapas, y esa etapa paso, vivi muchos momentos hermosos con ella, porque tampoco lo voy a negar y ser como algunos que después que terminan una relación dicen que se odian, no yo no la odio, todavia la quiero y mucho, pero simplemente no funciono. (todos comienzan a aplaudir y ella sonríe) _

_E: Eres una joven muy inteligente, me encantas, tienes una respuesta para todo (se ríen ahora yo te voy a mencionar algo y tu me vas a responder con lo primero que te llegue a la mente._

_S: Ok. _

_E: Lea_

_S: Mi vida (todos aplauden) _

_E: Bocatabu (nombre de la banda) _

_S: Mi Familia, hijos de otra madre (sonríe) _

_E: Emily Filds _

_S: (se aclara la garganta) Alguien que conocía (todos dicen ooooo sorprendidos, Quinn solo traga y piensa que si le preguntaron por ella es porque algo sabe la prensa) _

_E: Que es para ti esta frase? " Una mentira que te haga feliz, vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida" cual prefieres? mentira o verdad? _

_S: Wao, esta fuerte esa, una verdad que me amargue la vida._

_E: Por que? _

_S: Me gusta mas la sinceridad. _

_E: Algo que te encuentres sexy en una chica, física y mentalmente. _

_S: físicamente la sonrisa (todas gritan de emoción) mentalmente la humildad (sonríe)_

_E: Ya sabemos por que elegiste a Demi y a Rachel (todos se ríen)_

_S: Por favor Ellen (dice roja de la risa) _

_E: A quien besarias? wao esta pregunta es muy obvia pero tengo que hacerla (Santana se rie) a quien besarias a Miley Cirus o a Demi Lovato _

_S: (se ríe) Siguiente por favor (todo se ríen) _

_E: Responde _

_S: Demi duuuuuuuh._

_E: Rachel Berry_

_S: La mejor del mundo (sonríe)_

_E: Por ultimo, Quinn fabray_

_S: (sonríe y se pone roja) Una de las personas a la que voy a querer toda la vida, es muy especial para mi, me enseño a cambiar muchas cosas y eso es lo que agradeceré siempre._

_E: En esa cara se ve el amor todavia, dile que la amas, seguro te esta viendo (Santana solo se ríe) Quinn esta chica te ama, aunque se haga la fuerte, créeme en sus ojos se ve (todos gritan) Santana ha sido un placer tenerte aquí y compartir contigo._

_S: El placer es todo mio, me divertí mucho _

_E: Te deseo mucha suerte en tu carrera y en tu gira y ya sabes si necesitas algo estoy aquí. _

_S: Gracias. (con una sonrisa) _

Quinn se quedo loca con lo que dijo Santana al final de la entrevista, y para rematar con lo que dijo Ellen, Kitty solo se reía al ver la cara de Quinn.

Q: Crees que ella me ame todavia?

K: Claro que si, Q, ustedes terminaron hace practicamente 5 dias, obvio no te dejo de amar, solo esta molesta.

Q: Ojala y tengas razón ( tomando su celular y mirando una foto de ellas)

En otra parte de Nyc, Rachel había estado viendo la entrevista y desde que termino recibió un mensaje.

**Que te parecio la entrevista? -S**

**Excelente San, estuviste estupenda,Lea estaba emocionada viendote. -R**

**Te gustó? -S**

**Si, estuviste genial -R**

**Gracias :*-S**

**Que vas a hacer ahora? -R**

**Estoy llegando donde Demi y luego no se salimos a celebrar, aunque no quiero salir :( -S**

**Tienes que despejar la mente San -R **

**Y tu que haras? -S**

**Tengo ensayo en la noche, tengo que esperar que mamá venga a buscar a Lea y luego me voy. -R**

**Cuidate mucho ok? no hagas nada que yo no haria xD -S**

**Ja,ja, ja comica -R**

**Te quiero Rach :* cuidate -S**

**Tu tambien San y tambien te quiero -R**

D: Y esa carita triste?

S: Solo estoy cansada (se sienta en el sofá y recuesta la cabeza )Dem te has sentido alguna vez tan confundida que no sabes que hacer?

D: Muchas veces, por que?

S: Estoy confundida, quiero arriesgarme con algo pero no puedo, la razón le gana al corazón.

D: Un consejo, la razón nunca le ha servido al corazón, el corazón no piensa solo ama, escucha al que tenga mas peso. (se pone de pie y se va)

000000000000000000000000000000

Había pasado dos meses y medio desde la entrevista de Santana y Quinn no había sabido nada de ella, solo por las revistas y las noticias, Santana aveces le escribía mensajes y todo eso pero no le respondía, Quinn todavia estaba confundida, celosa y creía todo lo que veía en la prensa, pero decidió enviarle un mensaje.

**Ya te olvidaste de mi? te olvidaste de lo que sentiamos? -Q**

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Quinn escribió el mensaje, al parecer ahora quien no quiere responder es ella, pero Quinn se sorprendió cuando escucho que le llegaba uno nuevo.

**Nuestro amor fue como una cancion, no es facil de olvidar. -S **

Quinn iba en un taxi y se quedo como una tonta mirando el mensaje, en el fondo sintió que tenia todavia una oportunidad. Luego en el radio escucha como el presentador anuncia una canción.

" Recién salida del horno, esta es la nueva canción de Bocatabu, Santana Lopez, la boto con esta nueva canción, espero les guste, a mi me encanto, se llama. Don't Forget, a quien se la habrá escrito? esa pregunta es una incógnita, disfruten la canción"

**Did you forget **

**That I was even alive **

**Did you forget **

**Everything we ever had **

**Did you forget.**

Quinn se queda atenta escuchando la cancion.

**Did you forget **

**About me **

Did** you regret **

**Ever standing by my side **

**Did you forget**

**What we were feeling inside **

**Now I'm left to forget **

**About us.**

Sabia que la cancion estaba escrita con mucho sentimiento.

**But somewhere we went wrong **

**We were once so strong **

**Our love is like a song **

**You can't forget it.**

Cuando escucho que el amor era como una canción solo pensó en el mensaje que acababa de leer.

**So now I guess **

**This is where we have to stand **

**Did you regret **

**Ever holding my hand **

**Never again **

**Please don't forget.**

El chófer del taxi solo la miraba por el retrovisor.

**Don't forget **

**We had it all **

**We were just about to fall **

**Even more in love **

**Than we were before **

**I won't forget **

**I won't forget **

**About us.**

Esta empezó a recordar todos lo momentos y a llorar.

**But somewhere we went wrong **

**We were once so strong **

**Our love is like a song **

**You can't forget it **

**Somewhere we went wrong **

**We were once so strong **

**Our love is like a song **

**You can't forget it **

**At all.**

Se sentía culpable por no responderle los mensajes ni nada, se sentía la peor persona.

**And at last **

**All the pictures have been burned **

**And all the past **

**Is just a lesson that we've learned **

**I won't forget **

**I won't forget us **

**But somewhere we went wrong **

**Our love is like a song **

**But you won't sing along **

**You've forgotten **

**About us.**

Como Quinn sabia que la canción había sido para ella, solo pudo seguir llorando, y llamar a Kitty.

Q: Soy una estúpida, me escribió una canción y yo creyendo todo lo que la prensa dice (llorando)

K: Sabia que eras una estúpida no me lo tienes que decir, pero en verdad creía que me estabas llamando para otra cosa.

Q: Si también te estoy llamando para eso, positivo, 3 meses.

K: Que vas a hacer? le vas a decir?

Q: No lo se, creo que mejor no le digo y la dejo tranquila, es mejor dejar todo atrás.

K: No aprendiste nada? que pasa si se entera?

Q: Si se entera se entero, pero por lo menos ahora no se lo voy a decir, no la voy a desconcentrar.

K: Agggg Quinn has lo que quieras, ya eres grande (le cuelga el teléfono)

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*Santanatorres: Como lo adivinaste? _**

**_*Luz: Quinn me esta molestando, por llevarse de todo lo que le dicen -.-' , awwwww entre a Demi porque la amo con todo mi ser :$ ella es mi esposa , en cuanto a SkyBlue ya me perdono :$, jajajjajajajja, cuidate mucho lucesita :* muchos besooooooooooooooooooos!_**

**_*Danis: xD me encanto tu "Noooooooooooooooo hola nooooooooo xD " eres muy inteligente, pensaste en que fue otra persona aparte de los padres de Quinn, nadie sabe, en algun momento les dire quien fue xD._**

**_*SkyBlue: (Situacion sentimental ahora mismo: enojada con su prometida porque la suspendieron : ) no tengo mucho que decirte ya que estoy enojda u.u asi que espero que te haya gustado el cap. PD: este mensaje fue escrito por cruela, you're gonna hear me Roooooooooarrrr xD (estaba escuchando la cancion y tube que ponerlo sorry xD ) _**

**_*Danielle02: Mi mente maestra xD creeme no voy a incluir una cuarta persona a la relacion ya tenemos muchas ideas en mente y entrar a otra persona no nos ayudaria si o no? ahora si dime la opcion 4 y luego de este cap que esperas xD . cuidate y muchos besos pa ti._**

**_Zlm: Tienes un buen punto, creeme cuando San llegue encontrara muchas cosas, y lo de quien es la mente o cuando Quinn y Santana sabran todo, tranquilicence eso viene pronto. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok confieso que me sentí mal por solo hacerle la entrevista a San, sabiendo que son un grupo, así que en este Cap hago la entrevista al grupo espero les guste._

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 13

Habían pasado dos meses y en eso habían cambiado muchas cosas, Santana y Quinn no hablaban para nada, Quinn decidió seguir su vida y no decirle todavia a Santana lo del embarazo, esta ya tenia 5 meses, lo iba llevando con la ayuda de Kitty y su mejor amigo Finn, sus padres decían que Santana la había abandonado, pero ella misma les dijo que fue ella que la dejo y es ella la que no le ha dicho nada, ella sabe bien que si Santana lo supiera la apoyaría.

Por otra parte Santana y los chicos les esta yendo muy bien en su gira, ya han ido a la mitad de los estados, ayer estaban otra vez en L.A porque los habían invitado a cantar en The X Factor, por su parte los Fans luego de la entrevista de Santana con Ellen, se han encargado de crear pareja entre Demi y Santana, y todo porque si alguna de las dos pone en twitter algo o en instagram se viven respondiendo y aveces se escriben cosas lindas, y ponen fotos, muchos dicen que los chicos van a cantar en el programa todo por Demi, a Santana y a Demi les encantaba que la prensa también creyera eso, se divertían muchísimo y aveces lo hacían a propósito porque sabían que a los fans les estaba gustando. Por otro lado también hay otros fans que han creado pareja entre Santana y Rachel , estos fans no están tan equivocados, ya que estas se estaban juntando mas desde que Rachel le había dado una noticia a Santana que la estaba volviendo loca, y es que Rachel estaba embarazada otra vez de Santana!, todo fue el resultado de la noche de locura de las dos, Rachel estaba de 3 meses, osea que Santana tenia dos embarazadas con la sola diferencia de 2 meses, aunque ella no sabia de la existencia de 1, pero en fin Santana estaba muy emocionada por eso tanto así que viajo a NYC por un día solo para estar con ella y Lea después de esa noticia, la niña también estaba emocionada porque iba a tener un hermanito/a, aunque estaban emocionadas ellas seguían siendo las de siempre amigas, incluso Rachel estaba saliendo con alguien y Santana lo conoció cuando viajo a Ny y le callo muy bien, el chico era una persona muy centrada, tenían muchas cosas en común y lo mas importante se llevaba bien con Lea, las chicas trataban de que la prensa todavia no se entere lo del embarazo porque si sacaban cuentas iban a saber que era de Santana y a pesar de que ella ya no tenga nada con Quinn sabe que si se entera de esa forma Quinn nunca se lo perdonaría.

00000000000000000000000000000

Santana y la Banda tenían una entrevista en el programa de Jimmy Kimmel. En fin los chicos estaban en maquillándose para ya entrar al programa, mientras los maquillaban Santana estaba mensajeadonse con Rachel.

**Buena suerte San :* -R**

**Gracias mi amor :* como estas? - S **

**Bien y tu nerviosa ? -R**

**Solo un poco pero ya estoy un poco mas calmada :D como esta mi princesa y mi lil boy ? -S**

**jajajajajja bien los dos estan bien -R**

**Me alegro :D, y Adam como se esta portando? y no me mientas porque Lea me lo contara todo -S**

**Enserio tu hija hace todo lo que digas -.-' creo que te quiere mas que a mi que la traje al mundo -R**

**Recuerda que yo la engendre xD obvio tiene que quererme mas, pero no te sientas mal tambien te quiere xD -S**

**.l. -R**

**Wao que rudaaaa xD, ahora si dime como esta Adam? -S**

**Esta bien, debe estar llegando, Lea quiere que el te vea hoy en el programa y obvio no se nego -R**

**Quien se puede negar a ese angel? bueno mi Reina te dejo ya vamos a salir al aire deseame suerte :* -S**

**Mucha suerte San te quierooo -R**

Todavía no iban a entran es solo que San no quería seguir hablando, pues le llego un mensaje que la dejo descolocada.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Por otra parte en Ny como siempre Quinn estaba viendo todo lo relacionado con Santana, esta estaba acompañada como hace meses de Kitty y Finn, esperando que comience el programa, suerte que era de noche. Kitty se había mudado con Quinn, esta si había mantenido el contacto con Santana aveces le enviaba mensajes y Santana le contaba como le estaba yendo, su amistad había crecido sin importar que la relación de Santana y su hermana ya no sea la misma, aunque Kitty hablara con San, esta nunca le ha dicho sobre el embarazo de Quinn, esta se lo tenia prohibido y ademas Santana le había dicho que cuando hablaran no toquen el tema de Quinn y ella las respetaba a las dos. Ahora mismo Kitty le envió a Santana un mensaje.

**Buena suerte cuñada y no te enojes, sabes que siempre seras mi cuñada favorita pase lo que pase :* -K**

**Como la favorita? Quinn esta con alguien mas? -S **(Oh por dios en que lió se metió Kitty)

**No quise decir eso San, solo olvidalo suerte :* -K**

**No, no,no dime si tiene a alguien si o no Kitty porfavor -S**

**Te enojas si te digo que si? -K**

**No -S**

**Ok, pues si :( pero eres mi favorita te quiero -K**

**Jajjajjaja gracias Kitty, tambien te quiero y cuidate mucho :* -S**

Si, Quinn semanas después de recibir el ultimo mensaje de Santana decidió entrar en una relación con alguien que ella nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero al ella tener la falta de Santana decidió comenzar a salir con Fin, es por eso que ha estado con ella desde lo de el embarazo, aunque el tiene muy claro que el bebe es de Santana y sabe que si ella se entera el va a tener que vivir con la presencia de ella cerca, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, pero lo hacia todo por Quinn, hasta ver un programa donde va a estar la mujer que su novia ama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana cuando le envió el ultimo mensaje a Kitty le escribió uno a Demi.

**Ella tiene pareja- S**

**Quien te dijo? tienen que estar bromeando contigo -D**

**No, me lo dijo su hermana ella no me mentiria con eso. -S**

**Pues entonces si ya ella consiguio pareja, tienes que demostrarle que tambien eres fuerte y ya sabes que hacer cuanta conmigo. -D**

**Crees que debemos comenzar con la estrategia? -S **

**Cuando tu decidas yo estoy a tus ordenes :* -D**

**Gracias Dem, te adoro -S**

**Yo mas San, Yo mas :* ahora suerte -D**

Luego de eso a los chicos los llamaron en cinco minutos iban a comenzar. les tocaba cantar y luego era la entrevista.

_En el Show luego de los chicos cantar._

_JK: Y esos fueron bocatabú, Santana, Puck,Jake, Blaine, Ryder mucho gusto bienvenidos (les dice cuando los chicos lo saludan y se sientan) al parecer traen al publico loco (todos gritan) como están? _

_P: Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, (las chicas se vuelven locas) en verdad son un publico excelente (sonríe) _

_JK: Chicos me entere que les esta yendo muy bien en la gira, como se sienten?_

_BL: (todas se vuelven locas y no lo dejan hablar por estar gritando) Waooo, es increíble, no sabíamos que teníamos tantos fans, es una locura (dice sonriendo)_

_JK: cuanto le falta a la gira? _

_J: Bueno nos faltan (Las chicas vuelven a ponerse locas) las amo (todas gritan y el sonríe) como les decía nos quedan aproximadamente como cuanto? dos meses? (mira a Santana y esta asiente) si dos meses, pero esto ha sido increíble el amor que nos dan los fans es incomparable (sonrió) _

_JK: Ok, su próxima parada donde es? _

_Ry: Próximamente estaremos (todas comienzan a gritar y el sonríe) iremos a Canada,que nos invitaron a una presentación y luego regresamos y vamos a tocar en Texas, Phensilvania, Long island y por ultimo en NY,(todos gritan y santana sonríe) _

_JK: Wao chicos tienen una agenda muy agitada (los chicos asienten) pero ya escucharon las informaciones, ahora vamos a lo que al publico le interesa (todos comienzan a gritar.) y comienzo contigo Santana que te veo muy callada y estas chicas ya hicieron su trabajo gritándole a los chicos pero sabes bien que esperan que digas aunque sea hola (todos se ríen) _

_S: Holaa (sonríe e inmediatamente todas comenzaron a gritar, Te amooooo, eres lo mas Santana, Fuck me Santanaaaa!, al Santana escuchar esta ultima solo se comenzó a reír y los chicos también) _

_JK: Chicos eso pasa siempre? que las chicas se vuelven locas por ella? _

_P: No sabes, aveces estamos en los conciertos y algunas chicas lanzan sus sostenes, y cuando creemos que es a uno de nosotros nos damos cuenta de que son para ellas (todos se ríen y Santana solo se tapa la cara riéndose) _

_JK: Wao y que sera lo que tiene Santana que vuelve locas a todas? _

_Ry: Me hago la misma pregunta (se ríen) un día le pregunte a una amiga y solo supo responderme que ni ella sabia pero es que no se (se ríe)_

_BL: Muchas dicen que es su sonrisa (todas gritan) vez ya sabemos lo que llama la atención comiencen a sonreír (todos se ríen y el publico aplaude) _

_JK: Eso estuvo bien, pero díganme santana tengo entendido que conoces a Puck y a Jake desde pequeños, como se hizo la banda? _

_S: Bueno , si a los chicos los conozco desde que Puck y yo teníamos como 5 y Jake tenia 3 verdad? (ellos asienten) siempre estuvimos juntos, y cunado decidí irme a Ny Puck decidió irse conmigo porque no me iba a dejar sola (todos hacen awwww) si es un excelente amigo (se ríe y luego Jake también nos siguió los pasos, luego comenzamos a tocar en bares los tres y nos encontramos un día con Blaine y luego con Ryder y luego los adoptamos y decidimos formar el grupo y el resto es historia. _

_JK: Wao, excelente forma de unirse (se ríen pero díganme lo que las chicas quieren escuchar están solteros, con novias, comprometido,casados, con hijos, divorciados, viudos o que ? (todos se ríen) _

_BL: Yo estoy comprometido (todas se emocionan, y una grita amo a Klaine y todos se ríen)_

_JK: Que es Klaine? (Blaine se ríe) _

_J: Es una combinación del nombre de Blaine y de su novio Kurt (todas aplauden) _

_JK: Quien mas? _

_J: Yo tengo novia (todas hacen un awww de tristeza) lo siento chicas._

_JK: Entonces solo nos quedan ustedes 3 aunque creo que a Rachel Berry o a Demi Lovato no le gustaría escuchar que Santana diga que esta soltera (todas gritan) Por fin Santana con cual de las dos estas? sabes que hay una guerra entre las fans ya diles cual de las dos es. _

_S: (se ríe) Enserio no son ningunas, ya dejen a Rachel fuera de la lista ella tiene su novio (todos se sorprenden) _

_JK: Y tu que opinas sobre eso? _

_S: Yo estoy feliz por ella, se que es un chico muy bueno y muy respetuoso (sonríe) y Demi es solo mi amiga. _

_JK: Entonces Ryder y Puck también están solteros? _

_P y Ry: Si (dicen al mismo tiempo y sonríe) _

_JK: Bueno ya que ustedes son casi como hermanos de Santana (dice mirando a Jake y Puck) díganme ustedes cual de las dos es la chica con la que sale Santana (todos se ríen) _

_P: No, enserio no es ninguna (se ríe) _

_J: Si, ella esta soltera así que ya saben chicas (todas gritan)_

_JK: En fin Santana algo que quieren saber las chicas, chicos perdón que le pregunte esto a Santana pero miren (les enseña las notas) son las chicas que quieren saber. Santana como conociste a Rachel y a Demi? _

_S: (solo se ríe Eh, a Rachel la conocí en la universidad y a Demi la conozco desde que ella tenia como 12 años, era la mejor amiga de mi hermano y se la pasaba en mi casa (todas gritan ) hey ella iba por mi hermano (se ríe) y de ahí surgió la amistad hasta ahora. _

_JK: Ok, ahora que paso con Quinn Fabray? (los chicos voltearon a mirar a otro lado) wao al parecer no debí preguntar esa._

_S: (sonríe) No, no hay problema._

_JK: Sigues en contacto con ella? _

_S: Ehh no, pero es una persona muy especial, no es que no quiera hablar con ella es solo que la gira y esas cosas no nos dejan mantenernos en contacto (sonríe) _

_JK: Dirías que son amigas ?_

_S: Yo creo que si, eh (hace una pausa ) si, yo creo que si la llamara para que me apoye en algo ella estaría dispuesta porque yo haría eso, nuestra relación no fue como estas que terminan con odio, pero si yo creo que la puedo considerar como amiga (sonríe) _

_JK: Por que terminaron su relación tu y Rachel aun teniendo una hija en común? _

_S: Porque descubrimos que como novias eramos muy buenas amigas (sonríe) _

_JK: Ok, y me dicen que tu Puck, se te ha visto con una chica (uuuuuuuuu) aunque dijiste que estas soltero, nos dijeron que estas saliendo con una de las ex-participantes de x factor, Cece Frey (todas gritan omg! )_

_P: (se ríe) No es que estamos saliendo, nos estamos conociendo de a poco. _

_JK: Como la conociste? _

_P: Bueno cuando vinimos la primera vez aquí hace dos meses, Demi nos llevo con ella a una fiesta de los participantes (todos gritaron ) y luego me acerque a ella y hubo como una ligera conexión y comenzamos a hablar ( sonríe ruborizado)_

_JK: Ya saben chicas, esta apartado (se ríen) también me entere que Ryder fue novio de Selena Gomez (todas gritan ) _

_Ry: Si pero ahora estamos hablando de ellos (todos se ríen) _

_JK: Cuanto duraste con Selena? _

_Ry: Ocho meses (sonríe y las chicas gritan) fue poco tiempo_

_JK: Si ya veo (todos se ríen) Santana me dicen que unos admiradores enviaron un mensaje para ti y para ti Puck un admirador quieren verlos ? _

_PyS: Claro (sonrien y ven que en la pantalla aparecen Lea y Luca, Puck se queda pasmado y Santana solo sonríe y se pasa la mano por los ojos secándose las lagrimas)_

_L: Hola mami, hola tio Puck, tio Blainiii, tio Jake, y tio Ryder (todos los chicos se Emocionan)_

_Lu: Hola paaaaaa! hola tia San (sonríe) hola Tiosss. te amo papiii (Puck se le ponen llorosos los ojos) _

_Le,Lu: Vuelvan pronto, los extrañamos (comienzan a decir adiós con la mano) Ta amoo mamii! Adios Paaa! Adios tios los queremos._

_JK: Que les pareció ese vídeo de sus niños? (dice sonriendo) _

_S: Son lo máximo (secándose las lagrimas) los extrañamos mucho._

_P: Los amo (sonríe) _

_JK: Hace cuanto no los ven? _

_S: Yo fui hace dos meses a Ny, pero mi niña me hace mucha falta. (sonríe) _

_JK: Que tal si vamos a una pausa y seguimos en breve? _

_00000000000000000000000000000._

Quinn estaba hablando con Kitty mientras Finn se había ido al baño.

Q: Crees que sea verdad lo de Santana y Demi? (curiosa )

K: No lo se, pero si es verdad no te debe interesar ya que tu estas en pareja con Finn. (le dice un poco molesta)

Q: Te molesta que este con el?

K: Sabes que si, lo haces mal, estas con el y el es quien te esta acompañando en tu embarazo cuando debería ser otra persona (dice molesta) te va a odiar si no se lo dices y mas sabiendo que estas ahora con Finn.

Q: Queee? (Kitty solo abre los ojos y voltea la mirada) como que ella lo sabe?

K: Perdón se lo dije hace un rato cuando le mande un mensaje de buena suerte.

Q: Maldición Kitty no te puedes quedar callada?

K: Perdón, se me salio.

Q: Con razón casi ni habla, me debe estar odiando por estar ya con otro.

K: Que bueno que lo sabes (en ese momento llega Finn)

F: Comenzó?

Q: Si ya va a comenzar.

000000000000000000000000000000

_JK: Nos quedamos en que, debe ser un poco fuerte ser una figura publica y tener una relación con otro figura verdad chicos? porque un ejemplo, ya fuera de bromas, me imagino cuando tu y Rachel terminaron las dos son famosas y la prensa siguió su relación de cerca, que paso cuando terminaron? digo tenían que ir a mismos lugares, estaban en el mismo circulo de amigos que paso? _

_S: En verdad fue todo muy profesional ok nuestra relación era publica pero nuestros problemas eran de nosotras, y creo que terminamos bien porque un ejemplo teníamos algo en común, no teníamos, yo diría tenemos algo en común (sonríe) así que lo resolvimos profesional._

_JK: Cuanto tiempo duraron sin hablar? _

_S: (mira al techo pensando) No se algunos meses tendría que preguntarle a ella (todos ríen) no soy buena en fechas._

_JK: Oh, lo dice la señorita que se acuerda los aniversarios (haciendo relación a lo que Santana dijo en Ellen sobre Quinn y ella) _

_P: Ufffff golpe bajo (se ríen) _

_JK: Después de eso tu relación mas formal fue con Quinn verdad, sabes que tiene pareja? _

_S: Si, (sonríe triste) _

_Ry: Tráiganme palomitas (y todos se ríen) _

_JK: Es lo que mas te duele verdad? porque se vio como cambiaste _

_S: (se ríe) No, lo que pasa es que recordé algo._

_JK: Enserio te confieso todos te shippean con Demi o con Rachel pero a mi me gustas mas con Quinn (todos se ríen) pero que opinas sobre su relación, sabes con quien sale?_

_S: No te se decir con quien es pero, respeto su decisión tanto como la de Rachel y la de Demi y la de todas mis ex (se ríe) _

_JK: Mencionaste algo interesante, respetas las decisiones tanto como la de Demi y las de tus Ex, así que Demi es tu ex?_

_S: (se ríe ) no quise decir eso, tu me entendiste (todos se ríen) _

_JK: Sabes que Santana, me has dicho 3 veces que estas soltera y que no pasa nada con Demi, pero yo no te creo, yo creo que entre ustedes hay algo, pero también se que quieres todavia a Quinn y no te quieres arriesgar con nadie porque la herida todavia esta abierta (Santana solo se ríe a lo mejor tu y Demi no se juntan porque no conviene, ya que las dos son famosas y tiene sus cosas que hacer si o no? (Santana solo se ríe) la risa lo dice todo._

_S: No enserio Demi es como mi hermana (sonríe) _

_JK: Si, las hermanas no se tratan así (enseñan algunos twetts y algunas fotos de intagram y Santana solo se rie) _

_S: Jimmy no le hagas ilusiones a las fans ya deben estar volviéndose locas en twitter (se ríe) _

_JK: Es broma chicas, (se ríe Santana esta soltera, así que ya saben manden sus curriculms para Ryder y Santana que son los únicos solos (estos dos se chocan las manos) ahora les haré preguntas que me mandaron por twitter (todos gritan) la primera que me hacen es cual es su celebrity crush? (los chicos se miran y sonríen) _

_J: Beyonce (sonrie) _

_P: Megan fox (cara de pervertido)_

_S: Mírenle la cara al pervertido este (riéndose)_

_P: Que? me preguntaron solo conteste (se ríe) _

_Ry: Demi Lovato (mira a Santana y esta se ríe) _

_Bl: Bitch please Santana Lopez (todo el publico grita )_

_S: Ven por eso lo amo (se ríe) _

_JK: Y el tuyo Santana? _

_P: Ya se cuales son (se cruza de brazos) nos tiene cansados con esas dos niñas_

_S: Es que, no se (sonrojada) estas dos niñas me gustan mucho , (se ríe Lauren la de Fifth Harmony, esa niña es super sexy si eso es con 17 Dios, no me imagino cuando crezca(se ríe y Camila también de ese grupo, ella es como tierna y me recuerda a alguien (los chicos del grupo se ríen) chicas si están viendo este mensaje me pueden llamar, las voy a esperar hasta que crezcan. (el publico se ríe) _

_JK: A quien te recuerda? eh, eh ? _

_S: Que chismoso eres Jimmy (se ríe) _

_P: *cof* Rachel* cof * cof * (todos se ríen) _

_Ry: O siiiii, es la que se parece a ella. _

_S: Para mi defensa mi crush es Lauren (se cruza de brazos) _

_JK: Seguimos, donde se ven en 5 años? _

_S: No se, yo acostada en una cama en la playa (todos se ríen) _

_JK: Si hacen una película cual seria la canción del opening? _

_Todos: Help! te lo Beatles (y se ríen) _

_JK: Con que artista les gustaría trabajar? _

_J: Beyonce (se ríen) Justin Timberlike, Demi (todos gritan)_

_JK: Dudo que esa ultima se niegue a trabajar con ustedes (Santana se ríe pero prosiguiendo, quien es el mas desordenado? (todos miran a Puck) Ok ya entendí (se ríen quien es el que come de todo? _

_S: Tenemos un empate, entre Ryder y Puck (el publico se ríe) _

_JK: Bueno chicos lamentablemente esto ha sido tod por hoy (awwww y los chicos ponen cara triste) Me diverti muchos con ustedes, ha sido un placer_

_P: No, el placer es todo nuestro, gracias por invitarnos y al publico gracias por el apoyo._

_JK: Chicos les deseo éxitos en su carrera, ya saben si necesitan algo tienen mi numero, si me quieren contar algo sobre sus vidas ya saben que pueden llamar (se rie) Santana me debes una (esta se ríe) me saludas a tu novia, dile que la espero pronto aquí._

_S: Ok se lo diré (riéndose) _

_JK: Señoras y señores, lo reconoció (todos se ríen) Buena suerte chicos._

Cuando Se fueron de la entrevista todos se fueron a lugares diferentes, Santana se fue a donde Demi porque tenían que ir a grabar, al llegar a la disquera llegaron juntas y cuando estaban en el auto se dieron cuenta que había paparazis y Santana mira a Demi.

S: Estas segura que quieres esto? (curiosa)

D: San, debes demostrarle a la rubia que si ella tiene a otro tu también puedes tener (sonríe)

S: Crees que si funcione?

D: San, la prensa esta esperando esto, ahora sal del auto y me tomas de la mano, nos toman las fotos y luego confirmamos que estamos saliendo (sonríe)

S: Estas loca Demi (se ríe y en eso le llega un mensaje)

**Sabias que con la persona que tu rubia esta saliendo es con su gran amigo Finn y que está embarazada? ups creo que no, que rapido te olvid****ó ****eh? ****-desconocido**

Santana miro el mensaje y se quedo muda, Demi se dio cuenta y miro el cel y leyó el mensaje.

D: Ahora si mato a esa estúpida (se puso roja) donde esta el amor que te tenia? te juro si la veo la mato.

S: Hey tranquila, ella hizo su vida, yo la superare (sonríe) ahora es tiempo de salir.

Santana abre la puerta y sale primero y se queda esperando a que salga Demi, cuando esta saliendo ella la ayuda a desmontarse del carro, Demi le sonríe y los paparazis captan todo, aunque no lo dijo Santana tenia rabia por el mensaje y por inercia cuando Demi le sonrió esta se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, Demi se sorprendió pero le respondió el beso, sabia lo que significaba e iba a apoyar a su amiga en todo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Al otro día en todas las revistas aparecieron Santana, Demi y su beso. y los títulos " Nuevo romance? por fin lo confirmaron? al fin se dieron cuenta y se juntaron? " y otros mas, Rachel inmediatamente las vio llamo enojada y queriéndolas matar a Demi y a Santana y estas le explicaron todo, pero la que no entendía y estaba molesta por todo era la Rubia de ojos color avellana, esta estaba que botaba humo y no se iba a quedar así, y llamo a Santana. Santana sabia que ella la llamaría para reclamarle y lo estaba esperando para responderle todo lo que se merecía, cuando vio el numero de Quinn se quedo solo observando, Demi que estaba al lado de ella tuvo una brillante idea para que Quinn se muriera mas de celos.

D: Bueno? (Quinn se quedo sin habla cuando escucho esa voz atendiendo) Holaaaaaaaa!

Q: (respira profundo) Me podrías poner a Santana por favor? (trata de estar calmada, mientras Demi se ríe de la actitud)

D: Quien la llama?

Q: Dile que Quinn (dice cortante)

D: San, bebe despierta, te hablan (Santana esta sorprendida por el juego de Demi, pero no deja de reírse) San hermosa, te llaman.

S: Quien ? (dice con voz que parece adormilada y Quinn esta muda, con rabia y las lagrimas le salen solas)

D: Quinn

S: Bueno (un poco distante)

Q: Como estas Santana?

S: hola Quinn, muy bien y tu? mucho tiempo sin saber de ti eh?

Q: Si bastante (un poco sacada de onda)

S: Que paso Q, para que me llamas?

Q: Solo quería que me confirmaras tu lo que dice la prensa, pero veo que es verdad todo.

S: Lo de Demi y yo?

Q: Si

S: A si, no queríamos hacerlo publico pero ya sabes los paparazis se encargan de dañar todo, pero dime como vas con Finn? (Quinn se queda helada cuando escucha eso)

Q: Eh, (hace una pausa) eh bien

S: Me alegro mucho, se que el te hace feliz, y se que va a ser un buen padre también.

Q: Como sabes eso (un poco desesperada)

S: Me contaron que estas embarazada de el, enserio felicidades (dice un poco triste)

Q: San, no es lo que piensas (trata de explicar)

S: No tienes que decir nada Q, todo esta bien (Demi noto que su amiga se puso triste y trato de ayudarla.)

D: San, preciosa, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la disquera y se hace tarde. (Quinn escucha esto y se le rompe el corazon)

S: Bueno te tengo que dejar (un poco triste) cuídate mucho Q, te quiero (dice con una sonrisa y cuelga)

Quinn se queda mirando el celular y comienza a llorar, y solo se pregunta como diablos Santana se entero de lo de Fin y por que cree que el bebe es de el?. Por su lado Santana estaba sentada en el sofá con Demi y esta la abrazaba y le decía todo iba a estar bien, a Santana se le había roto el corazón el día que supo que Quinn estaba embarazada y ahora se le rompió mas cuando Quinn no le negó nada.

S: No lo negó Dem, esta embarazada de el. (mirando a ningún lugar en especifico)

D: Tranquila San, yo estoy aquí contigo (le da un beso en la cabeza y vuelve y la abraza) yo estoy aquí.

**_Hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_Y este es el cap donde todas me odian por embarazar a Rachel xD, lo se soy mala, pero tenia que hacerlo._**

**_*Santanatorres: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, gracias por el comen. besos._**

**_*Luz: Pssss, solo estaba bromeando contigo u.u Demi no es mi esposa, quien la necesita a ella? Tengo una maravillosa prometida ( me di cuenta de que lo lee todo) te regalo a Demi con todo y moño, no me interesa. Ahora si, viste que giro dio la historia? xD si el amor entre ellas es evidente, pero por alguna razon el destino les esta jugando bromas muy pesadas :( pobre de las chicas, se que no te gusta Quinn celosa pero, a mi si :$, en fin cuidate mucho Lucesita un beso grandeee! _**

**_*Danis: Si, mi inspiración esta un poco juguetona xD, creo que casi se sabe quien es la persona de los mensajes, viste Quinn no es la unica embarazada xD, cuidate mucho Danis, un beso. _**

**_*SkyBlue: Acaso no se ve hermosa mi prometida celosa de Demi? (se sonroja) cuando pones Demetria se te notan los celos, awwww eres un amor, pero sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti panquesito :$, soy 100% fiel a ti. Esta es la parte donde me odias por embarazar a Rachel, espero te haya gustado esta nueva entrevista. cuídate mucho preciosa prometida :$ besos. _**

**_Zlm: Quinn no aprendió la lección y otra vez San se entero por otro, aunque no de toda la verdad, pero si de una parte, me alegro te haya gustado besos._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben discúlpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 14

*Flashback*

3 Meses atras

RF: Por que esa tal Emily me sigue llamando a mi? te dije que ya no quería estar involucrado con su plan.

F: Tu fuiste el de la brillante idea de contratarla a ella, para que sea la que se meta en la relacion de Santana y Quinn ahora no me vengas llamando a mi (dice un poco enojado)

RF: Si, pero ya no quiero estar involucrado, mi hija se veia mas feliz con ella que como esta ahora. (sintiendose mal) ademas ya porque no dejas tranquila a esa pobre muchacha, ya le hiciste mucho daño enviandole ese mensaje donde le cuentas lo de Quinn y Emily.

F: Entiéndelo Russel, no la quiero cerca de Quinn, ella fue hecha para mi tu mismo lo sabes, he odiado a todas las chicas con las que ha estado y ahora por fin es mi oportunidad y tu tienes que ayudarme.

RF: Ya no me involucrare mas en eso, ya logre lo que quería hacer y era alejarla de Santana aunque me arrepiento de eso.

F: Por favor Russel, olvida los arrepentimientos veras que a Quinn yo la voy a hacer feliz.

*Fin del Flashback*

RF: No he visto a mi hija feliz desde que esta contigo. (le dice un día en la casa de el)

F: Claro que lo esta, ya no piensa en esa aunque eso es mas por ella misma, Quinn cree que ella esta con otra tipa de la farándula y ahora solo tiene ojos para mi. (da media sonrisa)

RF: No seas iluso Finn, han pasado ya 3 meses y todavia Quinn no te mira como pareja, creo que esta contigo por compromiso, no vez como se pone cuando la ve en una entrevista?

F: Ella me ama a mi, y la hare feliz a ella y a nuestro hijo, ademas no creo que Santana se acerque a ella despues de el mensaje que le envie.

RF: No es tu hijo, y solo te advierto algo, a la primera que te vea intentando algo con mi nieto te mato oíste bien? (le dice con carácter)

F: Si señor lo se (le dice con miedo)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por otro lado de NY Rachel estaba en una tienda de bebes con la compañía de su madre y de Lea, comprando algunas cosas para su bebe cuando de repente ve a Quinn entrando a la tienda, Rachel inmediatamente la vio se sintió un poco asustada y con vergüenza ya que desde lo que había pasado con Santana y ella nunca mas habían vuelto a verse, así que lo que hizo fue tratar de moverse para otro lado donde Quinn no pueda verla ya que no tenia el valor de mirarla a los ojos, pero para su mala suerte Lea alcanzo a ver a Quinn y corrió hasta donde ella, Quinn al verla sintió una gran alegría y abrazo a la niña con mucho amor.

L: Quinie (abrazándola)

Q: Hola preciosa como estas? (sonriendole)

L: Bien y tu?

Q: Bien hermosa (sonriendo y pasandole la mano por el pelo)

L: Te extraño (hace pucheros)

Q: Yo también preciosa, (un poco triste ) y como estas? y por que estas sola?

L: Mi mama y mi abuelita están del otro lado.

Q: Y saben que estas aquí? (curiosa)

L: No, solo salí corriendo cuando te vi (se sonroja)

Q: Lea, no puedes hacer eso seguro tu mama se preocupa, ven vamos donde ella esta (sonríe y le agarra la mano)

Cuando llegan donde esta Shelby y Rachel las ven buscando a Lea, y la niña corre a donde su madre para no preocuparla mas.

L: Ma, aquí estoy.

R: (se agarra el pecho) Oh por dios Le, no me vuelvas a asustar así pequeña, te estaba buscando como loca (la abraza)

L: Perdón ma, pero es que vi a Quinnie y corrí a saludarla (Rachel voltea y ve a Quinn, quien la mira con media sonrisa)

R: Aaaa, hola Quinn, (un poco avergonzada)

Q: Hola Rachel como estas? (sonríe y eso le duele mas a Rachel)

Sh: Lea, pequeña por que no vamos a ver los juguetes en lo que tu mami y quinn hablan? (dice cuando Quinn la mira como pidiéndole espacio)

R: Bien Q, digo Quinn y tu?

Q: Bien (sonríe)

R: Quinn, perdón pero no puedo mirarte a los ojos, me siento tan mal, enserio se que ya han pasado algunos meses pero todavia no me puedo perdonar, lo que te hicimos Santana y yo (dice mirándola con los ojos aguados)

Q: Hey, Rach tranquila, ya paso, las personas nos equivocamos, yo también cometí algunos errores, no podemos andar por el mundo con rencor (sonríe) enserio olvídalo.

R: No, Quinn es que no puedo ni hablarte mirandote.

Q: (le agarra los hombros) Óyeme Rachel, ya te dije eso es pasado(sonríe) te perdono (Rachel la mira) Enserio ya lo olvide, todos nos equivocamos, pero ahora cuéntame te veo embarazada, eso quiere decir que ustedes?

R: No, que ? como crees no, (avergonzada) eso es producto de.. (no la miro )

Q: Oh, ya entiendo, y cuanto tiempo tienes? me imagino que Lea esta feliz? (sonríe)

R: Cuatro meses, pero créeme, te lo juro Quinn eso fue un error, esto no fue planeado.

Q: Rachel no me tienes que dar explicaciones, ella y yo no tenemos nada.

R: Por mi culpa (triste)

Q: No digas eso, sabes que no fue solo por eso, yo también falle (mira el suelo)

R: Bueno, pero dime veo que tu y tu pareja no perdieron tiempo eh ? cuanto tienes? (Quinn la mira con algo de miedo) que paso Quinn ? ella no lo sabe?

Q: Si, lo supo de la peor forma ( triste) tengo 6 meses ( Rachel la mira sonriendo, iba a decir algo pero luego se queda mirando a Quinn sorprendida y abre los ojos, Quinn se da cuenta y no dice nada)

R: Waoooo, así que (no termina porque Quinn la interrumpe)

Q: Si

R: Waoo, (se pasa la mano por el pelo) y ella lo sabe?

Q: No, ella cree que es de Finn, bueno eso fue lo que le dijeron (triste) y ella no me dejo explicarle.

R: Sabes que debes decirle verdad?

Q: Rachel, creo que si ella me ve tirada en la calle ni me miraría, ella e odia, no me quiere escuchar, así que no perderé el tiempo.

R: Tienes que decirle Quinn, estoy segura que te va a escuchar.

Q: No se, lo intentare, pero mientras tanto no le digas si?

R: Ok, no se lo diré, pero piensa el ello.

Q: Lo haré (le da media sonrisa) bueno Rachel, nos vemos por ahí algún día.

R: Hey, sabes que puedes visitar a Lea, ella te adora y le haces falta (le dice cuando Quinn se da la vuelta para irse)

Q: En verdad puedo visitarla? (sonríe)

R: Claro Q, sin importar lo que pasó, Lea te aprecia mucho y le haces falta, así que solo llámame si quieres que la lleve a tu casa o algo (sonríe)

Q: Gracias Rachel (sonríe)

R: A y otra cosa, sabes que Santana te ama todavia y que te extraña muchísimo verdad?

Q: Ja, si como no Rachel, ella tiene su novia ahora, creo que ya esta feliz.

R: Créeme Quinn, nada es lo que parece (le guiña un ojo y se va)

Después de Rachel decirle eso a Quinn, la dejo pensando, que habrá querido decir Rachel con que no todo es lo que parece? sera que todavia quedaba aunque sea un poco de amor?, al Quinn pensar en eso, solo pudo negar con la cabeza para borrar eso de su mente, no se iba a hacer ilusiones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por otro lado dos días después acabando de llegar a NY, se encontraba una cansada Santana lopez, después de la gira que habían tenido, lo único que le quitaba ese cansancio era saber que iba a abrazar a su hija, a quien iba de camino a visitar, eso fue lo primero que hizo Cuando llego a la casa de Rachel, la saludo pero inmediatamente entro a la habitación de Lea sin que esta se diera cuenta, con un enorme oso de felpa.

S: Alguien me podría decir donde encontrar a la niña mas hermosa del planeta tierra? (dice detrás del oso)

L: Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (la niña corrió y salto hacia los brazos de su mami)

S: Como estas mi amor (abrazándola con fuerza)

L: Bien mami (dándole besos) te extrañe (la abraza y eso derrite a Santana)

S: Yo también te extrañe mi vida (le da un beso)

L: Ya no te vallas (hace pucheros)

S: Ya no me voy a ir (sonríe) y dime cuidaste a tu mama?

L: Si, y salimos mucho, y con ella y mi abuelita fuimos a la tienda a comprar cosas a mi hermanito y encontramos a Quinie (dice feliz, Santana al escuchar eso se paraliza) y dijo que un día me viene a buscar (sonríe feliz) sabias que ella como mi mami va a tener un bebe?

S: Eh, si (un poco nerviosa)

L: Ma, tengo una duda, (pone su carita de lado) si Quinnie esta embarazada entonces voy a tener otro hermanito? (Santana abre los ojos y quiere como que se la trague la tierra, no sabe como responderle a su hija y en ese momento llega Rachel)

R: Lea, tienes visita (dice un poco asustada y mira a Santana como pidiéndole perdón) ven pasa (y en ese momento entra Quinn)

L: Q, (corre y la abraza Santana y ella se quedan mirándose) mira mami, viste te dije que ella me prometió que iba a venir (la abraza)

Q: Hola Santana (sonríe después de no verse durante varios meses)

S: Hola Q (sonríe y se queda embelesada mirándole la panza, se la encontraba la mujer mas hermosa como siempre) que haces aquí?

Q: Oh, solo vine porque estaba cerca y le traje a Lea un regalo, ademas le prometi que iba a venir un dia y tu? no sabias que habias venido

S: Si, llegue hace un rato y vine directamente aquí ( le da media sonrisa, Rachel sin que se dieran cuenta se llevo a Lea)

Q: Y como te fue en la gira? ( controlándose la emoción de verla, aunque lo niegue Q, babeaba por su latina y ella también)

S: Nos fue muy bien gracias a dios (sonríe) tienes grande la panza dios te la bendiga.

Q: Gracias

S: Te vez hermosa (Quinn alza una ceja) digo embarazada (se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosa)

Q: Gracias (sonríe) bueno yo creo que voy a venir a visitar a Lea otro día, no quiero interrumpir tu encuentro con ella (comienza a caminar)

S: No, (Quinn la mira) no te vallas, digo también la viniste a ver, ademas creo que podemos ser lo suficientemente civilizadas como para estar en el mismo lugar sin matarnos o no? (sonríe)

Q: Creo que si.

S: Ven vamos, creo que ella esta en la sala con Rachel ( sonríe)

Q: A, se me olvidaba felicidades, digo porque vas a ser mamá otra vez (dice cuando Sanatana la mira)

S: Ah, si (sonríe) gracias, y a ti también felicidades, se que vas a ser excelente madre, aunque me hubiese encantado que sea conmigo que compartas esa experiencia. (se arrepiente al segundo de decir eso )

Q: Santana yo ( ella la interrumpe)

S: Perdón no quería decir eso (mirando el suelo) ven vamos (haciendo que Quinn camine al frente)

Después de eso Santana y Quinn se habían pasado casi la tarde entera jugando y compartiendo con Lea, luego llego Adam, quien tubo el placer de conocer a Quinn, a Quinn le alegro mucho que Rachel estuviera en pareja, no solo porque esto ya le confirmaba que entre Rachel y Santana solo quedaba en común los hijos y la amistad, sino que también le alegraba porque en el fondo quería que Rachel sea feliz y se le notaba a leguas que si lo estaba siendo y se dio cuenta de que Santana también estaba feliz de eso, luego de eso ya casi a las 8 de la noche se estaban despidiendo para irse a sus hogares, Quinn se iba a ir en un taxi pero Santana lo la dejo y se ofreció a llevarla. Cuando iban de camino iban hablando y Santana le dijo a Quinn que debían hablar y esta le ofreció entrar a la casa, aprovechando que Kitty no estaba, Quinn le dijo a Santana que se siente en lo que ella se ponía cómoda, luego de eso Quinn se sentó en frente de Santana.

Q: Ahora si, dime de que debemos hablar? (dice tranquila)

S: De nosotras (mirándola a los ojos)

Q: San, hace meses ya hablamos de nosotras y llegamos a la misma conclusión.

S: Si, Quinn pero escúchame, creo que yo no debí tratarte como te trate, la que cometió el error fui yo y luego te trate como que solo fuiste tu. (apenada)

Q: Santana las dos cometimos el mismo error, ya debemos dejar el pasado atrás. (mira a otro lado )

S: Quinn yo todavia te amo (le dijo sinceramente y Quinn se estremeció al escuchar eso)

Q: Yo también te amo, pero ya las cosas no son iguales, yo estoy con otra persona. (mira el techo)

S: Pero yo te amo (dice casi llorando)

Q: San, no me lo hagas difícil, sabes bien que tu misma me dijiste que sea feliz.

S: Me precipite, fui una estúpida, Quinn nadie en el mundo te ama como te amo yo.

Q: Lo se San, pero ya no es igual, ademas vas a ser madre.

S: Y? tu también pero eso no importa, aunque el bebe no sea mio yo lo cuido como si fuera mio, en verdad Q, haria todo por ti.

Q: (se ríe) No es eso San, la cosa es que yo estoy con Finn y no puedo hacerle eso, no podemos.

S: Baby me hacen falta tus besos, tu ropa en el armario (agarrándole la mano) Te falle lo se, me comporte como una animal.

Q: No digas eso

S: Claro que si, ahora por infiel me quede como el llanero solitario (Quinn se ríe) te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, aunque pensándolo bien te prometí no prometer.

Q: Eres una cómica (se ríe)

S: Sabes bien que solo conmigo te ríes así, vamos Q, vuelve conmigo es lo único que te pido (dice triste)

Q: Santana ya te dije, estoy con Finn y estoy feliz con el (eso era una mentira pero tenia que decirle eso, no quería cometer el mismo error) deberías tu ser feliz también.

S: Aveces me dan ganas de devolver el tiempo, desbarate nuestras vidas en tan solo un momento. (dice mirando el suelo) te digo la verdad nunca pensé que te iba a ver con otra persona (se ríe pero es triste su risa) pero esta bien si eso es lo que quieres.

Q: San ( esta la interrumpe)

S: Sabes yo no comencé una relación con nadie porque tenia la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas, Quinn sin ti soy un cero a la izquierda.

Q: No te niego que me pongo celosa de cualquier cosa y que lucho aveces con las ganas de llamarte pero de verdad no podemos estar juntas.

S: Quinn, vuelve conmigo te juro que he cambiado ya no soy la misma, yo no sabia que me iba a doler tanto, me la paso llorando de noche y de día enserio, no tengo vida desde que terminamos (Quinn se seca una lagrima, Santana le hablaba con el corazón y se podía dar cuenta.)

Quinn no le respondio nada y ella solo la miro.

S: Solo te pido que no ignores a tu corazón es el único que siempre tiene la razón. (se pone de pie y la mira) no dejare de amarte estés con quien estés ok? (Quinn asiente, no podía hablar por las lagrimas, Santana se acerca ) hey no llores, yo voy a sobrevivir, yo se que puedo y mas si pienso en ti (le sonríe) bueno yo ya me voy , (se pasa la mano por la cara) fue un placer volver a hablar contigo, cuídate mucho y cuida ese bebe (sonríe)

Q: San, somos dos personas grandes, podemos ser amigas no?

S: No, yo no puedo ser tu amiga Quinn.

Q: Por que?

S: No soportaría ser tu amiga, después de todo lo que pasamos, no soportaría verte con nadie, sin intentar no partirle la cara así que no, mejor no ser amigas.

Q: Pero todavia hablas con Rachel (confundida)

S: No es igual, tenemos algo en común (sonríe) pero sabes si me necesitas solo llámame, cuenta conmigo (camina a la puerta) cuídate mucho Quinn ( le da un abrazo)

Q: Te amo San ( Santana solo traga)

S: No me hagas eso Q, ok? ( Quinn asiente) hasta luego.

Cuando Santana entra a su auto se queda unos minutos con la frente apoyada en el volante, desde la ventana esta Quinn mirándola y llorando cuando siente que alguien habla detrás de ella.

K: Enserio no le vas a decir nunca?

Q: Que haces aqui? (secandose las lagrimas) crei que habias salido.

K: Si salí, pero regrese y me tuve que quedar en la cocina porque se que si me veían no iban a poder hablar.

Q: Escuchaste todo? (mirando a su hermana)

K: Si y déjame decirte que eres una imbécil, esa chica babea por ti, te dijo que te ama, te pidió perdón y tu solo le dices que no? en que maldito mundo vives? ojala todas las mujeres tuvieran alguien que arriesgue tanto por ellas ( camina hasta las escaleras)

Q: Solo quiero que sea feliz.

K: (se da la vuelta y la mira) No entendiste? ella sin ti no es feliz, tu eres quien le da felicidad, aggg Quinn debes aprender, si tu la amas y ella te ama que esperas para darle la oportunidad de estar contigo y con su hijo? (sube las escaleras enojada Quinn se queda pensando en lo que su hermana le dijo)

Mientras tanto Santana cuando llego a su casa lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el suelo con su guitarra y comenzar a escribir una canción, sobre lo que pensaba de la gente, estaba dolida, molesta, triste y todo eso junto solo la inspiraba a escribir y eso fue lo que hizo, luego de escribirla comenzó a darle melodía con su guitarra.

_Viene gente que dice que nunca ha tenido al frente _

_Las verdades que nunca se dicen y solo se sienten, _

_Y palabras que no dicen Nada tan vacías como las personas que un día las dijeron._

_Viene gente que dice que calle que no cante nada,_

_Que se roba mi ilusión de golpe mi fe enamorada._

_Gente a las que les entregue el alma _

_Gente q no valora la calma de simplemente ir._

_Viene gente que no se da cuenta que la vida es corta por lo menos la mía lo es si tu ya no te asomas,_

_Y lo malo que tiene la gente es que no se da cuenta que miente cuando dice pasado es pasado que no quiere tener a su lado de nuevo el amor. _

Luego de escribir esa parte hizo una pausa cuando sintió a alguien mirándola, esta voltea la cara y se queda mirando.

S: Que haces aqui? (confundida)

?: Tengo llave (enseñándole el juego)

S: SI, pero eso no fue que pregunte, dije que haces aquí? (frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco)

?: Vine a hablar contigo puedo? (Santana solo mira a la persona)

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_Ok, como todas estan enojadas conmigo les responderé a todas juntas. Todas atacándome porque embaraze a Rachel, todas se fijaron solo en eso y no vieron que Santana no tiene nadaaaaaaaaa con ella, que esta tiene pareja y todo, que Quinn es la que no le dice a Santana todavia que esta embarazada de ella y otra cosa trato de que las ideas que me den ver como puedo hacerlas felices a todas no solo a algunas , solo que chicas por dios todo no es color de rosa, tambien existe el azul, verde, negro, y muchos mas, queria hacer algo que no es comun en los fics ya que casi todos tienen lo mismo, otra cosa DEMIIII NO TIENE UN CRUSH CON SANTANA, cuando la agregue lo dije muy bien su crush es solamente Rachel, que mas? aaaaa en respuesta a Danis si creo que quedan muchos caps en mi cabecita ahora solo falta ver como los hago sin enojar a las señoritas aqui presentes U.U, en fin les iba a preguntar que opinaban sobre las canciones que salieron y sobre la parte hot de la pelicula de Dianna pero como ALGUNAS (no mencionare nombre,) estan enojadas no les preguntare U.U, bueno espero les haya gustado este cap cuidence._**

**_Se me olvidaba, por la culpa de alguien que esta celosa de DEMI y que esta enojada conmigo por el PEZBERRY, por la culpa de ella por no decirme cosas lindas, y solo mostrarme su enojo me dio Gripe, solo le dire I Still Love U prometida, aunque te enojes y estes celosa se que en el fondo me quieres U.U _**

**_Ahora si me voy, cuidence y besos para todas aunque se enojen conmigo xD _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 15

S: Como tienes mi llave? y lo que quería decir es, que haces aquí en NY idiota. (se ríe)

D: Hey no me digas idiota (haciéndose la dolida) la idiota eres tu, me la diste cuando estabas en L.A en mi casa -.-' para que cuando venga a NY me quede aquí (entrecierra los ojos) Santana la droga hace daño, no la ligues (Santana se ríe)

S: Ven siéntate conmigo ( haciendo que se siente en el suelo al lado de ella) y dime a que viniste a NY, ya me extrañas?

D: Ja, ja, ja ilusa (se cruza de brazos) pero en verdad vine a NY a hacer una cunetas cosas, me voy a quedar unas semanas (Santana sonríe)

S: Grandioso

D: Que te pasa San? (nota la mirada de Santana como triste)

S: Nada por que?

D: Enserio a mi me quieres engañar? (alza una ceja) escuche la canción que estas escribiendo.

S: Agggg, hoy vi a Quinn (mira el suelo)

D: Y que paso? por lo que veo no arreglaron nada.

S: No, ni lo vamos a arreglar.

D: Por que dices eso?

S: Le dije que la amo, y prácticamente me humille delante de ella, pero me dijo que no (mira a Demi y sonríe triste alzando los hombros) no puedo hacer nada mas que resignarme.

D: Ya veras que lo superaras San, no te preocupes, hay mas personas en el mundo (San le sonríe)

S: Lo se (las dos sonríen)

Demi y San se quedaron mucho rato sentadas en el suelo y luego pidieron pizza y comenzaron a escribir canciones, las dos se habían inspirado, y estaban colaborando las canciones que estaban escribiendo eran para cualquiera de las dos, luego de escribir como 4 canciones, comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas.

S: Dem, por que estas soltera? (pregunta curiosa)

D: No lo se (alza los hombros) no he encontrado la persona indicada (se ríe) no soy como tu que tienes a todos babeando (las dos se ríen)

S: No, digas eso eres hermosa ( Demi alza una ceja)

D: No, no no Santana Lopez no voy a caer en tus encantos.

S: Vez lo que te digo, eres idiota, estoy hablándote enserio, eres hermosa, deberías tener una fila de pretendientes.

D: Lo que pasa es que la persona indicada no ha aparecido y no me voy a arriesgar a estar con una persona solo por no estar sola.

S: Eso es un buen punto.

D: Sabes que una vez me enamore de una persona, pero solo yo estaba enamorada (sonríe)

S: Enserio? (sonríe) y que paso?

D: Esa persona nunca me miro con los ojos que yo quería así que me resigne y decidí olvidar y seguimos siendo amigas hasta hoy , después de eso no me he vuelto a enamorar si he tenido parejas y los quiero pero no de esa forma, esa fue la primera vez que me enamore.

S: Wao, pero nunca se lo dijiste?

D: No, tenia miedo a que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras (Santana se queda mirándola) preferí mejor ser su amiga, antes de alejarme completamente de ella si se lo decía. (muerde su pizza)

S: Sabes que se lo podías decir? nadie sabe si ella hubiese aceptado tus sentimientos y te dice que tu también le atraías (Demi frunce el ceño)

D: No, lo creo ella me veía como una hermana (se ríe)

S: Nadie sabe si tu le gustabas y ella tenia miedo de que cambiaran las cosas (alza una ceja)

D: Nooooo, no creo (se ríe)

S: Si me lo hubieras dicho te hago caso en ese tiempo (Demi se ríe)

D: Quien dijo que estoy hablando de ti ? (se ríe)

S: Por favor Demetria a mi no me engañas, ademas yo estaba enamorada de ti.

D: Jajajajjajaja eso si no lo creo, Santana eras la persona mas mujeriega que conoci en la historia.

S: (se ríe) Enserio, pero no te lo decía porque Carlos me dijo que no me quería al lado de su mejor amiga (se cruza de brazos)

D: No te creo (sonríe)

S: Enserio, lo puedes llamar y preguntarle, me gustabas pero también tenia miedo de que me rechaces por se mujeriega.

D: Créeme por eso fue que decidí quererte como hermana, sabia que no iba a funcionar (las dos se ríen)

S: Vez, no me iba a arriesgar a que me dejes, (hace una pausa y la mira) nadie sabe si hubiésemos funcionado.

D: Todo en la vida pasa por algo, si eso hubiese pasado tu y yo no estaríamos aquí hablando y yo no hubiese tenido a mi gran amiga (recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de San)

S: Eso es verdad (sonríe) sabes Rachel me pregunto por ti (sonríe y Demi se pone roja y los ojos brillosos)

D: Estas jugando verdad?

S: Claro que si, solo quería ver tu cara de boba cuando digo su nombre (se ríe)

D: Eres una idiota Santana (la golpea)

S: Auch (frunce el ceño)

D: Eso te pasa por bromear conmigo. ( se oye que están abriendo la puerta era Jake que estaba llegando)

S: Maldición que pasa que todos tienen la llave de mi casa (se cruza de brazos)

J: Perdón si quieres me voy (dando media vuelta )

S: Hey es bromeando Jake, ven con nosotras (sonríe)

J: Que hacen ? (se sienta)

D: Recordando algunos tiempos.

J: Cuales de cuando estabas enamorada de San? (Santana se ríe)

S: Como lo sabias? (viendo a Demi comer su pizza)

J: Recuerda yo era su otro amigo aparte de Carlos (ella asiente)

S: Por que nunca me lo dijiste si sabias bien (frunce el ceño)

J: No quería que mis dos amigas estén juntas, (ellas lo miran) lo siento pero no iba a soportar eso de que si peleaban me iban a dar sus quejas (los tres se ríen)

Estos siguieron hablando de cuando eran jóvenes, luego sobre el amor, y todas las desventajas, Santana le contó a Jake sobre Quinn.

J: San, Quinn me cae demasiado bien pero creo que ya debes dejar de estar volviéndote loca por ella, le has dicho que la amas un montón de veces y ella todavia sigue con que no pueden estar juntas? por favor, ella solo quiere tenerte ahí para ella, no vez que te dice que te amo pero luego viene y te dice que no pueden volver? enserio San, déjala tranquila ya, olvídate de eso.

S: No puedo Jake, trato pero no puedo. (Demi solo se queda mirándola)

J: Claro que puedes, hay un universo, 7 mares, 5 continentes, 809 islas, 204 países, a alguien debes encontrar.

S: Pero que pasa si no quiero encontrar a nadie mas y solo la quiero a ella? ( mira el techo)

D: San es verdad lo que dice Jake, debes buscar veras que encontraras alguien que si se arriesgue por ti (sonríe)

S: Tu crees?

J: Busca y veras que esa persona puede estar donde menos te lo imaginas. (Santana en eso mira a Demi quien estaba mirando su celular)

S: Dem, tu saldrías conmigo a una cita?

D: (la mira sin entender) Claro (mira la cara de Santana) Espera como así? una cita o una cita cita?

S: Una cita cita, digo si quieres y así podemos intentarlo tu decides.

D: No lo se San, en verdad antes me gustabas y babeaba por ti pero, luego seguimos nuestra amistad y no me gustaría arriesgar nuestra amistad a que después que terminemos no podamos ni vernos, ademas tu estas enamorada de Quinn y no soy segundo plato (le dice seria)

S: No estoy diciendo eso, (mira a Jake para que las deje solas)

J: Ehhh San yo voy a estar en tu cuarto jugando cualquier cosa me avisan (ella asiente)

S: Como te decía Dem, no quiero que seas mi segundo plato ni que creas que te veo como la ultima opción, solo quiero intentar ser feliz y tratar de sacármela de la mente y creo que eres la única persona que me puede ayudar.

D: Santana, no estas pensando bien ahora mismo (se pone de pie)

S: Nooo, claro que estoy pensando bien, (se pone de pie y alcanza a Demi ) ESTOY HARTA DE ESPERAR ALGO QUE SÉ QUE NUNCA VA A FUNCIONAR ( alza la voz y agarra a Demi)

D: A que te refieres con eso?

S: Me refiero a que merezco ser feliz y no porque me hayan hecho mierda el corazón yo te tengo que hacer lo mismo, porque a si no funcionan las cosas, porque tu me haces feliz, me haces sonreír, contigo bromeo y me siento bien , ademas dicen que el primer paso para que una relación funcione es que se hagan reír y también Dios eres hermosa Demi.

D: Tengo miedo, miedo a que me lastimes, miedo a que nuestra amistad se acabe (mira el suelo)

S: Te prometo que eso no va a pasar.

D: Me prometes que si te llegas a sentir como que no funciona me lo vas a decir de inmediato?

S: Claro que si, enserio Dem, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que me ayudes.

D: A olvidarte de Quinn? (alza una ceja)

S: No, a superarla quiero ser feliz con alguien que si me merezca, ella no se la jugó por mi? bueno yo me la jugaré por mi misma para ser feliz.

D: Ok, pero va a ser a mi manera (sonríe)

S: Como así?

D: Quieres ser feliz conmigo? (Santana asiente) demuéstramelo.

S: Como te lo demuestro?

D: Comenzaremos desde cero (sonríe) quiero que funcione ok? (Santana asiente)

S: Te puedo dar un beso? (con la sonrisa seductora que le da a las chicas)

D: A mi no me vas a comprar con esa sonrisita, y no todavia no tenemos la primera cita, así que no hay beso.

S: Pero Dem (esta la interrumpe)

D: Dijimos que sera a mi manera verdad? (Santana asiente) entonces hazme caso. (se da la vuelta y se va a donde esta Jake, Santana solo sonríe y camina detrás de ella)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rabian pasado casi dos semanas desde el Día que Santana y Quinn hablaron, Demi y Santana empezaron a intentarlo y les estaba yendo bien. Por su parte Quinn estaba en su casa descansando ya que por obvios motivos no podía trabajar. Quinn estaba viendo tv cuando Finn llega y se sienta a su lado.

F: Como estas mi amor? (le sonríe)

Q: Bien y tu? (Finn se le acerca a darle un beso pero ella pone la mejilla)

F: Bien (un poco molesto por el desprecio) estaba en el centro comercial y compre algunas cosas para el niño (si porque Quinn va a tener un varón) mira (le enseña un t-shirt que dice love u mom y algunas teteras)

Q: Gracias Finn (lo abraza) no tenias que hacerlo.

F: Claro que si, voy a comprarle a nuestro bebé todo lo que necesita.

Q: Finn (dice poniéndose seria)

F: Si, lo se no es mio pero es como si lo fuera, acéptalo Q, ella ya no volverá. (un poco molesto)

Q: Cállate ok? no opines sobre un tema que no tienes permitido.(dice molesta)

F: Por Dios Quinn estas conmigo ahora, supera a esa tipa.

Q: Que este contigo no cambia la realidad, este hijo es tan mio como de ella y tu no vas a hablar sobre ese tema (se pone de pie molesta)

F: Ok, si es tan tuyo como de ella por que no la veo aquí?

Q: Sabes muy bien por que no esta aquí ok? y ya sera mejor que te vallas.

F: No te voy a dejar sola, me quedare un rato mas (en eso entra Kitty)

K: Claro que si te vas, ya estoy aquí así que gracias por venir. (le dice secamente)

F: Por que me tratas así Kitty? eras mi amiga.

K: Y lo soy, pero eso no quita el que te comportes como idiota y opines en temas que no estas llamado, así que adiós. (abre la puerta)

F: No te vas a despedir de mi? (le dice a Quinn esta solo lo mira)

K: -.- eres idiota?

F: Ok ya me voy (dice molesto)

Kitty se sienta en el sofá donde Quinn ya se había sentado.

K: Ahora si dime que te pasa?

Q: Nada

K: Quinn por favor, vas a hacer eso cada vez que te pregunte que te pasa? (un poco molesta) se que tienes algo porque nunca habías tratado así a Finn aunque diga lo que sea de Santana.

Q: Es solo que me siento una maldita estúpida Kitty. (se pone las manos en la cara) desde el día que Santana se fue de aquí cuando la rechace, me siento una maldita estúpida, no entiendo como le dije que no.

K: Alabado sea el señor (Quinn la mira ) Que? es lo que te he dicho desde hace cuanto? a si 4 meses y algo, pero nunca me haces caso.

Q: Entiéndeme Kitty,no se que hacer, aveces quiero dejar a Finn, pero no puedo el me quiere mucho y no puedo lastimarlo así.

F: WTF! (se pone de pie) ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE RECHAZASTE A SANTANA PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE FINN SUFRA? (grita)

Q: Entiéndeme Kitty.

K: Osea que prefieres tu sufrir y hacerle daño a ella?

Q: Ademas el me esta enseñando a superarla. (la interrumpe)

K: No tienes que decírmelo, la superaste hace mucho desde que te pusiste de novia con el ( Quinn abre los ojos )

Q: Y eso que te importa? acaso te gusta Santana? (molesta) porque por lo que veo como la defiendes y todo parece que te gustara.

K: Escúchame Quinn, nunca en la vida me va a gustar una persona que haya estado con mi hermana, entiendes lo que es nunca? solo te digo esas cosas porque al parecer, se te olvido el amor que sentías por ella, solo estas así de insegura porque estas viendo que ella trata de seguir adelante, eres una cobarde, ella te entrego el corazón el día que vino aquí y la rechazaste, ahora estas confundida? yo se bien que esa actitud que tienes y esa confucion es solo porque viste la foto que posteo Rachel, o me equivoco? (se queda mirándola)

*Flashback*

Q: Enserio que le encuentran ustedes al twitter? (mirando la computadora)

K: Eres una anti-chevere (se ríe) yo particularmente sigo a las figuras que me interesan y también lo uso para poner mis pensamientos y esas cosas.

Q: A ver, enséñame a quien tienes. (Kitty le enseña varios twitts de algunos famosos, pero uno le llamo la atención) déjame ver ese.

K: Oh, no me había dado cuenta que Rachel Twitteo, oh una foto ( Quinn había volteado a ver su cel y Kitty ve la foto y trata de quitarla cuando se da cuenta)

Q: Oh, déjame ver que puso.

K: Psss es una tontería sigamos viendo los otros (dice algo nerviosa)

Q: Por favor los otros no me interesa, por lo menos a Rach la conozco y así puedo molestarla (sonríe)

K: Es una tontería. (Quinn la mira )

Q: Déjame ver (la mira mal)

K: Ok ( Kitty abre la imagen )

La imagen era de todos los chicos de la banda, Demi,Lea y Luca esparcidos en la casa de Rachel. En el suelo estaban Luca y Lea jugando, en el sofá estaban Jake, Puck, Blaine ,Santana y Demi en las piernas de Santana, Ryder estaba sentado en el suelo, al parecer estaban jugando videojuegos. Rachel había puesto en el twitt " Llego a mi casa y encuentro esta invasión, no lo creo -.-"

Cuando Quinn vio la imagen solo se enfoco en Santana, cuando vio a Demi se sintió un poco molesta pero no lo demostró.

Q: Ya eso era lo que no me querías enseñar?

K: Te dije que era una tontería tu eras que lo querías ver.

Q: En verdad si era una tontería ( se pone de pie y se va a su habitación)

* Fin del Flashback*

Q: Por favor Kitty crees que estoy celosa de esa imagen tonta?

K: Desde ese día tu actitud ha cambiado. (alza una ceja)

Q: Claro que no, ademas dime que había en esa imagen? todos en la casa de Rachel y ya. (le da la espalda)

K: Si, es cierto solo eso. (se ríe en voz baja) me encantas hermanita, te mueres de celos de que era ella y no tu la que estaba ahí, pero no lo puedes aceptar (se va dejando sola a Quinn)

Quinn se quedo sola en la sala, pensando en que era verdad se sentía celosa pero no podía hacer nada porque ella misma fue la que le dijo a Santana que no queria nada con ella, pero aun así Quinn no se pudo quedar tranquila y le comenzó a enviar mensajes.

**Donde estas? -Q**

Santana estaba en su casa viendo tv, Demi estaba en una entrevista y regresaba mas tarde, Santana sintió que su celular estaba vibrando, y vio que tenia un mensaje cuando lo leyó solo negó con la cabeza y se rió.

**Primero se saluda a las personas, donde estan tus modales ? -S**

**No te hagas la comica Santana, donde estas? -Q**

**En un lugar, para que quieres saber? -S**

**Nada solo queria saber donde estabas :3, que haces? -Q**

**Viendo tv O.o, para que es este cuestionario? -S**

**San, no seas tan odiosa solo estoy hablando contigo como amiga -Q**

**Te dije que no podia ser tu amiga, asi que dime que quieres Quinn? -S**

**Solo queria saber como estabas -Q**

**A ok, yo estoy bien y tu? y el bebé como va esta todo bien? ?-S**

Cuando Quinn leyó que ella le preguntó por el bebé, se le derritió el corazón.

**Esta todo bien gracias a Dios :) -Q**

**Me alegro mucho, tienes que cuidarte -S**

**Si lo se, San te extraño-Q**

**Quinn. -S**

**No enserio San, me haces falta, eras la unica persona en la que confiaba, eras como mi mejor amiga, y extraño hablar contigo -Q **

**Tambien te extraño -S**

**De verdad me extrañas? -Q **

**Si, y mucho -S**

**Porque no vienes entonces? estoy en mi casa -Q**

**Porque no podemos, porque sabes que no puedo estar en un lugar sola contigo, porque sabes que no me voy a controlar. -S **

Quinn sonríe al ver ese mensaje, le encanta saber que tiene poder sobre Santana todavia.

**Quiero que vengas y asi conversamos como en los viejos tiempos cuando te quedabas aqui ;) -Q**

**Wooooo alguien esta caliente xD, sabes muy bien que nunca hablabamos y no, yo no voy a ir, tienes un novio, y recuerda por que ya no estamos juntas fue por algo parecido asi que no. -S**

**Si es verdad, tienes razón y tu también tienes novia así que es cierto no debemos hacerlo. -Q**

Le escribió lo de la novia a ver si Santana le confirmaba sus sospechas.

**Si, ademas yo también tengo novia y no le voy a hacer eso, ya he cambiado. -S**

Cuando Quinn vio el mensaje se quedo en Shock le había preguntado pero en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que ella se lo negara.

**Enserio estas de novia con ella? y me lo dices asi como si nada? -Q **

**Como quieres que te lo diga? no te voy a hablar mentira. -S**

**Maldicion Santana pero hace dos semanas me dijiste que todavia me amabas. -Q**

**Si lo se pero que querias que hiciera? que llorara por cada rincon despues que me rechasate? -S**

**No, pero por lo menos espera un maldito tiempo prudente para salir con alguien. -Q**

**Oh por dios habla la que se puso de novia a los dos meses de terminar conmigo y salio embarazada bravooooo, que maldito tiempo prudente me hablas? estuve sola cuatro meses, te dije que me perdones y me rechasaste otra vez, no creas que me iba a quedar llorando, yo meresco ser feliz. -S**

**Maldición**** siempre saltas al maldito tema de que estoy embarazada, si es verdad estoy embarazada pero el bebe es tuyo no de Finn así que deja de hablar tantas porquerías. -Q**

Quinn tenia tanta rabia que escribió el mensaje y lo envió sin pensar, cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya lo había enviado y solo pudo agarrarse la cabeza y comenzar a arrepentirse. Por su lado Santana tubo que leer el mensaje 5 veces para caer en cuenta, luego de pensarlo bien tomo su teléfono y llamo a Rachel.

R: Que paso San (dice feliz)

S: El hijo que espera Quinn es mio (dice como en Shock, y Rachel se queda en silencio) escuchaste? es mio.

R: Si San lo se. (dice con algo de miedo)

S: Como que lo sabes?

R: El día que la encontré ella me lo dijo.

S: Tu sabias que el hijo de Quinn también es mio y no me lo dijiste?

R: San

S: CUANDO ME LO IBAN A DECIR (le grita) MALDICIÓN RACHEL PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

R: San tranquilízate, sabes que eso no me correspondía a mi .

S: No me vengas con eso, yo te digo todo lo que se en esta maldita vida y tu guardas ese secreto? sabiendo bien que si me lo decían me iba a hacer responsable.

R: San perdón, de verdad, no vi ese lado de la situación.

S: Confiaba en ti Rachel y tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada (se seca las lagrimas) son lo peor.

Cuelga el celular y lo lanza contra la pared, después sale de la casa se monto en su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Quinn, cuando llego allá toco la puerta y quien le abrió fue Kitty.

S: Tu también lo sabias verdad? (Kitty la mira con miedo )

K: San

S: Donde esta? (Kitty no dice nada) Que donde esta?

K: En la sala (Santana camina hasta donde ella esta y se queda mirándola, cuando Quinn la ve la mira con algo de miedo y vergüenza)

S: Cuanto tiempo lo ibas a esconder? (le dice molesta) DIME.

Q: Te lo iba a decir, pero primero estabas de gira y no quería desconcentrarte.

S: Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado (mirándola con rabia) es mi hijo tenia derecho a saberlo, tengo derecho a participar en su vida.

Q: Lo se San, y se que estas molesta pero tu juro que te lo iba a decir. (tratando de acercarcele pero Santana se alejó)

S: Me ibas a alejar de mi hijo, y hacerle creer que su padre era otro, y no solo eso que muchos lo sabían y no me lo dijeron, maldición yo tengo el mismo derecho que tu, no soy un maldito monstruo me iba a hacer responsable de mi hijo si me lo decías, pero no, le ibas a dar una maldita familia feliz a mi hijo y nunca me lo ibas a decir, al contrario de eso te fuiste de una vez con el, eres una ( no termino de decir la palabra porque ya Quinn le estaba dando una bofetada)

Q: No tienes derecho a decir nada, no sabes por que no te lo dije así que cállate la boca de una maldita vez. (Santana se quedo mirándola)

S: Es verdad no tengo derecho a opinar ( se muerde los labios) pero no pienses que me voy a alejar de mi hijo Quinn.

Q: No te he dicho que lo hagas, por eso te pedí que seamos amigas.

S: (se ríe) Si antes te dije que no íbamos a serlo ahora es que menos, no puedo perdonarte que me hayas hecho esto, enserio creo que ni te puedo ver, siento vergüenza de ti (camina hasta la puerta) solo sabrás de mi va a ser por nuestro hijo pero por nada mas. (sale por la puerta)

Q: Santana (grita caminando detrás de ella pero ya Santana estaba en su auto)

K: (Estaba en shock en la puerta ) Sabia que pasaría eso.

Q: Tu cállate (dice llorando y Kitty se acerca y la abraza) me odia, Kitty me odia.

Cuando Santana estaba en el auto conduciendo sin rumbo fijo por horas y horas luego se fue a su casa, cuando llego se encontró a Demi sentada en la sala, esta se puso de pie cuando la vio, la estaba esperando porque Rachel la había llamado y le contó todo y las dos la estaban llamando pero no se comunicaban, cuando Demi llego a la casa encontró el cel destrozado así que decidió esperarla. Cuando Santana vio a Demi se acerco a ella y comenzó a llorar abrazándola y Demi no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_En este creo que seguirán enojadas xD pero que va les prometo que el drama se va a acabar falta poco._**

**_Se que dije que Demi no tiene un Crush con Santana y en verdad no lo tiene ya que Crush Es una expresión para cuando una persona tiene una leve obsesión romántica hacia otra persona, esta es mas bien algo superficial, e imposible mayormente lo tenemos con profesores (cuando son lindos) acrices y actore y esas cosas. solo lo aclaro antes de que todas comiencen a matarme xD _**

**_*Luz: 1 Aclarando no me enoje con ningunas solo me defendí xD, no puedo enojarme con ustedes son las que me hacen seguir esto :p, 2 lamento hacerte sentir esos sentimientos por los personajes xD 3 awww me dijiste que me quieres (se sonroja) gracias también te quiero :$, cuídate mucho y un beso para ti también. _**

**_*Danielle: Lo se, que no estas enojada, mas bien ellas están enojadas contigo porque te complací xD y si me di cuenta que dijiste que San estaba sola, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si tratare de resolver la crisis que tengo con las lectoras x), cuídate un beso._**

**_*ZLM: Ya veras que Russel se va a arrepentir bien, no te preoupes un beso._**

**_*Danis: Vez a ti te gusta el drama, verdad que le da algo de emoción? si no lo hago siempre va a ser lo mismo, que bueno que te gustó, cuidate mucho un beso._**

**_*Hues: Yo se que no lo dices en mala onda enserio, pero solo quería cambiar lo de siempre, pero no te preocupes ya se esta acabando el drama. cuidate._**

**_*PaoHalliwel: Que bueno que te guste el Fic, es la primera vez que te veo por aqui, ahi esta tu interaccion con Demi, ya estaba escrita asi que fue coincidencia xD espero que te haya gustado el cap cuidate, besos._**

**_*SkyBlue: Oh Celes eres tu de nuevo, como estas? yo bien ya mejorándome de la gripe :) pero para que te cuento si etas enojada, así que no te cuento nada , en fin por que odias mas a Finn que a Callie? ella iba a matar a San, Finn solo las separo -.-', por otro lado Russel se va a arrepentir ya veras, en respuesta a tu pregunta, quizás te diga esas palabras cuando se me quite mi enojo ( aunque mi amor por ti es atleta porque me corre por las venas :$ por ti pinto el mar de blanco con un pincel ) en fin que bueno que me conoces y no te hiciste ilusiones xD, se que te enojaras otra vez, pero sabes tengo que crear algo de tensión :p, bueno (a diferencia de ti aunque siga enojada) cuídate mucho, camina por la acera, cuando cruces la calle mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar, no camines con mucho sol, y no te mojes en la lluvia que luego te da gripe. besos para ti Panquesito._**

**_*Gabu: Jajajjajajaja enserio eres cruel como me sugieres que ponga a Kitty enamorada de San xD? Quieres que me maten todas? enserio hago eso y es como firmar la sentencia de muerte mia xD. cuidate._**

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben discúlpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero..**_

**_Nini_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chicas este no es tan largo pero no importa espero les guste._

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 16

Santana le había contado todo a Demi cuando llegó a la casa y esta desde ese día Demi ha tratado de que Santana hable con Rachel o con Quinn, pero esta no quiere nada.

D: Enserio San, debes hablar con ellas por lo menos habla con Rachel (le decía mientras acariciaba el pelo de Santana)

S: No, no hablare con nadie (dice con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias)

D: Hey claro que hablaras con ellas ya me canse (deja de acariciarla) tienen hijos en común así que van a hablar, que pensara la pobre Lea cuando se de cuenta que su mami no habla con su mama eh? dime (Santana solo la mira) ademas te hace falta yo lo se, se te nota, no has hablado con Rachel y eso las mata a las dos y no puedes hacerle eso, recuerda que esta embarazada (Santana la mira) lo vas a hacer?

S: Ok, hablare con Rachel pero todavia no puedo hablar con Quinn estoy muy dolida. (dice mirándola a los ojos)

D: Ok pero prométeme que lo vas a pensar (le sonrió)

S: Te lo prometo ( se acerca y le da un beso)

D: Así me gusta (le responde el beso)

S: No entiendo como una niñita me domina (dice riéndose )

D: Porque esta niñita te conoce como la palma de su mano. (las dos se rien)

Después de eso Santana había ido a hablar con Rachel y le pidió excusas por echarle la culpa a ella, Rachel también le pidió perdón por no decirle nada, luego de eso Santana pensó que debía hablar con Quinn, así que la llamo por teléfono y le pregunto si podía ir a su casa a hablar con ella, la rubia le contesto que si, y ahí estaban las dos sentadas en frente.

S: Quinn yo quiero, (se pone algo nerviosa ) quería pedirte perdón, no quería hablarte mal ni nada de eso, sabes que solo estaba molesta, me sentí traicionada. (dice mirando el suelo)

Q: Si lo se Santana se que estabas molesta, olvida eso (sonríe triste)

S: Enserio perdón, estaba en un estado de vomito verbal y luego tu me diste esa bofetada (se rie un poco)

Q: Perdón por eso (dice avergonzada)

S: No, tu estabas en tu derecho enserio si no hubieses hecho eso creo que hubiese dicho cosas que me iba a arrepentir de decir, pero es que me moleste porque sabes como soy con mis hijos y si me lo hubieses dicho todo fuera diferente.

Q: Que te lo hubiera dicho no quita el hecho de que no estamos juntas.

S: Lo se, pero hubiese sido diferente en el caso de que yo hubiese ido a todas las citas contigo y esas cosas, solo quiero saber por que no me lo dijiste?

Q: Tu tenias otras prioridades como acostarte con otras. (dice secamente)

S: WTF! de que estas hablando?

Q: Cuando me enteré estaban esos rumores de tu y Demi.

S: Y eso que mierda importa?

Q: Que la tenias a ella de prioridad (Santana la mira incrédula) y luego te lo iba a decir pero vi a Rachel embarazada y pensé que no necesitabas saber ya que ella estaba embarazada.

S: Osea no me lo dijiste porque Rachel estaba embarazada?

Q: Si, ademas no te hubiese importado si te lo decía.

S: Que maldita clase de monstruo soy? me va a importar siempre mas mis hijos que cualquier maldita mujer (le dice frunciendo el ceño ) y eso no esta en discusión no tienes derecho a haberme ocultado eso.

Q: Hay muchas cosas de las cuales no tenemos derecho, por ejemplo tu no tenias derecho a acostarte con Rachel y aun así lo hiciste. (dice en un tono molesto)

S: Eso es ser egoísta Quinn (le grita, al escuchar los gritos Kitty sale de su habitación y se acerca a ellas)

K: Hey ya chicas, no pueden hablar como gente civilizada?

S: No Kitty, tu hermana es una maldita egoísta. (dice enojada)

Q: Egoísta? Tu te acostaste con otra y para colmo va a tener un hijo. (grita)

S: Se te olvida que tu también me engañaste? y que dormiste con esa tipa en la misma cama que yo dormía contigo eh? EN LA MISMA CAMA!

Q: Eso no importa, siempre me decías que no tenias nada con ella y mira. (dice molesta)

S: Ok, SI TE ENGAÑE Y TE DIJE QUE ME ARREPENTÍ, FUE UN MALDITO ERROR ESTOY CANSADA DE DECÍRTELO Y ESTOY PAGANDO POR ESE ERROR NO PUEDES DEJARLO IR? (le grita)

Q: NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME DOLIÓ CUANDO ME LO DIJISTE.

S: Yo por lo menos te lo dije, sabes lo que es enterarse por otra persona? no tu no lo sabes porque fui yo que te lo dije. (dice dolida) y ok cometí un error nunca me lo perdonaras? , no me importa solo quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo.

Q: Mi hijo no te necesita en su vida, ya me tiene a mi (esas palabras le dolieron a Santana pero trató de parecer fuerte) Y ya lárgate de mi casa.

S: Con mucho gusto me voy (dice tranquila y se queda mirándola unos segundos luego sale por la puerta)

K: Por que le dijiste eso? (sin creerlo)

Q: Que se valla con su estúpida novia, y la embarace a ella también, yo voy a tener mi hijo y lo voy a sacar adelante yo, sin la ayuda de ella.

K: Quien eres? (mirando a su hermana sin poder creerlo) no te reconozco ( se va a su habitación y deja a Quinn llorando en la sala, ni ella misma se reconocía ya)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Santana llego a su casa allá estaba Rachel esperándola hablando con Demi, mientras Lea estaba en el patio jugando, Santana entro como alma que lleva el diablo solo las miró y se encerró en una habitación, ahi comenzo a destruir todo, en eso entra Rachel y se queda mirándola mientras ella tiraba todo, había dejado a Demi cuidando a Lea.

R: Cálmate San, te vas a hacer daño.

S: Como quieres que me calme Rachel? me dijo que no me quiere en la vida de mi hijo, escuchaste mi hijoooooooo! (grita llorando )

R: San ella esta confundida y molesta, no quiere reconocer que fue su error el no decirte, ella te va a dejar estar en su vida, solo dale tiempo. (le acaricia la espalda)

S: Estamos hablando de Quinn, Rachel nunca sabemos con lo que va a saltar. (se seca las lagrimas)

R: Ella cambiara de opinión ya veras (le da un beso en la frente) yo ahora voy a bajar y te dejo un segundo a solas ok, no sigas tirando nada ( Santana asiente )

Cuando Rachel baja y ve a Demi jugando con Lea, y se le acerca y le pregunta a Demi si quiere hablar con ella, pero esta se negó y tuvo una mejor idea y le dijo a Lea que suba donde esta su mami, la niña inmediatamente subió y Rachel solo miró a Demi como diciéndole " eres un genio" y esta sonrió.

Cuando Lea entro en la habitación vio a su mami sentada en el suelo llorando, esta solo se acercó a su mami y la abrazó, Santana al sentir esos bracitos, se seco rápidamente las lagrimas, le avergonzaba que su hija la viera llorar.

S: Perdón princesa no sabia que estabas aquí (se seca las lagrimas) no quería llorar, lo que pasa es que mami esta un poco triste me entiendes?

L: SI, mami y no importa que llores, eres una persona, yo aveces lloro (le dice con una sonrisa Santana solo pudo sonreír y darle un beso en la frente)

S: Como supiste que estaba aquí?

L: Mi tia Demi me lo dijo y me dijo que mi mami necesitaba un abrazo por eso vine (le da un abrazo)

Santana se sintió tan feliz de estar así con su hija, que hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Demi por decirle a su hija que le diera un abrazo, luego de eso Santana comenzó a hablar con Lea y esta le contó muchas cosas y le preguntaba otras y San le respondió, así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Lea le hizo una pregunta.

L: Ma, tia Demi es tu novia? (Santana se puso tensa ante la pregunta)

S: Si princesa (esta sonrie)

L: Entonces ya no quieres a Quinn? (confundida)

S: Claro que si la quiero princesa, pero aveces los grandes hacemos cosas malas y cometemos errores. (le da una sonrisa triste)

L: Eso quiere decir que ya no la veré? (triste)

S: Claro que si preciosa, cada vez que quieras (la niña se pone feliz) ahora te puedo yo preguntar algo?

L: Claro mamiii (Sonríe)

S: Te gusta que la tia Demi sea mi novia? (dice dudosa)

L: Yo la quiero mucho, y si tu también la quieres entonces si. (dice inocentemente)

S: Eres demasiado inteligente preciosa te lo había dicho? (sonríe)

L: Mami no hay que decírmelo (alza las cejas y Santana se ríe)

Luego de eso las dos bajaron a donde estaban Demi y Rachel hablando y viendo tv, cuando Santana vio a Demi solo la miró con una sonrisa, esta le respondió de la misma manera.

S: Que estamos viendo? (dice sentándose al lado de Demi y abrazándola)

D: Rachel me hizo ver esta película, enserio Rachel nunca mas eliges las películas, todo es un musical (Santana se ríe)

S: Por eso no veo películas con ella.

D: Por lo menos escogió los miserables (se ríen y Rachel solo las mira)

R: Pueden hacer silencio?

L: Si, yo quiero ver la peli (se cruza de brazos y las grandes se ríen)

S: Eso si lo sacó de Rachel, es una nerd en eso de música (Demi se ríe en voz baja)

D: Ya haz silencio Lea se va a enojar. (Las cuatro se ponen a ver la película. )

Al terminar la película, Santana se dio cuenta que era tarde de la noche y que Rachel y Lea estaban durmiendo, esta miró a Demi y le dijo que si podía ayudarla llevando a Lea a la cama en lo que ella llevaba a Rachel, esta le dijo que si, luego de llevar a madre e hija a la cama, Demi y Santana fueron a la habitación de esta ultima, Santana se acostó al lado de Demi quien estaba despalda, la latina la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el hombro y luego en el cuello.

S: Gracias Dem (vuelve y le da otro beso)

D: Por que? (voltea la cara para mirarla mejor)

S: Porque si (sonríe) por estar aquí conmigo, por no quejarte y por permitirme tratar de ser feliz (sonríe)

D: No tienes que agradecer eso (se da la vuelta) como tu dices, todo en la vida pasa por algo, nadie sabe si el destino nos juntó de nuevo para estar aquí así (sonríe)

Luego de eso las chicas se dieron unos cuantos besos, y se durmieron, es increíble, Santana y Demi desde que están juntas no pasan de darse besos, ninguna a tratado de hacer mas de ahí, están tratando de llevarlo todo al paso y al parecer va funcionando.

0000000000000000000000

Cuando Santana se despierta al día siguiente siente a alguien abrazándola, cuando ve era Lea quien estaba acurrucada en su pecho, Santana sonríe y abraza a su hija y vuelve y se duerme. Como a las 10 de la mañana entra Demi a la habitación a despertar a las dos Lopéz y estas no le hacían casa, la chica tubo que quitarles las sabanas de encima y madre eh hija al mismo tiempo empezaron a murmurar cosas en voz baja, pero sin abrir los ojos, Demi solo se rió al ver lo idénticas que eran, Lea era un clon de su madre y eso nadie podía cegarlo.

Las Lopéz se despertaron y fueron a la cocina cuando entraron, Santana fue primero y le dio un beso de buenos días a Demi y la Lopéz mas joven fue a darle un abrazo a su madre y un beso a la panza, luego cambiaron de lugares, Santana fue a darle un beso a la panza a saludar a su hijo y Lea fue a saludar a Demi.

S: Que hay de desayuno? (dice sentándose entre Demi y Lea)

L: Quiero cereal (dice emocionada, le encantaba dormir en la casa de su mami)

R: Aquí esta el cereal de la Reina de la casa ( poniéndole el plato en frente a Lea)

D: Y aquí esta el desayuno de la dueña de la casa ( le pone su desayuno favorito, panqueques, tocino y huevos con jugo de naranja)

S: Gracias preciosa (le da un beso, Lea se ríe) que vamos a hacer hoy? (dice comiendo)

R: Bueno no lo se, no tenemos nada en agenda, Adam esta de viaje así que no tengo nada que hacer.

D: Yo nada (Lea y Santana se miran y fruncen el ceño) que pasó?

S: Alguien les preguntó a ellas? (dice en voz baja solo para Lea)

L: No se (alza los hombros y sigue comiendo)

D: Enserio? siempre son así? (riéndose)

R: Tengo que vivir con eso diario (se cruza de brazos)

S: Solo estas envidiosa porque es idéntica a mi (las tres se ríe y miran a Lea concentrada escuchando algo)

L: Oigan (las adultas la miran como wtf!, luego Rachel se dio cuenta que en la radio habían puesto my man y sonríe) Mamá es nuestra canción (se emociona) es Barbra (Rachel sonríe orgullosa y Santana se cruza de brazos)

R: Que decías Santana? (dice riéndose y Demi también se ríe)

S: Ok, algo de ti debía haber sacado (dice comiendo)

D: Puedes dejar de ser tan asquerosa y no hablar con la boca llena? (frunce el ceño y esta le lanza un beso)

S: Bueno ya que no tienen nada que hacer, que tal si se la pasan conmigo y mi princesa? (Lea asiente)

R: Que vamos a hacer?

S: No se ustedes pero Lea y yo jugaremos (sonríe)

Las cuatro chicas hicieron de todo en el día, jugaron, vieron película, se bañaron en la piscina, se pasaron el día disfrutándolo al máximo, Santana estaba exhausta recostada en el sofá junto a Demi quien se durmió en brazos de ella, Rachel estaba sentada en el reclinable también durmiendo, y Lea estaba dibujando en una mesita al lado de Santana, esta estaba mirando y solo sonreía, por primera vez en varios meses se sentía feliz, aunque sentía un vació pero se sentía feliz de poder compartir con parte de su familia, Santana estaba concentrada en su pensamiento cuando Lea se acerca a ella y le dice.

L: Mira mami termine mi dibujo (le dice alegremente enseñándole unos garabatos que según ella eran personas)

S: Esta hermoso princesa (dice mirándolo con una gran sonrisa)

L: Mira esta eres tu, esta soy yo, esta es tia Demi (Santana sonríe) esta es mama y mi hermanita, mi abuelita Shelby, mis abuelitos y Quinnie y mi hermanito (dice alegre)

Las chicas que estaban durmiendo, se despertaron y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante un gesto tan hermoso.

S: Wao Princesa esta hermoso verdad que si? (le dice a Demi)

D: Esta muy lindo (dice con una sonrisa)

S: Lo puedo guardar para mi? (le dice con una sonrisa)

L: Claro ma, lo hice para ti (dice alegre) Mamá me acompañas al baño? (dice avergonzada)

R: Claro bebé (con una sonrisa y se pone de pie)

D: (cuando están solas) Lea es un ángel (con una sonrisa)

S: Es lo mejor que dios me regaló, me siento tan bendecida (sonríe)

D: San le dijiste que va a tener otro hermanito ? (curiosa)

S: No, (se ríe)

D: Esa niña es un genio.

S: Si, salio a mi (sonríe)

D: No lo creo, eso lo heredó de Shelby (las dos se ríen) San tu cel al parecer estaba sonando (cuando ve la luz prendida del celular)

S: A ver, (lo coje y mira) es Quinn (frunce el ceño) enserio esa chica esta loca (dice algo molesta) me dice que no me quiere en su vida y ahora me llama?

D: Quizás pasa algo (alza los hombros, todavia sigue acostada con su cara en el pecho de San y ella abrazándola )

S: No, solo quiere molestarme. (dice indiferente)

D: Deberías llamarla (la mira)

S: Solo por ti, pero ya veras que solo quiere molestar. (frunce el ceño y la llama) Bueno?

Q: Hey, que haces? (dice avergonzada)

S: (mira a Demi y le simula con los labios un te lo dije y esta solo se ríe) Estoy ahora mismo con Lea, Rachel y Demi, que quieres Quinn? (cortante)

Q: (suspira) Quiero hablar contigo.

S: Ayer me dijiste que no me querías en tu vida, así que.

Q: Perdón por eso, no quería decirlo.

S: Ok, Quinn te perdono, pero ahora no puedo y no quiero hablar contigo, asi que si me disculpas. (le colgó el teléfono)

D: (se aleja de ella e intenta ponerse de pie) Fuiste muy grosera

S: (La abraza mas a ella) Oh no, solo le hice lo mismo que ella a mi (alza los hombros)

D: Eres una idiota sabias? (alzando una ceja)

S: Me lo dicen a menudo (sonríe)

D: Enserio, una idiota (se ríe)

S: Así me quieres o no? ( Demi no responde y le da un beso en ese momento llega Lea corriendo y salta encima de las dos) Auccccchhh.

L: Vamos a la piscina (grita)

S: (rachel iba a protestar, pero Santana la interrumpió) La reina a hablado (se ponen de pie y se van a la piscina.)

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*Luz: Creo que si el embarazo a Quinn la ha vuelto un poco bipolar xD, te prometo que NUESTRA esposa, digo tu esposa (oh por dios me van a matar xD) no va a sufrir :D, viste ya tu otra pareja resolvio el problema, asi que solo nos toca preocuparnos por Quinn, bueno Lucesita cuidate mucho, besos para ti._**

**_*SkyBlue: Mi amoooor, hermosa, sabes que la que cambio mi mundo fuiste tu, "a mi mundo de blanco y negro tu me le diste color, sin calculadora calcule que tu eres mi media mitad :$ es mas de mi vida te volviste el ombligo que se acabe el mundo si me quedo contigo :$" no estaba enojada y si lo estaba se me quitó cuando vi que te contagie la gripe, perdon hermosa no fue mi intencion contagiarte :(, otra cosa te prometo no decirte mas Celes, en verdad me dolio decirlo mas que a ti x.x, en fin, mi amor tu puedes comentar toooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooo lo que quieras, tienes todoo el derecho de hacerlo, por algo eres mi futura esposa o no? ademas tu eres la que manda, asi que puedes comentar hasta del mal que van a morir los personajes, estas en tu derecho, cuidate mucho hermosaaa, besos para ti. _**

**_*Danielle: JAJAJAajJAJ todas en sus comentarios solo pusieron, la que te dio la idea debe estar feliz y ese tipo de cosas xD osea te hecharon la culpa, te imaginas que ponga a Demi? ahi si me matan jajajajja. Cuidate mucho besos._**

_***Danis: Aqui esta mi fan dramatica xD, te digo al principio iba a poner a Rachel con** **Demi, pero luego una luz me iluminó y me puso en la mente y dijo que Demi tiene que estar en la historia pero con un proposito, de eso se darán cuenta :) cuidate mucho, besos.**_

**_*PaoHalliwel: Wao, con razon nunca te vi por aqui xD, me recuerdas a mi he leido algunos asi en un solo dia :p me alegra que te guste, cuidate mucho besos._**

**_*Gabu:Te prometo que no saldrá lastimada ni embarazada jajajajajajaj, cuidate mucho. _**

**_*Santanatorres: Wao eso es lo mas alagador que me han dicho :$, me haces sonrojar me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias :$, pero enserio quieres que me linchen eh? si con el embarazo de Rachel ya sentia como me apuntaban con franco tiradores, imaginate les digo que Demi esta embarazada ahi si me matan xD, cuidate mucho, besos para ti. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 17

Los meses iban pasando Quinn estaba ya menos bipolar, Rachel aveces le llevaba a Lea para que la vea, o aveces esta la mandaba a buscar con Kitty, a pesar de todo Santana no se opone a que vea a Lea ya que ella sabe que la niña la quiere mucho y que ella quiere a la niña sin importar lo que pase entre ellas.

Santana y Demi iban de lo mas bien con la relación, todavia no la habían confirmado en la prensa, pero como siempre los fans sabían bien que entre ellas había algo, se mantenían stalkeandolas en twitter, facebook y todas las redes sociales, entendían todas las señales y su corazón les decía que si estaban juntas, solo esperaban el día que lo confirmaran. Las chicas hablaban sobre ese tema pero no estaban muy seguras de confirmarlo, le gustaba estar mejor en bajo perfil, así la prensa no se metía con ellas.

Pero quizás las cosas cambien hoy, Santana y ella nunca habían salido así en publico juntas, digamos en un concierto,pero como el concierto de Demi es en NY este va a ser televisado, esta tuvo la idea de invitar a Santana a tocar una canción con ella, al principio Santana se negó, pues le daba vergüenza cantar junto con ella (si aunque no lo crean Santana le da vergüenza cantar en conciertos con muchas personas, esta es mas de cantar en bares y esas cosas), pero hoy iba a cantar para miles de fans de su novia y eso le daba vergüenza no solo por los fans que estarán presentes sino también porque lo van a pasar por tv, no sabe como aceptó, pero aquí esta ella, detrás del escenario cabeceando y cantando todas las canciones de su novia.

_En EL concierto._

_D: Como están NY! (Todos se vuelven locos) wao esta noche esta siendo maravillosa, enserio gracias chicos ustedes son lo máximo (sonríe) se que la están pasando bien, (todos se vuelven locos) esta es una de las pocas canciones que no he escrito yo (sonríe) y como no la escribi yo, dije por que no invitar a cantar conmigo a la persona que la escribió (se vuelven locos, ya se pueden imaginar quien es) wao por los gritos presiento que saben quien es mi invitada (se ríe y Santana desde atrás solo se ríe ) estoy muy emocionada en presentarles a una gran persona que es muy especial para mi (todos gritan) con ustedes miiii (hace una pausa y mira al publico y luego se ríe mi gran amiga Santana Lopéz (todos se vuelven locos cuando la ven entrando con su guitarra esta se acerca a Demi y le da un abrazo, en ese momento los fans se vuelven mas locos) _

_D: Wao por lo que veo la conocen muy bien ( se ríe) _

_S: Como están todos (dice y la multitud se enloquece y como siempre las chicas empiezan a lanzar los sostenes Demi solo la mira y se ríe) _

_D: Chicos gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les guste la canción y nos ayuden a cantar (Mira a Santana y le da la señal para que empiece a tocar.) _

_Catch me_

_**Santana comienza a tocar la guitarra y le sonrie al publico, todas se vuelven locas. Cuando Demi canta Santana la mira pero luego vuelve a mirar al publico, no queria ser muy obvia.**_

_Before i fall, too fast _

_kiss me quick, _

_but make it last, _

_so i can see how badly is will hurt me _

_when you say good bye _

_**Santana se quedaba mirándola y sonreía cuando la escuchaba. D: Si quieres puedes ayudarme a cantar (dice mirando a Santana y esta niega con la cabeza y todos se ríen) **_

_Keep it sweet _

_Keep it slow _

_Let the future pass _

_and dont let go _

_But tonight_

_I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_**En la parte del coro si la ayudó, y las dos se quedaban mirándose, y las fans se volvían locas.**_

_But your so hypnotising _

_you got me laughing while i sing _

_you got me smiling in my sleep _

_and I can say this im unravling _

_and your love is where im falling _

_but please dont catch me._

_**Demi miró a Santana a ver si quería cantar esta parte, pero esta le dio a entender que cantaría la otra, Demi solo sonrojo y siguió cantando, cuando cantaba esta parte miraba a Santana quien estaba embobada por como cantaba y solo podía mirarla y sonreír en verdad era una fangirl de Demi y las fans estaban locas con la ternura de San.**_

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running_

_Scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified_

_Of what you do_

_My stomach screams_

_Just when I look at you_

_**Demi iba a cantar, pero Santana se le adelantó y todas comenzaron a gritar, Demi solo agarro el micrófono y se apoyo en el y siguió mirándola con una sonrisa.**_

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're_

_Far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a_

_goodbye_

_**D: Vamos ayúdennos. le pone el micrófono al publico y estas cantan.**_

_But your so hypnotising _

_you've got me laughing while i sing _

_you've got me smiling in my sleep _

_and i can say this im unravling _

_Your love is where im falling _

_but please dont catch me _

_**Esta parte Santana la canto y se sintió que fue del alma.**_

_Now you see _

_Why im scared _

_I cant open up my heart without a care._

_but here i go _

_its what i feel _

_and for the first time in my life i know its real. _

_**La música hace una pausa y ellas se quedan mirándose las fans se quedan esperando un momento y Santana le sonríe Demi le simula un te quiero y esta sonríe y comienza otra vez a tocar y cantan las dos juntas el publico se vuelve loco.**_

_But You're so hypnotising _

_you've got me laghing while i sing._

_**La música empieza a sonar mas rápido y todos empiezan a saltar.**_

_you've get me smiling in my sleep _

_and i can say this im unravling _

_and Your love is where im falling _

_so please dont catch me _

_**Esta ultima parte Santana la cantó mirándola a los ojos, en estos se veía un brillo. **_

_and this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so_

_Just catch me._

_Cuando terminaron de cantar todos se enloquecieron y Santana les hizo reverencia, luego se acerco a Demi, quien le dio un abrazo bien fuerte. _

_D: Te quiero (le dice en medio del abrazo) _

_S: Yo también te quiero Dem (sonríe en medio del abrazo) lo estas haciendo muy bien estoy orgullosa, sabes que voy a estar ahí detrás verdad (Demi asiente sin dejar de abrazarla) Dem deja de llorar (se ríe) el publico te esta viendo. (estos no han dejado de gritar y ahora menos lo van a hacer) _

_D: Que me importa ellos ya me han visto llorando (se aleja un poco y San le seca las lagrimas) _

_S: Denle otro aplauso a la gran sentimental Demi Lovato (todos siguen gritando) _

_D: Gracias por acompañarme (le sonríe) denle un ultimo aplauso (San hace reverencia y sale) _

000000000000000000000000000

Cuando el concierto terminó, Santana y Demi se fueron a la casa y cuando estaban allá Demi trato de convencerla de hablar con Quinn por decimocuarta vez en la semana.

D: San, tienes que ir donde Quinn hoy en la tarde. (dice tranquila)

S: Para que quieres que valla allá? (poniéndose un pantalón)

D: Tu y ella van a hablar hoy y cuando digo hablar es a hablar (sonríe)

S: No se que ganas con eso Demetria (frunce el ceño)

D: Oh no me acabas de llamar Demetria verdad que no? (Santana se ríe)

S: Claro que si.

D: Me la pagaras ya veras (le lanza una almohada)

S: Ok, pero ya dime quien te garantiza que ella va a hablar civilizadamente conmigo? (alza una ceja)

D: Yo (alza los hombros)

S: Como lo sabes? (curiosa)

D: Hable con ella ayer.

S: Queeeeeeee?

D: Si yo fui a su casa.

*Flashback*

Demi estaba cansada ya de las peleas de Quinn y Santana, sabia muy bien que el amor entre ellas seguía intacto, Demi estaba clarisima de eso, sabia que estaban juntas pero en el fondo todavia Santana quería a Quinn y es obvio porque un amor así no se olvida tan rápido, ademas ella conoce la historia de las dos, Santana le había contado todo con lujo y detalles, y Demi llego a la conclusión de que todavia hay amor entre las dos es solo que las dos tienen su orgullo y no reconocen que hicieron las cosas mal, pero Demi se había cansado así que aquí esta ella al frente de la casa de Quinn, esperando que esta le abra para poder hablar con ella. Cuando Quinn abre la puerta se queda sin habla lo menos que se iba a imaginar era ver a Demi en su casa.

Q: Que haces tu aquí? (frunce el ceño)

D: Vengo en son de paz Quinn, solo quiero hablar contigo (sonríe amablemente)

Q: Entra (le dice con mas confianza, la sonrisa le hizo bajar un poco la guardia) que quieres hablar?

D: De ti (sonríe) y de tu bebe.

Q: Te envió Santana verdad?

D: No, ella no sabe que estoy aquí (se ríe)

Q: Y entonces por que te interesa saber sobre mi y mi bebé?

D: Porque se que Santana quiere saber sobre eso, pero como le dijiste que se aleje, esta haciendo lo que pediste.

Q: Wao al parecer ella le cuenta todo a su noviesita (Demi se ríe) de que te ríes?

D: Nada solo que me causa gracia que te sientas celosa, pero no aceptes perdonarla.

Q: Quien te dice que estoy celosa? ja, por mi Santana puede hacer lo que sea y estar con quien sea. (mira a otro lado)

D: Quinn no eres así, porque te comportas tan infantil?

Q: No me conoces no sabes nada de mi. (dice alterada)

D: No te conozco pero por lo que me dijo Santana cuando estaban juntas se que no eres así, solo te sientes asustada, pero te digo, esa chica todavia te ama (dice tranquilamente y Quinn se sorprende)

Q: Como me dices eso así? tu eres su novia (Demi se ríe)

D: En un punto si soy su novia, pero soy realista y a quien ella ama es a ti (alza los hombros) estamos juntas como quien dice para ella despejar la mente y no pensar tanto en ti. (Quinn la mira sorprendida, como esta chica puede decir eso tan tranquila?) no me mires asi, esta es la realidad, pero en fin solo vine para pedirte que hables con ella, pero hablen bien, no peleen ni nada de eso, le hace daño a las dos y van a tener un hijo juntas y sea como sea esa es la realidad Quinn no puedes cambiarlo y se que en el fondo no le quiste decir lo que le dijiste (Quinn mira el suelo)

Q: Lo se, pero es que no puedo estar cerca de ella, no sin tocarla y entonces cuando la veo toda feliz me da rabia, porque veo que ya me esta superando y eso no me gusta, no puedo creer que me olvide tan pronto. (un poco triste)

D: Quinn, Santana nunca se va a olvidar de ti (sonríe) tu has sido la persona que mas a cambiado a Santana, aunque no lo creas, ella te ama como nunca ha amado a nadie, ustedes son hechas para estar juntas.

Q: Por que me dices eso ? enserio no entiendo porque viniste a eso.

D: Porque Santana es mi amiga, una de las mejores que tengo, me ha enseñado casi todas las cosas que se, es como mi ejemplo y no me gusta verla así, aunque creas que está feliz créeme no lo está, y no me gusta verla así.

Q: Si, pero eres su pareja ahora, no puedes hablar conmigo así tan tranquila.

D: Ya te dije Quinn soy realista, ademas ustedes dos van a estar unidas por el resto de la vida lo quieran o no, solo quiero que ustedes hablen me puedes prometer que van a hablar? (se pone de pie)

Q: No lo se Demi, no se si puedo.

D: Piénsalo y me llamas (le da el numero de teléfono) piénsalo bien, esto les hará bien a las dos. (le sonríe y se va )

*Fin del Flashback*

S: Como supiste donde vive? (acercándose a ella)

D: Solo lo averigüe, y ella me llamo antes del concierto y me dijo que quería hablar contigo (sonríe)

S: No tenias que hacer eso (mirándola)

D: Claro que si (le sonríe) ahora recuerdas cuando comenzamos lo que te dije?

S: EL que? lo de si me sentía incomoda te lo diga? (ella asiente) no me siento incomoda.

D: Lo se, pero tenemos que dejarlo hasta aquí (sonríe triste)

S: Que? por que? estamos bien, me siento bien contigo.

D: Si yo también me siento bien contigo, pero creo que tu y Quinn ya deben resolver su situación y dejar su orgullo atrás.

S: No estas hablando enserio verdad? (Demi la mira) Dem no, yo estoy muy bien contigo, me siento tranquila, estable me divierto mucho contigo, te estoy empezando a querer como mujer y no como amiga.

D: San, es obvio que te sientas bien conmigo yo también me siento bien contigo, pero todo eso es porque nos conocemos de hace mucho, enserio San, se sincera te olvidaste de Quinn? (Santana mira el suelo) vez, (se ríe) estas vuelta loca por esa chica, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, yo te quiero de una forma que no voy a querer a nadie mas, y es porque tu eres mi mejor amiga, es mas yo dijera que eres mi única amiga, has estado para mi cada vez que te necesito y debía pagar con la misma moneda (le sonríe pero cierra los ojos esperando que Santana la golpee)

S: Que quieres decir con eso Demetria ?

D: (se rie) Sabes que odio que me digas así lo haces a propósito (Santana se ríe) lo que quiero decir es que, mira vez que eres mi novia y todo eso, pero fíjate que nunca pasamos de los besos, y no es que aveces no quiera, enserio soy una humana y siento (San se ríe) pero no puedo.

S: JAJajajajajaj si lo se yo tampoco enserio creo que si doy un paso mas lo estaría haciendo con mi hermana y eso es raro.

D: Vez eso es lo que quiero decirte (se ríe) te quiero mucho y tus besos son waooo excelentes pero no puedo, mira cuando empezamos todo era bien yo misma me decía ok, podemos intentarlo pero luego del mes yo dije, nooo enserio esto no es lo tuyo, Santana trata de olvidar a su rubia pero no lo consigue y entonces ahí viene mi idea. (Santana la mira como Wtf!) no me mires así, estoy aquí con un propósito, recuerdas que cuando vine te dije que me iba a quedar unas semanas solamente?

S: SI, lo recuerdo.

D: Era un mes, y en verdad vine a resolver unos problemas, pero luego vino tu propuesta indecente (Las dos se ríen) y complico todo pero luego fui maquinando el problema que debía resolver.

S: Me estas volviendo loca, puedes llegar a tu punto? (frunce el ceño)

D: Ok, el problema que vine a resolver, fue juntarte de nuevo con Quinn (mira el suelo)

S: Queee? no me digas que me has estado utilizando.

D: En un punto si (se ríe) pero fue por tu bien, enserio tu amas a esa chica Santana y por lo que vi cuando estaba hablando con ella, esa rubia mencionan tu nombre y con tan solo eso se corre (Santana se ríe) enserio, ella te trata mal es porque odia verte cerca de alguien, y esta frustrada sexualmente.

S: Eres una idiota sabias?

D: Pero así me quieres, San eres mi ejemplo, tu has sido desde pequeña mi apoyo, siempre me defendías en la escuela, siempre quise y todavia quiero ser como tu. tu eres mi modelo a seguir, y en verdad no me gusta verte mal, se que a algunos los puedes engañar sonriendo, pero yo te conozco bastante bien y se que cuando sonríes es solo para aparentar, sonreír no significa estar alegre, tu estas aquí pero tu mente esta en otro lado, extrañando a tu rubia (Santana mira el suelo) quiero que seas feliz y tu felicidad tiene nombre y apellido aaa y es una rubia muy hermosa, no tiene un prima o una hermana? (dice en broma)

S: Enserio, todo iba bien, no puedes terminar un discurso sin decir un chiste? (se ríen)

D: Sabes que si lo hago no soy yo, ademas mi profesora (Santana sonríe sabiendo que esta hablando de ella) se sentiría mal, si no sigo sus pasos. (Santana la abraza y ella recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de San)

S: Eres demacrado inteligente, lo digo enserio (apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Demi) me siento orgullosa de formar parte de tu vida, eres especial, cualquier persona que esté contigo se sentiría bien. (le da un beso)

D: Sabes que todo lo que se me lo enseñaste tu, (sonríe) y yo también me siento orgullosa de ser parte de tu vida, pero ahora ve cámbiate que el amor de tu vida te espera y yo tengo que preparar mis maletas. (se pone de pie)

S: Que? por que? ya te vas? (poniéndose de pie y persiguiéndola)

D: (se ríe) San, tengo una vida en L.A, me encanta NY pero ya tengo 2 meses aquí, y ya cumplí mi misión no crees que ya es tiempo de irme?

S: No, no me puedes dejar sola (hace pucheros)

D: Te prometo que voy a volver cuando nazca tu pequeño varoncito (sonríe) ya vete a bañar a tu rubia no le va a gustar que llegues tarde ademas apestas, enserio apestas. (la mira fingiendo ser seria)

S: Jódete Demetria (le enseña el dedo del medio)

D: Oh no, ya van tres veces que me dices así, ahora si me la pagaras. (coje una almohada y se la lanza pero Santana la esquiva corriendo hasta el baño)

S: Eres un asco Demetria (dice riéndose desde el baño)

D: Sigue riéndote Santana Margarita (la risa de Santana se paró y Demi comenzó a reír ahora) vez que no es bueno verdad?

S: Jodeteeeee.

Santana le grita y entra a bañarse, Demi solo se ríe y comienza a arreglar su ropa, estaba feliz de que había podido cumplir su propósito, sabia que esta vez las dos si iban a hablar civilizadamente.

Luego de Santana cambiarse, y Demi arreglar sus cosas, Santana fue a llevarla al aeropuerto San trataba de convencerla de que se quede unos dias mas, pero esta solo se reía y le decia que tenia una vida en L.A y tenia algunos perritos y quizás se olvidaron de ella.

S: Me vas a hacer falta (le dice sacando las maletas del auto)

D: Tu también a mi, pero sabes que cuando quieras puedes ir a L.A (le guiña un ojo) cuídate mucho San, y no vuelvas a cometer equivocaciones, has todo bien esta vez ok? (Santana sonríe y asiente)

S: Espero verte pronto sino yo iré yo a buscarte, oíste y sabes muy bien que lo hago.

D: (se ríe) Si mamá (le da un abrazo) te quiero.

S: Yo también te quiero Dem, cuídate y cualquier cosa me llamas ok? (ella asiente)

D: Me llamas para contarme los detalles ok (dice caminado y Santana solo asiente) me despides de Lea y Rach (sonríe) aaaa y antes de que se me olvide tengo que decirte algo. (se devuelve)

S: Que?

D: Estoy embarazada (Santana se queda fría y Demi empieza a reír) si te vieras la cara enserio jajajajajajajajaj me voy a morir ajjajajajajja.

S: Ja, muy graciosa imbécil (se cruza de brazos)

D: Así me amas, pero enserio, gracias. (le sonríe)

S: Por que? (confundida)

D: Por inspirarme a escribir una canción, también dáselas a Quinn (sonríe)

S: Espero que me des algo de lo que ganes con ella (se ríe) como se llama?

D: Ya la escucharas, es mi nuevo Single (le sonríe) lo escribí hace un mes (le guiña un ojo y se va)

Luego de eso Santana se fue a la casa de Quinn cuando iba de camino escucha que en la radio están hablando de un nuevo tema de Demi, Santana sube el volumen.

**_P: Presiento que este va ser un nuevo éxito de nuestra adorada Demi, a mi me encantó espero que a ustedes también les guste, recuerden bien el nombre de esta canción la escucharan mucho, disfruten de Made in USA (El presentador pone la canción)_**

Cuando Santana la escucha solo se ríe y anota mentalmente mil maneras de matar a Demetria Lovato. Cuando llegó Quinn abrió la puerta y se quedaron mirándose por un buen rato.

Q: Creí que no ibas a venir (sonríe)

S: Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo así que aquí estoy (también sonríe)

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado_**

**_*CatAgron: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! jajajajajajajajajjajajaajajaaj mi comentario favorito EVER xD, primero que nada debo pedirte perdon por hacerte crear una relacion amor-odio con mi historia xD, de verdad te entiendo me ha pasado mucho xD, no pierdas la esperanza Quinn se va a reinbindicar xD, jajajajajaj me encanto cuando dijiste que le ahorre el sufrimiento y la mate te imagine gritandome xD pero creeme no voy a hacer lo mismo que Ryan hizo con Kenny de South park, digo con Quinn, morí en la parte que pusiste " Rachel no me cae mal, y me alegra que pueda ser feliz con Adam. (Si perra, olvídate de Santana, solo por eso apoyo tu felicidad. Muajajaja, no si igual quiero a Rachel)." todavia lo leeo y me rio como loca xD, ya no tienes que odiar a Demi viste lo que hizo :o?, eres la primera que odia a Santana y te aplaudo porque todas solo dicen que Quinn esta loca pero no ven que ella sufre y San tiene el apoyo hasta de la hermana de Quinn, te aplaudo por fijarte en el mensaje subliminal :p, no hay que matar a Quinn ni entrarla en un manicomio xD, te prometo que no voy a dejar la historia, tengo que entretenerlas con algo :p, cuidate mucho. _**

**_Pd: Deja tus comentaris mas a menudo son muy divertidos xD._**

**_*Luz: Jajajjaja a mi tambien me gusta que compartan y cosas asi, son muy divertidas y mas cuando Lea y San van en contra de Rachel eso me divierte xD, en el caso de Quinn, de verdad espero que se le quite la bipolaridad o en mi caso a el encargado en mi mente de crear la historia espero que el le quite la bipolaridad a Quinn ya estoy cansada como Santana xD, en el caso de NUESTRA (si puedo decir nuestra ya que no me pelearon el otro dia yupiiiii) nuestra esposa es una genio, estoy orgullosa de ella aqui como en la vida real (se seca las lagrimas de emocion xD) bueno lucesita cuidate mucho, camina por la acera y no hables con extraños, besos para ti :*._**

**_*SkyBlue: Como siempre estas conectada a mi cerebro en cuanto a que Quinn tiene frustracion sexual xD, viste este cap tambien fue relax, les prometi que el drama se iba a acabar estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, en cuanto a lo de Dianna hablando en español eso fue waoooooooooooooooooo simplemente dire eso, fue un orgasmo auditivo xD creeme no me pongo celosa por eso jajajaj, sobre el poema xD sabias que mi vida depende de la coca-cola ella y yo tenemos una hermosa relacion de casi 16 años, digo sin contar mis 4 primeros años de vida xD, en fin tambien capte el mensaje de que quieres una hija como Lea, hay que trabajar en eso jajjajajajajajjajajajajaajajajaaj, bueno cuidate mucho, hermosa, besos para ti :*_**

**_*PaoHalliwell: Les prometi que Demi no iba a sufrir y con eso iba incluido el que no va a odiar a San ni ella a Demi :p, entre a Demi con un proposito asi que jusguen ustedes y vean que surgio del proposito :p, me da risa cuando quieres patear a Quinn xD, cuidate mucho._**

**_*Fabiola de Santana: Ya se acabo el sufrimiento para Quinn te lo prometo, me alegra que te guste la historia cuidate._**

**_*Danielle02: Enserio lo pense xD y seria muy divertido pero no quiero morir tan joven xD ya casi me matan cuando puse lo de Rachel no quiero sufrir mas amenazas xD. cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Gabu: Si Demi tiene como una especie de poder en Santana que no se como explicarlo xD, te prometo que a Finn casi casi lo descubren y a Russel tambien no te desesperes, cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*ThityLoveGlee: La explicacion de la actitud de Quinn creo que la explique aqui, pero en verdad lo que tiene es frustracion xD, ya casi sabemos que va a suceder con Quinntana :p, me alegra que te guste la historia, cuidate._**

**_*ZLM: Tienes razon nadie debia engañar a nadie, pero creo que ya deben dejar el rencor, por dios ya pasaron 5 mese, deben superarlo no crees? xD cuidate, un beso._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Les confieso que este cap lo iba a subir ayer pero con la emoción de volver a ver la serie no tenia la mente puesta en esto así que perdonsito xD ._

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 18

Cuando Santana entró a la casa, no iba a negarlo tenia miedo de que la conversación sea como la de 2 meses atrás, pero aquí estaba mirando a Quinn quien no había dicho una sola palabra y ya llevaban como 10 minutos sentadas.

S: Ok, esto es raro (se ríe) estoy aquí Quinn que querías hablar conmigo?

Q: Shhh, por favor has silencio

La mira y se acerca a ella y la besa, Santana al principio se sorprende pero luego responde el beso, ese beso fue sin prisa, tranquilo, estaban como conociéndose otra vez, se extrañaban y ninguna de las dos se querían separar, cuando por fin lo hicieron Santana se quedo con los ojos cerrados y quinn solo sonreía.

S: Waoooo (suspira y se ríe) que fue eso?

Q: El principio de nuestra conversación (dice apenada)

S: Si la conversación iba a ser así, no se por que no me llamaste antes (se ríe)

Q: San, has silencio(sonríe) esta vez soy yo la que voy a hablar tu solo vas a escuchar ok? (Santana asiente) quiero que me perdones, me he comportado como una loca bipolar, psicópata, frustrada y todos los términos posibles, (Santana se ríe) de verdad perdón por todo lo que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos, se que no debía haber hecho eso, pero no se me sentía con rabia (mira el suelo)

S: Rabia por que Q?

Q: No se, al verte con otra, al verte tratando de ser feliz me dio rabia.

S: Recuerda que vine y te confesé que quería volver contigo pero me rechazaste (alza las cejas)

Q: Lo se, y desde que te fuiste me arrepentí, se lo puedes preguntar a Kitty, lo mismo pasó la ultima vez que viniste, enserio las hormonas me tienen mal (las dos se rien)

S: No importa Q, ya eso paso (sonríe) eso era lo que me querías decir?

Q: Si, y que me perdones por no decirte lo del bebé y por decirte que no te quiero en su vida, de verdad no puedo creer que dije eso, y tampoco puedo creer que me hagas caso (un poco triste)

S: Quinn, yo solo hice lo que me pediste aunque lo hice con el dolor de mi alma, pero no podía obligarte a hacer algo que no querías.

Q: Y por eso te hiciste novia de Demi verdad? (Santana se ríe y ella la mira mal)

S: Sabia que ese tema iba a salir a flote (se ríe) es cierto ella fue mi novia, y la pase muy bien con ella, pero nunca deje de pensar en ti, ni en el bebé óyeme nunca (la mira a los ojos)

Q: Que bueno por que yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti, aunque en algunos momentos pensaba en la forma que te iba a matar pero vale como pensamiento verdad? (Santana se ríe) te extraño San.

S: Yo también te extraño Quinn, no sabes cuanto,puedo decir que no te quiero,que no te pienso, que tengo otra pero, solo te puedo decir que un clavo saca otro clavo solo si el corazón es de madera (Quinn se ríe).

Q: La peor mentira que he dicho en mi vida fue cuando me preguntaron que como me sentía sin ti y solo dije que ya ni te pensaba, a mi misma me dolieron esas palabras. (Santana se ríe) sabes que cuando te vi con Demi, le prometí a mi corazón olvidarte y fue un intento fallido (sonríe y mira el suelo Quinn iba a decir algo pero Santana la calló con un beso)

S: Quizas yo me equivoqué, cometí un error que no se si algún día sanará, trate de olvidarte pero no pude, trate de ignorarte y en el intento fallé y no se a quien engañaba porque todo el tiempo te extrañe. (sonríe)

Q: Siempre tienes unas palabras que, Dios haces que cualquiera te perdone, (se ríe) por eso no quería que hables tu, era yo que iba a hablar pero ya me ganaste en todo lo que has dicho (Santana se ríe)

S: Esa es mi virtud (se ríen y Quinn se queda mirándola)

Q: Que va a pasar con nosotras?

S: No lo se, eso debes decidirlo tu. (alza los hombros)

Q: Quiero que formes parte de la vida de Jose Carlos (sonríe)

S: Jose Carlos? (sonríe)

Q: Si, ese nombre me gusta y se que a ti también.

S: Touche (se ríe y se queda mirandola) y tu? no quieres que forme parte de tu vida?

Q: Podemos volver a empezar desde cero? (Santana asiente) entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer (sonríe)

S: Ok, mi nombre es Santana Lopez (Quinn se queda mirándola) ya perdón fue solo una broma, no seas tan odiosa.

Q: No me llames odiosa (dice molesta)

S: Oh no, ya te enojaste?

Q: (se ríe) no, San de verdad me vas a perdonar así tan fácil?

S: Q, no hay nada que perdonar, ya te dije eso es pasado vivamos el presente, enserio. (le agarra una mano)

Q: No puedo creer que me perdones tan fácil y yo todavia no te pueda perdonar por algo que paso hace meses (mira el suelo)

S: Eh si hablando de eso (se rasca la nuca) yo lo he pensado y entiendo que no me perdones todavia, me imagino que debe ser duro ver que voy a tener otra hija. (mira el suelo)

Q: Si, ya esa parte la supere, porque el bebe no tiene la culpa (media sonrisa) y ya saben lo que va a ser?

S: Si, es otra niña (sonríe)

Q: Wao me imagino que Lea esta emocionada eh? digo aunque cuando viene aquí siempre me pregunta cuando va a nacer su hermanito y nunca se que responderle, aveces le digo que le pregunte a Rachel pero ella solo se ríe. (dice confusa)

S: (se ríe) Cuando te dice que cuando va a nacer su hermanito no se refiere a el de Rachel (se ríe otra vez) se refiere a Jose Carlos (Quinn pone la cara descolocada) desde el día que te vio embarazada dice que el bebe es su hermanito, no me mires así no fui yo, ella sola llego a la conclusión.

Q: Wao, no entiendo como es tan inteligente esa niña enserio que no, (mira a Santana) de verdad te juro que no entiendo (se ríe)

S: Que quieres decir con eso? (frunce el ceño)

Q: Que obvio no salió a ti. (se ríe)

S: Ja,ja, ja que chistosa (se cruza de brazos)

Q: Ya no te pongas así, solo bromeaba, no me digas que te vas a poner hormonal tu ahora? (Santana se ríe)

S: Quinn

Q: Dime (le sonríe)

S: Lo puedo tocar? (señala la panza y Quinn asiente, esta le pone la mano) hola bebé (Quinn sonríe al verla) yo soy tu mami, se que no me conoces pero, te prometo que me vas a conocer (sonríe) no me voy a volver a alejar de ti, (le da un beso a la panza y mira a Quinn) ni de ti tampoco, aunque tenga que volver a conquistarte (la rubia se ríe)

Q: Se que los humanos cometemos errores San, no creas que te voy a dejar morir de mal de amores (sonrió) tu eres mi mal que hace bien (las dos se ríen) y yo soy tu bien que te hace mal.

S: Wao, que bueno que lo sabes (se ríen y se quedan mirándose) tu eres mi luz (sonríe y se acerca y la besa asi duran como un minuto)

Q: Tu eres mía San y yo soy tuya (dice con los ojos cerrados)

S: El mundo es de las dos (sonríe) te voy a regalar el cielo ya lo negocie con papa Dios (Quinn se ríe a carcajadas)

Q: Eres una cómica (riéndose)

S: Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, desde que llegaste a mi yo conocí a cupido (la mira coqueta)

Q: Enserio, creo que estaba bipolar también porque me hacia falta tu sentido del humor (Santana comienza a moverse como celebrando)

S: Tu eres dulce y valiosa como la miel y el oro (Quinn la golpea riéndose) ok, comenzamos con el maltrato intrafamiliar, no hagas que te acuse.

Q: Idiota (riéndose y Santana la mira esta iba a decir algo pero Quinn se adelanta) si eres una idiota, pero mi idiota (Santana sonríe)

Así, se pasaron la tarde , si porque Quinn le pidio a Santana que se quedara con ella y esta la complació, ya eran las 8 de la noche y ahora estaban viendo una película en el sofá, Santana estaba abrazando a Quinn y esta estaba recostada de Santana, la latina solo miraba a Quinn y pensaba en cuanto tiempo perdieron de estar juntas, por fin se sentia completa, cuando Kitty llega a la casa se encuentra con su escena favorita que esa Quinn durmiendo recostada de Santana y esta mirando tv.

K: Oh, por dios no lo puedo creer, el cielo por fin escucho mis plegarias (dice en voz alta Sanatana solo la mira y se ríe) pellizquenme creo que estoy soñando o estoy en el cielo (dice divertida)

Q: Si no te callas vas a estar en el cielo pronto (Dice con los ojos cerrados y Santana solo se ríe)

K: Siempre tienes que dañar mis momentos verdad? (se sienta frente a ellas) entonces ya hablaron como personas y no como bestias? (Santana estaba tomando agua y cuando escuchó eso tubo que escupirla)

Q: Santana podrias ser menos asquerosa (frunce el ceño)

S: Fue sin querer (se limpia)

Q: Si pero ten mas cuidado (se recuesta del sofá)

S: (mira a Kitty y le simula con los labios) Bipolaridad mode on (Kitty solo se ríe y asiente)

Q: De que hablan? (las mira)

S: De nada no hemos hablado.

K: Bueno y díganme que resolvieron? (emocionada)

S: No lo se ella es que sabe (alza los hombros)

K: Y que decidiste?

Q: Mmmm, no se (mira a Santana) creo que voy a darle un oportunidad

K: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (comienza a saltar y Quinn y Santana la miran raro)

S: Es raro que tu hermana se sienta mas emocionada que yo ? (mirando a Quinn y esta niega con la cabeza)

K: Si pasaras lo mismo que yo paso con sus momentos de bipolaridad, estarías igual de emocionada que yo. (Santana cambia la cara ) No pensaste en esa parte eh? (se ríe y Quinn mira mal a Santana)

S: No me mires asi no he dicho nada. (mirándola asustada)

Q: No tienes que decir nada tu cara lo dice todo (se cruza de brazos)

S: Pero Q, es la verdad dime quien te entiende a ti? (Q, la mira sorprendida) dime quien te entiende en esos días raros?

K: Enserio Santana quieres regresar con ella o que te eche otra vez? (ve que Quinn esta mirando mal a la latina)

S: No me miren así, es la verdad. (se pone de pie) quien entiende su bipolaridad? si aveces esta feliz y luego esa felicidad se va? como ahora mismo (señalando a una muy molesta Quinn)

K: Santana te recomiendo no hablar ok?

Q: No, déjala que se exprese (dice molesta)

S: Gracias (sonríe) como les decía, enserio aveces pareces demente Q, no te lo niego (Santana estaba haciendo esto por molestarla y lo estaba logrando) enserio quien te entiende? quien entiende tu forma de ser?

K: Ok Santana si viniste a criticar a mi hermana te vas ok? (viendo que Quinn tenia los ojos aguados)

S: Déjenme terminar de expresarme ok? (Kitty solo la mira) quien comprende tu manera de querer (dice alzando los brazos) a quien le gustaría convivir con todas esas cosas? quien pasaría tanto tiempo al lado de una persona bipolar? quien entiende cuando me hechas la culpa de todo? aveces soy la mala y aveces el amor de tu vida (Quinn se ríe y niega con la cabeza no lo podía creer) quien puede pasar cada día sin que se le ocurra un segundo dejarte de amar? (sonríe) quien puede pasarse todos los días tratando de hacerte sentir bien por que no puede dejarte de amar? (se va acercando a Quinn sonriendo) dime enserio quien hace todo eso?

K: En verdad no creo que nadie pueda hacer eso (Quinn la mira mal) Perdón hermanita pero es la verdad (santana se ríe)

S: La única que puede hacer todo eso y todavia amarte soy yo y lo sabes (sonríe)

Q: Eres una idiota enserio te lo digo (la abraza por los hombros y la besa)

K: Ok, yo me voy, no necesito ver esto (todavia se están besando) enserio, estoy aquí me van a dejar ir? (las chicas no le hacen caso) por dios chicas no sean así, delante de los pobres no se come.

SyQ: Adiós Kitty (se siguen besando)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado varios días desde que Santana y Quinn habían hablado, y todo estaba yendo bien, Santana iba y visitaba a Quinn y pasaba ratos con ella cuando salia de los ensayos o de la disquera, Quinn hace varios días quiere hablar con Santana sobre un tema que la esta inquietando pero esta nerviosa y no sabe como hablarle a Santana sobre eso, sin hacerla sentir rara o confundirla. Ahora mismo Santana esta sentada junto a ella mirando un programa de televisión, mientras Quinn la mira, al sentir la mirada la latina voltea a mirar a Quinn.

S: Que pasa Q? Por que me miras así?

Q: Por nada solo te estoy mirando (sonríe)

S: Claro que algo pasa, esa mirada trae algo detrás (alza una ceja)

Q: Agh, lo que pasa San es que, mira yo se que tu y yo hablamos de que íbamos a comenzar desde cero pero (se pone roja y mira el suelo)

S: Pero que Quinn? (confundida)

Q: (mira el suelo) Soy una mujer hormonal y me siento necesitada.

S: Necesitada en que sentido (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Q: No te hagas tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo (Santana la mira) ok, te necesito, necesito SEXO, enserio lo necesito desde hace ya casi 7 meses, he tratado de complacerme yo misma pero no puedo, te necesito a ti y no te lo quería decir porque no quiero que pienses que solo estoy contigo por sexo (dice avergonzada y Santana se ríe)

S: (le habla al bebe) Waoo príncipe, al parecer tu ma, esta necesitada de tu mami (se ríe y Quinn la golpea) Hey, estoy hablando con mi hijo, no me golpees (frunce el ceño) como te decía bebe, al parecer no se puede resistir a mi (se ríe) no te preocupes por eso, es algo hereditario y yo te voy a enseñar a conquistar chicas ya veras (le da un beso a la panza)

Q: Ya terminaste tu conversación?

S: Si, ahora tengo que ver que puedo hacer contigo (Quinn se pone roja) Q, si necesitabas sexo solo me llamabas y yo venia no importa si no hablábamos (se ríe y Quinn vuelve y la golpea) ok sigues así y no te resuelvo ok? (Quinn se queda tranquila) jaaaa, ya encontré como tranquilizarte (hace un baile)

Q: Cuantos años tienes? pareces como de 10 años (se cruza de brazos)

S: Los niños de 10 años no hacen lo que yo te puedo hacer (le guiña un ojo, Quinn se pone de pie y le agarra la mano) hey que vas a hacer?

Q: Sígueme (sonríe)

Cuando suben las escaleras, entran a la habitación de Quinn y Santana se asusta un poco cuando Quinn la sienta en la cama, pero ella se pone de pie.

Q: Hey que pasó? (confundida)

S: Tu eres que necesitas el cuidado, así que déjame a mi trabajar ok? (Quinn se sienta)

Santana se pone de rodillas frente a Quinn, y comienza a acariciarle las piernas, Quinn comienza a sentirse desesperada y mas porque San la esta mirando con esa sonrisa que la vuelve loca, para suerte de Santana, Quinn tenia puesto un vestido y todo se le hacia mas fácil, San comienza a subir sus manos hasta la ropa interior de la rubia y luego se la quita despacio, después que se la quita, comienza a besarle los muslos, y luego cuando llega al centro le dice a Quinn que se ponga cómoda en la cama, esta lo hace sin objeción. Santana comienza a hacer su trabajo, Quinn siempre le decía que dios le había dado una bendición al poder hacer todas esas cosas con su lengua, y también con ayuda de sus dedos, Quinn se sentía estar en otro mundo, solo podía agarrarla por el pelo y gemir su nombre, cosa que le encantaba a Santana, le encantaba ver a la rubia así, tanto que no se resistió y se quito los pantalones,se puso de rodillas y con cuidado la penetra, Quinn inmediatamente grito, ya que hacia mucho que no tenia esa sensación, al principio fue doloroso, pero luego Quinn se volvió a acostumbrar.

Q: Oh por Dios San, cuanto te extrañe dentro de mi (gime)

S: Yo también te extrañe (dice moviéndose un poco rápido pero cuidadosamente, no queria hacerle daño al bebe)

Santana la agarra por la cadera los mas fuerte posible, mientras que Quinn le clava las uñas en la espalda, los movimientos se vuelven mas rápidos, Quinn casi esta llegando al clímax y Santana lo sabe, por eso comienza a jugar con el clítoris de la rubia y con un golpe mas, esta llega a su ultimo orgasmo, esta grita el nombre de Santana en medio de un beso y sonríe y le muerde el labio a la latina. Segundos después la rubia puede sentir un caliente entrando en ella y ve como Santana se desploma sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de ella, así se queda unos minutos hasta recuperar fuerzas, luego de recuperar las fuerzas San sale de ella y Quinn gime al sentir la falta de la latina dentro de ella, se ponen de pie y se dan un baño, solo un baño porque no tienen fuerza para una segunda ronda y tampoco pueden abusar de el bebe, molestándolo tanto.

Santana se cambia y ayuda a cambiar a Quinn y luego bajan a la sala, Quinn por primera vez desde hace meses tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

K: Wao, (saliendo de la cocina) tenia mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en mi hermana(para sorpresa Quinn no le respondió mal.

Q: Enserio creo que nos estas espiando, esta siendo acosadora con nosotras (se ríe)

K: San, que le hiciste a mi hermana? por Dios ha vuelto a ser la de antes (celebra)

S: Si, ahora solo falta que te busques a alguien para que dejes de acosarnos.

K: Santana Lopéz eres una mal agradecida, estas aquí por mi (San alza una ceja) y así es como me pagas? mandándome a buscar a alguien?

S: No, lo digo por mal K, es solo que estas tipo acosadora con nosotras y eso es raro. (se ríe)

K: Para tu hermosa información , tengo a alguien, que no lo ande regando por el mundo es otra cosa(dice haciéndose la ofendida)

Q: Que? y por que yo no lo sabia?

K: Porque todavia no era seguro (sube a su habitación)

S: Tu hermana es una caja de sorpresas (las dos se ríen y comienzan a ver una peli)

Desde que la película comenzó Santana se estaba durmiendo, Quinn solo se reía mirando como abría los ojos veía un poco y luego se volvia a dormir.

Q: San despierta, estas incomoda ahí, ven duerme allá arriba (le susurra)

S: No, yo estoy cómoda aquí (dice con voz adormilada, abrazándole el vientre) ademas estoy muy cansada.

Q: San, te tienes que ir a tu casa (le dice riéndose un poco)

S: No, no me quiero ir estoy demasiado cansada. (se queja con los ojos cerrados)

Q: Entonces solo te quieres quedar porque no te quieres mover eh? (la pellizca y Santana se ríe pero sin abrir los ojos)

S: No dije eso Q, ademas no te quiero dejar sola.

Q: Vamos despierta y ve y lávate la cara, no quiero que te duermas en el camino. ( pellizacandola otra vez, Santana se pone de pie y murmura cosas en español) y no me hables así, que sabes muy bien que no entiendo (San se ríe)

S: Yo sufro de maltrato intrafamiliar ya veras un día de estos te voy a denunciar (frunce el ceño)

Q: Cállate y ve a lavarte la cara (dice riéndose)

**_Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Y este es el cap en donde todas me vuelven a amar yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D..._**

**_*SantanaTorres: No te preocupes Demi va a volver, eso tenlo por seguro, asi que no llores, me alegra que te haya gustado y en respuesta de que si te puedes quedar con ella solo te responderé. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO :) que pases buen dia xD, cuidate mucho besos. _**

**_*Danielle02: Si en verdad luego que lo puse fue que pense en eso xD, tu como siempre fijandote en todo xD. cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*ThityLoveGlee: A ti te he visto, aaaaaaaa siiiiii te vi en mi twitter :$ loool, en fin que te iba a decir? a si, todo lo de Quinn era frustracion nos dimos cuenta en este cap, a tu pregunta de que si Quinn esta por dar a luz? sii, casi, casi, casi esta llegando el bebe Lopez :D y no te preocupes que ella si va a estar en el parto xD, con relacio a Finn, Quinn no lo ha visto desdde la ultima vez que fue a su casa, pero casi casi el esta volviendo :p, espero que te haya gustado el cap, cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Luz: Viste cumpli con mi promesa de que Nuestra esposa, xD (enserio no me canso de decir eso y menos despues de ver el preview del episodio de la semana que viene) en fin lo que decia es que te prometi, que todo iba a terminar bien y asi fue, espero te halla gustado este, me alegra que camines con cuidado en las calles y no hables con extraños xD, gracias por los besos :$ (se sonroja) cuidate mucho y muchos besos para ti tambien :$._**

**_*SkyBlue: Panquesitoo de mi amor :$, como estas?, yo bien :D , en fin veo que ya le ibas a dar la oportunidad a Demi, pero como siempre mi mente te sorprendio xD , pero enserio como a alguien no le puede caer bien Demi Lovato DIMEEEE? si tan solo con su hermosa risa hace babear a todos :$ (no te pongas celosa plis) no ya enserio, viste tu que casi me linchas te di una leccion JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (hace un baile) viste solo por ti las hice hablar como personas civilizadas porque ya cruela venia y las iba a poner a pelear y por tu salud mental hice que hablaran como la gente asi, que agradeceme :$, lo de nuestra futura hija, sabes que solo me tienes que avisar ;). Cuidate mucho preciosa :* besos y buenas bibras._**

**_*Danis: Si el drama va aflojando un poco, pero creo que en mi mente viene algo un poco dramatico ya sabes como somos tu y yo en eso del drama jajajjajaj. cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*PaoHalliwell : Lo prometido es deuda, ya se le fue la bipolaridad a Quinn, veremos que pasa ahora. :p. cuidate besos._**

**_*ZML: Me alegra que te haya gustado yo tambien me rei escribiendolo :p, cuidate, besos._**

_***Gabu: viste ya lo arreglaron todo, solo nos falta descubrir a Russel y a Finn, si Demi pregunto por una hermana, pero creo que ya Kitty tiene a alguien aunque nadie sabe, Anithing Could Happend XD**. Cuidate besos._


	19. Chapter 19

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 19

Santana había pasado la mañana con Quinn, cuidándola y dándole todos los gustos, ya que como Quinn casi estaba por dar a luz no podía hacer casi nada, su pansa era enorme.

Q: Cuando te tienes que ir a L.A (un poco triste)

S: En unas semanas,solo tenemos que ir terminar unos cuantos asuntos y vuelvo (Quinn pone la cara triste) hey quita esa cara, regreso enseguida no creas que me voy a perder ver a mi príncipe nacer.

Q: Eso espero Lopéz porque sino te mato (dice riendo)

S: Si señora lo que usted diga (sonríe y comienza a besarla) podemos ir a la cama? (alza las cejas y las mueve)

Q: No quiero sexo ahora San (hace un puchero)

S: Crees que soy una ninfomana? (alza una ceja) no quiero sexo (Quinn la mira confundida) solo quiero abrazarte (se sonroja)

En eso cuando iban a subir las escaleras, Rachel llama a Santana, esta lo toma y Rachel comienza a explicarle que la señorita Lea se había metido en un problema a su corta edad , pero si cualquiera cree que Rachel le esta hablando tranquila mente a Santana, esta equivocado, Rachel le esta echando toda la culpa a ella por explicarle a Lea que debía defenderse y la pobre San solo esta escuchando el reproche.

S: Ok, Rachel ya voy para allá (dice tranquila y corta la llamada)

Q: Que paso? (preocupada porque oía los gritos de Rachel)

S: Creo que vamos a suspender la sección de abrazos, me vas a acompañar donde Rachel (poniéndose los zapatos)

Q: No, yo me voy a quedar aquí.

S: No, tu vienes conmigo no te voy a dejar sola y ademas tu no me vas a dejar sola con la enojada Rachel (quinn solo se ríe)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L: Auch mama me duele (dice llorando cuando le ponen un hielo en la mejilla)

R: Te duele? ya veras cuando llegue Santana ahí si te va a doler (dice enojada)

L: Le dijiste a mami? (comienza a llorar mas)

R: Oh si y ya veras cuando llegue (sabia que San no le iba a hacer nada pero quería asustarla) eres una niña no entiendo que hacías peleando.

L: Mami me dijo que me defienda y que defienda a mis amigos (se seca las lagrimas)

R: Voy a ver quien te va a defender ahora (dice seria pero riendo por dentro al ver el miedo en su hija) ya Santana llegó.

S: Donde están (grita desde la sala)

L: Ma, no le digas que estamos aquí (le ruega llorando) no lo vuelvo a hacer, no dejes que mami me grite (llorando)

R: Estamos en la habitación, no te va a gritar princesa (sonríe) Hola Quinn (esta había entrado primero)

Q: Hola Rach, Hola princesa que te pasó? (preocupada y Lea comienza a llorar cuando ve a Santana en la puerta)

S: Te preguntaron que pasó contesta (dice seriamente, Rachel la mira sorprendida y preocupada San nunca le ha hablado así a Lea, quien comienza a llorar, Quinn se sienta en la cama junto con ella) estamos esperando.

L: (llorando) ma-mi tu tu me dijiste que que me de fendiiera (llora y Santana la veía con los brazos cruzados) y lo hice pe pero ahora tu tu estas molesta (llora mas)

R: Te dije que eso no iba a funcionar Santana, no tenias que enseñarle eso.

Q: Cuéntanos que paso pequeña (pasandole la mano en el pelo)

L: Tuve un pelea (mira el suelo)

S: Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso (enojada)

Q: (mira mal a Santana) por que?

L: La niña esa nos estaba molestando a mi amiguita y a mi, y luego le dijo a mi amiguita que era una tonta y entonces yo le dice que le pidiera perdón y no me hizo caso y lo agarre de la camisa y lo puse con mi amiga para que le pida perdón y entonces el me empujo y yo me caí y luego yo lo golpee y luego peleamos y mi amiguita busco a la profe y luego llamaron a mama y luego ella llamo a mami y ahora mami esta enojada (dice sin respirar, no se puede negar que es hija de Rachel berry) mami no te enojas si te digo que gane ? (Quinn y Rachel se rieron )

S: No todo se resuelve con violencia, debiste hablar con la profe ok?

R: Oigan quien habla de no violencia (dice en voz baja y Quinn asiente)

S: (las mira mal) Tienes que ser valiente Lea pero no pelear, las niñas no pelean, quinas cuando creascas esta bien? (Rachel y Quinn giran los ojos) ademas a las niñas no se les golpea.

L: Por que? yo soy una niña así que yo puedo (confundida)

S: Por eso, porque tu sabes que a las niñas le duelen los golpes y ademas las niñas no son para golpearlas, se les da cariño entiendes?

L: Si, mami (asiente) ya no estas molesta?

S: Mmmm no se lloraste cuando termino la pelea?

L: No le dije "sabes lo que pasa en Lima Hights Adjacent? cosas malas" (Rachel solo cierra los ojos, se pasa la mano por la cara y niega con la cabeza)

S: (mira el techo) debería estar muy molesta, pero como me dices que ganaste, te voy a perdonar (la niña se pone contenta y salta sobre su mami, Quinn y Rachel giran los ojos) pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ok?

L: Si mami (le da un beso)

Luego de eso, Rachel les pidio a Santana y a Quinn que se quedaran un rato, luego llegó Adam, Quinn y Rachel les pidieron a San y Adam que hagan la cena ya que las dos tenían los pies hinchados y ademas no querían moverse, así que estos no tenían opción y tuvieron que irse a la cocina a hacer la cena.

A: Me dijo Rachel que Lea peleo en la escuela (se ríe)

S: Si (se ríe ) no entiendo por que hizo eso, si nadie le ha enseñado eso.

A: Enserio Santana? (entrecierra los ojos) esa niña hace todo lo que tu haces, recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí (se ríe)

*Flashback*

Santana y Lea estaban sentadas en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando mal a el pobre Adam, quien estaba sentado al lado de Rachel asustado mientras esta se reía al ver a madre e hija con la misma cara.

S: Ok Adam, así te llamas verdad? (alza una ceja)

A: Si (asiente con miedo)

S: Ok yo estoy aquí solo en muestra de apoyo para mi hija, asi que no te ilusiones no tienes que hablar conmigo, solo tienes que convencerla a ella (el sonríe)

R: No celebres la mas pequeña es peor (dice en voz baja)

SyL : Escuchamos eso (al mismo tiempo)

S: Vamos convecela (se recuesta en el sofá)

A: Ok esto es raro, una niña me esta poniendo nervioso (se pasa la mano por la cara) déjenme pensar un momento.

L: Estamos esperando señor (por primera vez hablo y Santana se ríe)

A: Ok, Lea tu mamá me gusta, mucho, no mucho no muchísimo y quiero que tu me des permiso para salir con ella, te prometo que si ella me acepta te voy a cuidar mucho y también a tu hermanito, no te ofendas Santana no trato de ocupar tu lugar (Santana asiente)

L: (Mira a su mami pidiéndole ayuda) Mami?

S: Bueno al parecer en verdad te gusta, porque yo no haría esto de tener que hablar con la ex pareja y con la hija.

A: Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer lo hago mil veces.

S: (alza una ceja) Me parece que eres un buen tipo, y tienes agallas también porque yo no me interrumpiría (Rachel se pone la mano en la frente) te diré algo, Lea tápate los oídos (la niña lo hace y canta para no escuchar) le haces daño y te voy a patear el culo, y si alguna vez veo una lagrima en los ojos de Rachel, vas a tener que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra porque te voy a matar (dice seria) no estoy bromeando ok? (el asiente) Lea te toca hacer tu negocio (la niña se quita las manos de los oídos)

L: Si te pido que me lleves al parque me llevaras? y a comer dulces ? y al cine? (seriamente)

A: Claro que si, todo lo que me pidas (con una sonrisa) si quieres podemos ir los sábados al cine que crees?

L: No, ese día la paso con mi mami o con mi abuelita Shelby pero me gusta tu oferta (sonríe) así que mami que dices aceptamos al tonto? (mira a Santana y Adam mira a Rachel como preguntándole)

S: Creo que si (sonríe)

L: ahora espera que música oyes?

A: Casi todas, pero me encantan las canciones de la banda de tu mami (lo dice enserio)

L: (sonríe) ok me gustas

*Fin del Flashback*

S: Por favor Adam ese día ella ni hablo casi estaba concentrada en lo que yo decía (se ríe)

A: Si, pero a ti nunca te ha hablado en español molesta eh? (Santana se ríe a carcajadas) no es gracioso tu hija me da miedo aveces.

S: Que te puedo decir eso se lleva en la sangre.

Luego de eso siguieron haciendo la cena cuando escuchan que Rachel le grita a Santana y salen corriendo hasta la sala.

S: Que paso (dice asustada)

R: Quinn rompió fuente (San se queda congelada) no vas a volver a hacer eso (le da una cachetada para que despierte)

S: Auch Rachel.

R: Tenia que hacerlo, ibas a volver a hacer lo mismo que con Lea que te quedaste congelada

Q: Podrían dejar de hablar y llevarme al medico ?

S: Eh (Mira a Adam y este asiente) eh si vamos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana estaba resolviendo algunos papeleos en la recepción mientras que Kitty y su madre estaban con Quinn.

Q: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (grita agarrándose fuerte de la cama) DONDE ESTA SANTANA.

Jf: Ya viene hija, tranquilízate yo estoy aquí contigo.

Q: Me duele mucho maaaa (cerrando los ojos)

Enfermera: Hay que llevarla a la sala de parto ya es hora.

Q: DONDE DIABLOS ESTA SANTANA(grita y en eso llega Santana corriendo)

S: Ya estoy aquí mi amor ya vamos respira. (agarrándole la mano)

Q: DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS (la agarra por la camiseta) TE ODIO SANTANA (Grita y Kitty le dice que se tranquilice que no tenia que odiar a San) CLARO QUE SI ESTO ES SU CULPA (Aprieta la mano de Santana y esta casi se cae del dolor)

S: Vamos Q, puja (le da un beso en la frente)

Q: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TE JURO QUE TE MATARE SANTANA (sigue pujando)

Doc: Vamos Quinn ya casi esta saliendo una vez mas y ya.

Q: TE ODIOOOOOOOOO (otra vez le aprieta la mano a San y esta vuelve casi a desmayarse)

Enfermera: Vamos solo una vez mas señorita.

Q: TRATA DE SACAR UN BALÓN POR TU VAGINA A VER SI ME VAS A DECIR QUE LO INTENTE UNA VEZ MAS (enojada puja por ultima vez y se escucha un llanto)

Doc: Es un varón.

Los médicos agarran al bebe, lo limpian un poco y lo revisan por precaución. Luego de unos minutos se lo envuelven en una manta y se lo dan a Quinn para que lo mire por primera vez.

Q: Se parece a ti San (sonríe Santana se queda mirándolo en silencio) tiene el color de tu piel (mira a Santana quien esta llorando) San ten cárgalo (sonríe)

S: Tiene tus ojos (sonríe se queda mirándolo sin creerlo)

Enfermera: Señorita tengo que llevármelo (le dice tranquila a San y esta se queda sin entender)

S: Le pasa algo? (preocupada)

En: No, es solo por rutina (sonríe) y usted tiene que venir conmigo, hay que ponerle un yeso tiene la mano rota (se ríe)

K: San ve, yo cuido a Q, (le sonríe)

S: Vuelvo en un rato (le da un beso a Quinn)

Q: Se parece a ella (dice emocionada sonriendo)

K: A la mujer que dijiste que odias ? (dice riéndose)

Q: Cuando te toque a ti ya veras que vas a odiar a todo el mundo (se ríen las dos)

0000000000000000000000000

Santana estaba mirando a su hijo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

S: Es precioso si lo vieras (dice emocionada)

D: Me imagino que tiene que ser hermoso San, seguro se parece a ti (dice feliz)

S: Si,pero tiene algo no se, Dem es el niño mas hermoso que he visto, es de mi color pero es un poco rubio y tiene los ojasos verdes como Q, y muchas pestañas estoy enamorada de el.

D: Me imagino (se ríe) y como va todo? y Lea y Rachel como están?

S: A Lea me la van a traer ahora para que vea a su hermanito y Rach esta de lo mas bien (sonríe) cuando vienes a conocer a tu sobrino?

D: Voy creo pasado mañana, te prometí que iba a ir a verlo así que ahí estaré.

S: Gracias Dem, eres la mejor.

D: San debo colgar, tengo que ir a grabar, matenme al tanto de todo ok?

S: Si preciosa, cuídate te quiero.(cuelga)

R: A quien quieres eh? (alza una ceja) tengo que estar celosa? (se ríe)

S: Claro que no sabes que mi amor por ti esta intacto (dice sonriendo) , era Dem te manda saludos, donde esta Lea?

R: Ahi viene (sonríe)

L: Maaaaaa donde esta mi hermanito? (emocionada)

S: (la carga) Mira y adivina cual es (sonríe)

L: Es aquel, (señala el bebe)

S: Wao princesa como sabias que era el? (con una sonrisa y Rachel mira emocionada)

L: Fácil, es el niño mas lindo de ahí y ademas se parece a mi (sonríe)

S: Eres una genio bebe (le da un beso en la frente)

R: Es hermoso San, tu y Quinn hicieron el niño perfecto (sonríe)

S: Claro, pero también tu y yo hicimos una princesa perfecta (le da un beso a Lea) y todavia falta la pequeña princesita que también sera perfecta verdad que si Le? (sonríe)

L: Siiiiiiii! (dice emocionada)

R: San Por que no vas y lo cargas?

S: Me da cosa (avergonzada,) ademas mírame tengo un brazo enyesado (Rachel se ríe)

R: Ven vamos yo te acompaño.(Adam fue a buscar a Lea y luego Rachel y San entran, Rachel le dice a la enfermera que deje a Santana cargarlo)

S: (Cuando lo tiene en brazos) Rachel míralo es hermoso (sonríe y comienza a llorar)

R: Hey San por que lloras?

S: Me gustaría que mi mamá lo viera (sonríe triste) o por lo menos alguien de mi familia.

R: Hey San no te pongas así, sabes bien que ahora tienes otra familia, si ellos no quisieron estar en tu vida, son sus problemas no tuyos, hace rato hablaste con tu hermana Demi, y tus cuatro tontos hermanos que la vida te regalo están allá afuera esperando que le digan que pueden venir a verlo, tienes a mis padres, me tienes a mi, tienes a tus hijos y tienes a Quinn, no necesitas mas familia que nosotros (santana sonríe) nosotros te apoyamos en todo, la familia no solo se mide por tener la misma sangre, familia son aquellas personas que están para ti en todo, así que tu familia somos nosotros. (le da un beso en la mejilla) tu madre no esta aquí? perfecto con todo el respeto que se merece pero que se joda (dice seria) esa que esta ahí detrás del cristal (estaba Shelby mirando sonriendo) esa ha sido mas tu madre que la que te trajo al mundo y sera mejor que la dejen entrar porque sabes que se puede volver loca si no carga su nieto (se ríen las dos Santana le hace señas de que entre)

Sh: Se puede saber por que no me dejaban ver al rey? (dice feliz quitandole el bebe a Santana ) hola precioso yo soy tu abue, quien es el bebe mas lindo eh?

S: JC, esta es la abuelita mas sexy que veras en tu vida (sonríe)

Sh: No le comiences a enseñar eso al niño (mira mal a San)

S: Pero es verdad ma, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ti (se muerde el labio de manera sexy)

R: Oh, por dios Santana Respeta a tus mayores, como le vas a decir al bebe que su abuela es sexy que va a pensar de ti? (seria)

S: Que tengo buen gusto (se ríe)

Luego de eso se quedaron hablando y viendo al bebe, les habían dicho que salga y seguían mirándolo por el cristal, hasta que llego el señor Fabray y se acerca a Santana, Shelby y Rachel inmediatamente lo vieron se fueron.

Rf: Es muy lindo (sonríe)

S: Si, se parece a Quinn (dice con una sonrisa)

Rf: Hicieron una liga hermosa las dos, felicidades

S: Gracias (sonríe)

Rf: Santana necesito hablar contigo (dice serio)

S: Dígame señor Fabray, de que necesita hablar?

Rf: De ti y de Quinn.

S: Si quiere que me aleje de ella, lo siento, pero ahora menos que nunca me alejare de ella (dice seria)

Rf: No no es eso, es sobre algo que yo hice. (la mira serio)

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Ok, ok ok podemos hablar de la participacion de Demi ayer en Gleee? omg eso fue like asdfghjkl, el beso dantana fue el mas corto de la historia de Glee, pero ufff y con eso yo mori no me imagino con uno mas largo xD, Rachel será Fanny que emocion, awww los momentos pezberry :$, amo a Kitty cada dia mas, que mas? a sii, Let it be wao let it be excelente, hey Jude muy buena y para cerrar mi cancion Here comes the sun turururu fue muy buen capitulo estuve feliz hasta que pasaron los 33 segundos mas tristes sin dialogo que he visto :(..._**

**_Ok ya me desahogue, ahora a responderles. _**

**_*Danis: jajjajajjajj creeme el cap yo escribiendolo sentia como que me iban a salir caries de tan dulce xD, aclaro mi drama no va a ser grande, ya demaciado drama hubo u.u a Finn lo descubriran pronto y no se va a salvar de una golpiza :D Che sabes, tengo un ligero crush con todos los argentinos desde muy pequeña xD (solo te digo ok?) jajajajjajajaj cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Danielle02: S lleva la peor carga soporta nadie se da cuenta xD cuidate besos._**

**_*Luz: Jajajajjajajaj te he hecho amar a Kitty en este fic xD por fin todo volvio a la normalidad y ustedes me aman otra vez xD, awwwww viste a nuestra esposa? eso fue tan awwww y waoooo xD, me alegra que te guste el cap y que te lleves de mis concejos y te cuides, te iba a mandar un beso, pero no, te mando el doble de los que me mandas :$. _**

**_*SkyBlue: Hola a ti tambien preciosa madre de mis hijos, viste viste ya son dos personas civilizadas :3, si enserio sabes que me enojo mucho cuando no me compras mis chocolates -.-', tambien me acordaba a nosotras cuando me peleas por usar tu compu y no dejarte hacer nada x.x, hahahahaha no va a haber Drama digo no tanto xD me crees si te digo que no me gusta el drama xD?, enserio tu y yo estamos conectadas mentalmente, ya tenia en mente como seria el bebe y mira lo que pones wao, sobre Kitty ni yo se quien le roba el sueño xD y por ultimo, que emocion que no le digas Demetria ya a mi bueno a una de mis esposas xD Dios verla a ella con Naya fuee *respira profundo* sin comentarios. Cuidate mucho preciosa, besos._**

**_*Santanatorres: Si supieras que todavia no se con quien poner a Kitty, voy a pensarlo :p me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. cuidate._**

**_*ThityLoveGlee: Awwww mi stalker :$ como estas? me imagino queriendome matar porque te prometi que actualizaria y no lo hice asi que perdon :$ el tema de que te encanto el cap ya lo hablamos, aunque me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, respuesta 1: Jose Carlos, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre se escucha lindo ademas el hermano de Santana se llama Carlos y quise ponerle asi xD, 2: La pareja de Kitty todavia no lo se xD, 3: Si volvera Demi? claro que si :$, en verdad si son tiernas juntas aunque sea peleando xD, cuidate mucho, besos. _**

**_*Gabu: Me alegra que te guste Gabu :D, que paso con Kitty xD? cuidate._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 20

El Señor Fabray le comenzó a contar a Santana todo lo que el y Finn habían planeado y todo lo que ellos hicieron para que no estén juntas, mientras que el iba contándolo Santana se quedo sin habla, esta no sabia que decir, estaba enojada pero no sabia bien que hacer, esta lo miraba con rabia, y el estaba asustado porque la furia se le veía en los ojos.

S: Entonces me quiere decir que usted planeo todo lo de Emily, y lo de los mensajes?, osea que por usted ella me engaño, osea que gracias a usted y su brillante idea me aleje de la mujer que amo y me perdí parte de su embarazo? eso es lo que me quiere decir? (dice molesta)

Rf: Santana te estoy pidiendo perdón, se que fue egoísta lo que hicimos, se que tu sufriste y se muy bien que mi hija lo sufrió mucho también y por eso te pido perdón.

S: A mi no es que tiene que pedirme perdón, no se que clase de padre es usted que hace sufrir a su hija (dice mirándolo)

Rf: Nunca creí que le iba a hacer tanto daño, pensaba que era puro capricho hasta que la vi embarazada, en verdad lo siento mucho.

Q: No lo puedo creer (dice saliendo de la nada junto con Puck, los dos habían escuchado todo desde el principio, Quinn quería ir a ver a su hijo y como Puck iba a ir a verlo este la acompaño y se encuentro con la sorpresa de la conversación)

Rf: Quinn desde cuando estas ahi? (tan sorprendido como Santana)

Q: Lo suficiente como para escuchar que tipo de padre tengo.

Rf: No es como piensas hija (trata de acercarcele)

Q: No me toques , como es posible que me vieras sufriendo y no fuiste capaz de pensar por lo menos un momrnto en mi felicidad? eres un maldito egoísta, solo piensas en ti.

Rf: Pensé en ti por eso lo hice, creía que era lo correcto.

Q; Nunca te detuviste a pensar que, cuando estaba con Santana fue la única vez que me viste feliz? no pensaste que por fin tenia mi felicidad? no te diste cuenta desde el día que te dije que estaba embarazada que mi felicidad era tener algo que me recordara a ella? dime? no pudiste pensar en mi una sola vez?

Rf: Quinn perdón, enserio lo siento.

Q: Papa, sal de mi vista (se acerca a Santana)

S: No lo trates así es tu papá (le dice en voz baja)

Q: No San, no lo quiero ver mas, gracias a el estuvimos separadas (dice llorando)

S: Ya mi amor tranquilízate (le da un beso en la frente y mira a Puck diciéndole que se lleve a Russel)

P: Señor es mejor que se valla (dice serio)

Rf: No yo tengo que hablar con Quinn.

P: Señor no lo estoy preguntando, le estoy diciendo que es mejor que se valla, y antes de irse solo le digo que le diga a ese tal Finn que se cuide la espalda. (Russel lo mira con miedo y se va)

S: Gracias Bro.

P: No te preocupes (dice con la cara seria. )

S: Hey que estas pensando eh?

P: Nada (sonríe y comienza a caminar)

S: Puck no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

P: No voy a hacer nada Santana, no te preocupes (dice caminando)

S: (cuando esta con Quinn) No se por que creo que va a hacer algo. (preocupada)

Q: No te preocupes, lo que el va a hacer yo le di permiso de hacerlo (sonríe)

S: Me das miedo Quinn

Q: Cállate y ven vamos a entrar a ver a nuestro bebe de cerca (sonríe y entran)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Puck iba caminando junto con Ryder, Jake y sorpresivamente Adam, cuando llegan a su destino, se acercan y ven a un chico alto saliendo de una casa, este no los estaba viendo.

J: Hey tu grandote (le grita)

F: Que hacen ustedes aquí? (conocía a Jake y a Puck de hola y adiós)

A: Vinimos a hablar contigo.

F: Yo no los conozco así que no voy a hablar nada con ustedes. (caminando )

P: Pero nosotros te conocemos y eso es lo importante. (corre hasta donde el y comienza a golpearlo) Jake, San y yo nos criamos en un lugar llamado Lima Hights Adjacent. (lo golpea)

J: Así que te debes imaginar lo que sucede ahí eh? (también lo golpea y lo escupe)

Entre los cuatro comenzaron a golpearlo Finn gritaba del dolor, pero a estos no les importaba, nadie se metía con Santana y se quedaba ileso, nadie se metía con su hermana y por eso lo estaban golpeando.

F: Ya verán lo que les va a pasar cuando me recupere. (dice desde el suelo)

A: Lo que va a pasar es que si te acercas a una de las chicas, lo vas a lamentar mas, me escuchaste bien idiota? ( agarrándolo de la camisa y luego lo patea)

P: Ya escuchaste al tonto ( le decía así de cariño, desde que lo conoció y Lea le dijo tonto ) te acercas un metro a mis chicas y no vivirás para contarlo.

J: Si porque no vamos a ser nosotros, vas a tener que hablar con Snixx (lo patea también)

Ry: Te salvaste porque tiene un yeso sino estuviera aquí y ahí si te va mal (también lo patea y Finn se queda tosiendo)

A: Ya vamonos ya aprendió la lección (dice serio y los chicos caminaban con el)

P: Wao tonto, lo hiciste muy bien, no sabia que sabias pelear, no se te ve que eras una persona problemática. (Adam se ríe)

A: Practicaba Boxeo y cuando mas joven estaba en una banda (sonríe)

Ry: (Sorprendido) Waoooooooooo tienes mucho que contarnos

P: No te vas a salvar, ahora vas a estar en nuestro circulo de amigos y vas a tener que enseñarnos trucos.

A: No hay ningún problema. (dice amistoso)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Los días iban pasando, Santana se estaba recuperando de su mano no duró tanto con el yeso porque su fractura no fue tan grabe, así que ya cargaba al niño y jugaba con el, lo tenia tan consentido que el niño si estaba llorando y escuchaba la voz de Santana se tranquilizaba, Demi estaba quedándose en la casa de San ya que vino a ver a su sobrino y se va a quedar algunos días, también Quinn se había ido a vivir con Santana, al principio no quería porque tenia su casa, pero Santana le dio que era mejor vivir en la de ella, ya que era mas grande, y se mudo ahí junto con Kitty quien también es bienvenida en la casa, Santana también se encargo de tener a Rachel y a Lea mas cerca de ella, y entonces consiguió que Rachel se mudara en la casa del lado, no quería estar tan lejos de sus hijas, ni de Rachel, ademas había pensado que cuando se valla de viaje a los ángeles quiere que las dos estén cerca, por si le pasa algo a Rachel (dios no lo quiera) así Kitty pueda vigilarla, esto ya lo había hablado con Adam y Kitty, pero a pesar de que todo se ve perfecto y color de rosa no todo es así. Lea amaba a su hermanito, le encantaba estar con el y mas cuando su mami se lo ponía en las piernas, le encantaba la idea de que se mudaron al lado de su mami, así la puede ver todos los días, todo esta bien con eso pero en la escuela, la niña con la que peleo la esta molestando desde hace días diciéndole que su mami ya no la quería y que quiere mas a su hermanito y que cuando su otra hermanita nazca se va a olvidar de ella, desde ese día Lea a cambiado mucho, siempre llega a la casa y no saluda a nadie, se sienta en su habitación triste, aveces llora pero sin que nadie se de cuenta, cuando le pregunta que tiene no le responde a nadie. Rachel y Santana están muy preocupadas por eso y por eso fueron a la escuela y le preguntaron a la profesora sobre Lea y ella les explico lo que estaba pasando, pero les dijo que le dieran un tiempo a solas, que se le iba a pasar. A Santana no le gustaba para nada como se estaba sintiendo su hija, pero le explicaron que eso es un proceso de todo niño cuando nace otro sienten que ya no lo quieren, Santana para para alivianar su frustración se puso a componer una canción. Los días iban pasando y Lea seguía igual, hasta que un día Santana entro a la habitación de ella y la encontró acostada en su camita llorando esto le partió el alma.

S: Hey princesa porque lloras? (se acostó abrazando a su hija)

L: Tu ya no me quieres (llora)

S: Hey bebe no digas eso, claro que te quiero, es mas yo te amo mi niña.

L: No, ahora quieres mas a JC (llora)

S: No digas eso mi amor, yo siempre te voy a querer, a los dos los quiero igual (Santana se sintió triste) Porque dices eso?

L: Una niña me lo dijo, que tu ya no me ibas a querer y que cuando nazca mi hermanita te olvidaras de mi (llorando ahora mas)

S: Hey nunca digas eso princesa (la abraza) siempre te voy a querer a ti y a tus hermanitos, tu siempre seras mi reina ok? (dice mirando a la niña y esta asiente) y tu no le hagas caso a esa niña ella tiene hermanos? (Lea niega con la cabeza) vez, ella no sabe lo que dice, solo esta celosa porque tu eres hermana mayor y ella no (sonríe)

L: Ser hermana mayor es bueno?

S: Claro que si princesa, mira a tu tio Puck el es hermano mayor, Quinn también, y yo también fui hermana mayor, así que los hermanos mayores son los cool (sonríe)

L: Entonces voy a ser cool? (sonríe)

S: Claro que no (lea cambia su cara) tu ya eres cool (le da un beso en la frente)

L: Ma, perdón (la abraza)

S: Perdón por que preciosa? (pasandole la mano en el pelo)

L: Por enojarme, y creer en todo lo que esa niña dijo (se seca sus lagrimas) te prometo no lo voy a volver a hacer.

S: No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso mi amor (sonríe) a mi me paso lo mismo cuando nació tu tío Carlos(sonríe) luego me di cuenta que fue lo mejor, después tenia con quien jugar, así que ahora te toca a ti.

L: Me amas mami? (escondiendo su carita en el cuello de San)

S: Claro que te amo, tu eres mi bebe hermosa (le da un beso en su cabecita) te voy a amar por siempre y para siempre.

L: (la mira a los ojos) me lo prometes? (alza su dedo meñique)

S: Te lo prometo hermosa. (entrelaza los dedos)

L: También te amo mami (le da un pequeño besito en la boca, siempre hacían eso como muestra de amor)

Desde la puerta como siempre Quinn y Rachel miraban, a estas le encantaban la conversación de madre e hija, ahora las acompañaban Shleby, y Demi y también se enamoraron de la forma de Santana con su hija.

Sh: Tienes una mami increíble JC (dice en voz baja con el niño en brazos)

R: Me encanta verlas hablar (sonríe secándose las lagrimas ) perdón pero estoy muy sensible

Q: Ya hagan silencio quiero escuchar (las otras hacen caso)

S: Y tu guitarra? (le dice a Lea, esta le estaba enseñando a tocar hace unos meses y la niña lo hacia muy bien)

L: Me vas a dar una lección (dice emocionada)

S: No pero te voy a enseñar algo (sonríe) así que tráemela (la niña corre a buscarla, las adultas se escondieron para que no las vieran, Lea las vio pero se hizo la tonta)

L: Mira mami (le da la guitarra y salta y le da un abrazo a su mami y esta se sorprende, Lea la abraza y pone su carita en el cuello de San pero es para decirle un secreto) te amo mami (dice en voz alta y luego le dice en secreto) Mi mama, Quinn, tia Demi, y mi abuelita Shleby, están en la puerta, creen que no las vi ( se ríe y Santana también pero disimulada) ahora enséñame lo que me dijiste (sentándose a su lado)

S: Vamos a dejarlas creer que no las vemos (dice en voz baja) Yo también te amo princesa, escribí una canción (sonríe)

L: Nadie la ha escuchado? (curiosa)

S: No, tu vas a ser la primera (sonríe y Lea empieza a saltar, las adultas afuera estaban emocionadas) princesa esta canción es para ti, siempre puedes confiar en mi sabes que te amo y te voy a amar siempre. (Santana nunca sabia como expresarse verbalmente y menos con su hija, así que todos los consejos que quería darle se los puso en la canción)

I'll stand by you

**Santana empieza a tocar la guitarra y comienza a cantar**.

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now.

**.Santana le sonríe a Lea y esta escucha con atención la canción.**

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen the dark side too.

**.Cuando canta esa parte le guiña un ojo y Lea sonríe, sabia lo que su mami le quería decir.**

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less.

**.Las chicas afuera sabían como era Santana y al escuchar la canción estaban llorando.**

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you.

**.Lea estaba pensando en todas las veces que su mami la defiende de todo, para ella es su heroe.**

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now.

**. Por el contrario Santana estaba pensando en como siempre deseo que su madre hiciera eso con ella, pero nunca lo hizo, por eso ella trataba de ser buena madre no quería cometer los mismos errores de la de ella.**

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you.

**. Alza los hombro le sonríe a su hija y esta se rie**

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'cause even if you're wrong.

.**Santana dejo de tocar la guitarra y se sentó en las piernas a Lea, esta la abrazo y le siguió cantando, apoyo su barbilla en la cabecita de ella y algunas lagrimas le comenzaron a sali**r.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you.

.

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you.

**.Se seca las lagrimas y deja de pensar en su madre, y piensa en su padre, y sonríe esas palabras el siempre se las decía aunque casi nunca lo vio en su niñez sabia que podía contar con el aunque sea por teléfono.**

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own.

**.Siempre supo que su madre fue que los alejo de su padre y lo pintaba como un monstruo, pero sabia que su padre era bueno.**

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you.

.

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you.

.

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you.

.

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you.

Cuando Santana termino de cantar las chicas afuera estaban todas llorando, mientras que Lea estaba feliz de que su mami le hizo una canción a ella, luego de mucho celebrar, Santana le hizo señas de que era tiempo.

L: Ok ya pueden entrar (dice y Santana comienza a reír)

R: Lo sabia, sabia que nos habia visto (dice en voz alta y esto hizo reír mas a Santana)

Q: Enserio esta niña es un genio hizo que no nos vio (entrando a la habitación)

D: Eso lo heredo de Santana eso lo se no tienen que decírmelo (se ríe)

Sh: Ojala tu no saques eso de tu mami hermoso (hablando con el bebe)

S: Ya, ya ven dame aquí a mi príncipe (cargándolo) verdad que seras como tu hermana? (Lea sonríe) claro que si ella es la mejor hermana del mundo (dice en voz de bebe) vez princesa tu hermanito dice que eres la mejor (lea se ríe)

L: Te amo Jc (le da un besito en la frente y todas dicen awwww)

S: Ok ahora vamos a ir a mi casa, estoy feliz y les haré cena.

R: Corran todas antes de que se arrepienta (grita y salen de la habitación)

Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa, ven que hay un auto que no conocen pero no le dan importancia, pensaron que era un amigo de Kitty, luego que entran Demi se queda parada sin decir nada y cuando Santana entra se sorprende las otras no se dieron cuenta del cambio en la cara de Santana.

S: Que hacen ustedes en mi casa? (confundida mirando a 2 personas)

?: Queremos hablar contigo (dice una de las personas)

K: San perdon esto fue mi culpa (apenada)

?: Necesitamos hablar San (dice la otra persona)

S: Quien les dijo que quiero hablar con ustedes? (Alza una ceja y todas se quedan mirando sin entender, solo Demi sabia.) enserio que diablos hacen en mi casa?

?: Ya te dijimos queremos hablar contigo y no nos vamos hasta que aceptes. (dice la persona seria)

**_Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Perdón_****_ por no haberlo subido y porque no es tan largo, pero me fracture una mano y casi no podía escribir porque me duele un poco cuando la muevo mucho, no fue nada grave pero me duele :( asi que perdon._**

**_*Danis: jajajajjaja a todos le llamo la atencion que Q le fracturo la mano a S xD solo queria hacerlo divertido, si creo que ya era tiempo de que Russel hable, en verdad si ustedes los argentinos son sexys :$ que no se te suba el ego por eso xD, con relacion al otro fic, ya lo actualize asi que cruza por alla, cuidate mucho Che xD, besos para ti._**

**_*Luz: jajajjjajajja Eso era lo que queria hacer que Lea sea algo Santana y algo Rachel xD para que Rach no se sienta tan celosa xD, Rachel conoce tan bien a Santana que sabia que se iba a quedar congelada jajjaja, con relacion a la otra bebe pezberry ayudame con algunos nombres, es que no se cual ponerle xD, Rach, Shleby y Santana me encantan juntas me llegan tantas ideas a la mente con ellas tres lol, espero te haya gustado este cap, te mando el triple de besos de los que me mandaste :$, cuidate mucho. _**

**_*Danielle02: Ja sabia que eras tu U.U jajajjajaja Adam es bueno, no se por que no te gusta xD (en verdad si se ) se muy bien que quieres volver loca a la pobre San xD me encantan tus ideas xD cuidate mucho. _**

**_*Gabu: en el proximo cap te dire quien es la pareja de Kitty para que se te quite la intriga espero te haya gustado el cap, besos, cuidate._**

**_* SkyBlue: Creme escribiendolo me reia sola xD me llegan tantas cosas a la mente con Lea y la imagino tan graciosa xD, escribiendo el parto tambien me rei escribiendo, es mas el cap entero me la pase riendo xD, aparte me rio por todo, el señorito JC va a ser hermoso cuabdo grande yo lo se :$, jajajajaja no me digas pervertida solo estaba pensando U.U, ok una parte del comentario me lo voy a volar porque ya hablamos de eso, y gracias a Dios resolvimos una de nuestras tantas crisis :$ asi que no tocare ese tema, cuidate mucho Prometida (si leyeron bien, ya volvimos :$) besos para ti. _**

**_*ThityLoveGlee: Stalker mi amor pense que te habias olvidado de mi ya, me alegra que te haya gustado :$ San no le enseño lo que hacen en LHA pero si se lo enseñaron los chicos xD, ya mira ya actualize no te enojes jum :$ cuidate mucho Stalker bella, besos._**

**__****_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 21

CL: Enserio así nos vas a saludar? y donde esta mi bella sobrina? (mirando a Lea quien corre hasta donde el)

L: Tio Carlos (lo abraza) por que no habias venido a ver a mi hermanito (Santana gira los ojos) y quien es ese señor? (Mirando al papa de Santana)

S: Carlos, ni se como se acuerda de ti, tenia como 3 años que no te veía.

Cl: Para tu información la veo siempre cuando va al ballet, ya que doy clases ahí y ademas cuando estabas en L.A yo venia diario a verla así que has silencio (comenzaron a discutir)

R: Ya, dejen de hacer eso, no se cansan de pelear cada vez que se ven? (cansada)

Q: Si enserio sus peleas ya cansan (parándose al lado de San)

S: Y tu Marco, vez por no formar parte de la vida mía tu nieta ni te conoce (dice molesta)

D: Santana no le hables así a tu papá (dice seria) como esta señor Marco (lo saluda con una sonrisa)

Ml: Muy bien Demi (sonrie) hace tiempo que no te veia.

R: Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?

Q: Gracias Rachel, iba a hacer la misma pregunta.

S: Ok, el señor hablando con Demi es mi papa (dice sin importancia) Marco ella son Quinn mi novia y Rachel la madre de Lea.

Ml: Wao San, eres un ídolo (mueve las cejas, este era una versión adulta y varonil de ella, cuando movió las cejas sabia bien que se refería a que era un ídolo porque tenia a las dos chicas juntas y Santana lo mira mal) así que ustedes son las madres de mis nietos (sonríe) eres hermosa te pareces a San de pequeña (saludando a Lea)

S: Si,si,si ahora me pueden explicar que hacen aquí?

K: Eso lo puedo explicar yo (mirando el suelo)

S: Por que creo que esto va a ser mas interesante de lo que ya es (frunce el ceño) explícame Kitty.

K: Ok recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia una pareja? ( Santana abre los ojos )

S: No me digas que es mi papá porque lo mato (lo mira mal)

Ml: Hey, no me gustan las niñas, me gustan maduras (dice mirando a Shelby quien lo mira mal, mientras esta cargando a JC, Quinn se lo había dado a cargar)

K: Santana estoy saliendo con Carlos no con tu papá -.-'

S: Enserio Kitty? creí que tenias mejor gusto, como puedes salir con mi hermano? es horrible (frunce el ceño)

Q: Mirando bien a tu hermano, es muy lindo es como una versión masculina tuya (Santana la mira mal) mi amor solo bromeo(aguantándose la risa)

S: Ok y que hace mi papa, digo Marco aquí?

Cl: Bueno, yo estaba esperando que pasaran los días para venir a verlos y papá, me dijo que te quería ver y se me zafó que venia para acá y por eso vino (dice sin importancia)

D: Enserio no puedes por una vez en tu vida decirle papa? (le dice en voz baja)

S: Tu sabes muy bien que no (un poco molesta) Entonces a que viniste?

Ml: Solo quería visitarte y conocer a mi nieta y mi nieto, aunque no sabia de este ultimo, pero Carlos siempre habla maravillas de Lea y quería conocerla (Santana asiente)

S: Que bueno (traga en seco y sube a su habitación)

D: Quinn, creo que tienes que ir con ella (Quinn asiente, toma a JC y sube a la habitación)

Mientras los otros se quedan hablando y poniendo a Marco al dia con todo, Santana y Quinn están en su habitación, Santana no ha dicho nada solo esta cargando y mirando a su bebé, Quinn se queda observándola.

S: Te vas a quedar mirándome sin preguntar nada (dice sin mirarla)

Q: Estoy esperando que me digas tu (alza los hombros)

S: Se ve tan hermoso durmiendo (mirando al bebe y poniéndolo en la cuna)

Q: Ahora que se durmió si podemos hablar? (sentándose en la cama)

S: Ven acuéstate conmigo y te cuento (Quinn se acuesta y la abraza) mira mi Papa fue el único de mi familia que no se enojo cuando nací y vieron mi pene , y bueno obviamente tampoco Carlos, pero ese no es el tema, el caso es que aunque el no se enojo, me abandono, se fue dejándome con mi madre, sabiendo bien que ella no me quería, ok el me llamaba siempre y esas cosas, pero eso no me importa, el me abandono y aunque se que no fue culpa de el, que el se alejo por mi madre, pero no me interesa el podía haber luchado por mi. (dice mirando el techo)

Q: San no sabes los motivos por lo cual el se fue.

S: Ni me interesan (dice cortante)

Q: Deberías darle una oportunidad, por lo menos de que sea parte de la vida de tus hijos, ya que no formo parte de la tuya.

S: No lo se Q, y que pasa si se va otra vez? (con los ojos aguados)

Q: Ese es un riesgo que tienes que correr, pero por lo menos si se va sabes bien que le diste una oportunidad (le acaricia la cara) ademas creo que Lea, Jc y su hermanita merecen conocer por lo menos a su abuelo de parte tuya o no? (sonríe)

S: Enserio no se lo que tienes que hace que yo seda en todo lo que dices, que fue lo que me diste? eh? (abrazándola y besándola)

Q: Creo que se llama amor (abrazándola por el cuello)

Las dos se comienzan a besar de una forma apasionada, Santana la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, y Quinn enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de la latina, esta comenzó a besarle el cuello y morderla, Quinn le encantaba la forma en que San la marcaba como suya, los beso y las caricias ya estaban poniéndose mas fuertes.

Q: San, recuerda que todavia no podemos tener sexo (dice con los ojos cerrados)

S: Ujum (besándola nuevamente) Te amo tanto Q (la besa)

Q: Yo te amo mas San (mordiéndole el labio)

Santana la seguía besando, le había quitado la blusa y ya iba a comenzar a besarle los senos, hasta que sintió como Jc comenzó a llorar.

S: Dime que es una broma (apoyando su frente en el pecho de Quinn)

Q: (se rie) Creo que tiene hambre (le hace señas a San para que se mueva de encima de ella)

S: No le podía dar hambre en otro momento (frunce el ceño)

Quinn carga a Jc se sienta en la cama y comienza a darle el seno, Santana se sienta al lado de ella y el niño le agarra el dedo pulgar a su mami, y se queda mirándola mientras se toma su leche, Santana lo mira sonriendo, Quinn ve como la cara de Santana va cambiando y sabia que venia con una de las de ella.

S: Quisiera saber por que Jc pone esa carita cada vez que lo estas amamantando (sonríe de manera picara)

Q: No puedo creer que estés pensando en eso (gira los ojos)

S: (mirando a Jc) Jota c podrías dejarle algo a tu mami? no seas tan goloso. (le dice en español y sonríe)

Q: No se por que le hablas en español (sonríe) que le dijiste?

S: Es algo entre madre e hijo (sonríe) y aparte le hablo en español porque los médicos dicen que si comienzan a hablarles desde pequeños pueden asimilar mas rápido.

Q: Tu y tus teorías (niega con la cabeza)

S: Algún día me dejaras probar por que Jc pone esa carita?

Q: Eres una pervertida Santana (riendo)

S: Pero no dijiste que no eh? (le guiña un ojo)

Q: Eres una ninfomana, enserio como piensas en eso cuando tu hijo se esta alimentando (se ríe)

S: Solo fue una sugerencia, ademas si el las prueba por que yo no? (se ríe) ademas esas eran mías antes.

Q: Voy a ignorar tu comentario (quitandole el seno al bebe y este llora un poco)

S: Al parecer son buenas (alza las cejas)

Q: Dale gracias a dios que tengo a Jc porque sino te golpeo.

S: Nunca dejaras lo agresiva eh? ven dame aquí a mi rey yo le quiero sacar los gases. (cargando al bebe) vamos campeón saca todo (el niño se hecha un gas ) ufff ese no tenia que salir (frunce el ceño)

Q: Al parecer salio a ti (riéndose)

S: No me hace gracia.

Q: Deberíamos bajar, tu padre y tu hermano seguro quieren compartir con Jc (San frunce el ceño) no me mires así, ven vamos.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron a todos mirando tv y a Lea contándole algo de su vida a su abuelo, Santana solo miro la escena y sonrió por dentro, sabia que su padre se iba a llevar bien con Lea, cuando la niña vio a su mami le sonrió.

L: Mami, mi abuelito me estaba contando historias de cuando eras una niña (sonríe)

S: Que bueno princesa.

Ml: Santana puedo hablar contigo? (se acerca a ella)

S: Escucha Marco, voy a dejar que seas parte de la vida de mis hijos, puedes venir las veces que quieras a visitarlos, pero conmigo nada va a ser diferente, ok? (este asiente)

Ml: Gracias (sonríe)

S: Gracias a ti por venir (dice y se va a la cocina, Rachel la sigue)

R: Estas bien? (poniendose a su lado)

S: Si (le sonríe) solo me estoy adaptando, sabes que no me acostumbro a eso de que mi padre este aquí (se ríe)

R: Se ve que es un buen hombre (sonríe)

S: Tu crees? (sin mirarla)

R: Si San, y creo que debes dejar tu orgullo a un lado, el señor te ha demostrado que se arrepiente de haberlos dejado, ya dale la oportunidad.

S: Ya le di una, le permití estar en la vida de los niños, solo espero no arrepentirme.

R: No estoy hablando de darle una oportunidad con los niños, estoy hablando de ti.

S: Todavía no puedo Rachel, sabes bien que no puedo (dice en voz alta) ademas ni se por que te metes en cosas que no te importan.

R: Hey tampoco tienes que hablarme así.

Rachel frunce el ceño y se aleja de ella, Quinn había escuchado desde la sala como Santana le grito, así que se acerco a escuchar, no es que desconfié de Santana pero siempre tenia esa pequeña duda con ella y Rachel desde que paso lo que paso.

S: Perdón Rach no quise hablarte así (le agarra la mano)

R: No, (la suelta) desde hace unos días siempre la pagas conmigo, cualquier enojo que tengas soy yo que lo pago, enserio estoy cansada de eso.

S: Rach perdón, sabes que no me gusta tratarte así, es solo que vienes en los momentos menos indicados, perdón de verdad (le agarra la mano)

R: No se Santana, estas muy rara conmigo estos días, no se que te hice.

Y era cierto lo que decía Rachel, Santana había estado cambiando su actitud con ella desde hace varios días solo le hablaba por cortesía, todo eso fue desde el dia que escucho a Rachel y a Adam hablando sobre el nombre de la bebe, ok a ella le caía bien Adam, era un tipo muy cool pero, por dios a el no le toca elegir el nombre de su hija, eso es un tema que tienen que hablar Rachel y ella, no el. Eso la había enojado tanto que ni quería hablar con Rachel porque sabia que si hablaba con ella la iba a tratar mal, pero ya hoy llego el momento de desahogarse, tenia que sacarlo o iba a morir.

S: No sabes lo que hiciste? estas segura? (dice en tono enojado)

R: No en realidad no se (enojada también)

S: Pues pregúntale a Adam ya que con el hablas todo hasta del nombre que le vas a poner a nuestra hija (enojada)

R: De que rayos estas hablando? ya estas diciendo incoherencias. (confundida)

S: No son incoherencias, te vi hablando con el sobre el nombre de NUESTRA bebe.

R: Solo fue un comentario Santana, el es mi pareja y podemos hablar de todo.

S: Que sea tu pareja no quiere decir que pueda opinar sobre el nombre de mi hija, creo que es algo que debemos hablar tu y yo, no tu y el.

R: Ya se lo que esta pasando (se ríe frustrada) estas celosa.

S: Ay por dios Rachel ya vienes con tus estupideces. (mirando a otro lado)

R: Admítelo, no hay problema con eso.

S: No estoy celosa, es solo que no me gusta que el opine en las cosas tuyas y mías ok?

R: Por favor Santana no me digas que nunca has hablado con Quinn sobre el nombre de la bebe. (cansada del tema)

S: NO! eso es un tema de nosotras y nadie debe opinar, nadie (se estaba poniendo mas molesta, en la sala se escuchaban los gritos pero nadie se acerco)

R: Por Dios Santana eso es una tontería.

S: Es una tontería que elijamos el nombre de la bebe tu y yo?

R: Todos pueden opinar sobre el nombre, total tu no has pensado en ninguno, así que si Adam me ayuda en eso no debe molestarte. (finaliza el tema)

S: Sabes que Rachel? Jódete, has lo que quieras, ya que mi maldita opinión no importa dile a el que elija el nombre porque al parecer el es el padre y yo no tengo derecho a opinar (se va molesta y dolida)

R: Escuchaste todo? (viendo a Quinn que la miraba con decepción) y me vas a echar la culpa (dice molesta)

Q: Solo te voy a decir una cosa Rachel, sabes muy bien como es Santana en cuanto a sus hijos, incluso tu debes conocerla mas que yo, así que sabes muy bien si lo hiciste mal o si tu tienes la culpa. (se va)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Santana llevaba horas fuera de la casa desde el momento en que discutió con Rachel, salio de su casa sin decirle nada a nadie, cuando llego ya era tarde en la noche, y Quinn y Demi estaban preocupadas esperándola, cuando sintieron el carro sintieron un gran alivio, cuando Santana abrió la puerta Quinn de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde ella.

Q: Por dios San me tenias preocupada (abrazándola)

S: Estoy bien Quinn ya tranquilizate (distante)

Q: Estuviste tomando?

S: No te interesa (sube las escaleras)

Q: Hey yo no tengo la culpa de que estés enojada con tu hermosa Rachel (le grita desde abajo Santana solo cierra la puerta y la ignora)

D: Dejala Q, solo esta confundida, se le va a pasar (le sonríe) yo hablare con ella luego.

Q: Siempre que se enoja con ella la pago yo (se ríe frustrada) enserio no puede manejar su furia y siempre el otro tiene que pagarlo?

D: (respira profundo) Así es Santana Lopez (alza los hombros)

Las dos se sientan y ven un poco de tv y luego ven como Santana va bajando las escaleras con otra ropa puesta.

Q: Hey a donde vas? (confundida)

S: Voy a salir (alza los hombros Quinn podía sentir que estaba un poco borracha)

Q: No vas a ir a ningún lado.

S: (respira profundo) Quinn por favor déjame ok? (dice tranquila)

Q: No, tu no vas a salir a la calle así, estas borracha, ok entiendo que estés enojada, pero no te voy a dejar salir asi, puedes estar enojada aquí no me interesa pero no vas a salir. (dice firmemente)

S: Tengo que ir a tocar (miente)

Q: Por favor Santana se muy bien que hoy no te toca, a mi no me vengas con ese cuento, asi que dame esas llaves (se las quita) ahora vete a estar enojada con el mundo en algún lugar aquí en la casa, pero no te voy a dejar que te vean así en la calle, me das asco (la mira mal)

S: No eres mi madre Quinn (le dice enojada)

Q: Me importa una mierda, pero soy tu novia y la madre de tu hijo, así que creo que tengo el maldito derecho a opinar en algo sobre tu vida. (las dos se quedan mirándose con rabia, Quinn estaba molesta por la actitud d San)

D: Chicas ya cálmense, no peleen, tu San ven siéntate conmigo y vamos a hablar.

S: NO YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODOS SE METAN EN MI MALDITA VIDA, QUE SI TENGO QUE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI PAPA, QUE NO TENGO QUE ENOJARME PORQUE OTRO LE PONGA EL MALDITO NOMBRE A MI HIJA, OSEA MALDICIÓN ES MI HIJA NO DE ESE ESTÚPIDO, QUE SI NO DEBO SALIR,NO DEBO TOMAR, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE RACHEL NO LE INTERESE LO QUE PIENSO,QUE SE JODA Y HAGA LO QUE LE DE SU GANA , MALDICIÓN DÉJENME HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA A MI TAMBIÉN. (grita enojada)

Q: BAJA LA VOZ NO VEZ QUE JC ESTA DURMIENDO? POR QUE MEJOR NO ADMITES QUE LO QUE TE MOLESTA EN VERDAD ES QUE ADAM SI TIENE EN MENTE NOMBRES PARA LA BEBE Y TU NO? ESTAS CELOSA POR ESO, SOLO ADMÍTELO.

S: Me importa una mierda lo que ese imbécil diga, es mas me importa una mierda lo que digan todos.

D: SANTANA YA BASTA (le grita y Santana la mira) Siempre es lo mismo contigo, si te enojas con alguien el otro tiene que pagarlo, todos escúchame bien, todos estamos hartos de que hagas lo mismo siempre, por que no aceptas tus errores tu? no quieres que nadie se meta en tus problemas? Ok resuelvelos tu, pero resuelvelos como una persona adulta no como una niña. (dice y Santana se queda mirándola y luego se va al patio.)

Cuando esta en el patio, se sienta en el césped mirando el cielo, en eso Quinn sale y se sienta al lado de ella, Santana siente la presencia de ella pero no la mira, siente vergüenza por como actuó.

Q: Estas mejor? (mirando también el cielo)

S: Perdón Q, (dice apenada) se que me comporte como una tonta.

Q: Eres una tonta (se ríe) pero no importa, te entiendo, todos tenemos problemas de reacción (alza los hombros)

S: Si, pero yo reacciono de forma errada, es cierto lo que dijeron tu y Demi siempre transmito la furia hacia otra persona y eso no debe ser así.

Q: Ya paso San (la abraza y pone su cabeza en el hombro de San)

S: No debí comportarme así, no debí hablarte así, pero es que se me junto todo, osea vi a mi padre tenia años que no lo veía y me sorprendió mucho, y luego lo de Rachel, fue como todo junto en un solo día.

Q: Ya te dije deja de hablar de eso (la besa cuando vio que iba a decir otra cosa)

S: Me encanta que me calles con tus besos (sonríe en medio del beso) Te amo.

Q: Yo te amo mas. (otro beso)

Cuando se estaban besando, llega Demi con una cara de miedo y preocupación, Santana la miro y enseguida se puso de pie.

S: Que le paso a Jc? (preocupada)

D: No le paso nada esta durmiendo.

S: Entonces por que tienes esa cara, me asustaste (dice mas tranquila)

D: Es que te estaban llamando y tome el cel.

S: Aja y que paso donde esta Lea?

D: Tómalo con calma San, Lea esta con Carlos, tu papá y Kitty salieron en la tarde (Quinn en ese momento la abraza porque no sabe como va a reaccionar y al parecer es algo serio)

S: Que paso Demetria? (dice seria)

D: Llamaron y dijeron que Rachel iba manejando y al parecer alguien la estaba persiguiendo y parece que tubo un accidente. (Santana se pone pálida)

S: Como que parece? (soltándose de Quinn) Donde esta?

D: Tranquila San, esta en el hospital y Shelby y sus papas están con ella, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que me dijeron quien la estaba persiguiendo.

S: Quien fue? (enojada)

D: Prométeme que lo vas a tomar con calma.

S: NO TE VOY A PROMETER NADA, ASÍ QUE DIME QUIEN DIABLOS FUE (agarrándola de la camisa)

D: Finn (Dice con miedo y Santana la suelta)

S: Ahora si voy a matar a ese mal nacido.

Santana entra a la casa y las chicas la siguen y ven como ella sube a la habitación, las chicas solo se ven sin entender nada, por su parte Santana estaba en su habitación buscando en su caja fuerte el único regalo que su padre le dio y fue a sus 22 años, para que se defendiera, estaba buscando su pistola, las únicas que sabia de la existencia de eso eran Rachel, a quien no le gustaba que la tenga, y los chicos de la banda, cuando Santana la agarro se la puso en la cintura y llamo a Puck para que la valla a buscar, quien llego inmediatamente.

S: Ahora si lo voy a matar (dijo y bajo las escaleras)

D: Santana que vas a hacer? (cuando la vio saliendo )

S: Voy a matar a ese imbécil, ustedes vallan al hospital por favor.

Q: San no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte por favor (con miedo y esta solo la mira) cuidate.

S: Lo haré (se monta en el auto de Puck)

Q: Vamos al hospital.

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Ya estoy aqui, dure mucho para hacerlo porque tenia que hacer pausas, pero ya mi mano esta mejor gracias a dios, que mas? a si los otro Fics los voy a estar actualizando de aqui al miercoles asi que no se desesperen todo a su tiempo xD. _**

**_Podemos hablar del capitulo mas triste de la historia de Glee? OMG! llore desde que comenzo a sonar Seasons of love hasta el final, SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ me mato, me pongo de pie al frente de mi Bitch :$, Rachel mi hermosa Rachel me rompio el alma, y la mama de Finn oh dios solo pense en mi mami ya que yo como Finn soy hija unica aunque tengo hermanastros pero no importa ustedes entendiron, y que decir de Burt? dios cuanto llorar, Puck mi hermoso Puck aplausos para el, y para Mr. Shue, pero definitivamente quien mato en el episodio fue Santana mis respetos para Naya Rivera, (se pone de pie y aplaude) ahora si ya me desahogue gracias por leer mi desahogo xD. _**

**_*Danielle02: Jjajajajjaja te prometo Adam casi no va a salir xD otra cosa, Shelby segun tu la suegra de San no esta loca por ella, es solo que Santana tiene un cruch por ella, aunque es solo una fantacia, te prometo no se va a hacer realidad, te prometo que tratare de portarme un poquito mal, en el siguiente aunque otra vez gane el odio de las lectoras xD, se que cuento con tu apoyo, cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Laura: Sabes estaba pensando en eso, pero nose toodavia, pero gracias por el aporte cuidate, besos. _**

**_* SkyBlue: ajajjajajajaj a Russel todavia le falta pedir perdon, tiene que sufrir un poco, si en el capitulo pasado os chicos le dieron un ligero preview de lo que es meterse con Santana Lopez, en este creo que va a saber muy bien lo que es meterse con ella, y no se va a salvar. sobre los hermanos que te puedo decir, no se lo que se siente molestarlos ya que no tengo :( pero en fin, me los imagino a la llegada de otro hermano y por eso puse eso :p eres un genio con solo yo poner San ya sabias que era un familiar xD, en verdad lo puse a ver si se daban cuenta tengo que decirlo, ustedes son unas lectoras muy inteligentes :$. Por otra parte ya vamos a mi mano, me cai panquesito y no me cuidaste :( pero gracias a todos tus buenos deseos ya me estoy mejorando, me duele un poco pero ya voy mejorando, gracias por preocuprate eres un amor :$, cuidate muchisimo Panquesito, besos para ti, y buenas vibras. PD: Que nombres me aconsejas? _**

**_*Luz: Mi lucesita hermosa :$ ajjajajajjajj ya sabes aqui en este fic todas son entrometidas xD, ustedes son unas genios sacan las concluciones con solo poner algo xD solo puse San y ya sabian que era un familiar xD, pero viste no vinieron a molestar :p me gustaron tus nombres pero no el de combinar los nombres de San y Rachel xD es que suenan raros imaginate esto Sanchel, Ranchel, Rantana, Rachtana Santel xD son demaciado graciosos xD pero en fin nadie sabe si le pongo lucesita xD, me gusta que te halla gustado y gracias por los deseos de que se sane mi mano :$ te ganaste el triple del triple del triple de mis besos :$, cuidate mucho y ya sabes no hables con extraños. _**

**_*Gabu: Espero que te halla gustado el cap, adivinaste quienes eran :p cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*ThityLoveGlee: Mi Diosa Stalker :$ te explique por que no lo hice mas largo -.-', Finn no sabe lo que es un merecido, ahora si de verdad va a saberlo, y no te preocupes ya Russel sabe que Quinntana es un amor de verdad, Lea es hermosa estoy enamorada de esa niña :$, en fin ya viste quienes eran las personas, ahora ya te cumpli tu deseo de actualizar asi que ya sabes que tienes que hacer xD, cuidate mucho Diosa besos para ti. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 22

En el momento que Santana se fue acababa de llegar Kitty con Lea, Quinn le había explicado a Kitty lo que había pasado y le pidió que no le dijera nada a Lea para no preocupar a la niña, Kitty les dijo que no le diría nada y que se iba a quedar cuidando los niños, pero que debían mantenerla al tanto de todo. Cuando Quinn y Demi llegaron al hospital se encontraron con el frente del hospital lleno de la prensa, por lo que Demi y ella tuvieron que entrar por otro lugar para que la prensa no las abordaras, cuando llegaron a la sala de espera se encontraron con Shelby y con los padres de Rach y Adam y le preguntaron que había pasado y que le dijo el medico, estos le dijeron que Rachel estaba en cuidados intensivos y que al parecer van a tener que hacerle una cesárea, porque el choque fue muy fuerte, pero que los médicos le dijeron que todo iba a salir bien que si le hacían la cesárea podían salvarla a las dos, de eso ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y en esas horas no habían sabido nada de Santana, Quinn estaba muy preocupada por eso, luego de la larga espera los doctores les dijeron a todos que había salido todo bien, y que ni la niña ni Rach corrían riesgo, pero como la niña nació dos meses antes de tiempo, debían mantenerla en observación, pero que ya podían ir a ver a Rachel. Todos fueron entrando poco a poco y Rachel solo pedia una sola cosa y era ver a Santana, no quería nada mas, cuando Quinn y Demi entraron Rachel solamente hablo con ellas.

R: Donde esta Santana? (con voz cansada)

D: Viene en un rato. (dice preocupada, ella misma no sabia donde estaba)

R: NO me mientas, Quinn tu dime donde esta santana.

Q: (fue mas débil y le dijo todo) Mira Rachel no sabemos donde esta Santana y eso me tiene bastante preocupada

R: Como que no saben? y por que estas preocupada?

Q: (comienza a llorar) Es que cuando llamaron, ella y yo estábamos hablando y luego vino Demi y le dijo lo que paso, ella solo dijo que iba a matar a Finn (Rachel abre los ojos asustada)

R: Que mas dijo? (asustada)

Q: Luego de eso subió a su habitación y bao enojada.

R: Que? (grita)

D: Rach tranquila, debes estar en reposo.

R: Llamenla ahora mismo.

D: Tratamos de comunicarnos pero sale el buzón.

R: Con quien se fue? (preocupada)

D: Con Puck.

R: Llama al celular de Puck y dile que la traiga aquí, pero rápido, hace cuanto se fueron?

Q: Hace varias horas, por que tienes esa cara? nunca estas tan preocupada así (asustándose)

R: Ojala y no pase lo que estoy pensando. llamenlo y me lo ponen.

D: Un momento ya me comunique con el (pasandole el teléfono a Rachel)

R: Puck?

P: Que pasa Rachel? como estas?

R: Donde estas?

P: Estoy haciendo algo con Santana.

R: Que algo? (seria)

P: Estamos buscando a Finn, Rach tengo que colgar Santana acaba de verlo y salio corriendo del carro (se escucha como Puck cierra la puerta del auto y como Santana grita que lo va a matar)

R: Noah escúchame, trae a Santana, no dejes que se acerque a Finn, tiene la pistola ( Quinn y Demi abren los ojos como platos)

P: Que? (alterado) no sabia eso.

R: Pónmela al teléfono por favor (le suplica)

P: San suelta el arma (le dice tranquilo) mira Rachel esta bien.

S: No yo voy a matar a este maldito imbécil, si le pasa algo a Rachel o a mi bebe, te juro que voy a ir al maldito infierno y te mato otra vez (lo apunta con el arma y Finn se pone pálido)

F: Santana perdón, no fue mi intención, nunca creí que perseguirla la iba a asuatar tanto. (muerto de miedo) solo quería hacerte daño a ti preocupándote, no quería que le pasara nada a ella.

S: Me importa una mierda, ahora por tu maldita culpa ella esta en el hospital (con rabia)

R: MALDICIÓN PUCK PONME A SANTANA (Dice casi llorando, Quinn estaba llorando y Demi preocupada)

P: San ten, te estoy diciendo que ella esta bien, estoy hablando con ella. (San ni lo mira) Rach, no quiere hacer nada de lo que le digo.

R: Pon el maldito teléfono en altavoz. (Este hace lo que dice la diva) San, Santana.

P: Escucha San, Rach habla contigo. ( San esta concentrada apuntando a Fin, mientras este estaba llorando de miedo y casi haciéndose pipi en los pantalones.)

R: San por favor no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, por favor. (San no dice nada y Rachel puso el cel en altavoz y le dice algo a Quinn para que esta hable con ella)

Q: San, si me escuchas por favor no hagas nada, deja eso así, escúchame Rachel esta bien, y tu bebe también (Al escuchar eso Santana por fin habla)

S: No me importa este mal nacido tiene que tener su merecido, nadie se mete con mi familia y se queda sin sufrir las consecuencias (dice enojada)

P: Te prometo San que yo me voy a encargar de esto, pero ya baja esa arma.

R: Por favor San, si quieres no lo hagas por nosotras, hazla por los niños, por favor Santana.

S: No, y si este vuelve y quiere hacerte daño? (Finn se iba a mover) te mueves y te voy a dar un maldito tiro en la cabeza, no estoy jugando estúpido mastodonte.

R: El no lo va a hacer, deja que Puck se encargue de eso.

D: San escucha a las chicas, no hagas nada que te perjudique a ti, por primera vez piensa antes de actuar (dice seria)

S: Deberías hacer un maldito monumento a esas dos chicas, si no fuera porque hago lo que ellas dicen te hubiese matado sin ningún arrepentimiento (todavia apuntándole, mientras que por el teléfono Quinn, Demi y Rachel están aliviadas.) Pero no creo que te vas a salvar de esta no.

Puck conoció la cara de Santana y solo sonrió y le dijo a las chicas que iban para allá luego de terminar con algo, cuando Puck cerro Santana y el se acercaron a Finn y comenzaron a golpearlo, Santana se la desquito todas las que este le hizo, lo pateaba, lo golpeaba hasta que quedo cansada, Finn tenia la cara completamente llena de sangre de todos los golpes que le dieron, Santana le había dado en la cabeza con el arma y lo había dejado casi inconsciente, cuando se iban le dijo que si lo volvía a ver cerca de alguien de su familia esta vez si no lo iba a perdonar y que si le decía algo a la policía o la prensa sobre esto le iba a ir peor, Finn por el miedo hizo todo lo que ella dijo, al final cuando se iban Santana y Puck llamaron una ambulancia. Cuando Santana y Puck llegaron al hospital,Santana corrió donde estaban todos.

S: Donde esta? (mirando a todos lados)

Sh: Esta en la 309, Quinn y Demi están con ellas.

S: Ellas? (confundida)

Sh: Ve a la habitación (le sonríe)

Cuando Santana entra no se fija que Quinn estaba con la bebe en brazos, solo entra y ve que Rachel le sonríe, San se acerca a ella y olvidándose de que Quinn estaba ahí beso a Rachel , Demi y Quinn se quedaron sorprendidas mirando y Rachel también se soprendio al ver la reacción de su novia con su ex, pero aun así le devolvió el beso.

S: Me asuste tanto (pasandole la mano en la cara y dandole un beso en la frente) nunca me había asustado así, no se que iba a hacer si te pasaba algo (le agarra a mano y Rachel sonríe) como esta la bebe?

R: Mírala tu misma (sonríe y San se queda confundida)

Q: Mira a tu nueva bebé (poniéndosela en brazos en ese momento Santana callo en cuenta de que había besado a Rachel con Quinn ahí, pero no dijo nada)

S: Oh, por dios Rachel es idéntica a ti (sonríe embobada)

D: Vamos a darle un tiempo a solas (le dice en voz baja a Quinn)

Q: Si, vamos (un poco rara, Santana ni la había mirado y eso la molesto un poco)

R: Crees que se parece a mi? (sonriendo mirándola, Santana se había sentado en la cama al lado de ella) yo creo que se parece a ti.

S: No mira, tiene tu boca y tu nariz y seguro tus ojos (sonríe)

R: Si pero mírala durmiendo se parece a ti,mira como frunce el ceño (se ríe)

S: Es hermosa (sonríe)

R: Ya pensaste un nombre? (sacando a Santana de su burbuja)

S: Si, hablando de eso, perdón por enojarme así, no tenia que ponerme así (avergonzada)

R: Olvídalo Santana, sabes bien que yo me hubiese puesto peor si te escucho a ti y a Quinn hablando sobre eso (se ríe)

S: Cuales pensaste tu? (mirando como su hija esta dormida pero agarrándole el dedo pulgar)

R: Dianna, Sofia, Charlotte, (Santana solo asentía ) ponme atención y dime los tuyos.

S: Me gusta Dianna, te iba a decir ese pero aunque nadie lo crea (la mira mal) si tengo nombres.

R: Aja dime entonces (sonríe de forma burlona)

S: Bueno tengo, (respira profundo) Lizbeth, Sheyla, Lucia, Hanna,Nicole, Naya, Nashla,Daniela, Andrea, Camila,Christina,Valerie, ya te dije Dianna? (todos los nombres los dijo rápido sin tomar un respiro.)

R: Ok, ya me di cuenta que en verdad si tenias nombres pero ya tranquila (se ríen)

S: Cual quieres elegir?

R: Me gustaron Naya, y Nashla cual es tu favorito?

S: De todos? (Rachel asiente) Naya (sonríe)

R: Pues entonces dile hola a Naya (sonríe)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Por otro lado Quinn estaba sentada con Demi, esta notaba a Quinn algo distraída, sabia que era por el beso, pero no dijo nada solo se sentó a su lado.

D: Sabes bien que te ama a ti verdad? (mirando a Quinn que estaba distraída)

Q: Si (sin animo) pero es que después de lo que paso no se (alza los hombros)

D: Solo le dio ese beso porque estaba preocupada ok?

Q: Si, lo se pero es que viste? ni me registro, no se aveces creo que se ciega y solo ve a Rachel en su mundo.

D: No digas eso, sabes bien que tu eres su mundo, solo se preocupo por lo que había pasado.

Q: Por que siempre la defiendes? (mirándola seria) estamos hablando de que mi novia beso a su ex-novia quien acaba de tener un bebé de ella y tu la defiendes?

D: Porque la conozco como si ella fuera yo. (sonríe) y se que te ama demasiado.

Q: (se ríe) Nunca pensé que iba a estar aquí hablando así contigo luego de haberte odiado tanto (se ríe)

D: Enserio me odiabas? (sonríe)

Q: Claro, fuiste quien me quito al amor de mi vida, para mi eras lo peor y ahora eres la madrina de mi hijo (se ríe) la vida da demasiadas vueltas no?

D: Si (se ríe) todavia no creo que sea la madrina de Jc.

Q: Fuiste quien hizo que San abriera los ojos y que yo también, fuiste la que nos hiciste volver y hasta hiciste una canción con nuestra historia (se ríe) te mereces eso y mas, eres una gran amiga Demi.

D: Gracias Quinn (sonríe) que tal si vamos a ver a Rach? tal vez deben estar peleando porque San todavia no tiene el nombre (se ríe)

Q: Quiero ver eso (se ríe)

Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron a Santana sentada en una silla durmiendo y a Rachel hablando con su bebe mientras ella miraba a su madre, las chicas no quisieron interrumpir el momento madre e hija y se quedaron haciendo algo que ahora hacian mucho, escuchar.

R: Eres hermosa princesa, no puedo esperar a que tu hermanita te vea (dice con una sonrisa) y aunque tu hermanito esta chiquito, se bien que ustedes en su idioma bebe van a hablar (Santana se estaba haciendo la dormida pero al escuchar eso se rió un poco) te pareces mucho a mi, aunque tienes las cejas de tu mami, y haces ese gesto que solo ella sabe hacer, aunque creo que ustedes, cuando digo ustedes hablo de ti y tus hermanos, ustedes al parecer hacen todos los gestos de su mami, no entiendo como hacen eso (la niña la sigue mirando embelesada) sabes eres una bebe muy tranquila, recuerdo cuando Lea nació, lloraba por todo, pero desde que tu mami la cargaba dejaba de llorar, al parecer solo ella podía calmarla, pero tu princesa hermosa, eres un angelito, eso es porque te pareces a mi. (En eso Santana se despierta)

S: Pero va a tener mi hermosa personalidad, ya deja de hablarle tanto la niña se va a marear (se ríe)

Q: Por Dios Santana dañaste el vídeo con tus comentarios (negando con la cabeza y entrando a la habitación)

D: Si ese fue el momento mas tierno madre e hija que he visto (sonríe)

S: Por Dios eso no es cierto (levanta una ceja) tu dices eso porque tienes un crush con ella (Demi entrecierra los ojos)

Q: Eres una daña momentos (Rachel se ríe)

S: No les voy a decir nada.

D: Y ya elegiste el nombre? me imagino que no.

S: Pues te imaginas muy mal Demetria. (frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos)

Q: No te creo (se ríe)

S: Enserio que creen que soy? (molesta y las chicas estaban riendo, les encantaba molestarla)

D: Rach es cierto que eligió el nombre?

R: Para nuestra sorpresa, Santana si tenia nombre y eran muchos (se ríe) creo que la subestimamos.

S: Como siempre (frunce el ceño)

R: Por Dios Santana sabes bien que tu misma dudarías de ti. (Naya empieza a llorar)

S: Para su información, no dije los nombres porque estaba esperando el momento perfecto (toma a Naya en brazos y deja de llorar) y quería que a mi bebé le guste su nombre (sonríe) verdad que si Nay Nay? (Naya se queda mirándola y como empezó a hacer desde que vio a su mami por primera vez, le agarro el dedo pulgar)

D: Nay Nay? (confundida)

S: Naya Marie (sonríe)

Q: Mi amor elegiste tu el nombre? (Santana la mira mal) Awwww que tierna mi amor (Le da un beso en la mejilla ,Rachel y Demi empiezan a reírse y Naya otra vez a llorar)

S: Ya preciosa mami esta aquí (le sonríe)

R: No me digas que va a pasar otra vez (decepcionada)

Q: Que paso? (mirándola sin entender)

R: Cuando nació Lea y nos burlábamos de Santana, ella comenzaba a llorar, no le gustaba que se burlen de ella (santana comienza a sonreír) al parecer lo mismo sera con Naya. (hace pucheros)

S: Tengo ese efecto en mis bebés (con una sonrisa sin mirar a las chicas solo a su bebe) por cierto donde están mis otros bebés? (mirando a Quinn)

Q: Ya vienen en camino, Kitty los estaba cuidando, no habían venido porque Lea estaba durmiendo.

S: Yeiii (susurra hablando con Naya) vas a ver a tus hermanitos.

En eso se abre la puerta y entran shelby con Jc en brazos y Lea caminando.

Sh: Miren quienes llegaron (con una sonrisa )

S: Mira quienes están aquí.

L: Mami déjame ver a mi hermanita (sin saludar a nadie y alandole la camisa a Santana)

S: Un momento princesa, pero primero saluda (Lea saluda a todas y Santana le sonríe y le da a Naya a Rachel para ella tomar en brazos a Jc, cuando lo carga le da un beso en la frente)

R: Esta es tu hermanita Naya (le dice a Lea)

L: Que linda mami (mirando a su hermanita) Maaaaa (mirando a San)

S: Dime princesa (sonríe)

L: Ella va a poder jugar conmigo y Jc? (emocionada)

S: Claro bebe (sonrie) cuando este mas grande.

L: Y ella se va hoy con nosotros? (Rachel mira a Santana y esta la mira pidiéndole ayuda para explicarle, Rache solo le dice que le diga ella)

S: No mi amor (algo triste) tu mamá y ella se van a quedar unos días aquí.

L: Por que? (triste)

R: Es que los médicos me tienen que cuidar y a tu hermanita también, pero no te preocupes, el fin de semana vuelvo a la casa (sonríe)

L: Me lo prometes? (alzando su meñique)

R: Te lo prometo mi reina (también enredando el meñique)

Sh: Todo muy lindo pero ya quiero cargar a mi nieta (cargándola y Lea comienza a llorar) ya,ya,ya, tranquila.

R: Va a ser difícil, ven dámela tiene hambre (Cuando dice eso Santana quien estaba sentada jugando con Jc mientras estaba en brazos de Quinn, Santana cuando escucha que le van a dar de comer a Naya levanta la cabeza) No digas nada ok? tus hijos, tu novia, tu hermana y mi madre están aquí así que solo has silencio.

S: Solo te iba a decir que si quieres ayuda abriendote la camisa (dice seria y Quinn la mira mal.) y ahora que?

Q: Nada Santana (sin mirarla le da el bebe y se acerca a Rachel y le desabotona la blusa ella) yo la ayudo.

R: Gracias Quinn ( Cuando Rachel comienza a amamantar a Naya, la niña pone la misma carita que pone Jc)

Q: Ya descubrí por que Jc pone esa cara también (le dice a Santana y esta se acerca a mirar)

S: Por que?

Q: Tus hijos salieron a ti en todos tus hábitos.

S: No entiendo (frunce el ceño)

Q: No es por el sabor, es porque (se acerca a su oído) tienen una adicción a tener los senos en su boca (Santana no entiende hasta que Demi habla)

D: Lea tápate los oídos hermosa (le dice tiernamente y esta lo hace y comienza a cantar para no escuchar) lo que quiere decir Quinn es que Jc y Naya, les encanta tener los pezones en su boca tal como a ti te gustan también entiendes? (se ríe)

S: Ohhhhh (su cara cambia a pervertida y sonríe )

R: No tienes remedio eh?

S: Es que son tan (se queda embelesada mirando como Naya se alimentaba, Quinn la golpea en la nuca) Auch.

Q: Deja de mirarla así (funce el ceño) Respétame.

S: Mi amor la puedo mirar, eso no hace nada, las únicas que quiero probar son las tuyas (dice mirándole los senos)

Sh: Me largo de aquí, cuando la pervertida salga vuelvo (se pone de pie)

S: Sabes que también quieres que te haga eso no lo niegues (dice antes de que Shelby salga, y vio como Shleby se devolvió) Perdón fue broma.(asustada)

R: Error (riéndose)

Q: Que paso? (viendo como Shelby saca a Santana de la habitación alandola por la oreja)

Sh: Vas a volver a entrar cuando yo salga y no pienso salir por ahora.

S: Ma solo bromeaba (hace pucheros) mis tres hijos están ahí dentro, no me puedes alejar así.

Sh: Abstente a las consecuencias (cerrando la puerta)

Q: No entiendo (confundida pero riendo)

R: San suele molestar a mi mama, cuando estamos las tres solas, pero tiene prohibido bromear así cuando están mas personas y por eso la saco, solo ellas se entienden (riendo)

Sh: Es una pervertida (frunciendo el ceño)

S: Ma perdón (entrando la cabeza por la puerta )

Sh: No hagas que llame al doctor y te prohíba la entrada.

S: Ok ya perdón me voy, pero préstame a uno de los niños no quiero estar aburrida (hace pucheros)

R: Lea te quieres ir con tu mami un rato? (Lea la mira y mira a su hermanita)

L: Lo siento mami, pero quiero ver a mi hermanita.

Quinn el iba a pasar a Jc, pero este empezó a llorar, y no se podía llevar a Naya porque no puede estar con ella, Santana se queda con la boca abierta y comienza a hablar por lo bajo en español y se va a sentar donde esta Kitty con Carlos, esta se sienta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no habló con nadie y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Shelby se pone frente a ella.

Sh: Vete Naya empezó a llorar desde el momento que te fuiste, y no se quiere calmar con nadie, Rachel me mando a buscarte (dice algo enojada y San sonríe por dentro, Cuando llegan a la habitación Santana carga a Naya y deja de llorar inmediatamente)

S: Lo se mi amor no soportas estar sola con estas chicas que hablan tanto te entiendo pero ya mami esta aquí (le dice con una sonrisa y Naya se queda concentrada mirándola)

R: Otra niña de mami mas (cruzándose de brazos)

S: Puedo sentir tu envidia en tu tono de voz (se ríe y ve como Rachel iba a lanzarle algo) hey bebé en brazos (dice con sonrisa triunfadora y en ese momento siente como tres manos la golpean en la nuca) Hey (frunce el ceño) aquí abusan de mi.

R: Y mientras mas hables mas te golpearan (se ríen todas menos Santana)

L: Hey no se rían de mi mami (con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos)

S: Así mismo preciosa defiendeme de estos monstruos (le da un beso en la frente y sonríe)

D: Ustedes son un caso (riéndose)

**_Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Ok por aquí les informo el otro fic Quien ganara? lo voy a seguir publicando cuando termine el otro, que a ese le faltan 4 caps, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir 3 y publicarlos los tres, mis neuronas sienten que van a explotar, ademas estaba escribiendo un one-shot y adivinen, se hizo mas largo de lo que imaginaba y que creen? ya voy por 3 cap, ese va a ser Quintiago, se que no les gusta mucho pero este es diferente al otro, asi que ya saben._**

**_*Danielle02: Danielle que te hizo Adam que quieres que San lo mate xD? _**

**_*Luz: Sabes bien que yo no iba a hacer algo que perjudique a San :p, pero si viste que le dio la gran golpiza xD definitivamente nuestra esposa es la unica que pone en su lugar a Santana, Tienen que entender que Santana es na persona muy impulsiva, tiene que arreglar eso tiene un problema que si se enoja el otro tiene que pagarlo y mas si esta enojada con Rachel xD, ese triangulo amoroso es algo que yo trato de sacar pero mi subconciente me dice no dejalo muajajaajjajaj xD espero te halla gustado este cap. cuidate mucho y muchos besos para ti, es mas, te mano mas besos de los que me mandas a mi :p _**

**_* SkyBlue: hahahahahhaha al parecer Kitty y Quinn tienen gustos parecidos, yya que le gusto el otro lopez :p, lo de San y su papá creo que se solucionara pronto, aunque creo que ella nunca le va a reclamar nada a su mamá ya que nunca ha vuelto a hablar con ella, aunque nadie sabe si la señora aparezca un dia y San quiera hablar con ella, Rachel y San solo se entienden ellas u.u ademas San si tenia nombres lo que pasa es que ustedes la subestiman u.u ademas el tonto no tenia que opinar, eso es como que el tonto que te invita a salir opine sobre el nombre de nuestros 7 hijos seria el mismo caso u.u, espero que te halla gustado, viste no hubo tanto drama :p. Cuidate mucho Llorona, besos para ti. Pd: Cuidame porque hay una lectora que tiene un crush conmigo y soy el amor de su vida, asi que nadie sabe u.u por cierto no te dire el nombre porque luego vas y la golpeas, pero una de sus historias es de tus favoritas xD ahora si cuidate panquesito :* _**

**_*Gabu: Viste Gabu que nadie cometio ninguna locura :p, no iba a dejar que San caiga presa xD, sabia que te iba a sorprender con lo de Kitty, siempre estas con la espectativa de ella xD, espero te halla gustado, besos cuidate. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, No tardare mucho en actualizar, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 23

En el hospital ya se había acabado la hora de la visita, las chicas se tuvieron que ir, Shelby se quedo cuidando a Rachel. Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa, Santana notó que había algo extraño con Quinn, desde que vio que cuando llegaron se fue directo a la habitación sin decir nada, esto la dejo fuera de onda a Santana pero decidió que iba a hablar con ella luego, así que llevo a Lea a su cama y luego de contarle una historia para que se duerma le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación, cuando entró se quedo mirando como ya Quinn estaba acostada, Santana se sorprendió porque ella casi siempre la espera pero San no dijo nada y se fue a dar un baño, cuando volvió a la habitación y vio que Quinn seguía despierta pero dándole la espalda al lado de ella en la cama, Santana se acostó y trató de abrazarla, pero Quinn se alejó del abrazo.

S: Hey ahora que hice? (confundida)

Q: Nada (sin importancia)

S: Algo hice para que me trates así.

Q: Piénsalo y luego dime que hiciste.

S: No estoy para juegos de adivinar solo dime que paso. (abrazándola con fuerza para que no se intente salir)

Q: Santana suéltame (dice seria)

S: Hasta que no me digas no te suelto.

Q: Por favor suéltame o te voy a morder.

S: Ja, intentalo y ya veras (dice riendo y Quinn le muerde la mano duro) Auuuch

Q: Que me vas a amenazar con una pistola también? (Santana inmediatamente la soltó y se quedo mirándola sin poder creer lo que le había dicho.)

S: Así que es eso entonces? (hace un bufido y se sienta en la cama, cuando va a poner los pies en el suelo Quinn también se sienta)

Q: Por que nunca me dijiste que tenias eso ahí?

S: No creí que fuera relevante (sin mirarla)

Q: No crees relevante tener un arma ? Lea puede encontrarla.

S: Nunca la uso Quinn, la tengo porque mi papa me la regalo para defenderme, y Lea no la va a encontrar porque siempre la guardo en una caja fuerte. (se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, todavia esta enojada por como Quinn reacciono por el arma)

Cuando Santana baja se encuentra a Demi viendo tv en la sala y se sienta un rato con ella, ahí San comienza a contarle a Demi todo, lo que hizo con Finn y lo que paso ahora, Demi también le contó lo que habían hecho ellas, le contó como con solo decir que subió a la habitación Rachel dedujo que tenia el arma, le dijo que luego de eso Quinn cambio la cara y que para rematar Santana beso a Rachel y eso la hizo sentirse insegura, cuando Demi le dijo eso, Santana inmediatamente subió a la habitación.

S: Estas enojada por el arma o porque Rachel sabia y tu no? (entrando a la habitación)

Q: (hace un bufido) Como si me importara eso (dice y le da la espalda)

S: (se ríe y se acuesta abrazándola) Mi amor ella y los chicos de la banda lo saben porque un día me vieron guardándola, sino no lo supieran, no quiero que pienses que le digo las cosas a ella y a ti no (le besa el hombro)

Q: Ok Santana eso ya no importa.

S: Q yo te amo (le besa el cuello) mírame por favor (le dice seria y Quinn se voltea)

Q: Dime Santana (con una mirada sin expresión)

S: Perdóname, se que no debí besarla y que te prometí que iba a cambiar eso, pero te juro por Dios y por mis hijos que eso no va a volver a pasar nunca ok? lo hice sin pensar, solo estaba preocupada y me olvide de todo, pero en verdad te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer. (mirándola a los ojos)

Q: Se que haces las cosas sin pensar, pero eso me dolió aparte ni me registraste. (se seca una lagrima, ya no aguanto mas en el hospital se hizo la tonta pero ya no podía)

S: Lo se mi amor, por eso te pido perdón (le besa la mano) te amo a ti.

Q: Que sucedería si fuera yo que besara a Finn eh? (soltándose y santana cambia la cara) Vez mira como te cambio la cara.

S: Lo se y lo entiendo por eso te pido perdón, si lo aceptas ok y sino también (sentándose en medio de la cama)

Q: EL problema no es ese Santana, (se sienta también) mírame (esta la mira) el problema es que siempre es lo mismo.

S: Que quieres decir con eso?

Q: Mira primero discutes con ella y te desquitas conmigo, luego llegas allá y lo primero que haces es besarla a ella a mi ni me saludaste y luego cuando iba a alimentar a Naya ya te ibas a ofrecer por Dios Santana merezco algo de respeto.

S: Primero, No me iba a ofrecer a hacer nada, solo le iba a abrir la camisa y fue una broma, te deje muy claro que los únicos senos que quiero ver son los tuyos, segundo ya te pedí perdón por desquitarme contigo, pero al parecer eso nunca cuenta. (dice volteando la mirada a otro lado) y se que cometí el error mas grande que fue besarla y ya también te pedí perdón, no se que quieres que haga,, si lo que quieres es que le deje de hablar ok lo voy a hacer. (se pone de pie y va al baño a lavarse la cara, no quería que Quinn vea que tiene los ojos aguados)

Q: (se pone de pie ) No quiero que hagas eso, solo quiero que midas las consecuencias de tus actos, ademas algunas veces parece que (hace silencio)

S: Parece que? (terminando de secarse la cara y mirándola)

Q: Aveces siento que todavia estas enamorada de ella, ya lo dije (en voz tan alta que Demi y Kitty en la sala lo escucharon)

En la sala.

D: No puedo creer que están peleando otra vez.

K: Como otra vez? (curiosa)

D: Antes de que pasara todo habían estado discutiendo, su relación es algo salvaje (se ríe)

K: Y no te imaginas como es el sexo entre ellas (riendo)

D: Como sabes sobre eso?

K: Un día las encontré (cerrando los ojos y riéndose)

D: No te lo creo cuéntame (riendo y Kitty comenzó a contarle )

En la habitación.

S: No acabas de decir eso (se ríe)

Q: Si lo dije, es la verdad (alza los hombros)

S: No estoy enamorada de Rachel, eso es cosa del pasado, es mi amiga la mejor que he tenido en esta puta vida, que las cosas parezcan diferentes y las personas crean que me gusta es su maldito problema, a mi no me gusta ella, ok me acosté con ella pero fue un maldito error, y te estoy pidiendo perdón por eso desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo, y todavia sigues con la maldita teoría esa de que ella me gusta, no me gustaaaaa (dice en voz alta pero no tan alta porque recordó que Lea estaba durmiendo ahí, por suerte Jc estaba en su cuna en la misma habitación de Lea)

Q: No tienes por que alterarte tampoco, la que tiene que estar alterada soy yo y no lo estoy. (mirándola seriamente)

S: Me altero porque porque me molesta que siempre digas eso, enserio Quinn te amo y te lo he demostrado desde que te conozco, tu me cambiaste la maldita vida, osea mi mundo era blanco y negro, tu lo volviste un maldito arco iris, me volviste una persona con sentimientos, trato de demostrarte cada día de mi puta vida que te amo, pero es verdad lo que dicen, cuando haces algo mal todo lo bueno que haces se destruye (esto ultimo lo dice con la voz tranquila)

Q: Santana es que te veo con ella y no sabes cuanto me duele pensar en que me engañaste con ella, la que dices que no te gusta. (seria)

S: Y repito fue un error y todavia estoy pagando por ese error, todos cometemos errores, tu también cometiste un error y yo no te lo recuerdo, porque ya en mi mente lo borre porque te amo, pero el parecer el monstruo aquí soy yo, como siempre (se ríe y sale de la habitación)

Esa noche Santana durmió con Lea, Quinn se quedo parte de la noche esperando que Santana volviera a la cama, pero esta se quedo con su hija, al día siguiente cuando Santana abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojitos de Jc mirándola y la manito de el agarrándole la nariz, y encontró a una Lea también mirando a su mami y cuidando de que su hermanito no se caiga.

S: Wao que bueno es despertar así (dice con una sonrisa)

L: Hola mamiiii (le da un beso) Jc quería despertarte.

S: Hola princesa (sonríe) hola campeón (le da un beso en la frente a Jc) quien te dio a tu hermanito princesa?

L: Tia Dem, ella lo puso encima de ti y se fue (se ríe y santana también)

S: Esa tonta (riendo) ya desayunaste princesa?

L: No, yo quería desayunar contigo.

S: Pues vamos que tengo hambree (lea se ríe)

L: Ma, siempre tienes hambre (frunce las cejitas)

S: Cuando seas mas grande tu también tendrás hambre siempre. (poniéndose de pie con Jc en brazos)

Santana, Lea y Jc llegaron a la cocina, ahí estaban en la mesa hablando Kitty, Demi y Quinn, cuando entraron Santana les dio los buenos días a las tres, miró a Quinn y vio en sus ojos como que estaba llorando, pero no le hizo caso creyó que era algo de su imaginación, Quinn le pidió a Jc para amamantarlo, Santana se lo dio y se acerco al refrigerador a buscar leche, hoy ella y Lea iban a desayunar cereal, Lea estaba contenta porque no fue a la escuela, obvio San no la iba a mandar a la escuela cuando sabia bien que los paparazzi estaban esperando algo. Santana le sirvió el cereal a Lea mientras hablaba de cualquier cosa con ella, Demi y Kitty se sorprendieron al ver que Santana no miró a Quinn cuando esta alimentaba a su hijo, ahí descubriendo que la pelean fue mas grande de lo que Quinn contó. Luego de desayunar Lea se fue a dar un baño y Santana se quedo en la sala viendo algo de tv, no había hablado con nadie, Demi se fue a sentar con ella.

S: Odio la televisión en las mañanas no hay nada que ver. (cambiando de canal)

D: Solo farándula y chismes. (Santana asiente) San (esta sabia que queria saber que paso)

S: No voy a hablar de eso Demi (sin mirarla)

D: Ok (alza los hombros) oh vamos a ver que están dando en E! news (ponen el canal)

_Giulianna: En otras noticias nos informan que anoche estaban en el hospital visitando a Rachel Berry, las estrellas Demi Lovato y Santana Lopez, como todos saben estas dos son muy amigas de la diva de Broadway, que dices sobre esto Terrence?_

_Terrence: Según tenemos entendido son muy buenas amigas, tanto que comparten hasta la misma ex-novia (se ríe) _

_Giulianna: No digas eso, la gente pensara que están compartiendo a Santana y no es así ella es mi amiga y tengo entendido que esta muy feliz con Quinn Fabray quien por lo visto también estaba en el hospital con ellas (ponen una foto de cuando quinn llego con Demi) lo importante aquí es que según nos dicen Rachel esta muy bien, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea pero que la bebe y ella están bien gracias a Dios (dice con una sonrisa) _

_Terrence: Si y hablando de eso tu que eres amiga de Santana Lopez, es cierto que la bebe de Rachel también es de Santana? (Santana escucha eso y solo respira profundo) al parecer no sabias eh? (se ríe pero si,nos engañaron todo el tiempo (ponen una foto de Santana con Rachel embarazada y ella con Lea cargándola hablando con Rachel) al parecer Rachel Berry quiso que sus hijas sean de Santana Lopez ya que 5 años después vuelve a tener otra hija con ella, muchos creían que era del actual novio de la diva (ponen una foto de Adam) pero no, es de la misma Santana Lopez, quien también tiene otro bebe de un mes y algo con su actual novia Quinn Fabray, Santana no juega. (se ríe) _

_Giulianna: Bueno solo resta felicitarlas, y desearles buenas deseos, ojala y pronto ver a Santana por aquí para que así pueda aclararnos ciertas cosas. _

Iban a seguir hablando pero Santana apago la televisión y se puso de pie.

S: Odio la maldita prensa amarillista enserio por que no se buscan una vida?

Santana estaba super enojada, por lo que decidió ir a darse un baño que duró como media hora, cuando se fue a cambiar vio como Quinn entraba a la habitación pero sin decir nada, Santana cojio su ropa se cambio y se peino, Quinn solo la miraba.

Q: A donde vas? (Santana no dice nada) No me vas a hablar? (se ríe frustrada)

S: Voy a ir a ver a Naya y luego voy a ensayar con los chicos (dice sin importancia)

Q: A ok (santana asiente) San perdón.

S: Ok Quinn no importa te entiendo (dice sin mirarla y sale de la habitación y va a buscar a Lea) Princesa quieres ir a ver a tu mami?

L: Siiiiii! (abre los brazos para que la cargue)

Antes de irse se despidieron de JC y las chicas, ya tenían como una hora en el hospital hablando con Rachel y esas cosas, cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que Santana estaba algo rara le dijo a sus padres que se llevaran a Lea, que ella quería hablar con Santana algo, Demi le había contado por mensajes lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ella quería resolver ese tema de una vez por todas.

R: Que te pasa San?

S: Nada (mirando el cel)

R: No me digas que nada, se muy bien que te pasa algo a mi no me engañas (alza una ceja)

S: Que mas me va a pasar lo mismo de siempre, Quinn diciendo que estoy enamorada de ti. (frunce el ceño sin que Santana se de cuenta llamo a Quinn y dejo el teléfono abierto para que ella escuche todo)

R: (se ríe) Es que Santana tu llegaste ayer y me besaste a mi y no a ella.

S: A la mierda con eso, maldición solo te bese porque estaba asustada, nunca me había asustado tanto en la vida, me asuste tanto que intente matar a un hombre por dios soy agresiva pero no para llegar a esos extremos.

R: Y por que no le dices eso a ella?

S: Cuantas veces mas se lo voy a decir? lo mejor fue anoche me comenzó a sacar todas las cosas en cara, hasta que tu sabias del arma y ella no, maldición no se lo que voy a hacer ya ( se le salen unas lagrimas)

R: Hey San no llores, ella solo esta confundida.

S: Lloro por impotencia Rachel, no sabe lo que es amar a una persona tanto como yo amo a Quinn, trato de dar lo mejor de mi, hacer todo bien, pero no, vuelve y me saca en cara que la engañe contigo (Quinn por el otro lado del teléfono estaba escuchando todo en silencio) amo a esa mujer con todo mi ser Rachel, nunca he amado a nadie así, la amo tanto que olvide que ella estuvo con Emily, es mas en mi memoria no esta esa parte, sabes por que?

R: (sonrie) Por que?

S: Porque con ella he pasado demasiado momentos bellos y uno solo no va a empañar mi felicidad, que crees que no me muero de celos al verla hablar con cualquier persona? claro que si y son muchos celos, solo quiero que hable conmigo, quiero que sus sonrisas sean solo para mi, pero no yo soy un maldito monstruo que la engaño con su ex y ahora tiene una bebe con ella. (se pasa la mano en la cara) y no solo eso, para rematar en la prensa que dicen? que tu y Demi se comparten ex-novia osea yo, y mencionan que yo tengo un hijo contigo, digo otro, y que me escriben por twitter? que saben que Quinn y yo terminamos porque yo te deje embarazada(se seca las lagrimas) que no quiero a Quinn y que solo es un pasatiempo para mi.

R: Hey escúchame Santana si tu la quieres o no la quieres no le importa a nadie, solo a ustedes dos, no hagas caso cuando dicen que tu estas enamorada de mi y todas esas tonterías, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no es cierto, ok tuvimos un desliz, pero fue por confusión de sentimientos tu estabas molesta y yo estaba necesitada y de eso salio nuestra bebe, si Quinn cree que es mentira que tu no la amas, sigue demostrándole que si la amas lucha por ella, en tus ojos se ve que estas que babeas por ella desde el primer día que la viste tu mirada cambio y de eso me di cuenta inmediatamente. (Santana se ríe) Quinn cambio tu vida eso no tienes que decírmelo lo se porque te conozco, ahora deja de llorar y ven dame un abrazo (le sonríe)

S: Rachel yo amo a Quinn, enserio que si, no se por que ella no me cree (triste) no se que tiene esa estúpida rubia que cuando la mira siento como un maldito volcán se enciende dentro de mi (por el teléfono Quinn se ríe y se seca algunas lagrimas) si miro alrededor no veo a nadie mas que a ella enserio que si, no se como decirle con palabras lo que siento.

R: Diciéndoselo como me lo estas diciendo (se ríe)

S: Esto es distinto Rach, mira quería explicárselo anoche pero no pude y mejor me fui a dormir con Lea, hoy ni le hable solo le dije que venia para acá.

R: Eres una idiota -.-

S: Es que mira, tengo tantas cosas que decirle que para ciertas cosas se me queda pequeño el diccionario (se tapa la cara por la vergüenza) por Dios soy una maldita blandengue (se ríe)

R: Tengo que llamar a mi mamá para que escuche lo que acabas de decir (se ríe)

S: Idiota, si le dices a alguien que dije eso, lo negare.

R: Santana ella confía en ti, es solo que no tienes un expediente muy bueno y créeme que si la situación fuera al revés, osea yo poniéndome en el lugar de ella, que tu vallas con ella así y la veces siendo mi novia, yo no estaría como ella, no yo hubiese terminado contigo desde el primer momento (se ríe, en ese momento Quinn cerraba el teléfono, ya no quería escuchar mas, escucho lo que necesitaba oír) esa rubia babea por ti, tanto o mas que tu lo haces por ella, ya dejen su ridiculez de pelear por cualquier tontería, mira lo que vamos a hacer tu y yo vamos a dejar de hablarnos ok ?

S: Rachel no, no puedo vivir sin hablar contigo por dios tu eres mi conciencia.

R: Es solo por un tiempo San, mientras se tranquiliza. (a San se le aguan los ojos)

S: No me parece bien esa idea oíste?

R: Confía en mi, solo van a ser unos meses, podemos hablar pero solo lo de nuestras hijas y mejor hablaremos en presencia de ella.

S: Nooo yo no voy a aceptar eso te estas volviendo loca? no voy a hacer eso (se pone de pie) no cuentes con que voy a dejar de hablarte así que quítate esa tonta idea de la cabeza, yo voy a ver como resuelvo ese tema con ella ok?

R: San no quiero ser quien perjudique tu relación.

S: No lo vas a hacer confía en mi (le sonríe y le da una beso en la mano) yo ahora me voy, tengo ensayo y le prometí a Lea llevarla (se ríen)

R: Sigue consintiendola

S: No te metas en eso (sonríe) voy a ver si vuelvo antes de irme a mi casa ok? (Rachel sonríe y asiente) te quiero enana.

R: Yo también San (sonríe)

Cuando Santana se va de la habitación, va a donde tienen a Naya y dura unos minutos mirando de cerca a su bebe y hablándole, luego va donde los señores Berry y se lleva a Lea, para ir al ensayo, cuando ya Rachel esta segura que Santana se fue, llama a Quinn.

R: Solo quiero decirte que ella no siente nada por mi ok?nos une una amistad muy grande pero créeme no quiero que su relación se dañe por mi, me hago a un lado, no voy a hablar con ella, si eso le va a traer problemas contigo, nunca la vi tan feliz, así que no lo voy a dañar puedes estar segura de eso, escuchaste todo lo que me dijo, te llame a propósito para que dejes de desconfiar en nosotras, escucha Quinn enserio no me interesa Santana, de eso puedes estar segura. (termina de hablar)

Q: Wao es cierto lo que dice Santana de que hablas en monólogos (se ríe) y créeme no quiero que le dejes de hablar ok? ya se bien que me ama a mi no tengo que dudarlo mas, gracias Rachel.

R: De nada Quinn, bueno Quinn te dejo porque me acaban de traer a mi princesa para alimentarla así que adiós, me le das un besoo a JC .

Q: Adiós, me le das un beso a Naya.

Rachel colgó y le pusieron a su bebé en brazos.

R: Hola preciosa, como estas? tienes esa carita feliz viste a tu mami? (sonríe a la bebe) estaba hablando con tu madrastra, esa rubia esta loca (se ríe) te amo princesa.

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*NASA: En este cap te explica el porque de Santana besar a Rachel, y no es que la besa todo el tiempo si me dices en el principio ok, pero tenia mucho que no lo hacia xD, en fin me alegra que todavia lo sigas leyendo, gracias por el Review._**

**_*Santanatorres: Hola hermosa, tenia mucho que no te via por aqui :p, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el cap, a mi tambien me encanta la realcion de Santana con sus hijos :p, espero te halla gustado este, cuidate mucho, besos para ti :*_**

**_*SkyBlue: Que creias que iba a meter a Santana a la carcel? Ja no lo creo xD, por lo menos le dio la leccion a Finn esperemos y aprenda, es cierto la violencia genera mas violencia como olvidar las palabras de mi hermosa suegra si hasta a mi me salio sermon porque te suspendieron U.U, jajajjajajaj voy a hablar con Shelby a ver si le jugamos una pequeña broma a San, aunque creo que Santana no reaccionaria, la quiere como una madre solo le gusta molestarla pero nadie sabe eee, nadie sabe, jajajjajajajaja los mini Lopez saben cual es su debilidad desde que son pequeños xD, como crees que nuestros hijos van a salir a mi, no, no que va xD, Panquesito mi amor ya no te alteres recuerda la violencia genera mas violencia, solo tengo ojos para ti, no te alteres, jajjajajajajjaja puedo ver por el tono en el que escribiste que no te dan celos cuando Luz me pone el triple de los besos, no para nada, solo te acuerdas muy bien quien me manda esos besos y cuantos son, pero eso no quiere decir que sientas celos no que vaa xD, pero me siento orgullosa de ti :$ estas cambiando mucho y eso me enorgullese (se seca las lagrimas de emocion) cuidate mucho Panquesito hermoso :$ besos para ti, tambien te quiero mas que ayer y menos que mañana. _**

**_*Luz: WAOOOOOOOOO un gran te amo para mi que halago (se sonroja) nuestra esposa es lo mas :$, Mi diva conoce a San como la palma de su mano de eso me asegure, y si, no te equivocas ni un poco Nay-nay va a ser la niña de mami ya lo esta demostrando, Demi tiene asi como un poder con todo el mundo, jajjajaja si fuiste la unica que confio en Santana y los nombres xD me alegro que te halla gustado, cuidate mucho y ya sabes camina por la sombra xD, ya no se cuantos besos mandarte siempre me superas xD ok te mando infinito de besos *presiento que le gane yei* cuidate mucho._**

**_#Guest2: Enserio crees que el Fic parece mas pezberry? porque no creo que ponga tantas cosas romanticas con pezberry o si?, pero en fin gracias por leer y por dejar el Review, cuidate._**

**_*Daniell02: jajajjaajajajjaja sabes que tu sueño es desaparecer a Adam no lo niegues xD, en parte si quiero volver un poco loca a Santana pero no tanto xD todo volvio a la normalidad verdad todas girando alrededor de Santana segun tu xD, me alegra que te halla gustado, enserio me divierto con tus criticas xD. cuidate mucho. PD: Estoy tratanto de escribir tu one-shot orgia pero no me sale xD jjajajajjaja ensserio que no._**

**_*Gabu: Vez tu te das cuenta de lo que sufre la pobre Santana desde sus inicios sufre de violencia intrafamiliar pobresita xD, pero como tu dices ella es la que gana porque sus bebes la prefieren a ella xD, me alegro que te haya gustado, cuidate mucho Gabu Besos. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	24. Chapter 24

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 24

Cuando Santana iba de camino a el ensayo, su padre la llamo diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella, al principio esta no quería pero luego se convenció a si misma de que ya era momento de hablar con el, así que llevo a Lea a donde estaban ensayando los chicos y la dejo con ellos o mas bien con Puck, este se iba a encargar de llevarla a casa si Santana no regresaba. El padre de Santana la estaba esperando en una mesa, en el restaurante que la había citado junto con Carlos .

S: Ya estoy aquí Marco dime para que soy buena? (sentándose)

Ml: Santana por favor hablemos como personas civilizadas vamos a hablar como padre a hijos.

S: Ahora quieres hablar eh? (se ríe)

Ml: San se muy bien que te falle, me aleje de ustedes, mejor dicho me alejaron de ti y de tu hermano, no fue mi culpa, siempre quise estar cerca de ustedes pero su madre me lo impidió y solo me dejaba hablar con ustedes una vez al año, para ser mas específicos el día de su cumpleaños, se que dices que debía luchar por verlos, pero no pude su madre siempre fue mas inteligente que yo.

C: Que quieres decir con que fue mas inteligente? quiero que si nos vas a contar que paso nos hables sin rodeos, porque no se Santana pero yo si estoy cansado de odiarte sin saber la razón (dice fríamente) aunque en verdad no te odio tanto como ella (Señalando a Santana)

Ml: (se ríe triste) Y es obvio que me odies por que contigo pase menos tiempo, aunque tu eres mas flexible que Santana (Marco y Carlos se ríen, pero Santana ni se inmuta) ok, les cuento, no he sido nunca el mejor padre del mundo, les falle, el caso es que cuando ustedes estaban pequeños cometí el error engañar a su madre (los chicos abren los ojos) si la engañe, pero eso tiene una explicación, yo era una persona débil con el alcohol.

S: Eras un alcohólico (dice seria)

Ml: Si, era alcohólico, y solía tomar mucho, aunque siempre lo hacia cuando ya ustedes estaban dormidos, tomaba porque me sentía impotente, yo nunca ame a su madre.

S: (se ríe) Y te entiendo creo que ni su madre la amó nunca.

C: Hey no hables así de mi madre (frunce el ceño)

S: Se me olvidaba que contigo si fue una madre (dice dolida)

Ml: Déjenme seguir contándoles, (ellos asienten) me case con su madre porque estaba embarazada de ti Santana, luego que naciste me iba a separar de ella, pero no quería dejarte sola con ella, asi que me quede, no la quería así que me acostaba con otras mujeres buscando lo que con mi propia esposa no encontraba, yo seguí incursionando en eso del alcohol y luego cuando otra vez me iba a divorciar de ella, salio embarazada de ti Carlos, y otra vez dije que no los iba a abandonar con esa loca, pero el destino y sus jugadas se apoderaron de mi, creí que ella nunca se iba a enterar que yo me acostaba con otras mujeres, pero por cosas del destino, ella si se entero y de la peor forma, se loo habían contado y le habían dicho que yo tenia (hace silencio y se da una trago de agua)

C: No me digas que había una embarazada? (dice serio)

Ml: No pero si algo parecido, yo tuve un hijo un año mayor que tu (le dice a Santana) solo pude estar con el hasta que cumplió un año luego de eso, no lo volví a ver.

S: (se ríe) Ok, ok déjame ver si entendí, no querías abandonarnos, pero literalmente si lo hiciste y no tan solo eso sino que nosotros tenemos un hermano que tampoco tuvo tiempo contigo? entendí bien?

Ml: No, el tampoco tubo tiempo conmigo pero eso es otra historia, cuando su madre se entero de eso me amenazo, de que si no me iba del te iba a hacer daño a ti Santana y al otro hijo que tenia.

S: Que diablos le hice a esa mujer que todo lo pagaba conmigo? (dice molesta pero dolida)

Ml: Siempre quiso que sus hijos sean varones, y cuando tu naciste ella dijo que eras un engendro del demonio, que el cielo la estaba castigando al tu nacer intersexual. (dice algo triste) enserio chicos no me aleje porque quería, me aleje cuidando de ti Santana y cuidando de tu otro hermano y creo que me vas a agradecer que lo halla cuidado (sonríe)

S: Que quieres decir con eso? (confundida)

Ml: Su hermano es Noah (los dos se quedan con la boca abierta) el no lo sabe porque su madre cuando se entero que yo estaba casado con su madre me pidió que me alejara de el, que ella iba a sacarlo adelante sin mi, luego de que cumplió un año no lo volví a ver, pero el destino es una maravilla, lo mando a el para protegerlos a ustedes.

S: Esto es demasiada información, para procesarla en un solo día y sin un trago (llama al mesero) dame un whisky a las rocas.

C: Que sean dos (dice serio)

Ml: A mi dame un jugo (dice con una sonrisa)

S: No quieres una trago? vamos yo lo pago.

Ml: No Santana ya deje el alcohol eso me trajo demasiados problemas (le sonríe)

C: Entonces Puck es nuestro hermano, pero el no lo sabe?

Ml: No pero también vine a la ciudad a hablar con el sobre eso, quiero enmendar todos mis errores.

S: Sabes siempre te culpe de todo (lo interrumpe ya era su tiempo de hablar) de todo lo que me paso en la vida, siempre me pregunte que hubiese pasado si no te hubieses ido, creo que yo sufrí mas tu ausencia que Carlos por eso el es mas flexible que yo (los tres se ríen tristes) Maria, fue la persona que me alimentaba, y me daba el techo, para mi nunca fue una madre, ahora le veo el sentido a por que Marta (la madre de Puck) siempre me trato como si fuera su hija, siempre que necesite un consejo de madre ella era quien estaba para mi, al contrario de la que me trajo al mundo, yo era motivo de burlas en la escuela porque mi madre no me quería y a mi hermano lo trataba como un rey (dice mirando la mesa ) para socializar con ellos tuve que mentirles, aunque de nada valía, nadie nunca quiso ser mi amigo, los únicos amigos que tuve fueron Puck, Jake y Demi, no lo niego sentía envidia de Carlos, a el lo trataban bien en la casa, y también en la escuela, pero luego pensaba que mi hermanito no tuvo la culpa de que mi madre me tratara así, siempre quise odiarte por dejarme, pero no pude trate muchas veces pero no pude (se seca una lagrima rebelde) siempre recordaba tus consejos, los que me dabas cada vez que me llamabas el día de mi cumpleaños, (sonríe) son los mejores consejos que me han dado en la vida.

Ml: San siempre quise estar contigo porque sabia que tu ibas a sufrir mas mi ausencia que Carlos, sin ofender hijo.

C: (se ríe) No hace falta se muy bien que mi mama no fue la mujer mas buena con mi hermana y se muy bien que le hiciste mucha falta a ella (le sonríe a su padre)

Ml: Siempre quise estar presente en todas sus actividades, en todos tus espectáculos de talento San, en todos tus partidos Carlos, quería enseñarle canciones, salir con ustedes y comprarles golosinas, mi día favorito era el día que hablaba con ustedes, enserio nada me hacia mas feliz que eso, se que se deben estar preguntando por que vine ahora (ellos se ríen y asienten) fácil ahora fue que tuve el valor de poder decirlo, no sabia como acercarme a ustedes, ademas tenia la necesidad de acercarme a San para poder conocer a mi nieta, aunque ahora en vez de una tengo tres (sonríe)

S: Cuatro diría yo (con una sonrisa)

Ml: Como 4? Tienes otra embarazada Santana? (frunce e ceño y Carlos también)

S: Aggg idiotas, obvio no, Puck tiene un hijo se llama Luca y es el niño mas tierno que conozco, no se porque me miras así Carlos si sabes bien que Puck tiene a Luca -.-'.

C: Perdón se me había olvidado (se ríe)

Ml: Wao me perdí de tanto (dice triste)

S: Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo (le da media sonrisa)

Ml: Enserio me van a dar una oportunidad así tan fácil? (confundido)

S: Pa, te dije que siempre quise odiarte pero no puede, porque siempre recordaba todos tus consejos, y es cierto, recuerdo que el quinto consejo que me diste fue perdonar a quien me habla y no solo dejar a mi nombre esas palabras, y según lo que veo estas arrepentido y quiero que mis hijos conozcan y pasen tiempo con su abuelo (Carlos los estaba mirando y se secaba unas lagrimas) no puedo creer que estas llorando (se ríe)

C: Es que nunca pensé que te vería así hablar con mi papa (se seca una lagrima) yo lo perdone hace mucho y ahora me hace feliz que tu lo hagas (besa a su hermana)

S: Ya, eres una nenita -.-.

Ml: Gracias San de verdad (besa la mano de su hija) ahora cuéntenme como les esta yendo?

Santana y Carlos comenzaron a hablar con el como si no hubiese pasado nada, le comenzaron a contar todo lo que habían pasado y como les esta yendo ahora, Carlos les explico como conoció a Kitty, les dijo que fue en la fiesta de una amiga que tienen en común y que luego de eso perdieron contacto y luego cuando un día Carlos fue a visitar a Santana descubrió que era la hermana de Quinn y volvieron a tener contacto y hace ya varios meses son novios, Santana le contó a su padre como conoció a Rachel y a Quinn, le contó toda la historia con ellas, el se rió un poco, porque se parecía un poco a su historia, aunque con la diferencia de que San no abandono a ninguno de sus hijos y eso lo hacia estar orgulloso, Santana les estaba contando lo que había pasado con Quinn la noche anterior y ahora su padre le estaba dando un sermón.

Ml: Enserio Santana no debes enojarte por eso, cualquiera se enojaría estando en el lugar de Quinn.

S: Si, pero no es como para ella decir que estoy enamorada de Rachel, sabiendo bien ella que no es verdad (se cruza de brazos)

C: Lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que la amas a ella y nadie mas.

S: Por que todos me dicen eso?

Ml: Porque eso es lo que tienes que hacer recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me dijiste que no te querías operar y que eras lesbiana? (con una sonrisa)

S: Si lo recuerdo muy bien. (gira los ojos pero sonrie por dentro)

*Flashback*

Ml: Ok San, se que no estoy presente pero quiero que mantengas presente siempre esto que te voy a decir ok? (le dice por teléfono)

S: Si Marco dime (cansada)

Ml: Primero recordar siempre que a las mujeres no se les golpea, por mas molesta que estés nunca lo hagas entendido?

S: Si señor (apuntaba mentalmente lo que su padre decía)

Ml: Segundo nunca traiciones a un amigo, solo así podrás morir y en su mente quedar vivo, también recuerda que no todas las personas pueden ser llamadas amigos.

S: Eso lo tengo claro, nunca voy a traicionar a un amigo pa, digo Marco (este se ríe)

Ml: Tercero luchar por lo que quieres, y cuando seas victima de prejuicios absurdos, has como yo y manda a la mierda el mundo (los dos se rien) quiero que seas valiente, y si 100 veces te tropiezas, 100 veces levanta la frente,no hay perfeccion en el hombre nos equivocamos siempre y aunque parezca increíble de los errores aprenden.

S: Esto suena como que nunca mas voy a hablar contigo (confundida)

Ml: Esto es por si no estoy, esta es mi herencia.

S: No vas a dejar de llamarme verdad?

Ml: Claro que no mi reina, pero ya dejame terminar ok (se ríe) cuarto consejo y este es el mas importante, lucha por el amor y por mantener tu honor intacto, nunca renuncies al amor, ok? siempre protege a los tuyos como una fiera, igual que yo lo haría.

S: Eso si lo voy a hacer, nadie se mete con mi hermano.

Ml: Eso me gusta (se ríe) recuerda el valor no depende de una bebida y mi niña usa condón que en la calle hay mucho sida.

S: Papá (se queja avergonzada y Marco solo se ríe)

Ml: Octavo, cada vez que le faltes el respeto a alguien clava un clavo, luego cuando le pidas disculpas sacalos y veras que lamentablemente siempre quedan huecos. y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, que papá siempre te querrá, mi cuerpo quizá no este contigo, pero mi alma nunca te abandonara, te amo San ok?

S: (se seca las lagrimas al escuchar lo ultimo que le dijo su padre) Si Marco, lo se, bueno ya tengo que irme, Maria me esta haciendo señas.

Ml: Cuídate mucho San, te amo (cuelga el teléfono)

S: Yo también te amo papi (cuando ya había colgado)

*Fin del Flshback*

S: Después de eso nunca volví a hablar contigo (mira a su padre a los ojos, y se le podía ver el arrepentimiento) pero ya eso paso, y si me recuerdo de todos los consejos.

Ml: Entonces sabes que tienes que hacer (le sonríe)

C: Yo creo que ella es el amor de tu vida, por mas que peleen por tonterías tu mueres ahí (se ríen los tres)

S: (eso que había dicho Carlos la hizo pensar) Creo que ya se como demostrarle que la amo solo a ella (sonríe) pero antes debo hacer algo, o mas bien hablar con algunas personas.

Ml: Que esta planeando tu mente Santana ? (riendo )

S: Necesito que me acompañen a la primera fase de mi plan (sonríe y pide la cuenta)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las horas iban pasando y Santana no llegaba, eso tenia preocupada a Quinn, porque sabia bien que ella solo iba a ensayar y ya, ademas estaba con Lea, ademas había salido como a las 10 de la mañana y ya eran las 5 de la tarde y no sabia nada d ella , bueno si sabia de ella pero no había hablado ella con Santana, supo algo y fue porque Demi le dijo que Santana tubo que hacer algo o eso era lo que le había dicho, mientras estaba concentrada alimentando a Jc, siente como se abre la puerta, pero para su mala suerte iban llegando Kitty y Demi quienes se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

Q: Hey chicas como están? (con una sonrisa)

D: Hey Q, (se acrca a saludarla) bien y tu?

Q: Preocupada, no he sabido de Santana, al parecer todavia no quiere hablar conmigo (dice triste)

K: No creo que sea eso (frunce el ceño y en eso tocan la puerta) yo abro. (Cuando abre eran Puck y Lea que habían llegado)

L: Hola tia Kitty (le da un abrazo )

K: Hola preciosa como estas? (sonríe)

L: Bien (dice emocionada) mi mami ya llego?

K: Todavía no preciosa (ve como a Lea le baja el animo) hola Puck como estas? entra.

P: Bien Kitty (le sonríe y entra)

Q: (Ve como entra Lea con la cara un poco triste y cree que viene con Santana pero se sorprende al ver que es Puck) Hola Puck, como estas (sonríe)

P: Bien y tu Quinn (le dice amablemente) como esta el príncipe de tío eh? (saludando a Jc)

Q: Los dos estamos bien (sonríe) y dime a que se debe tu visita (dice con una sonrisa)

P: Puedo cargarlo? (Quinn asiente y se lo da en brazos) upaaa que grande estas campeón (con una sonrisa, a Quinn le encanta ver a Puck con Jc)

Q: Estoy esperando Puck (se ríe)

P: A si verdad (sonríe) lo que pasa es que esta mañana San dejo a Lea con nosotros en el ensayo, porque iba a una reunión con su papá y su hermano, (Quinn se sorprende) y luego me llamo y me dijo que tenia que hacer otras cosas y así que Lea se paso el día conmigo Luca, espero que no te halla preocupado que no había llegado (algo apenado)

Q: No, al contrario, no sabia que estaba contigo creía que estaba con ella, pero lo bueno es que disfrutaron juntos (sonríe)

P: Si, bueno yo ahora me tengo que ir, le dices a San que me llame cuando llegue ok? (ella asiente, este le da el bebe y se despide de las chicas)

Q: Lea se va tu tío Puck (la niña sale corriendo de su habitación)

L: Adiós Tio (le da un beso en la mejilla) te quiero.

P: Yo también princesa (le besa la frente y se va)

Q: Y entonces princesa como te fue hoy? (caminando hasta el mueble donde estaban Kitty y Demi)

L: Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer (dice emocionada) Sabes Mami Quinn, el tio puck, nos llevo a mi y a Luca al parque, y jugamos y comimos helado, luego fuimos a su casa y vimos una peli (las chicas la miran con una sonrisa les encanta ver como Lea cuenta sus historias y ademas se sorprendieron al escuchar como Lea le dijo a Quinn)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana, su padre y Carlos habían llegado a una casa muy conocida para Santana, los tres se habían pasado haciendo diligencias la mayor parte del día, y ahora estaban aquí el la ultima parte del plan de Santana.

Ml: Enserio vas a ir tu sola? (preocupado)

S: Claro que si, tengo que hacerlo yo sola, si no hago esto no voy a poder cumplir una parte del plan.

C: Bueno San, solo te digo si necesitas ayuda solo llámanos vamos a estar aquí afuera esperándote ok? (ella asiente)

S: Ok, yo les aviso (sonríe) deseenme suerte. (sale del auto, cuando llega a la entrada de la casa comienza a tocar la puerta y la abren)

?: Que haces tu aquí ? (dice la persona confundida)

S: Necesito hablar con usted (dice seria)

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*Santanatorres: Hola hermosa :D me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, espero que este tambien, -.- eres una vaga hasta para iniciar cesion xD, bueno cuidate mucho Hermosa, tambien te amo, besos. _**

**_*Danis: Hola Danis, si mucho tiempo sin saber de ti ya me estaba preocupando :p, me imagino que leyendo los 3 caps juntos te sentiste bipolar, porque son tan diferentes los tres xD, no te preocupes a San y Rach no creo que las voy a separar :p, cuidate mucho besos. _**

**_*Laura: Hola jajjajaja que te dice a ti que va a haber propuesta de matrimonio ? xD espero que te halla gustado el cap, cuidate besos._**

**_*Luz: Sabes lucesita senti como que estabas recalcando mucho que Rach es tuya, y sabes que? ELLA NO ES TU PROPIEDAD (sonrisa de autosificiencia) espero que entiendas el mensaje subliminal de que ella es otra de las mujeres de mi vida xD, (si lo se crees que te quiero quitar a todas, pero ella era mia primero u.u) en fin siguiendo con la historia, si Quinn esta un poco loquita peo es de amor :$, y creeme, tu sabes bien que yo no separaria a San de Rach, ellas son como Batman y Robin, como el Ying y el Yang, entiendes?, ajajajjaj Demi y Kitty, no queria hacer todo de pelea asi que las puse a ellas de chismosas xD, y Demi que te digo es una fucking genio xD, ella es la informante de todo, y quiere mantener la paz xD, y Rachel que te digo de ella? estaba cansada de que las peleas sean por ella y por eso llamo a Q xD esa enana es lo mas :$, bueno ahora si creias que me habias ganado? ja pues te digo que no, porque yo te mando la cantidad de besos del numero que va despues del doble infinito, y no me digas que despues de ese numero hay mas, porque sabes que no hay mas asi que te acabo de ganar ( yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei salto de victoria junto con baile de vistoria y el naya dance xD) cuidate mucho, aaa y se me olvidaba, creo que ya a mi prometida no le imorta que me mandes besos, esta tratando de dejar lo celosa -.-', ahora si cuidate mucho, no hables con extraños. _**

**_*SkyBlue: o.o alguien puede decirle a mi hermosa prometida que vuelva? se que seguro es su alterego que se apodero de la computadora, ella no es asi de tranquila, ademas me dijo que no separara a Rach de San? eso no son cosas de mi panquesito no señor, devuelvanme a mi panquesito :'( tienes prohibido ir a las sesiones del POCCCTDB, te han cambiado mucho u.u, quiero a mi prometida celosa, y que se enoja porque San se acerca mucho a Rach, la de los comentarios compulsivos, tu toque de bipolaridad es lo que nos ha mantenido juntas todo este tiempo,no a esta Celes que es tan tranquila u.u, asi que te pido, no mas bien te exijo que vuelvas a ser la de antes U.U, con mucho amor tu panquesito, cuidate mucho. PD: El cap de Russel viene pronto no te desesperes :p, y creeme no dejare que me linchen antes de nuestra noche de bodas :$ ahora si, besos y buenas bibras._**

**_*GleekStorm: Me alegra que te halla gustado, :D, si supieras que leeo tus Fics, :p me alegra que hallas retomado uno ya, beuno cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 25

Rf: Me imagino que si estas aquí es para hablar conmigo, pero me sorprende verte aquí Santana (confundido)

S: Si se muy bien que después de lo que nos hizo a Quinn y a mi debe sorprenderse que este aquí, pero lo que necesito decirle es importante así que me dejaría pasar? (Russel se quedo como idiota parado)

K: Ok vamos papá muévete de la puerta y deja entrar a San. (quien acababa de llegar porque Santana le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que ella también necesitaba estar ahí)

Rf: Esto es raro pero entren (haciéndose a un lado)

S: Necesito que la señora Judy también este presente (dice cuando Russel se sienta frente a ella)

Rf: Ok ya le aviso que venga (Russel fue a buscar a su esposa y se sentaron frente a Santana, Kitty estaba al lado de ella) ahora si dinos que haces aquí, porque seguro es algo importante.

S: Si estoy aquí por algo importante, como ustedes saben yo se que no les caigo muy bien y no es que ustedes me caigan muy bien que digamos y menos usted señor Fabray (dice frunciendo el ceño)

K: San no te desvíes del tema.

S: A, si lo que les decía, nosotros no nos caemos bien, para usted señor Fabray soy la peor persona para estar con su hija, así que no acepta que estemos juntas, pero en fin no me interesa eso, solo venia a decirles algunas cosas.

Jf: Cosas como que Santana, y antes de que sigas, no me caes mal solo me sentía desplazada por ti por eso decía tantas cosas de ti, perdón por eso. (algo apenada)

S: No se preocupe señora eso esta olvidado (sonríe)

Jf: Ahora si dime que nos quieres decir?

S: Lo que les quiero decir es que en estos días he tenido problemas con Quinn, por inseguridades que tenemos entre las dos, hemos discutido y esas cosas, eso es algo que ella de seguro les contara, así que el punto es que, según ella no la amo, entonces hoy hablando con mi padre y mi hermano me puse a pensar en algo que yo pudiera hacer para demostrarle mi amor y entonces me llego una gran idea.

*Flashback*

C: Enserio San le vas a pedir que se case contigo ?

S: Si, esa es la mejor forma de yo demostrarle que la amo solo a ella, y por eso vamos de camino a comprarle su hermoso anillo (sonríe)

C: Por que tenemos que venir nosotros (hace pucheros) le podías decir a Demi o a Kitty.

Ml: Porque nosotros somos su padre y su hermano, osea que es con nosotros que tiene que venir (le da un golpe en la nuca) como quieres que sea San? (entrando en la joyería)

S: Quiero que sea perfecto para ella (dice ilusionada)

C: Si, pero como quieres que sea, de oro, plata, platino? mas o menos que le gusta a ella?

S: Le gusta el oro blanco, casi todas sus prendas son de oro blanco así que puede ser así verdad a? (mira a su padre)

Ml: Si, lo mas importante no es solo fijarse en el anillo, es saber que a ella le va a gustar tanto como a ti (sonríe y en eso llega la joven que atiende la tienda)

Joven: Buenas tardes en que puedo atenderlos ? (dice mirando a Santana)

S: Estoy buscando una anillo para la mujer perfecta (sonríe) me podrías enseñar los que son de oro blanco por favor preciosa (le sonríe coqueta y la chica se ruboriza)

Joven: Un momento señorita (da la vuelta tratando de ocultar su rubor)

C: Enserio San tienes que coquetear con la chica? estamos buscando el anillo de tu futura esposa -.-.

S: Lo se Carlitos, pero si la trato lindo ella me buscara los mejores (sonríe)

Ml: Estoy orgulloso de ti pequeña (se ríen y en eso viene la chica)

Joven: Mire señorita estos son todos (le sonríe)

S: Cual me aconsejan? todos están preciosos (mirándolos concentrada)

C: Ese esta muy lindo (enseñándole uno con una piedra rosa)

Ml: No mira este esta mejor (le enseña uno con muchos diamantes en las orillas y uno bien grande que hacia que llame mucho la atención.)

S: Claro que no, ninguno me parecen perfectos para ella (sigue mirando)

Joven: Señorita le pudo dar un consejo?

S: Claro (sonríe)

Joven: Tiene que tener muy en cuenta los gustos de su novia, si a ella le gustaría algo extravagante o algo sencillo, el anillo de compromiso para algunas es algo muy importante, así que debe cerciorarse de comprar el adecuado (sonríe)

S: En cierto modo estoy buscando eso, por eso quiero que sea perfecto para ella, quiero que sea especial, si me entiendes?

Joven: Claro que la entiendo, mire no se me tiene permitido opinar en las cosas de los clientes, pero con usted voy a hacer una excepción (sonríe) le voy a buscar uno que creo que le va a encantar. (sonríe y se va)

S: Vez, te dije que hay que tratarlas bien. (sonríe)

Ml: Aprende de tu hermana, en eso salio a mi (sonríe orgulloso)

Joven: Mire señorita, estos son exclusivos, son de oro blanco como los que le acabo de enseñar pero, con la diferencia de que estos tienen diamantes de colores, no son muy comunes esos diamantes son exóticos, casi nadie se fija en la hermosura de ellos porque solo quieren que sea un gran diamante que todos puedan ver, pero usted puede mirarlos a ver cual le gusta. (Santana sonríe y comienza a mirarlos)

Habían diamantes de colores,muchos, azul, rosa, rojos, lilas,etc. pero la joven le entrego a Santana uno en especial, era un anillo precioso, era muy sencillo, oro blanco, pequeños diamantes al rededor del anillo y un Diamante mas grande del mismo color de los ojos de Quinn,.

Joven: Creo que ese es perfecto para lo que busca (dice con una sonrisa)

S: (la mira sorprendida) Wao, es hermoso, como sabias que me iba a gustar ese?

Joven: No lo se, solo que me dio la impresión de que le gustaría ese (le sonríe)

S: Esta precioso, me lo llevo (dice con una enorme sonrisa)

Joven: No me va a preguntar cuanto cuesta? (curiosa)

S: Si se me estaba olvidando (se ríe) cuanto debo pagarte?

Joven: Nada (dice con una gran sonrisa y los tres lopez abren los ojos como platos )

S: No como crees, tengo que pagarte dime cuanto es?

Joven: Ya le dije, no tiene que pagarme, es un regalo especial, se nota que amas a esa chica.

S: Por que me lo regalas? (confundida)

Joven: Mi abuela es o era la dueña de la tienda, siempre dijo que este anillo era especial, es el anillo del alma gemela, no es común es mas creo que es el ultimo, siempre dijo que la persona que lo comprase o le gustara iba a ser el alma gemela de a quien se lo diera, en tus ojos se ve lo enamorada que estas de esa chica y me imagino que debe ser hermosa, porque si dijiste que querías el anillo perfecto y te gusto este es porque la chica es hermosa. (con una sonrisa)

S: La mas hermosa del mundo (dice embobada)

Joven: Vez (se ríe) casi nadie nunca mira ese anillo, dicen que es simple, siempre quieren algo que llame mucho la atención, al contrario de ti, tu quieres que sea un anillo que a ella le guste, te preocupas por eso, así que por esa razón te traje ese en especifico, cuida mucho a esa chica y dile siempre que la amas (le da una sonrisa)

S: Muchísimas gracias como te llamas? (le sonríe)

Joven: Lucy (le sonrie)

S: Muchísimas gracias lucy, eres un ángel, no se como pagarte (apenada)

Lucy: Solo cuida a tu chica, es lo único que pido (sonríe y Santana se va)

*Fin del flashback*

Jf: Santaaaaana! (le grita)

S: Que paso? (Saliendo del trance en el que estaba)

Jf: Estamos esperando a que nos expliques cual es la gran idea?(confundida)

S: Miren ustedes y yo ya formamos parte de la misma familia y eso es para siempre, se que cometí algunos errores y estoy pagando por eso, pero quiero decirles que no soy la misma persona que era antes, he cambiado y todo eso es gracias a su hija ( Judy y Kitty sonríen) señor Fabray se que a quien tengo que convencer aquí es a usted,pero solo le quiero decir que amo a Quinn, ella es el amor de mi vida y no me imagino mi estúpida vida sin ella, es lo que siempre imagine, tan perfecta así mismo como siempre la soñé, y estoy aquí para pedirle la mano de Quinn, me quiero casar con ella y quiero su bendición (un poco nerviosa Judy y Kitty se emocionaron Kitty no sabia si saltar de la alegría o que pero no se esperaba eso, y Judy solo se le salieron algunas lagrimas)

Rf: Mira Santana se muy bien que tu y yo no somos los mejores suegro y nuera de la historia (los dos se ríen) pero si se que te juzgue mal desde el principio creí que por tu carrera ibas a ser como todos pero me sorprendiste y mucho, has sido la persona que ha hecho a mi hija mas feliz en su vida, y eso merece merito, pero la verdad no se por que me pides eso de que te vas a casar con mi hija y quieres mi permiso (Santana frunce el ceño) Por dios Santana, Quinn tiene un hijo tuyo y ya vive en tu casa, y no tan solo eso que hasta esta vive en tu casa (Kitty se ríe) y vienes aquí a pedirme permiso para casarte con mi hija?

S: (se ríe) Si lo se pero el caso es que quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero pedirle que se case conmigo pero necesitaba su permiso (Russel sonríe)

Rf: Ok Lopez, tienes el permiso para casarte con mi hija, pero ya sabes le vuelves a hacer daño dejándola y te mato ok? (con una sonrisa)

S: Ok, no le hare daño pero usted prométame que va a hablar con ella sobre lo que usted y yo sabemos (dice seria)

Rf: Te lo prometo (Kitty y Judy no sabían de que rayos ellos hablaban así que Judy decidió hablar)

Jf: Como no se de que rayos hablan y ni me interesa, Santana cuando se lo vas a proponer ? (con una sonrisa)

S: A si, el plan es este (sonríe) pero antes de decirles solo lo saben ustedes 3 mi hermano y mi papa así que silencio o los mato ok? (todos asienten) lo que voy a hacer es...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las 10 de la noche y a esa hora fue que Santana se digno en llegar a su casa, esta luego de ir a donde los Fabray y contarle el plan fue a donde su morena favorita y fue a visitar a su pequeño hobbitt (así le había puesto a su hija) le contó a Rachel que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Quinn, pero no le dijo como, Rach la hizo prometer que se lo va a pedir luego de que ella salga del hospital porque no quería perderse eso y obvio que San le dijo que si. Cuando entro a la casa se encontró con una Lea dormida en las piernas de Demi en el sofá y Demi también estaba dormida y se acerco a ellas.

S: (toma a Lea en brazos) Hey Dem, despierta hermosa (sonríe cuando Demi abre los ojos) te quedaste dormida ven a dormir a la cama.

D: Donde estabas todo el día San (poniéndose de pie y pasándose la mano en los ojos)

S: Estuve haciendo unas diligencias (sonríe y empieza a caminar) que paso aquí todo bien?

D: Si, solo que Quinn estaba preocupada por ti, creo que esta viendo tv en la habitación (sonríe) bueno yo me voy a dormir, Lea me canso jugué con ella hasta que se durmió (San se ríe)

S: Gracias por todo Dem (le da un beso en la frente) duerme bien.

D: Tu también San

Sonríe y entra a la habitación, Santana sigue hasta la habitación de Lea y Jc, ahí ve como la cuna esta vacía osea que esta con la rubia, Santana sonríe y pone a Lea en la cama, le da un beso de buenas noches y se va a su habitación, cuando entra ve como Quinn esta hablando con Jc, eso le causo ternura así que entro a la habitación en silencio.

Q: Donde estabas? (dice sin mirarla)

S: Haciendo cosas (dice cortante sabia que Quinn estaba que echaba humo pero no le iba a hablar eso es parte del plan)

Q: Me imagino que eran muy importantes ya que Puck trajo a Lea. (ahora si mirando como santana se quita los zapatos)

S: Quinn no estoy por pelear solo quiero descansar me dejas por favor? (la mira seria)

Q: Jódete Santana (dice molesta)

S: Gracias (sonríe sinicamente y se va para su armario, y vigila que Quinn no mire, y guarda el anillo en su caja fuerte, luego entra al baño a darse una ducha, cuando sale ya con su ropa de dormir se acerca a Quinn) puedo cargarlo?

Q: Si, ten (dice distante)

S: Hola precioso (con jc en brazos) como estas (comienza a caminar en la habitación el bebe se queda mirándola fijamente) como se porto el bebe mas hermoso?

Q: En la tarde lloro mucho (dice mirando la tv, todavia esta enojada)

S: Le hacia falta a mi príncipe eh? (sonriendo y el bebe le agarraba el pulgar) hoy fui a ver a tu hermanita el mini hobbit (Jc hace un gesto de sonrisa) quieres a tu hermanita eh? (sonriendo) ya pronto va a salir del hospital y van a poder hablar mucho tu y ella (dice sonriente, Quinn estaba tan molesta que solo pensó que San estaba con Rachel y se volvió otra vez ciega de ira, olvidándose de todo lo que había escuchado, fue tanto que mejor salio de la habitación, Cuando Quinn salio Santana sonrió) sabes príncipe, arregle las cosas con tu abuelito Marco, es un buen tipo, espero poder conocerlo mejor (sonríe, Jc la mira como si entendiera todo) luego fui (mira a todos lados y ve el comunicador y lo apaga, no quiere que escuchen lo que le va a decir a su hijo) fui a comprarle un anillo de bodas a tu mami, se lo voy a proponer el sábado, pero mientras quiero molestarla un poco me ayudas? (Jc se queda embelesado mirándola y comienza a morderle la mano y llenársela de saliva) tomare eso como un si.

Luego de eso Quinn entro a la habitación y vio como Santana estaba acostada viendo Bob Esponja con Jc acostado boca abajo encima de su pecho bien dormido, la imagen le pareció super tierna y por ese momento se olvido de lo enojada que estaba.

Q: AL parecer le hacías falta.

S: El también me hizo mucha falta en el día (sonríe) creo que lo voy a llevar a su cuna (se pone de pie y lo lleva, cuando vuelve a la habitación se encuentra con Quinn acostada, esta hizo lo mismo pero no se acercó) Estas viendo algo en especial?

Q: No solo estoy viendo esta película, me gusta mucho, pero si quieres ver algo ponlo (alza los hombros)

S: No, no te preocupes, pon lo que quieras. (le da un beso en la mejilla, toma su celular y comienza a enviarle mensajes a Kitty sobre la sorpresa)

Q: Con quien hablas tan emocionada que sonríes tanto?

S: Con una amiga, solo amiga, no pienses mal. (sabia donde venia la conversación)

Q: SI, una amiga. (dice molesta)

S: Vas a comenzar como la otra noche? (alza una ceja y la mira)

Q: Solo dije que es tu amiga. (mirando la tv)

S: Eres un caso (gira los ojos)

Q: Yo soy un caso? tu eres quien duro el maldito día entero fuera, llegas y ni saludas y ahora estas hablando y el caso soy yo? (enojada)

S: Enserio Quinn estoy muy cansada para pelear hoy.

Q: Si, seguro la amiga con la que estas hablando ahora te canso tanto que ni pelear puedes (ya se estaba llenando de ira)

S: Otra vez la maldita desconfianza? (ahora si enojada)

Q: Desconfianza no, realidad.

S: Si desconfías tanto de mi por que estas conmigo todavia ? (se pone de pie) Maldita sea no te doy motivos para que desconfíes de mi tanto (dice dolida) en la mañana estaba con mi papa y mi hermano, y me pase el día con ellos compartiendo el tiempo que no hemos compartido, luego fui un rato al hospital a ver como esta mi hija y luego vine aquí, en que maldito tiempo te engaño dime? (mirándola a los ojos) escúchame bien y ya no lo repito mas, no te engaño ni con Rachel ni con nadie, deja tu maldita depresión pos-parto y tu tensión Sexual, cuando puedas tener sexo te prometo complacerte en todas las posiciones, pero ya deja de decir que te engaño, estas buscando que lo haga de verdad (dice dando la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta)

Q: Te atreves y te lo corto Santana Lopez. (dice seria)

S: Eres cruel, el no te hizo nada, mejor me voy maldita maníaca (dice seria pero cuando Salio de la habitación no puedo contener la risa, se fue a la habitación de Lea otra vez, dejando a una Quinn sin palabras)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Ya era viernes y Santana y Quinn tenían una semana que ni se miraban, solo hablaban lo relacionado con Jc, el orgullo de las dos las hacían actuar así, aunque se morían por hablarse ya, en cierto punto a Santana le gustaba estar así ya que así tenia mas tiempo para planear todo, Rachel ya lleva una semana también que salio del hospital, esta muy recuperada y a Naya también le dieron de alta pero hace solo dos días. Santana estaba bajando de la habitación ya cambiada al parecer iba a salir, como todos estos días, pero hoy se iba a llevar a Jc con ella, ya que Quinn iba a salir a almorzar con sus padres y su hermana hoy, cuando Santana llega al comedor ve como Kitty y Quinn discuten sobre un concierto y Demi solo se ríe.

Q: Enserio Kitty por que sabiendo que yo quería ir no me conseguiste una boleta (enojada)

K: Lo siento Q, ya el concierto es mañana y dudo que queden boletos, aunque podrías hablar con San y decirle que te las consiga ya que es muy buena y es amiga de tu cantante favorita (sonríe)

Q: Pssss si muy buena (dice de mala gana) es una perra, es mas es tan perra que creo que si se la pido se hace la tonta y no me escucha, ademas ni hablamos. (Santana estaba escuchando todo y solo se reía, nadie se daba cuenta que estaba detrás escuchando)

K: Por Dios todavia no se hablan? estúpidas (dice molesta)

D: De acuerdo contigo Kitty (tomándose su jugo) tengo que decirte Q, que yo también voy a ir al concierto (se ríe)

Q: Enserio las odio (frunce el ceño)

K: No te enojes tanto después tu leche va a salir agria y a Jc ni a San le va a gustar (dice riendo)

Q: Ella no la ha probado todavia (dice un poco triste)

S: Wepa de que nos reímos? (entra sonriendo)

K: Hola San (le sonríe) aquí que Quinn quiere ir al concierto de mañana pero no tiene boletas, y tiene vergüenza de decirte que le consigas una (alza los hombros)

Q: Te odio maldita bitch.

K: Gracias (sonríe)

S: Si querías ir solo me decías y te las conseguía. (abriendo el refrigerador, Quinn no dice nada)

D: Creía que si te la pedía le dirías que no.

Q: Malditas chismosas (enojada)

S: Obvio que no le iba a decir que no, se bien que es su cantante favorita.

Q: Si lo sabes por que no me las compraste? (sin mirarla)

S: SI me hubieses acordado que era mañana te las conseguía, pero tu estúpido orgullo no te deja hablarme (sin mirarla)

D: Esto se va a poner feo (cuando ve la cara de Quinn)

K: Q, préstame mi sobrino no quiero que se lo lances a su madre. (cogiendo el bebe, pero se quedo mirando la interacción)

Q: Oigan quien habla, señorita si no me hablas ni te miro. (se ríe)

S: Si, si si lo que digas (gira los ojos) tu nunca pierdes.

Q: Eres tan (hace señas como que la va a ahorcar cuando ve que se va a la sala sin mirarla, sin saber que Santana estaba muerta de risa cuando se sentó en el mueble.) es una maldita inmadura.

S: Eso no es lo que decías cuando estábamos creando a Jc (grita desde la sala, Quinn corre hasta la entrada de la sala y le lanza una rebanada de pan.)

Q: Cállate imbécil ok? (Dice con la cara roja, Demi y Kitty se estaban conteniendo la risa, la semana entera se la habían pasado así, supuestamente no se hablaban pero se vivían matando, mas bien Santana lo hacia por ver a la rubia enojada)

S: Lo que usted diga su majestad (alza los hombros y se pone de pie) y mira para que te sigas quejando de mi, puedes llevar a quien quieras (de su chaqueta saca 2 boletos v.i.p para el concierto) ahora Kitty dame mi niño, hoy vamos a un día madre e hija (cargando a su hijo) luego vamos a buscar a tu hermanita Lea a la escuela yeiiii (Jc hace una mueca de sonrisa) despídete de tu mama (lo acerca a una Quinn que todavia esta sin habla) nos vemos luego chicas (sonríe y se va)

Q: Enserio me las consiguió? y v.i.p? (con una sonrisa)

D: Las de nosotras nos la dio ella (se ríe)

Q: Si pero a mi ni me registro esta semana.

K: Estas segura? porque recuerdo que se han pasado la semana peleando porque ella te hace bromas y tu te enojas (riendo)

Q: Maldita deprecio pos-parto, malditos días de abstinencia (Demi se ahogo con el tocino que se estaba comiendo de tanta risa que le dio eso ultimo.)

D: Dale gracias a Dios que ya mañana terminas con eso (le sonríe)

Mientras Demi y Quinn hablaban Santana le envió el mensaje a Kitty.

**Calló en el ansuelo? -San**

**SI, esta super emocionada con lo del concierto, ni se imagina lo que le espera en ese concierto, los chicos van todos? -Kitty**

**Si, ya todos tienen las boletas, mañana Rachel dejara las niñas con Shelby, Jc se va a quedar con tus papás -San**

**Y ya hablaste con ella, te va a ayudar?- Kitty**

**Claro que si, ella misma me dio una idea y ahora voy de camino alla deseame suerte -San**

**Tienes mas que suerte cuañadita, con dios delante mi hermana te va a dar el si, y mas si esta su cantante favorita involucrada- Kitty**

**jajjajajajaj hablamos luego Kit-kit besos -San**

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*Luz: Lucesita lamento decepcionarte no era su madre :(, no creo que Santana quiera hablar con ella o algo asi, pero quizas aparexca en la historia y Santana la ponga en su lugar :p, me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. Quien te asegura que vieste a Rachel primero eh,eh,eh ? jum, pero okno te las puedo quitar todas me hago a un lado xD, al parecer si tenemos los gustos iguales :p, espero que te guste este :p, yeees te ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! me siento tan emocionada sabia que no podias ganarme en esta xD, bueno Lucesita cuidate mucho, besos para ti._**

**_*Guest1: :O Como adivinaste que ella iba a donde los Fabray? eres un genio :p, cuidate._**

**_*SkyBlue: Panquesito no me digas que lloraste? -.-, jajajjaja viste mi mente se volvio loca xD y si Puck y San son hermano hermanos :$ awww, es que tanto cariño yo sabia que eran hermanos, bueno literalmente yo lo sabia porque yo lo escribi xD, muy buena tu conclusion tiene como 15 mienbros en su familia y creia que estaba sola en el mundo xD, mami Quinn te aseguro que ella no callo bien en cuenta cuando la nña le dio asi pero pronto caera en cuenta y llorara lo presiento, bueno ya sabes a donde llego San :p. Bueno, bueno, bueno que tenemos aqui una prometida celosa? :$ solo te puedo decir que es cierto lo que dijo tu hermana, no te crei nada, en fin entiendo que quieras que nuestros hijos crescan en un lugar lleno de amor ( obvio que lo van a hacer) pero una relacion sin esa chispa de celos creo que no es buena :p, aunque tampoco hay que ser exageradas xD, pero tus celos Dios :$ solo dire Mi panquesito + celos? = Just Wanky. Cuidate mucho panquesito lloron, muchisimos besos para ti. _**

**_*Gabu: Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado y si viene matrimonio :p como supiste xD? bueno en fin respondiendo a tu pregunta, si le digo que haria si le robo un beso y ella dice que no sabe? bueno me arrisgo, porque si te dijo que no sabe esta sembrando la duda en ti para que lo hagas, es como para no decirte qu te lo responderia y entonces te lo dice asi, para que suene menos lanzada :p, asi que ya sabes, bueno cuidate mucho y besos para ti. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 26

Santana había ido a buscar a Lea al kinder, esta se puso feliz cuando vio a su mami que la fue a buscar junto con su hermanito, luego de eso San la llevo a comer en McDonals,la niña estaba mas que feliz con eso, San aparte le había dicho que la llevaría a donde una persona a la cual ella quiere mucho, osea que la niña estaba en un estado de emoción extrema, cuando llegaron donde la cantante y amiga de Santana. Esta persona no es solo amiga de Santana, sino mucho mas ya que ella fue la primera en creer en el talento de San, es su madrina musical y gracias a ella la latina es tan reconocida y obviamente también tubo la ayuda del esposo de ella, a quien también quería mucho y Lea también. Cuando entraron al escenario y la vieron sentada mirando como sus bailarines ensayaban, Lea corrió hasta ella, su madrina Queen B. Cuando Beyonce vio a la niña corriendo hasta ella se puso de pie y la alzo en brazos, Santana solo caminaba con Jc en su cochesito y sonreía.

L: Madrinaaa ! (esta era su mayor fan)

B: Mi niña que grande estas (le da un beso) como estas? como va la escuela?

L: Bien, mi mami me acaba de pasar a buscar (sonríe) y mi primita ?

B: Esta en camino con tu tío (sonríe) y donde esta tu mami?

L: Mírala ahí viene (Ella la mira)

S: Como estas B? (sonríe)

B: Oh por dios y este niño tan hermoso? (tomando el bebe en brazos)

S: Ese es mi príncipe Jose Carlos (sonriente)

B: Por Dios es hermoso San, no sabia que lo ibas a traer (sonríe) y como esta Naya ya esta en la casa?

S: Si, llego hace dos días, la hubiese traído pero ya sabes no puedo (hace pucheros)

B: Me imagino que debe ser idéntica a ti, porque Lea y este hermoso príncipe son idénticos a ti.

S: Si supieras que Naya es un Clon de Rachel (se ríe) es un mini Hobbit (las dos se ríen)

B: Entonces vamos a lo que vinimos por fin voy a conocer a la mujer de la vida tuya (sonríe) como lo vamos a hacer? (se sienta con JC en brazos, mientras que Lea se va a mirar a los bailarines)

S: Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es esto...

Luego de contarle todo Santana duró en el ensayo casi la tarde entera, cuando llegó a su casa estaba cansada, lo único que hizo cuando llego fue darle a Jc a Quinn y subió directo a su habitación se dio un baño y se durmió, eso pasó a las 5 de la tarde, ya son las 9 de la noche y Santana ahora es que se esta despertando.

S: Tengo hambre (dice entrando a la sala donde están las tres rubias de su vida Lea estaba durmiendo de nuevo en la casa de Rachel)

Q: Ve a la cocina (mirando su celular)

S: Todavía esta enojada conmigo después de conseguirle las boletas ? (frunce el ceño)

Q: Me vas a comprar con eso? (alza una ceja ahora si mirándola)

S: No diré nada (ignorándola) no hicieron nada de cenar?

K: Si, pero creímos que no te ibas a despertar, así que no te guardamos (apenada)

S: Ella sabe que despierto con hambre y no me guardo nada? (levanta una ceja)

Q: No soy adivina Santana (sin mirarla)

S: Ok (coje su cel y llama a alguien) tengo hambre (es lo primero que dice como una niña quejándose) si lo se, pero en esta casa no me alimentan (Quinn deja de hacer lo que esta haciendo y la mira) tienes algo de comer? (Quinn la mira, pero ella la ignora) ok, guardarme algo, si, si yo te lo llevo (gira los ojos y cuelga el teléfono) bueno ya que aquí no me alimentan me voy a comer fuera (sonrisa sinica)

Q: Si sales por esa puerta no vas a dormir en mi habitación (dice seria)

S: Oh! su habitación (se ríe y comienza a subir las escaleras para cambiarse)

Q: Enserio se va a ir? (le dice a Kitty y Demi, Kitty solo alza los hombros porque sabe que eso lo hace para enojarla, ese es el plan)

D: Yo voy a hablar con ella (se pone de pie y sube a la habitación, ve como Santana se pone unas sandalias, se había cambiado la camiseta, y se quedo en pantalones de pijama) Por que la tratas asi?

S: Como? (confundida)

D: Así que no le haces caso y la haces enojar (frunce el ceño)

S: Ella es la que pelea por todo, sabia bien que me iba a despertar y no me guardo cena y se que fue a propósito yo la conozco (alza los hombros)

D: Ok, no te guardo comida, pero no es como para que te vallas a otra parte, sabes que ahora esta pensando que tienes otra?

S: Ya le aclare bien que no tengo a nadie si quiere creer eso que lo crea, (camina a la puerta) si te pregunta donde estoy dile que estoy donde Rachel, y que no va a pasar nada Shelby esta ahí (sonríe y comienza a bajar las escaleras) chicas vuelvo en un rato.

Q: Santana (dice seria y ella sigue caminando) Santana. (se fue) a donde diablos iba? (mirando a Demi)

D: Va donde Rachel (Quinn abre los ojos) Shelby esta ahí así que tranquila (sonríe)

Q: Santana me va a sacar canas verdes (enojada y Kitty y Demi se ríen)

Por otra parte, sentada en la cocina de Rachel estaba Santana esperando que Shelby le haga algo de comer ya que Rachel tampoco la quería alimentar.

S: No se que les pasa a estas mujeres ma que no me quieren alimentar (comiéndose un Sándwich que le había dado Shelby) wao ma, este sándwich esta como tu (sonríe)

Sh: Como yo? (alza una ceja)

R: Aquí vamos (gira los ojos)

S: Buenísimo (sonríe)

Sh: Gracias San, sabes que pensándolo bien, si no fueras la madre de mis nietas yo hubiese tenido una aventura contigo? (dice coqueta)

S: (se ahoga con el Sándwich)eh bueno Rach y como se comporto mi mini hobbit? (ignorando a Shelby y esta estaba riendo por dentro)

R: Se porto muy bien, y Lea?me dijo que la llevaste a Mc Donals, sabes lo que te he dicho de llevarla allá (dice seria)

S: Rach fue solo hoy, no me regañes (sonríe) ella se porto muy bien, te dijo donde fuimos (asustada)

R: No, solo me dijo eso , bueno yo vuelvo en un segundo, déjenme ir a ver a Naya (se va)

Sh: Ya estamos Solas San (le sonríe coqueta) que tal si cumples con lo que siempre dices (mueve sus cejas)

S: (finje una tos) No se de que me hablas ma (mira a otro lado)

Sh: Vamos San, siempre dices que soy sexy y esas cosas, por que no lo cumples? te puedo besar? (acercándose a ella)

S: Que? no estas loca (se pone de pie alejándose) sabes bien que solo bromeo, nunca te he visto como mujer (alejandose porque Shelby la estaba acorralando) Ma, tranquilízate, estas borracha?

Sh: No solo quiero un beso tuyo (se acerca mas)

S: Que no, (se aleja mas) Rachel ayúdame tu mama esta loca. (grita)

Sh: Vamos San es solo un besito (sonríe)

S: No, es mas yo me voy, dile a Rachel que hablamos luego (Cuando se iba entra Rachel a la cocina riendo) de que te ríes? (frunce el ceño)

R: Te veías tan graciosa San corriendole a mi mama (se ríe) no que muy enamorándola siempre eh? (alza una ceja)

S: Fue tu idea verdad? (dice seria)

R: Si, y no me arrepiento nunca olvidare tu cara (se ríe)

Sh: Te dije que San solo bromeaba (riendo)

S: Son dos idiotas lo sabían? (sentándose enojada)

R: Perdón San pero fue inevitable (secándose las lagrimas de la risa)

S: Ok, me ganaste Hobbit, pero sabes bien que no te salvaras ok? (la risa de Rachel se va) si, así mismo deja de reír. (sonríe ella ahora) Bueno chicas yo me voy, no quiero que me dejen fuera de mi casa ( se había quedado un gran rato hablando con madre e hija) Ma nos vemos luego (le da un beso) Rach duerme bien (un beso en la frente)

R: Tu también San (sonríe cuando ve que San se va)

Sh: Cualquiera que la ve cree que es una ligadora y mira como salio corriendo conmigo (se rie)

R: San a cambiado mucho ma (sonríe) ademas tu eres su madre, desde siempre se que nunca te ha mirado como mujer.

Sh: Y por que siempre te enojabas?

R: Solo lo hacia para pelear con ella, siempre se me ha hecho divertido (sonríe)

Sh: Ustedes están locas (se ríen las dos)

Cuando Santana llega a la casa ve que ya todo esta apagado, osea que todas están en la habitación, así que se sentó en el sofá a mirar algo de tv no tenia nada de sueño, luego de eso subió a su habitación y vio como Quinn dormía con Jc en la cama, esto se le hizo tan tierno que le tomó una imagen, y se quedo como boba mirando la escena, luego de eso cojio a Jc en brazos, quien al sentir el contacto con su mami gimió un poco y agarro su pulgar, Santana solo sonrió y lo puso en la cuna, luego se fue a acostar con Quinn, cuando se acostó, la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la espalda, Quinn al sentir el beso se movió acercándose mas a ella, San solo sonrió.

S: Te amo Quinn Fabray (sonríe y se duerme )

0000000000000000000000000000000

EL día del concierto esa casa estaba hecha un caos y la de Rachel también, estaban emocionadas y ya querían que llegue la hora, aunque ya casi se iban solo estaban esperando a los chicos para que las busquen, nadie podía creer que Santana no iba a ir al concierto de su Queen B.

D: Enserio no vas a ir?

S: Nop, me quedare con los niños, ya que Rachel también va y quiero pasar tiempo con mi mini hobbit (sonríe mirando a Naya)

R: Quien me hubiera dicho que te ibas a volver tan hogareña (las tres se ríen)

Q: Bueno chicas, ya Puck y los chicos estan aqui, asi que vamonos. (bajando las escaleras)

S: Cuídense (sonríe) me saludan a Queen B.

Q: Si,si lo que digas (le da un beso a Jc) adiós príncipe, adiós mini hobbit, adiós Princesa (a Lea)

L: Adiós mami Quinn (le da un abrazo Rachel la escuchó y sonrió, lo mismo hizo Santana)

Q: Adiós preciosa (emocionada)

S: Vas a llorar? (mirando divertida a Q)

Q: Jódete Santana (esta solo se ríe)

S: Disfruten el concierto (sonríe y cierra la puerta, esta se queda mirando que ya vallan algo lejos de la casa y toma el teléfono) Si ya piden venir a buscar a Jc (sonríe) Lea te vas a ir con tu abuelita Shelby y Naya recuerda lo que planeamos, no le digas a tu abuelita ok?

L: Si mami, se que le dirás a mami Quinn que la quieres en el concierto de mi madrina, pero no le puedo decir a mi abuelita porque después se lo dice a mamá y ella lo va a decir después a mami Quinn.

S: Asi mismo princesa (le da un beso en la frente) Sabes que te amo?

L: Claro mami (la abraza)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Cuando los chicos llegaron al conciertos estaban emocionados porque estaban sentados todos bien cerca del escenario,Quinn había llevado con ella a su amiga Brittany ya que tenia dos boletas, el concierto ya había empezado y todos estaban cantando todas las canciones, luego a la mitad del concierto a Beyonce le acercan una silla y esta se sentó, era el momento de interactuar con los del publico, Quinn y los chicos se estaban volviendo locos, ella los había saludado.

B: Como la están pasando? (dice con una sonrisa)

Publico: BIEN! (gritando contento)

B: La canción que voy a cantar ahora, es una que a mucho de ustedes le gusta, (todos gritan) esta no tiene mi 4 meses y a ustedes le encanta (vuelven y gritan) tengo el honor de que me la halla escrito una muy buena amiga mía, que digo buena amiga? es mi ahijada musical así que ya pueden saber ( Rachel se ríe, sabe que esta hablando de Santana) creo que saben quien es Santana Lopez verdad? (todos gritan y Quinn se queda sin entender) bueno, por mala suerte ella no pudo venir al concierto, se la quería dedicar pero aunque no este aquí, se que algunos le van a decir que se lo perdió ( mira a los chicos y estos se ríen) este momento es donde se apagan las luces (sonríe)

**Cuando los chicos escucharon la música abrieron los ojos bien grande, sabían que San había escrito una canción para el álbum de Beyonce pero no sabían cual era, y esa era la favorita de Quinn sin saber que fue escrita para ella.**

**Q: Voy a matar a Santana Lopez (susurra sonriendo) **

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound.

B: (dejó de cantar) se me olvidaba decirles que cuando escribió esta canción, estaba pensando en una persona muy especial para ella (sonríe y mira a donde esta Quinn y esta se queda descolocada) pero eso no lo voy a decir yo, eso se lo dejo a ella para que lo diga (sonríe) denle la bienvenida a Santana Lopez (el publico se vuelve loco gritando, todos los amigos de Santana y Quinn comienzan a saltar gritando emocionados, y Quinn se queda sin creerlo con la boca abierta)

S: Buenas noches (sonríe) la están pasando bien? (el publico responde que si) se preguntaran que hago yo aquí? en verdad debería estar en mi casa cuidando a mis bebes (todos hacen awww) pero estoy aquí porque quería hacer algo especial (sonríe)

B: Así que me pidió ayuda a mi y sin pensarlo le dije que si (se ríen)

S: Si eso, gracias por interrumpirme B, eres una experta en eso (riendo) en fin lo que quería decirle es que, bueno ustedes saben que yo estoy enamorada verdad? (el publico se vuelve loco y Quinn se queda congelada y roja) bueno si no lo sabían ya lo saben (sonríe) estoy enamorada de la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, es una de las razones de que yo sonría cada día, la que cambio mi forma de ser completamente y la que puso mi mundo de cabeza (sonríe mirando a Quinn habían dos pantallas en una se veía la cara de Quinn y en otra se veia Santana) eres lo primero en que pienso cuando despierto, si miro alrededor no encuentro a nadie más que a ti, cada vez que te miro es como que estoy descubriendo el universo ( a Quinn se le estaban aguando los ojos, Rachel ya estaba llorando) lo que siento por ti es algo mas que amor, es algo que no se explicar, (sonríe) se que ahora mismo estas pensando que soy una loca que esta diciéndote esto delante de todas estas personas (todos se ríen y Quinn también) pero todo esto lo hago por ti, porque te amo, y esta es la mejor forma de decirlo, (alza los hombros) tu eres todo lo que yo pedía, solo tengo ojos para ti, no se si lo has notado, solo tengo tiempo para ti, se muy bien que tu amor me queda grande, no creas que estoy aquí solo para decir que te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray, no, también estoy aquí para hacerte una pregunta muy importante (rachel grita Oh por Dios, ya sabia que pregunta era, Santana baja del escenario y se pone frente a Quinn) maldición me tiemblan las manos (se ríe) ok (respira profundo y saca la cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta) Quinn Fabray me harías el honor de ser la persona con la cual compartir el resto de mi vida? (sonriendo Quinnn se queda mirándola) si me vas a decir que (la interrumpe)

Q: (se ríe) Eres una tonta sabias?

Se acerca y la besa, ese beso fue con una gran pasión, ademas de que tenían una semana sin besarse, los labios de ellas se extrañaban mientras que el publico entero estaba aplaudiendo.

S: Te amo Quinn (dice en medio del beso) eres mi todo.

Q: También te amo (otro beso)

S: Ahora si chicos, vamos a cantar ya paso la parte cursi del concierto (todos se ríen)

B: Bueno chicas ya saben ahora si Santana Lopez esta fuera del mercado (muchas se quejan y Santana se ríe)

Halo

**Santana se sento en el piano que habia y la silla de Beyonce la pusieron al lado de ella.**

**B: Estuvimos ensayando y quisimos hacer esta cancion acustica con la ayuda de San (sonrie) dale.**

**Beyonce**

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

**Santana**

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

**Beyonce**

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

**Santana**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

Beyonce

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

**Beyonce (santana)**

I can feel your halo (halo halo)

I can see your halo (halo halo)

I can feel your halo (halo halo )

I can see your halo (halo halo)

**Santana**

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

**Beyonce**

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

**Santana**

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

**Beyonce (Santana)**

I can feel your halo (halo halo)

I can see your halo (halo halo )

I can feel your halo (halo halo)

I can see your halo (halo halo )

**Santana**

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

**Santana, Beyonce**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

En la canción entera cada vez que Santana Cantaba se quedaba mirando a donde estaba Quinn, Kitty, Demi, Rachel estaban igual de emocionadas que Quinn, a quien no se le había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y solo pensaba en como iba a agradecerle a Santana, cuando el concierto terminó, Quinn fue al camerino junto con Santana, esta hablo con Beyonce aunque se estaba conteniendo se estaba volviendo loca viendo a su ídolo hablar con ella, luego de eso se fueron a su casa, las chicas Kity y Demi decidieron dormir fuera, porque conocían muy bien como podía ser Quinn, cuando abrieron la puerta, inmediatamente Santana cerro la puerta, Quinn la pegó de la puerta y comenzó a arrancarse y arrancarle la ropa mientras la besaba, había durado mucho ya en abstinencia, así que necesitaba desquitarse, ademas lo que Santana hizo delante de todos eso la volvió loca, Santana solo sonreía cada vez que ella le mordia el cuello.

Q: Quieres mejor ir a la habitación? (sonríe)

S: Hoy hago lo que me pidas preciosa (cargándola mientras Quinn la abrazaba con las piernas y subían las escaleras) Te amo Quinn (la besa)

Q: Yo te amo mas.

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*Santanatorres: Hola hermosa, me alegra que te halla gustado el cap :), ya viste como se lo propuso, asi que dime que te pareció?, cuídate mucho, besos._**

**_*SkyBlue: Jajajajaja me encanta que Santana haga enojar a Quinn, no se por que pero me gusta, ademas no creo que se lo corte, luego como se entretiene y mas ahora eh xD, si supieras que lo del anillo fue lo mismo que me paso cuando compre el tuyo, a mi si me lo vendieron no tuve la suerte de Santana que se lo regalaron -.-', pero en fin que te decia? a si sobre el cap, panquesito me pintas como la mala de la historia, como crees que las voy a poner a sufrir mas eh? no soy un monstruo no, jajjaja me causo gracia de que siempre que estan enganchadas les doy con el latigo xD. oh por dios panquesito Quinn no tiene ni tres meses que dio a Luz y ya quieres otro? ya me imagino cuando nos toque a nosotras xD, espero que te halla gustado este cap :D, no te preocupes sabes bien que no soy ojo alegre, ademas puedo mirar, total al final tu eres la dueña de mis sentimientos :$. Cuidate mucho, besos para ti. Pd: vi en un fic algo que llamo mucho mi atención asi que eres fan numero uno de alguien mas eh? (alza una ceja) te estoy mirando eh. (en verdad lo vi de casualidad pero lo vi xD)_**

**_*Guest1: Jajajjajaja me alegra que estes ansiosa xD, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasó luego del concierto :p. cuidate mucho besos._**

**_*Luz: Si la relacion de San y Quinn es como ni contigo ni sin ti xD una relacion bipolar xD, el mini Hobbit recorde como santana le decia a Rachell Hobbit y entonces como Naya es parecida a Rachel es el mini Hobbit xD, espero que te hala gustado este cap, estas muy segura de que viste primero a Rachel Barbra Lea Miechele ? (entrecierra los ojos) seria una lastima (entrecierra mas los ojos) que alguien te diga (los entrecierra mas xD) Que yo la vi primero (sonrisa ganadora), bueno ahora si, cuidate mucho y besos paa ti. _**

**_*Gabu: Me alegra que te halla gustado :p, besos para ti tambien Gabuuuuuu gracias por leer cuidate mucho :D _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


	27. Chapter 27

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 27

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Santana llevo a Quinn hasta la cama, se estaban desvistiendo mientras se besaban.

S: Quinn (Susurró escuchándose más cómo un gemido)

Q: ¿Qué pasa ahora? (Preguntó distanciándose levemente para verla a los ojos)

S: (sonríe) Necesito un condón no quiero que quedes embarazada otra vez, digo por ahora (se ríe)

Q: Idiota (la suelta para que valla a buscar el condón)

Santana se pone de pie y lo busca, luego de eso, Quinn la ayuda a ponérselo.

S: Dios eres tan hermosa (mirando a Quinn quien tenia los ojos hoy mas hermosos que nunca)

Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de besar su boca lentamente y con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Quinn, mientras esta separa un poco las piernas para que Santana se ponga entre ella. No se apresuraban a nada, lo que hizo mucho más agradable. Ella sonrió contra los labios de Santana.

S: Maldición soy tan afortunada de tenerte (sonríe en medio del beso)

Q: No, la afortunada soy yo, te amo tanto San (la sigue besando)

Santana le muerde el labio a Quinn, haciendo que esta haga un pequeño gemido, cosa que a Santana le encantaba escuchar,"Por fin puedo probarlos" dice Santana cuando esta chupándole un pezón a Quinn y esta solo se ríe, Santana miro a la rubia y le sonrió luego de soltarle el pezón, después comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar a su boca. Quinn comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Santana haciendo gemir a esta.

Q: San Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ..( Ella dijo en voz baja.)

Santana asiente y empieza a besar su cuerpo forma el cuerpo de Quinn, Santana comenzó a lamerle el clítoris para ir lubricando, sintió que Quinn le agarro duro el pelo comenzó a hacer movimientos con su lengua rápidamente haciendo que Quinn gritara en voz alta, Quinn haló a Santana para darle un beso, " Mi amor no termine" dice Santana. Q: Te quiero dentro de mi ahora mismo (dando una orden) , Santana solo se rió y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para empezar a penetrarla lentamente. Quinn la abrazo con sus piernas y gimió al sentir el contacto, esto le sirvió a Santana como aprobación, esta comenzó al paso, pero luego quinn le pidió que sea mas rápido y esta cumplió sus ordenes.

Q: Mierda San!

Gimió en la boca de Santana cuando ella aceleró su momento de ir más rápido y más profundo. El aliento de Quinn empezó a ponerse inestable cuando ella se apartó de los labios de Santana y apoyó la frente contra su clavícula.

S: Oh por Dios Q (Dice mientras Quinn también hacia algunos movimientos exitandola mas) me vas a volver loca (la besa)

Q: Ya casi llego San (dice abrazando a Santana mas a ella)

Las dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Santana calló cansada encima de Quinn apoyando su cara en los pechos de ella mientras tenia una sonrisa tonta en su cara, Quinn le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza mientras también tenia la cara de tonta.

S: Extrañe tanto esto (sonríe con los ojos cerrados)

Q: Yo también (le besa la cabeza) crees que podamos con otro Round? (sonríe)

S: Tengo una caja completa (sonríe) yo cumplo tus ordenes (las dos se ríen)

Asi pasaron la noche literalmente, cuando ya salio el Sol fue que quedaron dormidas, al parecer sus cuerpos se extrañan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al otro día en la mañana Santana había despertado primero que Quinn, pero esta no se había levantado de la cama, pues estaba admirando lo hermosa que es su prometida, se queda sonriendo mientras observa como Quinn iba despertando.

S: Buenos días preciosa (sonríe mientras le acaricia el pelo y la mira)

Q: Buenos días mi amor (se acerca y le da un beso)

S: Como amaneciste?

Q: Excelente pero ahora mejor al ver que amaneciste con buen animo (se ríe) a que se debe eso?

S: A que anoche me comprometí con la mujer que amo y a el agradecimiento que ella me dio toda la noche (se ríe) ademas recordé lo afortunada que soy al tenerte.

Q: Awwww (se muerde el labio) eres tan linda cuando eres cursi.

S: No estoy siendo cursi solo soy realista (sonríe)

Q: Enserio? (se pone encima de Santana abrazándola y besándola)

S: Claro que si, cada día me enamoro de ti mas y mas (dice en medio del beso)

Q: Yo también me enamoro de ti cada día que pasa, aunque aveces quisiera matarte (sonríe y Santana también) eres la dueña de mis pensamientos desde que te conocí (la besa) nunca crei que íbamos a llegar tan lejos.

S: Yo menos, pase de ser una total mujeriega, desconfiada, sin corazón, a ser una maldita cursi dominada (se ríe y Quinn vuelve y la besa)

Q: Ayer te quería decir tantas cosas pero no pude (sonríe y se aleja un poco de Santana y esta se queja) si no me alejo no me dejaras terminar (San se ríe y Quinn se sienta)

S: Ok señorita fabry diga lo que tiene que decir (se apoya de sus codos y sonrie)

Q: Eres todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, aunque me haces enojar todos los días no se que yo seria sin ti, cuando miro tus ojos, tu sonrisa y cuando me besas se me olvida todo, me siento en otro mundo (Santana sonríe) y ahora me das este anillo, y solo te quiero prometer que voy a ser fiel, y dedicada cien por ciento a ti, y prometo hacerte feliz, por el resto de vida que estemos juntas (sonríe)

S: Mas feliz? (alza una ceja)

Q: Mas feliz (se acerca otra vez y empieza a besarla, y luego le besa la nariz)

S: Te amo (sonríe)

Q: Yo mas (otro beso)

S: Si tu lo dices (se ríe)

Q: No se que haría sin ti, tu eres mi todo, no podía haber soñado con algo mejor que tu (sonríe acariciándole la cara)

S: Habiendo tanta personas allá afuera, por que enamorarte de mi?

Q: No lo se ( se ríe) solo que tu eres quien me hace sentir amada, bipolar, importante, tu eres la persona que me hace sentir todo al mismo tiempo.

S: Amo tu bipolaridad (se ríe y Quinn la golpea con la almohada) te amo Quinn, y eso nunca dejara de pasar aunque seas la mas bipolar de todas (le da un beso y en eso suena su cel)

Q: Quien te llama tan temprano (en medio del beso)

S: No lo se, déjame contestar (toma el cel) Alo?

R: Perdón si interrumpo, pero tu hija va caminando hacia allá, por la puerta del patio,porque quiere saludar a su mami y su mami Quinn (se ríe) así que pónganse ropa (dice eso y cierra)

Q: Quien era? (acostándose )

S: Rachel (poniéndose de pie) dice que Lea viene a visitar a su mami Quinn (se ríe y Quinn empieza a llorar) mi amor que te paso?

Q: Nada (se seca las lagrimas) es sol que me emociona que me diga así.

S: Eres una tonta (se ríe)

Q: Cállate idiota y cámbiate (se pone de pie para ponerse un algo de ropa)

Santana se puso un pantalón de pijamas de Soth Park y una camiseta, pero volvió a acostarse estaba demasiado cansada, eso es lo que le dijo a Quinn, mientras que la rubia estaba entrando a la cocina para tomar un poco de café y abrirle la puerta a Lea, quien se sorprendió al verla en la cocina.

Q: Buenos Dias Lea (dice con una sonrisa y sin mirarla)

L: Como sabias que yo venia? (hace pucheros) mi mama llamo (frunce el ceño)

Q: Claro que no princesa es solo que te vi cuando venias no me vas a saludar? (hace pucheros)

L: Hola mami Quinn (la abraza) como estas?

Q: Bien princesa y tu? que traes en las manos?

L: Es un dibujo (sonríe) lo hice ayer te gusta? (era un dibujo de algo que según Lea era Santana dándole un anillo a Quinn) esa es mami entregándote el anillo (sonríe)

Q: Wao princesa esta hermoso, ahora como es que sabes lo del anillo? (alza una ceja)

L: Mami me llevo con ella al ensayo de mi madrina y me dijo que era por eso (se pone roja)

Q: Ahora entiendo todo (se ríe)

L: Y donde esta mi mami? (mirando a todos lados)

Q: Se durmió, así que por que no vamos y la despertamos para que venga a desayunar?

L: Mejor dicho a comer mami Q, ya es pasado del medio día (la mira descolocada)

Q: Oh, si bueno comer (se ríe avergonzada viendo que son las 2 de la tarde.)

Quinn y Lea subieron a la habitación y vieron como Santana estaba durmiendo, aunque no lo crean Santana se podía dormir enseguida, así que estaba profundamente dormida, a Quinn le encantaba verla así porque se veía tan tranquila, y le encantaba como arrugaba la nariz mientras dormía, pero al contrario de su madrastra a Lea le encantaba despertar a su mami, ella tenia la ventaja de que era la única que la podía hacer sin que la latina despierte de mal humor, bueno Jc también estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo y bueno, Quinn también pero lo de ella era una forma diferente. Lea se subió a la cama, Santana estaba acostada boca abajo con sus brazos debajo de la almohada y Lea se metió debajo de los brazos de su mami y se quedo mirándola un rato, a Quinn le pareció hermosa la escena así que saco su cel y le tomó una foto en el momento en que Lea le dio un beso a su mami, al sentir el flash Santana abrió lentamente los ojos, iba a decir algo pero vio la sonrisa de su hija mayor.

S: Princesa (con voz adormilada) cuanto llevas mirándome?

L: No mucho mami (sonríe) te iba a despertar pero mami Q, te tomó una foto y despertaste (hace pucheros)

S: Me tomaste una foto cuando dormía (se sienta en la cama mientras abraza a Lea)

Q: Es que se veían hermosas las dos (sonríe sentándose en la cama)

S: Solo te digo no lo pongas en Instagram ok? (entrecierra los ojos Lea hace lo mismo)

Q: Por Dios ustedes son espeluznantes, es como ver una versión de Santana cuando pequeña (se ríe) no tenia la idea de subirla, pero ahora quiero que todos vean tu lado tierno.

S: Q, no lo hagas, seguro estoy babeando, ademas tienes un montón de fotos mías con Lea, y con Jc, y el mini Hobbit, no puedes subir una de esas? (hace pucheros)

Q: No, quiero esta (sonríe) ademas como sabes que tengo tuyas con el mini Hobbit?

S: Te vi tomandomelas cuando no me hablabas (se ríe)

Q: Ahora por reírte la voy a subir de verdad (toma el cel)

S: Ok, te lo pedí de buena forma, ahora veras mi lado malo, si o no princesa?

L: Si (sonríe orgullosa)

S: Vamos a enseñarle el lado malo de las Lopez (las dos sonríen)

Q: Si como no (se ríe y ve como Santana se acerca a ella)

S: Dame el teléfono (la acorrala en el colchón mientra Quinn trata de zafarse)

Q: No (dice riendo)

L: GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS! (grita emocionada y se acerca a hacerle cosquillas a Quinn mientras Santana la agarra)

S: Dame el teléfono.

Q: Nunca (decía mientras se retorcía de risa por las cosquillas de Lea) ya, ya ok me rindo (dice riendo) son unas tramposas.

L: Yei ganamos chocalas mami (dice emocionada)

Q: Dos contra una, pero ya me la pagaran (se cruza de brazos)

S: Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotras (dice enviándose la foto a su celular, en verdad le encanto la imagen)

Q: Si, si lo que sea (se pone de pie y se va al baño)

S: Princesa quieres ir con nosotras a buscar a Jc en un rato? (sonríe)

L: Siiii! (empieza a saltar en la cama)

S: Entonces ve y dile a tu mamá que te busque una ropa, luego de eso iremos a comer un helado (sonríe)

L: Mami Q se enojo?

S: No hermosa (le da un beso en la frente) solo esta haciendo un berrinche , así que no te preocupes ve a cambiarte, yo te aviso cuando nos vamos.

Santana la acompaña a la cocina, y Lea se va por el patio, gracias a Dios tienen en el patio una puerta que conecta a la casa de de que Santana vuelve a la habitación, ve a Quinn saliendo del baño, y la abraza por la espalda.

Q: No entiendo por que no me dejas poner una foto, si tu pones mías (hace pucheros )

S: Eso es porque me gusta enseñarles a todos que estas fuera del mercado (le besa el hombro)

Q: Y quien te dice que no quiero hacer eso yo también?

S: Mi amor todos saben que salí del mercado hace mucho (sonríe y voltea a Quinn) tu me compraste hace mucho (le besa la nariz)

Q: Eso espero (sonríe) San, déjame subir la foto (hace pucheros)

S: Aggg Quinn (También hace pucheros) lo que quieres es poner una foto mía para que vean que eres mi dueña? (sonríe)

Q: Si (algo avergonzada pero emocionada)

Santana sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su prometida y luego se inclino para darle un apasionado beso las dos estaban sonriendo en medio del beso, y tomó una foto en ese momento, luego se separo del beso con una sonrisa.

S: Puedes subirla (sonríe y le guiña un ojo)

Q: Estas segura que quieres que ponga esta? (sonríe)

S: Claro, quieres demostrar que soy tuya? (ella asiente) esa es la mejor manera (sonríe)

Q: Te amo Santana Lopez.

S: Yo mas Quinn Fabray (la besa) ahora vamos a darnos un baño tenemos que ir a buscar a Jc, donde tus padres.

Q: Creí que estaba donde Rachel (confundida)

S: No, esta donde tus padres, así que muévete (le da una nalgada y la rubia se ríe)

En lo que iba caminando al baño, posteo la foto que se acababa de tomar con Santana y le puso " Santanasnixx_ El amor esta donde se encuentra, rara vez donde se busca :$_" cuando Quinn posteo la imagen inmediatamente se comenzo a llenar de comentarios, de los amigo y de Fans de Santana , pero el único que a ella le importo fue el de Santana quien el puso " _Yo te busque por todas partes y ya te encontré, ahora no te voy a perder, te amo Preciosa :*_", Quinn se derritió cuando vio en comentario y lo unico que pudo hacer fue salir del baño e ir a besar a su prometida. Luego de una charla de besos, Quinn volvió a entrar al baño y dejó a Santana en la habitación mientras esta ultima, estaba posteando la foto que Quinn le había tomado con Lea, esta le puso "_Esta es una de las mejores formas de despertar, amo esta foto tanto como a quien la tomó_" Santana sonríe cuando ve que le dieron tantos Rt en Twitter y tantos comentarios en Instagram, todos le preguntaron que quien fue la persona que tomó la foto y esta solo contesto " La mujer de mi vida" Luego de eso, Santana decidió dejar el celular de lado e ir a acompañar a su prometida, cuando entro al baño y vio la cara de Quinn solo se rió.

S: No te preocupes Q, se que estas adolorida (se ríe) ademas Lea nos debe estar esperando (le da un beso)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego de darse el baño, las dos se cambiaron y fueron donde Rachel, Santana no había ido a ver el día de hoy a su mini Hobbit, así que aquí estaba ella con Naya en brazos, mientras esta veía concentrada a su mami.

S: Como estas preciosa (sonríe) te portaste bien ayer con tu abuelita eh? se muy bien que si lo hiciste, porque eres la bebe mas tranquila que conozco, gracias a dios no saliste como Rachel que habla hasta por los codos (se ríe)

R: Sabes que escuche eso -.- (entrando a la habitación)

S: Lo se por eso lo dije, se que te encanta escuchar detrás de las puertas mis conversaciones con mis hijas (alza las cejas)

R: No estaba haciendo eso (dice ofendida) solo vine a decirte, que te pasate anoche, eso fue waooo Santana eres un genio, no creí que se lo pidieras delante de todos.

S: Quinn se merece eso y mas (sonríe)

R: Hiciste una buena elección, ustedes son lo máximo juntas (sonríe) te la mereces.

S: Gracias Rach (sonríe)

R: Vi la foto que pusiste en twitter, creo que Lea esta enamorada de ti (las dos se ríen)

S: Eres una comica -.-'

R: Hahhahahha, me dijo que la vas a llevar a pasear hoy.

S: Si, vamos a ir a buscar a Jc a la casa de los padres de Quinn (Rachel abre los ojos) si, el esta allá no me mires asi, antes de pedirle matrimonio hable con ellos, para pedirle su mano.

R: Awwww que linda.

S: Déjame en paz -.-

R: Ok, ya ya te dejo, pero por que no bajamos, quinn seguro te esta esperando y debe estarse imaginando cosas (las dos se rien)

Cuando van bajando las escaleras ven a Quinn dibujando junto con Lea, y las dos sonríen.

R: Con Razón es que le dice mami Q, la trata como si fuera su hija (sonríe)

S: Si, y esa es una de las razones por las que la amo tanto (sonríe con naya en brazos)

Las dos se quedan mirándolas otro rato hasta que, Quinn voltea la mirada y las ve sonriendo y luego Lea también las vea.

L: Mama, Mami vengan a colorear con nosotras (dice feliz)

S: Ya vamos Princesa.

Rachel y Santana se acercan a ellas y se sientan a mirarlas colorear, Santana miraba a Quinn con una cara de amor, y Rachel miraba a su hija con cara de orgullo.

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Perdon por no haber actualizado pero es que tenia un bloqueo gracias a Dios que puede salir xD_**

**_*Guest1: Si gracias a Dios terminaron las peleas xD, no te preocupes ya los celos enfermizos van a terminar aunque no te lo puedo prometer xD, pero en fin cuidate mucho besos._**

**_*SkyBlue: me alegra que me quieras tanto sol por este cap xD, jajajajajajaj tu hermanito es un genio yo siempre digo esa frase que emocion mas emocionante :$, ajajajjajajaja ya te imagino en la clase leyendo a Shleby y Santana xD, jajajjaj me encanta que hallas pensado en tantas cantantes y no pensaras en Queen B, yo tenia que ponerla a ella era :p y no te preocupes no creo que ponga a mi negro "le digo asi de cariño" Big Sean :$, aunque como sabes que lo amo ademas por que te cae mal? el es lo maximo :$, pero bueno para los gustos los colores, no nos puede gustar lo mismo sino nuestro matrimonio sera monotono :p, lo acepto me gusto poner a San toda cursi pero creo que ya fue demaciado por un cap xD, Panquesito Por DIOSSS! no tienes que divulgar por aqui como te pedi matrimonio (en voz baja avergonzada), como te conozco tanto y se que querias ver la celebracion por eso lo puse en este xD, concluyendo con todo, hablemos de lo de Fan #1 -.-', no se a quien estas citando, para nada u.u, sabes como soy y no me gusta compartirte asi que ya sabes (entrecierra los ojos) cuidate mucho panquesito, muchos besos Bye._**

**_*Luz: Holaaa Lucesitaaa :$, me alegro que te halla gustado el cap, en fin si San se la comio, xD la parte de Shelby y Santana la estaba escribiendo riendome sola, y tambien como RACHEL (sin el mi que le incluiste Agg no aprendes -.-) dejo de reir xD, no esperes que admita que tu la viste primero porque sabes que no fue asi u.u, pero te dejare feliz pensando que tienes razon :p, cuidatemucho lucesita muchos besos._**

**_*Gabu: Gabu mi amooor :D, me alegra mucho que no te decepcione enserio me agrada eso :$ viste que San tuvo su recompensa :p, bueno Bye Gabu me alegra que te halla gustado, besos para ti. _**

**_*Thiyhlove: Oh pero miren quien esta aqui la desaparecida :O, que estaba enojada conmigo xD, espero que se te quite el enojo con este cap, cuidate mucho Diosaaa! besos para ti. _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews :D me inspiran a seguir, y ya saben disculpenme en los errores, Besosssss los quiero.._**

**_Nini_**


End file.
